Desert Rose
by PrettyGothGirl
Summary: Alternate Universe RG: Love is like the rose, it only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Chapter Thirty-Two: Sen accidentally spills the beans which leads Gippal to take drastic action and interrupts Rikku versus a whole bunch of boys.
1. Chapter 1

**Desert Rose  
Chapter One: An Incongruous Cheery Yellow**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimer Apply: FFX-2 is Square Enix' Fanon Culture is mine.  
**Summary:** Love is like the rose, it only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Part One: He wasn't supposed to be there, especially to covertly check out girls.  
**A/N:** Extreme Alternate Universe. Fanon Culture Based. Shortly, the Al Bhed are a nomadic tribal people living on Bikanel without any contact with the rest of Spira. If you want to see the source document, email or comment.

He wasn't supposed to be there. He wasn't supposed to be there at all. And if he was found here, he'd, at the very least, be beat up and sent back flying over the border to his territory or, the less pleasant option, be killed. He took a deep breath and shoved the tent flap aside and stepped into the relatively cooler interior of the tent he'd been directed to. The flap fell behind him cutting off the cruel eye of the sun that was the Sanubia Sands at high noon. A hover bike held pride of place in the center of the sand floor, the tent nothing more than a shade, and metal pieces glinted in the dim light some half buried by sand. Underneath the bike was a pair of booted feet and he could hear small grunts and muttering. A gloved hand, small and delicate with nails painted an incongruous cheery yellow (some part of him took heart from this, yellow being the Thunderbird's color) reached out from underneath and scrambled for a wrench just out of reach. He watched for a few seconds and quietly walked over and toed it closer, just a small nudge. The hand grabbed it and disappeared.

He cleared his throat.

There was another grunt and the boots dug into the sand and a female body to match the painted nails pulled out from under the bike. She flashed a smile at him and dropped the wrench back on the sand where he'd found it. "Can I help you?" She said and sat up.

He coughed and nodded. The word petite had been created to describe this girl. "I'm, uh, looking for Rikku."

She smiled again, not at all aware of the way the grease from the bike was smeared all over her face and caked into the braids in her ponytail. He registered dimples quickly as she stood up and brushed her suit off, reaching for a rag to wipe her hands. "That would be me."

He smiled tightly while reigning in his disbelief. He needed an alchemist, not a mechanic. This tiny thing covered in a mixture of grease and fuel was Rikku; the alchemist that every other alchemist had told him might be able to solve his problem. She couldn't be any older than he was and looked like stiff wind would knock her over. She stared at him expectantly. He reached back into his pouch and brought out a piece of vellum. "I found this formula." He started and handed it to her. "No one can tell me what it is."

She frowned and took it from him by the edges. She didn't even look at it. "Follow me." He followed her out of the back of the tent and down another row of tents. He tried to make a mental count of how many people were in this tribe alone to account for all the different tents and couldn't. She pushed open another tent flap and gestured him to precede her. He ducked inside and took the tables and shelves and many bottles in at a glance. This was more like what he'd been expecting.

She shoved some bottles aside on one of the tables and hopped onto it swinging her legs back and forth. She unzipped the top of the coverall type suit she'd been wearing and he quickly averted his eyes and tried to hide the fact he was sweating. Somewhere in the tent was a black light lamp and he had caught a glimpse of the flame-stylized tattoos in curly patterns along her collarbone and up her neck. Cred, he was glad he was wearing long sleeves and a high neckline himself. The last thing he needed was to be given away by his own tribal marques, especially when his tribe and this tribe didn't get along. Well, not getting along was an understatement; more like kill each other on sight, random raids into each other's territory, all at war. And his lightning, sharp and clean didn't blend in with the soft curves of the Phoenix' fire.

"Find a seat, this could take a few minutes." She gestured towards a stool over in the corner. She found another rag and poured something clear onto it and began to work at her face and hands and as she worked more tattoos began to glow under her skin. He grabbed a stool and leaned against a table. She tossed the rag to the side and picked up the paper. Her eyes flicked up and met his. "You don't look familiar."

He smiled. He found if he smiled and looked people in the eyes they didn't think he was lying to them. "Different family group, different part of the territory, name's Gippal."

She nodded and returned to the paper. Her lips moved as she read it, eyes narrowing and nose wrinkling at certain points. It wasn't that long of a formula and she stared at it a long time before looking back up at him. "It's encoded."

"So people tell me." He crossed his arms, so much for solving the problem.

"It's not that complicated. I mean, it's not a cryptogram, a simple find and replace but-" she trailed off and looked at the ceiling. She looked back down. "Is this the original copy?"

His eyebrow rose. "Is that important?"

She sighed and looked down at the paper. "I can't tell, but I think there is stuff missing. If I had the original copy I'd be able to tell better."

"The original was deemed too delicate to travel."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. She turned the paper over and picked up a pen and made a few notations. She blew on it to dry the ink, what didn't dry in the few seconds it was exposed to the air. She passed it back to him. "Here's what I can do for you without the original." He took it and stared at it. Her writing was as loopy as her tribe's artwork. "I left blanks where there appears to be information missing. This isn't regular alchemy, add this and that and get that. There appears to be some sort of elemental ritual to go with it and that leaves it in the realm of shamanic alchemy."

"A lost art," he murmured.

She shook her head. "In some tribes, I agree with you, but not here, not in the Phoenix, not ever." She slid off the table. "That isn't a Phoenix formula though." She leaned over him and looked over the edge of the paper, her hand clutching the edge of the table. "It's Thunderbird." He stiffened. She knew, knew that they weren't friends but enemies. Her lips grazed the edge of his ear. So close, he could smell her, cinnamon, motor oil backed by the salty tang of sweat. "You've got till midnight to get out of Phoenix territory, Gippal, Heir of the Thunderbird." Her head turned and she stared into his wide eye. She had the brightest green eyes he had ever seen.

He swallowed and nodded. "Thanks."

She grinned. "Tell your cousin, Rikku said hi, and that I think you're a tad too reckless for your own good."

"You knew I was coming," he whispered.

She winked, shoved away from the table and her head tilted to the side. In the background he could hear a male voice raised in agitation. "Shit, Anikki."

He shoved the paper back into his pouch and stood. She glanced up at him. He smirked and grabbed her hand, bowed over it and laid a kiss on the palm. "Good bye, Lady Rikku."

She flushed and pulled her hand away. He flashed her a grin and left the tent and headed straight to the desert where he had grounded his hover. It was time to get out of Phoenix territory before his hands were staked behind his back and his skin came off in strips. She was cute, he decided as the hover kicked up a sand cloud behind him, even with grease all over her face, no, especially with grease all over her face.

--

_Reviews are love, love me?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Desert Rose  
Chapter Two: Birds of a Feather**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimer Apply: FFX-2 is Square Enix' Fanon Culture is mine.  
**Summary:** Love is like the rose, it only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Part Two: Birds of a feather... flock together and make lots of noise as well and they pry and pry trying to get information out of poor Rikku.  
**A/N:** Extreme Alternate Universe. Fanon Culture Based. Shortly, the Al Bhed are a nomadic tribal people living on Bikanel without any contact with the rest of Spira. If you want to see the source document, email or comment. **Short Note on Tyibreha:** These girls are the daughter's of the Chieftains and are role models and confidants of the women in their tribes. They have no authority that their parent's don't give them. However, they are respected (to a degree).

Rikku rested her head on her arms and let Sen work magic on her muscles. The oasis was somewhat quiet with the murmur of the other girls and a few splashes from fish coming to the surface for a bug. Sen's fingers dug into her shoulders and she could feel the tickle of the girl's golden feathers as her braids accidentally fell over her shoulders and brushed skin.

"So, you've met the infamous Gippal." The older girl said. Rikku cracked an eye open and closed it. Sen continued. "What did you think?"

Rikku groaned. "Nervous and arrogant all at the same time."

Sen sighed. "That's not what I meant."

She turned her head and looked over her shoulder at Sen. "I don't know, what did you mean?" She said and smirked.

Sen sucked her cheeks in, making her cheekbones, so like her male cousin's stand out more prominently in her face. "I meant, what did you _think_?" She glared at Rikku for a few seconds, hands still. "Ohh, Rikku!" She slapped her butt and Rikku jumped. "Will you stop being a brat and tell me?"

"Yeah, tell, tell." Araxie said from a nearby rock, her voice low and sultry, bright yellow-green feathers curved around the side of her face.

Rikku looked about and noticed that all six other Tyibreha besides Sen and her had their heads and eyes pointing in their direction and were paying attention. She flushed. "What's to tell?"

"Rikku's being dense." Iola flopped over onto her stomach and played with one of her braids, teasing the purple feather on the end.

Rikku shoved upwards and Sen scrambled back. "I am not! I just don't see what there is to tell. He came to me with work, that's all."

"That's all," Fariishta trailed fingers down her side and snorted, ruffling brown feathers.

"He crosses territory lines, into a territory where if he is discovered it means certain death and she has nothing to say." Sen crossed her arms and rested on her heels.

"I say we dunk her until she confesses _something_." Laasya said and wiggled her eyebrows. She rocked back and forth on her heels causing the white feathers resting on her breasts and her breasts to bounce.

"Hey!" Rikku looked from face to face.

"Plus, she blushed." Chavvi lifted a finger, making her point. She tossed her head and tossed light blue-feathered braids over her shoulder.

"Not you too!" Rikku's brow furrowed. "This is so unfair." Her lip jutted out and she turned her head away.

"Friendship is never fair." Saffi said from where her head was pressed into the sand, blonde hair like a halo with bright blue feathers that tugged in the very slight breeze and her body partly arched off the ground.

"Don't talk in proverbs, Leviathan." Fariishta looked over at Saffi and flicked a few grain of sand in her direction.

"So…" Sen trailed off.

"I told you, nervous, arrogant and reckless."

"Don't make us drag it out of you!"

"Actually, do. It's more fun that way." Laasya said.

"Dragon!" Several voice chorused.

"Well, it is."

"Dragon!" The same voices repeated.

"I'll go get the snacks." Laazya said and ran towards where there was a large pile of bags.

"Snacks." Rikku's eyes widened. "No, no, no. You're making way too big deal out of this."

"She's protesting." Chavvi said as a fake aside.

"Stop pretending you don't know what we're talking about and get on with it."

"Why not ask, Sen? He's her cousin."

"But we want your opinion."

"I-I-I-" Rikku stuttered to a halt. "He was a guy."

The other girls groaned.

"Details, Rikku, details." Araxie rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder if you really are eighteen."

"I just turned eighteen, okay!" Rikku glared. "I'm still getting used to it."

"What's to get used to? It's not like it's important and we're getting off the subject, which is Gippal and your refusal to answer a very simple question. What did you think?" Saffi reminded.

Rikku swallowed. "He just showed up, okay. He looked like he was fighting with himself, trying to be confident and not nervous all at the same time. Fine, he kissed my hand-"

"He kissed your hand." Laasya sat up straight.

Rikku tugged her knees to her chest. "Yeah. He kissed my palm."

"Go on, go on. Stop interrupting." Iola threw a snack at Laasya who caught it and stuck out her tongue.

"And, I mean," Rikku tucked a braid behind her ear and blew an orange-red feather out of her face, "he wasn't bad looking."

"Wasn't bad looking?" Laasya interrupted again.

"Shut up!"

Rikku glared at Laasya "Wasn't bad looking as in, he wasn't ugly."

"Which means he was good looking right?" Laasya asked.

"Stop asking stupid questions." Iola shoved her.

"Of course, he wouldn't have his reputation if he was bad looking." Rikku pursed her lips and looked away thinking. The silence lengthened.

"Someone smack her." Chavvi whispered.

Rikku jumped and looked back. "Or maybe he would. Maybe he's just good in bed or something, not that I want to know." The girls burst into giggles. "Besides, he's way too tall for me." She went on.

"And if he wasn't?"

Rikku blushed again. "His clothes didn't really hide much. Can I lock him up because his clothes were too tight? I mean, those muscles should be, I don't know, something! And," she wrung her hands together in front of her calves. "He's way, way too pretty to be a boy. I mean. His cheekbones are better than Sen's."

"I wouldn't go that far." Sen said.

"You wanted my opinion!" Rikku paused and looked away. "Is it bad to want to kiss him and reassure him that it's all right, that you aren't going to turn him in unless it involves shackles and your tent for a week or so."

"Only a week? Rikku!"

"Or so!" She flushed and the others broke into more giggles. Rikku burrowed her face in her knees and moaned. "Okay, lots longer than a week, six months."

"So, he's not bad looking actually means, he's 'fuckably hot' in Rikku speech." Iola said between giggles.

"The eye patch doesn't help things. It makes him look all," Rikku paused. "Bad." She shivered.

"Rikku likes bad boys."

"Ohhhhhh."

Rikku tried to hide her face more. "That's it. I'm not talking to any of you ever again."

"Awwww," Sen put her arms around her shoulders. "I think it's sweet."

"It's not sweet!" Rikku looked up, face red. "He's a Thunderbird. It's ridiculous and stupid and sexy and bad and forbidden and dirty and definitely not sweet."

"Well," Sen tilted her head. "He thinks you're cute."

Rikku froze and stared at her, jaw open. Sen reached over and shut it with her finger and Rikku recovered her voice. "He- he- thinks I'm cute. That's a good thing, right?"

"In Gippal speak that's 'I'd fuck her under that hover she was working on anytime.'" Sen smirked.

Rikku blinked. "He thinks I'm cute." She whispered. She was so taken by this revelation that she didn't notice Laasya sneak up behind her until she poured a glass of water over her head. River screeched and sputtered as Laasya danced away laughing. Rikku shoved to her feet and ran after her. "Laasya!"

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Desert Rose  
Chapter Three: Chin Up Charmer**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply: FFX-2 is Square Enix's, Fanon Culture is mine.  
**Summary:** Love is like the rose, it only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Part Three: Rikku pays Gippal a return visit in need of a little... favor.  
**A/N:** Extreme Alternate Universe. Fanon Culture Based. Shortly, the Al Bhed are a nomadic tribal people living on Bikanel without any contact with the rest of Spira. If you want to see the source document, email or comment. **Short Note on Tribal Marques: **Tribal Marques are the way that it is determined what tribe you belong to. They're tattoos that cover certain area of skin and applied at 15 years of age. Their content is determined by what tribe the mother of the child is. The tattoos themselves are of phosphorescent ink and so don't show up under normal light and can be see only with black light bulbs. If a person betrays the tribe or commits a serious crime where death is too easy of a punishment, their marques are removed and they are expelled from the tribe. Marques also indicate whether or not a person is married or has a permanent status such as Tyibreha, Matriarch or Shaman.

She felt naked without her braids and feathers and beads in her hair. However, if she wore them here it would be bad, bad, bad, opposing tribe and they already had a Tyibreha and so on and so forth. Not that she was too worried. She could always claim to be visiting Sen. She tucked her hair behind her ears and ignored the speculative glances that were turned her way whenever she said she was looking for Gippal, stupid boy with his stupid reputation.

She slipped in between the flaps of the tent without really disturbing them and heard Gippal before she saw him since he was under the nigh unrecognizable piece of machinery that she couldn't determine a purpose other than bits of random parts put together. She tried to analyze it as she walked around it and decided it was outside of her limited mechanical capabilities. Gippal, however, was steadily cursing and grunting.

His feet were sticking out the other side of the well, whatever it was and she supposed this was a rather ironical turn of events. Her mouth twitched into full-blown smile and she swallowed her giggles. There was a table nearby covered with papers and randomly thrown tools. She leaned against it and catalogued the new curse phrases Gippal was spouting and memorizing them to shock Anikki later with her repertoire. He kept swearing for the next five minutes as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot and wondered when he was going to come up for air.

Or maybe he wasn't. She rolled her eyes. Men were stubborn creatures.

She laid down on her back next to him and slid underneath the machine and put a hand over his. "Sometimes, it requires a little finesse." She said and pulled out a flask of oil.

His whole head turned to stare at her. "What the-"

"A little less cursing, a little more love." She continued, shoving his fingers out of the way, greasing up the part and removing it with a deft flick of her wrist. "More often called, a woman's touch." She handed him the part and shimmied out.

He stayed underneath a few more seconds and by the time he got out she had stood up and was back leaning against the table. He stared at the part in his hand, turning it every which way. "Thanks."

She dug into her pouch and pulled out a part. "Maybe you could return the favor." She set it away from the prints behind her, not wanting to mess them up more than they already were.

His eyebrow rose. "Favor?"

"Yeah," She said with a smile and looked at him through her eyelashes. "You know, I did work free for you. You do work free for me. I scratch your back. You scratch mine, the barter system, that type of thing." She paused and tilted her head. "I let you live, you let me live."

"I think I get the picture."

"Now that I've spelled it all out for you."

"You're mixing your metaphors." He said and smirked.

Rikku's eyes rolled upwards. "So?" She asked, looked back down, and jumped. Gippal leaned over her, one hand holding the part, the other using the table as a leaning post on the opposite side of her waist. She squeaked. She hadn't had her eyes upwards more than a second.

He took his eye off the part, looked at her and grinned. "Problem?"

She shook her head and held her breath. His eye returned to the part and she relaxed, exhaling softly.

"So, what's wrong with it?" He asked.

She frowned. Did she _look_ like an engineer? Did her qualifications make her remotely _sound_ like an engineer? "It doesn't work. I really don't know. We've tried everything three different ways."

His eyebrow rose and he stared at her. She stared back evenly. "We?"

"Anikki, Keyakku and I."

He decided not to challenge that. "Is this all of it?"

"That I know of, look, I'm a part time, unofficial mechanic who can get to places that my brothers can't since my fingers are smaller. I leave the technical stuff to them. Can you help or not?"

"Impatience."

"I'm a lot like a male in that fashion."

He set the part down and leaned down a little closer. "Oh, you are definitely not a male."

Rikku closed her eyes and sighed. "Gippal, I'm about ten seconds from punching you. I'm not just another female you can charm." She opened her eyes and kept them narrow. "So, back off."

His eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed for a few seconds before he broke into hysterical laughter. His head hung down until his forehead rested on her shoulder as he laughed at her. She blinked, and stared straight ahead absolutely rigid. He was _laughing_ at her. She jerked her shoulder in irritation, making his head bounce. He didn't move still too busy laughing. She growled and grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her.

"Shut up."

He shook his head, freeing it. "Sen said that to me once." He said and continued snickering as he stood up. "You Tyibreha types are something else."

She sighed and looked over at the part. "And I'm sure you were trying to wheedle something out of her."

"Umm," He picked up the part and began to fiddle with it. She watched in agitation as he did the same thing she was sure she'd done three times in a row and it hadn't done anything. He then reached behind her and picked up a few parts and began adding them to it. Her eyes narrowed in concentration. Anikki was going to want to know what had happened to the thing after he was finished yelling at her. Gippal handed her the part and she looked it over. "It should work now."

"Thanks." She placed it back in her pouch and looked up at him. He stood there, shifting from foot to foot, his eyes on his feet. She bent her knees and got under his face so she could look into his eye. "What?"

"I was wondering if-" He trailed off.

She turned her head to the side. "Go on."

"No. You wouldn't." He looked away and turned around.

She straightened and crossed her arms. "You won't know if you don't ask."

His back straightened. "Well, would you like to go to my tent?"

"Gip_pal."_ They'd already been over this. She was _not_ just some girl.

"'Cause that's where the original copy of that scroll is, if you want to see it." He said and looked over his shoulder at her.

She froze. "Oh." She tucked her bottom lip between her teeth, looked at the ceiling and thought about it. There wasn't any _harm_ in the notion really. She could kick his ass any day if she really wanted and kicking his ass could be lots of fun. She smiled, though it did depend on what she got to _do_ with it afterwards. "Why not?"

"What was that smile all about?"

She looked down. "Make something up, you _might_ be close." She sauntered away from the table and gestured with her hand. "Lead the way."

His eye narrowed, but he lifted the tent flap out of their way and started walking between the tents. "I have a dirty mind." He said after a few moments.

"As does all the male l Al Bhed population and roughly half the female one, your point?"

"So, are you part of that roughly female half?"

She smirked. "I'm not telling."

"Damn."

They walked in silence for a bit and he held open another tent flap. She tried not to look around too closely. It wouldn't be too curious, though her alchemist eye was immediately attracted to glass containers and bottles. She tucked her thumbs in her belt and scanned the labels. He waved the scroll in front her eyes and she turned her attention back to him. "That's it." She said and took it from him and gently unrolled it, wandering across the space between the door and the bed and not looking behind her, fell backwards.

"Make yourself comfortable." Gippal said.

"No problem." She muttered, eyes scanning the text. She fished for her flashlight and began the difficult process of unscrewing the ends one handed. Once she had the ends unscrewed she did the same with the light bulb, she stuck the regular one between her lips and pulled out the first of three and screwed that in instead, putting the flashlight back together and flicking it on with her thumb she pointed it at the paper. She spit the other bulb out. "There you are." She murmured, as more words showed up on the paper.

"Do I want to know?"

"It's an attraction ritual."

Gippal stayed silent for a long moment.

"And yes it does have human applications, but is more likely used for finding lost objects or lost people or even finding water or metals. Men." She clicked the light off and undid everything again, put the second bulb in and put it all back together again. "Hmm, interesting. Yes, it does have a romantic application. Though for anything beyond that you'd need to have the similar fire shamanic ritual." She crossed her legs. "Since, the Phoenix holds the rituals for passion and lust."

"Love?" Gippal asked, his voice wistful.

She lowered the scroll and raised her head slightly to look at him. "No one has that, Gippal." She said softly. "You can't create love with a ritual."

"Figures."

"There is no easy way." She added.

"No need to drive it in any harder." He glared at her.

"Sorry," She fumbled with the flashlight, working out the third bulb. "And the parts that make it work absolutely positively." She muttered. "You got something to write with and on? I think I've got it all." She sat up and put her flashlight back to its original configuration.

Gippal found and handed her the same piece of paper she had used the other week. She snagged a pen off of his side table and filled in the blanks, making her writing smaller than usual to fit everything in. On the bottom she wrote out two rows of numbers, creased off the page and tore it off. She slid the larger paper across the bed. "This goes to your shaman." She folded the smaller paper in half and tucked it under his glove. "And this keeps us even." She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Chin up, charmer."

She left.

Gippal stared at the paper embedded under his glove, slowly pulling it out and unfolding it. The two strings of numbers in sharp relief compared to the rest of the page. He looked at his tent flap and back to the paper. If he read the numbers right, he'd just gotten her commsphere number and set of coordinates to someplace.

"Damn."

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_  



	4. Chapter 4

**Desert Rose  
Chapter Four: Reputable Intentions**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply: FFX-2 is Square Enix's, Fanon Culture is mine.  
**Summary:** Love is like the rose, it only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Part Four: The Ball as they say is in Gippal's court, what's a boy to do?  
**A/N:** Extreme Alternate Universe. Fanon Culture Based. Shortly, the Al Bhed are a nomadic tribal people living on Bikanel without any contact with the rest of Spira. If you want to see the source document, email or comment.

"Maybe later, babe." He said, the words falling into the flat air, as flat as his tone. He didn't look at the girl's face as he delivered the round about negative. He heard her make a strangled sound in her throat and the rustle of the tent flap as she presumably exited. He frowned at the part over him, the one that he'd been working on since Rikku had rudely extracted it for him in the first place. It wasn't going back in as tight as it had come off.

"So," Sen's voice drifted down from overhead. "That's how many now?"

Gippal grabbed the axel and pulled himself out headfirst and glared upwards at his cousin. "Excuse me."

"Well, I assumed you told her no." Sen said and raised her eyebrows, seeming not to care in the least bit about the parts that had to be digging into her stomach where she laid across the machine.

He fired her opening word back at her. "So?"

"You've never been one to turn down easy sex before, that's all." Sen shrugged. "It's beginning to get around."

"And I should care-" he trailed off and wiggled back under the machine.

"The shaman asked me discreetly if I knew where you'd gotten the translation of that scroll."

Gippal blinked, partly to keep oil out of his working eye and partly not trusting this change of topic. "It's been useful. I take it."

"Very. Just, I can't figure out when you took the original and saw Rikku. Her handwriting is very distinctive."

"I didn't." Gippal shifted around some more and tried to figure out if it was the angle he was looking at it that was giving him trouble.

"You didn't." Sen's voice dropped a few notes.

"Nope."

"Huh." There was a long stretch of silence and he gratefully took it as an opportunity to fiddle with the part some more. "So, what did you think?"

Gippal paused and stared upwards. He wished that there were enough open spaces between him and Sen so he could ram something into her abdomen. "Could you translate that out of girl speak?"

"Rikku came here."

"Umm, yeah." He said and grunted. He almost had the part back in where she found it, a woman's touch. Please.

"So, what do you think of her?"

"I told you. I thought she was cute."

Sen snorted. "Well, nice to know that hasn't changed. Gippal, you're turning down sex."

The part slipped and Gippal cursed. "Sen, will you quit jumping topics. It's distracting."

"I was just wondering if there was a connection."

"That's your way of asking if there's a connection. Tell me. Are you the only one who can follow your leaps of logic? Cause, you lost me between 'She's cute' and 'sex'."

"Like I said, I was wondering if there was a connection."

He rammed the part in and worked the bolt inwards tightening it enough that it should hold until Sen was done with her round about interrogation. He pulled out from under the machine headfirst again and stared at her. "Come again."

"Well, you're turning down sex-"

Gippal interrupted. "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don't want to have sex everyday of the week with every girl I meet who throws herself at me, as they so predictably do? It's boring and tiresome. I have better things to do with my time."

"Like work on this hunk of junk that nobody can figure out what it is or is going to be." Sen rolled her eyes.

"And no one has asked either."

"Because it keeps you so pleasantly occupied and out of father's hair."

"Who runs around and makes decisions without me, even though he claims he wants my opinion and won't even listen to that when given. Nor will he assign me any tasks to keep me occupied so I have to find my own things to do."

"Since you're so headstrong you won't defer to him."

"Because he's blinder than a bat when it comes to some subjects."

"Like the Phoenix."

"Especially the Phoenix and now that you've so wonderfully brought this subject back around to Rikku will you get to the damn point already. I have work to do."

Sen ran her fingertips down his cheekbone. "The sex thing never bothered you before."

He turned his head away and looked across the tent. "I never acted on it before." Her fingertips running along his cheek was comforting.

"So, it doesn't have anything to do with that trip you took to see Rikku?"

Gippal sighed. "Not really."

"Or with Rikku, herself?"

His lips twitched upwards. "A little."

"Oh," Sen's eyes narrowed. "You two deserve each other, both of you with the vague, vague answers. Out with it little man, I know where you sleep."

Gippal knocked her hand away. "A lot of people know that, your insignificant threat can't frighten me."

"Yes, but other people wouldn't put snakes in your bed. So tell."

"You're nosy and how do I know you won't tell her?"

Sen's eyebrow rose. "You have to talk about it with someone, just so your meager charming skills don't trip you over your own feet to land on your face."

"Meager!"

"And believe me, I'll have fun laughing about since I'll be the only one with the full story." Sen smirked. "So you're bored and she's cute. Any other qualifications?"

"She reminds me of you."

Sen's eyes widened. "Gippal, Rikku is nothing like me. She's-" Sen trailed off as she couldn't adequately describe Rikku.

"Not in personality, Sen." Gippal grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Al Bhed girls have this great respect and freedom attitude about themselves, but you girls have such a high respect for yourselves that you demand that the boys do the chasing. You're willing to dish out no on a regular basis, and you just don't take the first thing that comes along." He paused. "I know you've had your fair share of affairs, Sen, but they've always been on your terms and not any mere males."

Sen sighed. "I hope you know what you're getting into, Gipster."

Gippal grimaced. "Don't call me that."

Sen rolled her eyes. "Gippal."

"Sides, it'll be fun, a challenge. The worst thing that could happen is I could die. So, what's to lose?"

"Other than your life?"

He grinned. "Yeah."

"Your dignity."

"Ah, but I don't have that."

"Just think about what you're saying you want to do." Sen extracted her hand from his. "She's the Tyibreha of the opposing tribe. Gippal this could be construed as treason."

"Don't worry, I'll be the perfect gentleman about it."

Sen snorted. "This I have to see."

"It'll be fine. I swear." Gippal reached up and patted her cheek. He slid back under the machine. Well, he hoped it would be fine, but before he could do anything. He had to get this machine into working order.

--

Gippal paced back and forth, running a hand through his hand between strides. He stared down at the commsphere in his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. He had to call her or something. The ball was in his court. He just didn't know what to do?

He wasn't going to ask Sen for help. No way. He would _never_ hear the end of it.

His fingers slipped underneath his eye patch accidentally and he growled as he tugged it back into place. This was way too hard. Was it worth it, even? He thought back to when he'd done this before. He had done this before right?

_Shit._

Ohkay, he'd never done this before. Maybe the easy sex was better.

He shook his head and squeezed the commsphere. No. No more easy sex. It wasn't fulfilling anymore, if it had ever been and besides, Rikku was just a girl, not just any girl, but still a girl. He could do this. He could ask her to meet him at those coordinates and do…

_Fuck._

He kept pacing, glad that he was in his tent and not out in the open where _anyone_, in particular a person named Sen, could see his attack of nerves. He sat down on the edge of his bed and ran his fingers through his hair again grimacing when he felt the furrows his previous ministrations had created. He'd checked the coordinates. It was an oasis in disputed territory. She was clever, no one would think to go into disputed territory for no other reason it was disputed and all that would happen were fights resulting in death for one party or the other.

What could you do at an oasis, in disputed territory, with the Tyibreha of the number one enemy?

His eyes closed, and he sighed. He was fucked. What did one do with a girl other than fuck them? There was Sen, just Sen was Sen and you could work on machines, play in the sand, make her sit still for portraits and so on. And Rikku was like Sen, a bit, well, according to Sen she wasn't, but Sen was the person he had to go by. And he liked Sen, a lot, just she was his cousin and that was a major problem and Rikku…

Well, Rikku was cute with a cute smile and she was infuriatingly rude and he wanted to get to know her better and staring at the commsphere wasn't going to get that process started.

He took a deep breath and shook his head to get his hair settled back into a more manageable and less _'I'm exceedingly nervous, can you tell?'_ Something would come to him while talking to her, something. Women always inspired him, always. And his intentions were good, right?

He worked the numbers that he'd already memorized to set the commsphere to the right wave frequency. He waited.

The commsphere cleared. "Gippal!" Rikku said on the other end.

Oh damn, he was not ready for this. He managed a smirk. "Rikku, I wasn't sure if I'd get you first try."

She waved a hand about. "Well, I do a lot of work in my tent."

He snickered. His confidence returned to the fore, this wasn't that hard at all. "You were waiting for my call. It's all right to admit it."

She flushed and her eyes sparked between her lashes. "How does your ego fit in the same tent with you?"

"So, you were."

"Hardly."

"Cause I was thinking that we really shouldn't talk long." He shrugged. "You never know when someone could walk right in without manners. I know my family does it all the time."

Her eyes flicked upwards. "True that."

"And," He took a deep breath again. "Well-" He trailed off. Rikku grinned at him from the other end. "You're enjoying making me sweat."

"Oh very, and you're doing fine."

"If you say so." He said. "I figured we could meet at those coordinates you gave me, whenever you're free."

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Tomorrow then."

"And do what?" Rikku raised her eyebrows, a smile still playing around her mouth making that damnable dimple show.

He paused. "I don't know, go swimming."

She laughed and got a hold herself enough to say. "It's a date."

The commsphere went dead in his hands. That hadn't been so bad, not so bad at all.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Desert Rose  
Chapter Five: In Which, 100 Things Could Go Horribly Wrong... But Don't.**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply: FFX-2 is Square Enix's, Fanon Culture is mine.  
**Summary:** Love is like the rose, it only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Part Five: First dates can be difficult affairs where things can go wrong very quickly, even if you try to stay with the safe and the predictable, but when two people are attracted and determined to do things right... good things can happen.  
**A/N:** Extreme Alternate Universe. Fanon Culture Based. Shortly, the Al Bhed are a nomadic tribal people living on Bikanel without any contact with the rest of Spira. If you want to see the source document, email or comment.

"So," He leaned against his bike and tilted his head to stare at Rikku. "What do you call that?"

She blinked and looked down and he grinned in amusement as she seemed reconsider her outfit, which looked like nothing more than two long lengths of cloth tied with cords around her body. "I call it a dress."

He bit his tongue and decided not to ask what she was wearing swimming, since he recalled Sen's answer when he'd asked _her_ that. _'Nothing. What else do you wear swimming, Gippal?'_ Maybe this hadn't been the best of ideas. Oh wait, he was the heir of one tribe and Rikku was a Tyibreha of another, this ranked along the least smart of his ideas, ever. He reached behind his bike and pulled out the flower he managed to find along the way. "It needs something." He fingered the stem and walked over to her. "Hold still," he said and ran the red petals along her cheekbone before tucking the flower behind her ear. "Beautiful."

She flushed and looked away. "Thank you."

He took a step back and looked around. "It's hard to believe someplace this important is under dispute."

"Rather silly," she said and shrugged. "Since it's on the border, it wouldn't be used much anyways." She paused. "Except for things like this."

He looked at her and caught her looking at him and he couldn't help but grin at the droll look on her face. "Though not so romantic or daring, since it'd be _allowed._"

She widened her eyes, put a hand to her throat and gasped. "Oh noes. We can't have anything so easy as _safe._" She tucked her arm into his and virtually dragged him to the edge of the water. She tugged his elbow so he'd sit with her. "And if it was _allowed_ there'd be things like stating your intentions to my father, asking permission, all sorts of ceremonial and time wasting procedures that really mean nothing in the long run."

His brows furrowed. "Aren't you worried about my intentions?"

"If they were honorable. I wouldn't be here." She said with a curt nod. He stared and she stared back, smirking at him, eyes sparking. "I don't have to make it easy though."

"Sands, I already _know_ that."

"Good, we're on the same page."

"Don't start with the metaphors." He shook his finger in her face. She snapped her teeth at it. He pulled it away and made a show of inspecting it, though she'd done no damage, hadn't even hit his finger. "I didn't ask to be bitten."

"You have to ask." Her eyes widened.

"I'm beginning to worry about your intentions, 'cause right now contrary to your belief mine are honorable."

"I have it on good authority, they aren't." She wrinkled her nose. "Come on, Gippal, teasing is half the fun. And I mean, what type of girls are you sleeping with if you have to _ask_ them to bite you?" She stood up abruptly. "Hmph, obviously not the right ones since they can't seem to _appreciate_-" She shut her mouth, clicking her teeth. She stared over the oasis and sighed after a few seconds. "There I go again, running my mouth." She glanced down at him. "You should stop me."

"No. No. Keep going, if this is a nervous habit. I like it."

"Oh!" She reached down and shoved his shoulder and he toppled over laughing. "The last thing I should be doing is _feeding_ that ego."

"But. But, I'm _under appreciated_." He whined. She rolled her eyes. He reached out and tugged her ankle, her hands wheeled and she fell back onto her butt, squealing. She turned her head and glared at him. "You were up there and I was down here and I didn't like it." He said, voice serious, but grinning.

She threw a handful of sand at his chest, eyes narrow. "Meanie."

He scowled. "Best be careful, there is a moderately small body of water to throw you into available."

She threw another handful of sand at him. "Predictable."

He shrugged. "I don't argue with what works."

She reached for another handful of sand and his hand whipped out and grabbed her wrist. She twisted her wrist around, broke his grip and backed away. "Eep."

His eyebrow rose and she backed away more. "I think you don't want to go in."

"I didn't say I wanted to, I just said you were predictable."

He moved onto the balls of his feet and inched closer. "Hmmm."

She moved back. "Gippal," She picked up another handful of sand.

"Hey, I'm only threatening. You're the one throwing things."

"Cause you're mean."

He moved closer and she scrambled backwards again, half heartedly throwing the sand. He growled and surged to his feet. Her eyes widened for half a second and she vaulted upwards and took off running, bare toes digging up a spray of sand. He had longer legs and a second head start. He grabbed her around her waist and under knees. "I think you're forgetting the point of this little get together." He said and strode to the water.

"Gippal!" She clung to his shoulders.

"Rik_ku_."

He threw her in. She hit the water with a large splash, water droplets flying everywhere. Gippal took a few steps back, dusted off his hands. She broke the surface of the water, flinging her hair back.

He froze. She was glorious. The water made the cloth cling to her curves and the water beaded on her golden skin and oh be still his beating heart. His hopeless inner romantic was forever ruined, not to mention everything else.

Rikku's hands came up under the floating flower and brushed it along her lips, pouting. "You almost made me lose it."

He swallowed. "I could've gotten you another one."

She looked at him through her lashes. "This one is special though. It's the first." She walked out of the water. He swallowed again as the water formed little trails downwards. She stood a few inches from him and if he cared to look down, there was nothing between him and seeing a lot more than he had intended to see. "Now I'm all wet and you're not, this isn't at all fair."

"Life is not fair." He whispered.

"And neither is love and war." She dragged a hand along his arm and walked around him, almost brushing against him. "I think," she said into his ear. "I think I should be allowed to take some of this off to make up for being _thrown_ into the water."

He stiffened. "You think."

"Mmhmm."

She was dangerous, so very dangerous, tempting and mouth watering cute. He couldn't even see her and he wanted her. Her fingers slipped under his shirt and spread along his back, water chilled. He jumped. "Hey!"

"I think you're forgetting the point of this little get together." She said and he could feel his shirt bunching as she moved it upwards. "Your idea too, rude of you to be forgetting." It was the first date and already they were dancing to the edge and back. He reached down and pulled the shirt over his head. "Better." She said and stepped back.

"Satisfied that easily?" He asked and looked over his shoulder at her. He shouldn't have. Her fingers were working at the ties along her side and she pushed the two clothes away to reveal a very tiny bathing suit. She stepped out of the puddle of what had been her dress and smirked at him.

"Not really."

He looked back over the oasis. "Tough customer." He sat down and began to fiddle with his boots.

"Not really."

He snorted and got them and his socks off at once. "Says you." He unlatched his belt with a soft snick and debated. To take it all the way off or leave it on and rethread it later. The pause was noticed.

"Shy?" She asked, legs pressing into his back, hands resting on his shoulders as she leaned on him looking down. He tilted his head back and met her eyes.

"No."

"'Cause we could go swimming naked."

His lips curled up. "I should've timed that."

"I am _not_ Sen."

He leaned back into her legs and let her hands come sliding down his chest until they were cheek to cheek. "Better than Sen." He ran a hand along her arm. He liked this touching idea. "Available and cuter to boot."

She sighed and let go.

He stood up and shucked his pants. He smirked over his shoulder at her. "You're just very similar." He took off into the water at a run, diving beneath. He couldn't hear if she shouted anything at him and when he broke surface she was right behind him, shoving his shoulders back under. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her down with him. They romped like this for a long while, until they were out of breath from the exertion and laughing at each other. He managed to grab her into a bear hug. "Truce?" He asked.

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Truce."

He let her go, sliding his hands along her stomach. "Hmm, good. I'm hungry."

"Mmm, me too." Rikku swam away until she could touch bottom and walked up to the shore. He watched, shook his head and followed her. It didn't take her long to spread out a blanket and they combined the food they'd brought. When her back was turned, he put his pants back on, leaving the buckle and top button undone.

They lounged on the blanket, mostly silent, intent on the food. Their hands touched from time to time as they reached for something. He glanced at her and paused. The light was perfect right now. He chewed on his food. No, it was too early. He couldn't ask.

She saw. "What?"

"Nothing."

"No really, what?"

He sighed and took another honeyed-date. "I couldn't."

"Couldn't what?" She frowned. "And don't say nothing."

He braced his courage. It was too soon. She wouldn't understand. It was just so personal to him. "I- I want to draw you." He swept his gaze down her limbs, noting the light and shadows. "You look so beautiful right now." He waited for her laugh.

"You want-" She tucked a braid behind her ear and bit her lip. "Sen never-"

"I swore Sen to secrecy years ago."

"I- I-" She took a deep breath. "All right." She bit the inside of her lip and flushed. "You can draw me whenever you want."

His eye lit up and scrambled to his feet. "Don't move."

"That could be a problem." She said, but giggled. He returned with his paper and charcoal.

"You can move, just don't move drastically." His fingers were already moving, sweeping across the page, getting the curve of her waist around her hip, the sweep of her legs. She relaxed into the sand and watched him. A small smile played around her mouth. "You must think I'm crazy."

"Nope." She picked up a piece of cheese and toyed with it before popping it into her mouth.

"Soft?"

"With muscles like that?"

"Vice ridden."

"I hope so." She paused. "No. I know so."

He filled in details, curving the shapes, adding in fingers, toes, facial features, the dip of her navel. He'd caught her in mid motion, holding the piece of cheese before her lips with a very thoughtful gaze, more lustful really if he stopped to think about it. He added in the lines of her hair, making sure he got the braids, the beads, the few feathers and how wet it looked. The flower had ended up in the string of her bikini bottom. He added it in faithfully. "Ummm…"

"I think you're you. Enough twenty questions." She said. He finished the sketch and set it aside. Her eyebrow rose. "Does that mean I can move now?" She asked. He nodded. "Oh good, cause there's nothing like being told to hold still that makes me long for a real good stretch." She said and fell to her back, arching towards the sky, arms over her head, toes digging into the sand. She collapsed after a long moment. A long moment where Gippal's mind went off in ten different directions each one involved an arch like that. He swallowed and closed his eyes.

"It's getting late." He said. He had to get away before she drove him mad with her body.

"I know." She sounded disappointed.

They gathered their things, cleaning the slight mess. Rikku slipped her dress back on. He put his hand on her waist. "Rikku-" He said. She turned and words failed him. What he wanted to say didn't need to be said with words anyways. He leaned down, tilting his head and caught her bottom lip between his. His other hand settled to her hip. Their lips parted for a second, her arms wrapped on his neck. Their lips met again, her body molding to his. His thumbs dug into her skin and her fingers entwined in his hair.

It was stupid and cheesy and what romance stories were made of, kissing like this in the sunset.

They parted slightly. She licked her lips. "I want to see you again."

"Same time, same place, next week?"

"Three days."

He kissed her again, quickly. "Three days." He let her go reluctantly and they finished their chores, going their separate ways.

Three days could not come quick enough.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Desert Rose  
Chapter Six: Adorable**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply: FFX-2 is Square Enix's, Fanon Culture is mine.  
**Summary:** Love is like the rose, it only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Part Six: Three days later, Rikku and Gippal meet again to play in the sand.  
**A/N:** Extreme Alternate Universe. Fanon Culture Based. Shortly, the Al Bhed are a nomadic tribal people living on Bikanel without any contact with the rest of Spira. If you want to see the source document, email or comment.

Rikku wasn't quite sure what Sen's face meant. Commspheres were wonderful technology but sometimes the static made reading faces hard. Plus, Sen didn't seem to be conveying any type of emotion whatsoever.

"Sen?"

"Oh, thinking, sorry. I think you made an impression."

Rikku flushed. "But I was all over him. You said not to do that."

Sen shook her head. "I think you made it very clear that you wanted him and nothing more."

"But-"

"Now, you have to think about what you want out of this relationship. What type of expectations you have and set them early, now and often."

"But-"

Sen grinned. "I saw him when he came back. He looked all dazed."

Rikku was ignoring her for her own personal crisis. "How?"

Sen sighed. Rikku was as clueless as Gippal was when it came to relationships. "Be yourself."

"Myself wants to chain him to a bed." Rikku said softly. Sen snickered. "Sen! He has muscles, lots of them and there was nothing between me and them and…"

"I get the point." Sen giggled.

Rikku held the commsphere in her hands and began to pace. "I want to fuck him. I want to fuck him so bad and so hard and so good he won't want anyone else for the rest of his life, which is like an impossible want." Sen kept giggling. "But I want to hold and touch and tease and talk and cuddle and wrestle and… this isn't rational."

"You aren't rational as a rule."

"He's adorable." Rikku said and sat down abruptly.

Sen made a combination of snorting, choking and sniggering that were impossible to describe more clearly before busting out laughing. Rikku glared at the commsphere and fumed. Sen took deep breathes to try and control herself. "I've," gasp "nev-"gasp "-er" gasp "heard" gasp "him called" gasp "adorable."

"He is!" Rikku jutted out her bottom lip.

Sen waved her hands about. "I won't contradict you."

Rikku braced her chin on her hand. "He's not very sure of himself is he?"

Sen sobered. "Not as much as he wants people to believe. Think about what I said 'kay."

Rikku nodded. "I will."

--

She'd gotten away as early as she could, much earlier than last time before the hot of the day was even over. She'd been sunning and swimming on and off and all the while thinking about what Sen had said and think about what had happened last time they were here. She'd been being herself as much as possible, just her mouth had kept running away from her and her hands and her body. She'd felt free, free to do and be what she wanted. He didn't have any expectations of who she was and she didn't have any expectations of him. For once, she was doing what she wanted and not what anybody else wanted, except maybe Gippal. She wanted to touch him and wanted him to touch her.

She slid back into the water, diving deep. Sen had said to set things the way she wanted them early. Did she mean to take what she wanted and how she wanted now and not ease into it? Rikku broke the surface and floated. She, she could do that. Or had Sen meant to talk about it. It made no sense. Rikku didn't want to talk about greeting one another with a kiss. She wanted to do it.

She felt the vibrations of his hoverbike's engine before she heard it. And here was her chance. She rolled over and swam towards the shore, watching him with chin on crossed arms as he parked the bike and turned it off, before getting off. She stood up, walked over to him and before he could do much other than stare or open his mouth to say something, she pressed her body against his and pulled him down into a kiss. He was still for a moment before his hands slid to the top and small of her back. She rubbed her body against him, his shirt and pants rubbing against her skin. She pulled her lips away slowly. "Hi," she breathed and smiled.

He stared at her and licked his lips. "Hi." He swallowed and smiled back. She took a step back, but kept her arms around his neck. He looked down. "Now I'm all wet."

"All part of my plan to get you out of your clothes." Rikku replied without thinking and instantly flushed. Gippal chuckled. Rikku bit her lip. It was happening already. Her inner thoughts just spilled out of her mouth without her brain stopping to check them. "All right, no plan, just the desire to kiss you." She looked away, and the desire to kiss him over and over.

"But you also wanted me out of my clothes."

She squirmed. "Well, yeah. I'm not made of stone."

Gippal reached behind him and grabbed something she couldn't see until he dragged the bright red flower down her nose and across her lips. "Neither am I." He said and tucked it into her hair.

She smiled. "I would hope not."

He leaned down and kissed her. She couldn't resist melting back into him. He sucked on her bottom lip, licking and tasting before sliding his tongue inside her mouth. She tentatively slid her tongue along his, mentally cursing her inexperience. He didn't seem to notice though as he flicked his tongue around her mouth. She moaned, waves of tingling aches starting from her mouth and running down to her toes before coalescing between her thighs. She'd never been turned on by a kiss before or by just looking at someone either. It made her not care about the differences in their reputations. She desired him. His kisses were like him, bold and smooth and knowing just where to go when. She wasn't going to let him win. She became bolder, curling her tongue around his as much as she could, sucking on it. His fingers pressed into her back. He broke the kiss with a small groan. "We could do something about your desire though." He murmured. She flushed, having completely forgotten what they were talking about. He chuckled and ran a finger under the string of her bikini bottom. "Since, you've already obliged me."

She flushed more, beginning to remember. "You don't have to take anything off if you don't want to." She said and lowered her eyes to his chest and she licked her lips.

"Not want to, when you look at me you like that?"

Her eyes flicked to his face. His eye was half hooded and his lips were upturned in a lazy smirk. She knew she should push away in disgust, say something about his ego and move on, but she couldn't. She wanted to stay there, pressed up against him, the hot solidness of him. She swallowed. "Well-"

"You're the only woman who looks at me like that and it makes me think that stripping slowly would be a fun thing."

She squirmed. "Really?" She whispered. There had to be more girls eyeing him than just her. "Only me?" His eye widened. She teased the nape of his neck. "Because I'm not one for sharing."

"No. No sharing allowed." He said, voice hoarse.

She slid her hands down his chest and smiled a slow and easy smile. "So, to strip?" She paused. "Or do you want help?"

He grabbed her wrists. "I think," he brought her hands up to his mouth and kissed the knuckles, leaving his lips there a moment too long "For now I shall do it myself. If I don't," his eye darkened, "then we'll be someplace a lot further than I planned for today."

She looked away towards the sands and then back to him. "You can't plan such things."

"I'm not." His eye lowered. "I want to know you as you and more than just a female. You, you make me forget myself, which makes me feel free and it's a great feeling. I-I just want to do this right."

Rikku felt heat flush her cheeks and the tips of her ears. Her toes dug into the sand and she curled her fingers around his. "I-I-" She stuttered. He had to voice her thoughts. She didn't know what to say. 'I agree' sounded so formal, and 'oh fuck yes' like she was desperate. She pushed up to her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his. She sank down to her heels before she could lose all control and have him pressed up against his bike. "Please," she mouthed. Please, please, please be true. He was too much like a dream, an amazingly gorgeous, fuckable dream. One if her father found out about, could become one big nightmare. She carefully took a step back. She wasn't going to think about that.

He sighed and let her fingers go. She almost didn't hear it. She bit the inside of her cheek. They had to get past this moment before it strangled them.

She grinned and mock pouted. "Now I'm overheated." She spun on the ball of her foot and looked over her shoulder at him, running her eyes down his figure. "Join me when you're ready." She fled to the water before his fingers hit the hem of his shirt or the buckle of his belt. She couldn't stand there and watch him strip to next to nothing and trust herself not to touch him and glide her hands along that smooth skin. She strode into the water, eyes closed as she remembered the feel. She shivered and it had nothing to do with the coolness of the water.

She was about to take the last step and go under when she remembered the flower. She stood there and put her hands up to touch it. A quick glance over her shoulder turned into a long covert look as he pulled his shirt over his head. She bit her bottom lip as his muscles moved under his skin and the jut of his hipbones. His belt unbuckled and his fly undone. He looked like the same image of naughty bad boy as when they ate last time. She looked back away when the shirt cleared his head. Oh she wanted to lick him. Another tingling ache ran through her stomach. She risked another glance. His thumbs were at the tops of his pants. She looked quickly into the water, but not before he tugged them down a few inches.

She took that final step and swam, head above water to the further shore of the small oasis. The water hit her cheeks and she tried to calm down. The other side ended in sheer rock. She clutched at it with her fingers and kicked her legs back and forth. She took deep breaths. She had to get this desire under control.

She didn't hear him breaking the water behind her. "You okay?" He asked reaching out to grab the rock next to her, around her, body right behind her but not touching.

She carefully turned around and managed a smile, and it was hard not to smile. She focused on his lips and his cheekbones and the almond shape of his eye. "Perfect."

He moved closer and she pressed herself back against the rock. His eyebrow rose. "Uh huh." He peered at her body under the water.

"I am."

He pressed his body against hers, her eyes closed. "Not that I'm disagreeing about perfection, but why are you moving away?" His voice rumbled in her ear and she shivered as the tingles traveled straight to the base of her spine.

"I-"

"Scared?"

Her eyes snapped open. "Hardly."

He smirked. "Something else."

She let go of the rock with one hand and rested it one his shoulder. "Someone else."

"Hmmm," Gippal said. "No one else here, so it has to be me." His hand slid down the wall and wrapped around her waist. She licked her lips. He kicked off and set them floating towards the middle of the pool.

"I'd say something about your ego, but in this instance your ego is right."

"You make that sound like such a concession."

"Careful, I tickle." She rested her head against his shoulder.

"She tickles, she throws sand, she dunks people under water… but does she make sand cities?"

"You're making fun." She trailed her hand along his side. "I can be threatening."

He let her go and swam away, leaving her there to tread water and he returned to shore. He sat down on the beach and began to make a pile of sand. She watched him, brow furrowed and lips twitching upward. "What are you doing?"

He lay down on his stomach. "Making a sand city, you gonna to help or not?"

Her eyes drifted to his ass. "We don't have any tools."

He rolled to his side. Her eyes widened, he was covered in sand everywhere. "That's half the fun."

She swam closer. "Well-"

He stuck his tongue out at her and put his chest back to the ground. "I'll just have fun here, all by myself, because someone can't-"

"I can too!" She hurried to the shore. She knelt in the sand across from him and helped shove more into the pile he was creating.

He grinned at her. "I retract my words then."

She wrinkled her nose and made a small inarticulate noise. "I'll get some water."

He nodded. She got up and went looking among her stuff for a cup. She found one near the bottom of her bags and turned to go back to the water and froze. He lay there, feet in the air, eyes focused on the sand in front of him, turning the bigger piles into small, precise piles, tip of his tongue protruding between his lips. He was adorable. She didn't care what Sen said or thought. Rikku knew she was right. She stifled a giggle and went after the water.

She brought the full cup to him and he pointed where he wanted it. It took her a couple trips to get enough water to make enough sand sticky. Gippal was shaping buildings, all of them rectangular with absolutely same width of streets between them.

She made a noise. "Don't make everything so angular. It's boring." To prove her point she started to make a roundish building next to one of his. It ended up more triangular than round.

"It's my city and I'll make how I like."

"Our city."

"A grid is simple and easy to navigate."

"Triangles are the most stable of shapes and a dome made of triangles more so." She managed to make a dome.

"You're messing up the system." He kept making rectangles and squares, hollowing out windows and doors with his fingertips.

"There shouldn't be a system." She stuck her tongue out at him this time and continued to make oddly shaped buildings and forcing him to work around them.

He snorted. She made a smaller dome on top of one of his squares just to spite him. "A system-"

"Restricts, binds, cages." Her hands stop moving. "All in the name of love." She finished in a whisper and sat back on her heels.

Gippal pushed up to his knees. "All right, now for the other half of the fun. Destroying it!"

She blinked. "What?"

He stood up and brushed the sand from his chest. "We jump on it and turn it into nothing." He smirked. "Destroying the system," he glanced down critically. "Which isn't much of a system since you insisted on making it all off."

She stared at him. "We can't just destroy it."

"Why not? You just said it was restrictive, binding, puts us in a cage. I don't like it. So it needs to go. It's stupid."

She frowned. "The sand city is like a symbol and by destroying the symbol…"

"It'll make us feel better. And we can build a new one, a better one in the same place." His voice turned quiet. "Someday."

She stood. "Well, at least let me get a picture of it first!" She could feel his eyes on her as she ran back to her packs. It was something they'd created together and she didn't want to just destroy it without some sort of record the city had existed. She dug into her bag and came up with a sphere recorder and another dig found an empty sphere. She spun, putting it together as she walked back. Covertly slipping the sphere in and turning it on, hopefully getting a clear picture of him in his half nude sandy glory. She turned the lens down and recorded their little city. She turned it off and set the camera to the side. She inhaled deeply. "All right."

He held out his hands and she grabbed them. "On the count of three."

She giggled and jumped. "Three."

"Hey!" He jumped in after her and they almost collided. The buildings fell apart under their feet. They danced up and down, laughing like children, slipping, sliding and falling into each other. They ended up leaning against each other giggling. She tilted her head back and smiled. He cupped her cheek and pressed a kiss to her mouth. He grinned against her lips. "Last one to the water brings dinner next time." So saying he let her go and dashed for the oasis.

She blinked and ran after him. "Not fair, you have longer legs and a head start."

The sound of his laughter filled the oasis and she just had to laugh too.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Desert Rose  
Chapter Seven: Skin**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply: FFX-2 is Square Enix's, Fanon Culture is mine.  
**Summary:** Love is like the rose, it only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Part Seven: In which, **we go back in time** before this ever started and discover the _real_ reason why Gippal decided to change his ways.  
**A/N:** Extreme Alternate Universe. Fanon Culture Based. Shortly, the Al Bhed are a nomadic tribal people living on Bikanel without any contact with the rest of Spira. If you want to see the source document, email or comment. Apologizes that it's a little late, I had a headache today and couldn't post without my eyes crossing.

_**Before Gippal ever knew there was a Rikku**_

Patrol, Gippal had come to realize, was boring but necessary. It wasn't like much ever happened on Patrol other than seeing miles and miles of trackless wastes of sand and more sand, punctuated by the odd oasis where he could stop for a quick rest. Patrol was designed to be hours of boredom punctuated by moments of sheer terror. Or so those in charge told him. He'd yet to experience those moments.

The whole 'just in case the Dragons or Phoenix attack' excuse was getting rather old in his opinion. No one had attacked another tribe for years. It felt like the reasons they didn't like each other were stale and crusty. There weren't even any fights of the disputed territories, like the one he was blatantly sitting in right now because it would take that much longer to go around it.

He narrowed his eye against the sun and took a hefty bite of his bread. It was stupid. But without fail, day after day, they rode patrol over the parts of the territory they were in and he made sure when he assigned them that he got the longest, hardest and driest one, unless you went through the disputed territories. He smirked and tried to chew at the same time. Fortunately, no one had figured out this little quirk just yet.

The slight thrum of an engine made him still. He shifted back into the shadows, searching for the source of the noise. His head turned and he saw another hoverbike, coming from the direction of the west, a Phoenix. He stowed his food and moved further back towards the southern entrance of the oasis he was at and his hoverbike. His eyes narrowed. Perhaps, they would move on and he could follow them. He had nothing against the Phoenix, but it was his job, his duty right now to make sure they didn't cross into Thunderbird Territory. If they did, then he could stop them.

It slowed and came to a halt before reaching the oasis. The rider got off and moved out of his range of vision, walking the bike behind the rocks. He waited. Another person on patrol, a meeting between people, what was going on? He didn't hear anyone else coming, not the kweh of the chocobos or the thrum of an engine.

Rock crunched under the rider's boots. He returned his attention to the only threat he could find. She entered the oasis without even bothering to do more than sweep her eyes across the rocks. He held his breath. Her eyes, a blinding green passed right over him and moved on. He let it out softly.

She walked to the water and squatted next to it. Her unbound hair fell forward and she dipped the tips of her fingers in the water, then brought them to her lips and tasted it. He saw the candy pink of her tongue flash out. She nodded and stood up, throwing her hair back behind her shoulders with a careless movement. She reached behind her back and began to pull down the tab. Her nails were orange.

Gippal shifted, eyes wide. He should leave. He should slowly move back, get up and walk his hover out of hearing range and leave this girl alone.

The zipper unmeshed and he watched as it parted all the way down to the base of her back. He licked his lips. This wasn't right. This wasn't the type of man he was, he didn't spy on girls taking bathes at the oasis. She pulled the sleeves of the suit off and pushed it down around her waist.

She had beautiful clear tanned skin all the way down the length of her spine and to the dip of her back. And it was all he could see. She had no moles, no freckles and no clothes under the suit. Gippal swallowed. He couldn't seem to move, and sweat beaded on his forehead.

She pushed the pants off and stepped out of her boots and tossed them to the side, her gloves following after. And then she just stood there on the edge of the water, staring down at her reflection.

Now he didn't dare move or else she'd hear him. Not that he really wanted to move, not since he'd seen skin. He eyed her skin with hunger and his hands closed into fists. Her skin looked smooth and soft and it reflected the light like satin. This skin was well taken care of with no scars. The type of skin that begged to be stroked and kissed like the fine treasure it truly was and he wanted to be the one to do so.

Her long hair gradually slid around her shoulders again and covered her breasts. She pushed it back with a frown. She turned sideways, facing him but still looking into the water. She placed her hands under her breasts and pushed upwards. They got caught behind her hands, a silver ring slipping between the seams of her fingers on the left. There wasn't far for them to move, and even so it made the slight shadow between the two breasts deeper.

Gippal's heart pounded in his ears. Terror, he wished for terror. Instead he was taunted and tortured by desire. Desire to take the pink nipple pierced by that silver ring into his mouth and make it hard and have her cry out. He could almost taste how slightly salty she'd be but how sweet as well. He licked his lips.

She made a noise in the back of her throat and dragged her hands down her body, resting them low on her hips. Her breasts bounced and she threw her shoulders back and sucked in her stomach until it curved inwards instead of slightly outwards as it had been. He couldn't help but look a little further down and bit his lip as the clean skin continued and he could see the pink flesh between her thighs.

Heat rushed through his body straight to his groin. His fingers twitched and his tongue darted between his lips. Did she feel silky when wet? What did she taste like? What noises did she make when touched?

He continued looking downwards. Her thighs were curved just enough to know that she worked out, knees had small dips in them, her calves swept down to delicate ankles and she went up on tiptoe. He could see how small her feet were. She wasn't that tall, but just looking her legs wouldn't make you think so.

She made another noise, one that sounded like dismissal and dropped back to her heels. His eyes snapped to her face and her body turned back to the oasis. He couldn't catch a good glimpse and all he could remember from her searching stare was the bright green.

She stepped into the water and dove downwards as soon as it was deep enough to swim.

It broke whatever spell she held on him. He scrambled back, his hands first, one touched the side of the wall and dipped into a hole, touching something that didn't feel quite like rock. His fingers closed around it and he pulled it out. He shot to his feet, spun about and left before she could break the surface again. He paused along side his bike and glanced down at what was in his hand.

It was a bottle, corked, sealed with wax and with a rolled up parchment inside. He stared at it as his heart tried to calm down. He glanced back at the oasis and tucked the bottle back in his bags. He pushed the bike forward, grunting and sweating. He had a patrol to finish.

--

Gippal brushed the two strands of hair away from his forehead and glared at his work. He never could get them to stay with the rest of his hair and it was driving him crazy the way they were touching his skin when he couldn't get anything to go right, ever since that girl this morning. Someone touched his wrist.

"Gippal," they murmured. He sighed and looked at the hand and then up the bare, bare arm to the face of Lynnia. His sigh turned into a slight smirk at her bold gaze. Her touch slid into a grip around his wrist. "You need a break."

He kicked the machine. "I guess." He ran his gaze along her curvy body that was barely covered by her clothes. His smirk turned into a grin. Lynnia giggled. "You have," he paused and eyed her arms again, "plans?"

Lynnia giggled again. "Well-"

He leaned down. "Show me." He said into her ear, smelling her hair, clean and fruity. Fuck, he needed something like this.

She giggled, yet again, and drew him out of his workshop and towards her tent. Her hips swung with every stride. He opened her door and she tugged him inside, barely letting the door flap fall back to the ground before her fingers tugged at the hem of his shirt. He helped her pull it over his head. It dropped to the floor and she dragged him back towards her bed. She worked at the ties of her clothes as he pulled off his boots and unbuckled his pants.

The rest of their clothes fell to the floor at the same time and she fell backwards onto the bed and he crawled over her. She rubbed her thighs against his and moaned. He kissed her parted lips. He slid his tongue between them and she instantly nibbled on it and writhed beneath him. Her hands clutched his upper arms and she started to suck on his tongue instead. He broke the kiss and kissed her jaw line and started down her neck.

"Come on," She moaned, sounding all frustrated. She rubbed up against him. He stopped. Her legs wrapped around him. "Please."

He looked up. Her face was full of need and want and everything a man could want. He just didn't want it… yet. His passion died. It came all crashing down and he could feel something in his chest just aching. He sat up and pulled her legs away. He didn't want her anymore.

Lynnia blinked. "Gippal."

He turned around and sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed his pants. He stuffed his feet inside them. He sensed Lynnia before she placed a hand on his back. He stood and the hand slipped away. He pulled his pants up and closed them.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

He stepped into his boots and reached down for his shirt and gloves. "No."

"Then-" Lynnia's voice caught, like she really cared.

He straightened and glanced over his shoulder at her, his face expressionless. "I did."

Her jaw dropped and he turned and left her tent. He slipped between the lines of tents and into his own without too many people seeing him. He dropped his shirt and gloves again and sat down on his own bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and shut his eyes. It wasn't Lynnia's curves he saw behind them. It was the girl from earlier. Her breasts small enough to hold in his palm and not overflowing like Lynnia's. He sighed and rubbed his face. Was he wrong in wanting something more? Was wanting to touch a woman and explore her intimately so bad? A woman was a woman. It shouldn't matter who he touched, right? He just wanted to touch a little before-

He shivered and he couldn't tell why. That bright green gaze had passed right over him, seared to his soul. What had happened out there? He glanced at the bottle, right were he had tossed it. It sat innocently in the center of his bed.

He reached over and picked it, turning it about in his hands. His lips curled into a sneer and in a sudden violent move smashed it against the metal edge of his trunk. He plucked the roll out carefully and spread it open.

Gibberish, lines and lines of gibberish.

He frowned. And felt a line of wetness drip along his palm. He cursed and licked the blood off and held the roll of paper away from him. He glared at the cut and then glanced at the roll of undecipherable words.

He stood up. Maybe the Shaman would know about it and he could get bandaged at the same time. And maybe, just maybe, his other problem would sort itself out on it's own without help from Lynnia or any other of the girls who threw themselves at him on a regular basis.

Maybe.

--

_Reviews are love, love me?!_

--


	8. Chapter 8

**Desert Rose  
Chapter Eight: Overheard**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply: FFX-2 is Square Enix's, Fanon Culture is mine.  
**Summary:** Love is like the rose, it only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Part Eight: In which, we return the present and discover how the relationship is progressing and introduce some plot.  
**A/N:** Extreme Alternate Universe. Fanon Culture Based. Shortly, the Al Bhed are a nomadic tribal people living on Bikanel without any contact with the rest of Spira. If you want to see the source document, email or comment. I know it is rather short this week and I promise that the next chapter is like five times as long. However, I am feeling evil and you shall have to wait until next week to read it... unless you have livejournal and friend my fic journal. :P

Rin watched Gippal. His nephew and Heir was always very entertaining to watch, even if watching him made Rin uneasy about his choice about who the next Chieftain was going to be.

Gippal leaned forward and smiled at the female Wolf merchant. She fluttered her eyelashes back and made a cutting remark. Gippal laughed and leaned back, keeping his charm just on the side of appropriate for the trade negotiations. He made his next point with a tilt of his head, remarking about the quality of Thunderbird glass.

Rin kept a frown from forming by sheer act of will. Gippal was too good. He made being the Heir look too easy. Nothing phased him, not stupid assignments, not tough assignments, not boring assignments, Gippal always kept calm. Sure, he sometimes made mistakes. He just quickly compensated for them or worked around them.

Even that stupid machine he'd been working on turned out to have a useful purpose. Of course, why no one figured out it was an engine before Gippal pulled the engine out of the main hover and replaced it was anyone's guess. It just didn't look right. Now Gippal had the parts of the defunct engine strewn all over his workshop. Why he had done it? "It hadn't sounded right on the last migration."

Rin wasn't sure what he could assign the boy next to keep him out of trouble and away from his leadership position. Gippal usually thought with his wrong head and it was easy to distract him that way. However, and this made Rin want to frown more, the rumors going around camp implied that Gippal had given up his pursuit of mindless sex. That didn't bode well.

Gippal closed deal with barely even a token glance at Rin. He and the merchant shook hands and Gippal made his excuses and left the tent.

The merchant looked confused for a moment. "That's not like him." She muttered. Rin nodded and stood up and followed Gippal out of the tent.

He was standing outside looking down into a commsphere. "Sorry, I was in a meeting." He said to it.

"Oh, I forgot about that." A female voice said sounding very chagrined. "The trade negotiations with the Wolf Tribe."

"Hey! How did you know that?" Gippal narrowed his eye.

"I have my sources. Anyways, that's not why I called." She paused. "I can't make it to our next meeting. I'm sorry."

Gippal looked disappointed. "Why not?"

"Some big family emergency thing that no one decided to tell me about until just now and I can't get out of it either."

"You can't?"

"No, and they're prolly gonna make me dress up and everything. I hate it."

Gippal's brow furrowed. "You wore a dress the other day."

"That's different."

"So it wasn't really a dress? Because I truly was wondering." He was grinning down at the sphere.

"Gippal!"

"There was nowhere near…"

"Shut up."

He laughed and then sobered. "So, you really can't come?"

"No. I feel horrid."

"You owe me dinner."

"I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Gippal's eyebrow rose. "Oh?"

"I'll think of something."

He grinned. "Oh?"

"Or you will."

"I can think of a few things."

"So much for your honorable intentions."

"I tried them and they weren't working out so well."

She giggled. "Right. Well, I better go before something explodes. Miss you."

Gippal sighed. "Miss you." The sphere went dead in his hands and he stared at it looking mournful. Sen walked up and put an arm around his shoulders. He turned his head to look at her. "Life sucks." Sen patted his back. "I mean, how can I court her if I don't get to see her?"

Rin blinked. How did Gippal have time to court anyone? And who was he courting and when had this all started?

"Get her a present." Sen said.

"This is not my fault."

"I didn't say it was, but I'm sure she'd appreciate one, something girly, flowers, candy, something sparkly."

"I give her flowers all the time."

"I know. It's just the girl gift code."

Gippal gave Sen a very long look. "I don't like her telling you everything."

Sen grinned. "I'm sure she won't tell me _everything, _especially when you two start…"

"Sen!" Gippal actually flushed.

"I'll have to pry it out of her."

"Oh that's gross." Gippal shuddered and ducked out from her arm.

"What?"

"I'm your cousin."

"And she's my friend, and I'll have to make her talk about it because deep down inside she'll want to and it'll be fun."

"I'm not hearing this."

"I'll only do it once. I promise."

Gippal grimaced. "Just don't tell me about it. I do not want to know what she says."

"Of course you will want to know. You're insatiable curiosity will get the better of you and you'll come to me and ask."

"I won't."

"Beg and plead."

"Not going to happen."

"You'll offer me bribes and then try blackmail."

"I don't think so."

"And when I've tortured you enough, maybe I'll tell you."

"You're very evil, but I won't do it."

Sen snickered. "You'll want to know what she thought of your _performance_."

Gippal flushed again and started to walk away. "Leaving now."

Sen trailed after him. "But it was just getting fun. I so rarely get to see you blush."

"I did _not_ blush."

"Oh you so turned a nice shade of pink and red. I honestly didn't think it was possible. Does Gippal, gasp, have some dignity?"

Rin stared after them and pondered what he had discovered. Gippal was dating a girl from outside the local village. He wondered if he could turn this to his advantage, either by giving him more work or doing things his heir disagreed with when he was gone. So, the boy was still thinking with the wrong head. This had possibilities.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Desert Rose  
Chapter Nine: Stolen Cuddles**  
_by PrettyGothGirl  
_

All Disclaimers Apply: FFX-2 is Square Enix's, Fanon Culture is mine.  
**Summary:** Love is like the rose, it only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Part Nine: Gippal has a plan, a good plan, a plan to steal some time away with the girl he wants more than any other.  
**A/N:** Extreme Alternate Universe. Fanon Culture Based. Shortly, the Al Bhed are a nomadic tribal people living on Bikanel without any contact with the rest of Spira. If you want to see the source document, email or comment. **A Super Short Note on Bracelets:** In this Al Bhed culture, bare arms denote a willingness for sex. (See Chapter Seven) Bracelets if they are similar to a person known to be a significant other tell others that relationship. An exchange of bracelets in a social setting is customary if one wants to have a casual sexual relationship for a short period of time. And that is the super short version. _Sigh_ Next week… a super short note on the raids.

The plan had started to formulate in the back of Gippal's head when he'd asked Sen how he was going to court Rikku if he couldn't see her. He desperately wanted to see her, smell her, taste her, touch her. She was, he realized, the ultimate forbidden fruit, the Elder's daughter, the Tyibreha of all the tribes and a child of the Phoenix, the Thunderbird's sworn enemy. She was also intelligent, beautiful, feisty and a tease. He had to see, smell, taste, touch again. Her image was burned into his brain and the feel of her kisses burned his lips. He acknowledged his desperation and moved on.

The plan didn't fully develop until he overheard one of his friends while walking from his tent to start his patrol.

"I don't understand it. I got nothing!"

"But what about-"

"Nothing, not even a friendly look. It's like all the girls in this village have unanimously decided to stop being nice, at least to me."

Gippal paused.

"No kidding. I said hi to one the other day and she gave me the dirtiest look."

"You're diseased."

"Branded more like, 'don't love me.'"

"Shut up."

"It's like that with all of them or at least it feels that way. Some are still nice, like Sen."

"The taken ones and the ones who aren't looking for male companionship."

"Sen's not taken or a girl lover."

"She's Sen."

"There's too many of us, I tell you."

"We don't outnumber them by that much, not all of the girls are taken."

One waved a hand at Gippal and he took a step closer. The guy grinned at him. "I'd blame you for stealing all the attention. Just, you haven't been seeking it or even taking advantage of any of it lately."

"All those looks and no action."

Gippal rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his boots. "Well-"

"Not even succumbing to the fair Lynnia's charms."

"I wouldn't call _them_ charms."

Gippal sniggered. "No one in the village has made me interested lately."

"So, you become unavailable and all the girls follow your lead."

"I wouldn't say that. I don't know about them. I'm just bored." He said and shrugged.

"With all of them?"

"I wasn't going after _that_ many." Gippal paused and frowned. "I actually wasn't going after any at all. They were throwing themselves at me."

"Poor, poor Gippal."

"Life's just boring lately, nothing to get the blood going, no excitement, so why should a girl interest me? It isn't like any of them are a challenge." Gippal said.

"I hear that."

"Agreed."

"Sen would be a challenge."

He shuddered. "She's my cousin. I pity the man who takes her on as a challenge."

The guys laughed and Gippal waved to them and headed onto patrol. He had a lot to think about.

When he went to bed that night, he stared at the ceiling and worked up ways to see Rikku again. Each plan was more fantastic, more illogical and unfeasible than the last. Most would end up with him either disgraced or killed. If only it were easy and he could steal her away.

He sat up eyes wide. It was simple. It was beautiful and the only consequences would be people guessing his relationship with Rikku before they were prepared. Not that he had prepared for that possibility, yet. It was going to happen eventually, unless he and Rikku exploded and split. No. He wasn't going to think of that. Besides, no one would be able to really prove anything. They'd likely think it was him having another fling. Sen would know differently, but that was it. It would be perfectly safe if certain precautions were taken. All he had to do was steal her away.

He smirked. He even had reconnaissance. He knew the basic layout of the village and what areas would be dead at night. He lay back down and put his hands behind his head. The boys were bored. The girls in camp uninterested even platonically. It was all coming together.

--

Gippal surveyed the group of guys gathered around a fire in front of his work tent. They were all young, relatively handsome, if he was allowed to be a judge of his own sex. Most had tanned skin and some form of the high cheekbones that were the trademark of the Thunderbird tribe. A few had scars, but he was the only one missing an eye. They were drinking, lounging about, exchanging bawdy jokes and half drunken insults. If they had a girl, they'd be there making her feel special right about now. No matter how many male friends they had or what type of drink was offered. Gippal smirked into his cup. Yeah, this group was perfect.

He stood.

They all looked at him, quieting. It was the unspoken accord he was the leader or at least, the host. His lips twitched. "I have a plan."

One laughed. "I knew this get together had a reason."

"Gippal knows what's best for his boys."

Gippal raised his mug towards them. "It's dangerous, an all around high risk venture. I wouldn't trust it to anyone but you all, for it must be carried out in complete secrecy."

"Sounds interesting. What's in it for us?"

Gippal bowed his head. "I'm glad you asked. What does every boy want from time to time?"

"Food."

"A good fuck."

"A fight."

Gippal rolled his eyes. "A girl."

The boys broke out into loud guffaws. "A girl's raid Gippal. That's tame."

Gippal rocked on his heels. "Ah, but that's because you don't have my genius." There was more laughter. "I promise that this will be no tame raid."

"Oh?" The laughter continued over his 'delusions' at making a girl's raid 'dangerous.'

"The Elder's village." That got their attention.

"You're mad." It was said in a whisper.

He smirked. "Up to and inclusive of taking the Tyibreha, whom I will capture myself so you won't have to risk your marques and skins."

"She's the only one of rank that'd you'd have anyways!"

"Absolutely crazy."

"If we do it right. The consequences will be minimal, if any." Gippal raised a finger off his mug. "If we do it right."

"All right, smartass, explain that."

"Girl raids are traditional you dolt," another swiped at the previous speaker's shoulder. "If we follow the traditions to the letter, the Chieftains won't be able to do anything to us since it's just a boyish prank."

"The girls though-" One said darkly.

"Girls will be girls. There's no pleasing them, give the girls around here a little competition and maybe they'll come to their senses."

They all chuckled.

"We leave late, slip through the patrols. We all know how loose they are, attack the camp, get the girls and hightail it back here before the sun rises." Gippal narrowed his eye. "In a day or two we return them in broad daylight unharmed and unmolested."

"Aww, that's half the fun." One mockingly whined and was immediately set upon by his fellows with words and a few lighthearted smacks and punches.

"You have the morals of a chocobo."

"Dolt!"

"The fleas of one too."

"Do not."

"If the girls give permission," Gippal said over the noise and they quieted, "to molest them. It's another matter. Otherwise, keep your hands and other parts to yourself. You know the laws."

They all nodded, a few looking particularly sober and those who had overactive imaginations shuddering.

"Well, I'm in," said one.

"You only die once."

"Here's to an early grave."

"Life's been too dull."

"I need to hear something between my ears than my thoughts."

"Since they're so boring. Sign me up."

"Who wants to hear you think, much less speak." There was more laughter.

One by one, Gippal's friends all agreed. He sat back down and nodded. "All right, let's plan this so we _don't_ get caught." They gathered around closer and began to plan in earnest.

--

Loud whoops woke Rikku out of a sound sleep. The revving of engines thrummed with the hammering of her heart. A raid? Here? So far into the Territory? She sat up her hair back, her other hand reaching for her belt with its pouch and dagger. She scrambled out of bed, buckling it on over her nightdress. They didn't sound close yet. She had time maybe to organize a defense. She pushed the night flap aside, and slid between it and her door. She pushed that aside and glanced out, not seeing anyone she took a step or two forward.

"Found you." An, oh so familiar male voice said from the shadows to the side of her door. She shivered and turned towards it.

"Gi-"

He leaned down and kissed her. His lips were soft and his tongue slid into her open mouth, warm, thick. She went limp and responded, sucking on it. He grabbed her waist with one hand while relieving her of her dagger with the other. She heard it drop with a thud by the door of her tent. She didn't care. His other hand joined the other at her waist. Their warmth seeped through the nightdress, hot against the night's chill. She melted into his body, feeling the press of her nipples, hard and jutting. His tongue continued to play with hers. She moaned. Damn, she'd missed this and it hadn't even been that long.

He broke the kiss and grinned. His grip tightened on her waist and he picked her up. Her stomach hit his shoulder and she squealed. What the-? He steadied her with his arm and started walking. She shrieked and pounded his back. "Put me down!"

He paused to look about and ran a finger along her leg. "No way."

She glared at his ass. It was a fine, firm ass, not fair. "Down." He didn't respond and she pounded on his back some more, kicking her legs for good measure. He grabbed her ankle and stroked the hollow. She froze. There was a raid going on, Gippal was here, as in the wrong territory and- "Oh." She bit her lip and began to giggle. She couldn't stop, pressing her face against his back, each inhalation smelling sweat and the desert and him. "I'll come willingly." She turned her head about. "Just put me down."

He shifted her forward and set her down on a hover seat. "Sure."

She rolled her eyes and her shoulder's sagged.

A male came up next to Gippal, a dark shadow in the night and to make things more confusing he wore a mask. "Everyone's back with a girl."

Rikku almost choked on her laughter as she was reminded of the entire ridiculousness of the situation. She gasped for air and looked around. Sure enough there were a dozen or so hovers milling about, making it hard to count, but each had two shadows on them.

"Message delivered?" Gippal asked.

"First thing done."

He nodded. "We move out before they get their wits about them and realize we aren't Phoenix." Gippal raised his arm over his head and waved the bikes onward. The man ran for his hover and the girl sitting there. Gippal climbed on behind her, wrapping an arm around her and they were on their way. He accelerated the hover overtaking the rest until they were at the head of the pack.

She couldn't stop grinning, despite the fact her muscles were trembling from the cold. The night hadn't felt so freezing when she first stepped into it. She snuggled back into his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "Go back to sleep."

"What time is it?" She peered up at him.

"An hour after the middle of the night."

She blinked. She'd gone to bed an hour before midnight. She scowled. "Two hours."

"Mmm?" He asked right in her ear. Her back tingled all the way down and she shivered violently, arching from the hum. She gasped and he snickered.

She closed her eyes. "Meanie." She muttered. "I'll get you back for this."

"Oh, I look forward to it. We've a ways to go. Sleep."

She turned her head, trying to find a comfortable position. "I know." She said before dropping back off.

--

Gippal felt her relax against him and her breathing evened out. He relaxed a little and glanced over his shoulder. The village was already gone and the tail guard waved the all-clear signal at him. He grinned. The village probably still thought it was just another Phoenix village raiding their own. If they were lucky, Cid wouldn't read the message until morning. So, they'd done it. He kept his eye the desert, even though it was tempting to look down and stare at his girl.

He didn't really need to look down to remind himself she was there. He could feel her pressed against his chest, the curve of her neck exposed, the smell of cinnamon tickling his nose, something he'd finally identified as her unique scent.

He tried to keep his attention on the desert, painted in shades of blue in the dark of night and gradually lightening as they went farther and it became later. They crossed into Thunderbird Territory in the early morning and finished the extra two hours it took to get into the village, slowing down half an hour out so not to alarm anyone. They parked at the edge of the group of tents near the other hovers and away from the livestock. Gippal slid out from behind Rikku, supporting her with his arms before he picked her up and cradling her in his arms. He wasn't willing to wake her up.

The other did the same or gently shook their captives awake before helping them down to the ground. The girls that woke looked blearily around them, blinking in the false dawn. His friends removed masks and goggles. And then some of the awake girls began to realize they weren't in their tribal boundaries anymore. Eyes widened, a few stumbled and hands reached out to steady them. One protested aloud and words were murmured into her ear, as well as a few of the others. Most looked reassured, but the one who spoke scowled and ignored the offered hand. Gippal shrugged. It wasn't really his problem and all his friends were gentleman when they wanted to be. He shifted Rikku in his arms and with a last glance to make sure everyone was splitting up in the right directions. He walked to his tent.

He used a foot to part the flaps and set Rikku down on his bed. He unbuckled her belt and set it to the side where she could find it. He kicked off his boots and stretched out next to her. He wasn't the least bit tired. He stared down at her, curled up on her side and he trailed a finger along the smooth skin of her cheek. He eyelashes rested against her skin. He smiled. She looked so peaceful.

He glanced down at the nightdress and licked his lips. It was hard to determine the color in the light, but it was pale and already it bunched up around her thighs. His hand drifted to her waist. The fabric was as slick as he remembered, the heat of her skin seeping through it. The only greater pleasure would be touching her skin itself.

She made a little muttering noise and wiggled into the mattress. Her eye cracked open. "Comfy, your bed."

"Mmmhmm."

She yawned and her eyebrows rose. "Not sleepy?"

"And miss something?" He grinned. She was adorable, tired and mumbly, sort of childlike.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "You be comfy?"

"I suppose I could get more comfy."

"Good." She yawned again. "You do that." She snuggled into the bed more and half opened her eyes.

He tugged off his gloves and sat up to pull his shirt over his head. Rikku's hands snaked out and rubbed his chest. He hissed. "Rikku." She giggled and her hands stilled.

"Not sorry."

He unbuckled his belt and managed to tug it out. "Better not be." He tossed it to the side and lay back down.

She moved a little closer, straightening her legs. "Now I'm all awake." She stroked his chest again, hooking her hand into his pants waistband. "But I don't want to get up." She wasn't touching him with her entire body, but it looked like she wanted to. Gippal's brow furrowed. She peered up at him through her lashes like she expected him to know what came next, except he didn't. Damn it. He'd found the line where treating her like Sen wouldn't work.

He swallowed. "Then don't."

She tucked her lip between her teeth. "I don't want you leaving either."

"Not going to happen." He brushed her cheek with the side of his hand.

"Then, hold me?"

"Ho-hold you?"

She moved a little closer. "Cuddle?"

He blinked. He had no idea of what that really meant. She bit the inside of her lip, pressed her entire body against him and grabbed his wrist placing it on her back.

_Ohkay._ He hoped he didn't look as confused as he felt. He didn't move, unsure of what he was supposed to be doing. She placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed until he got the hint and rolled to his back. He looked down at the top of her head, and he was supposed to like this because-. She stroked his skin, starting at his neck and running it down his chest leaving a trail of tingles.

Oh, ooh.

She switched to the very tips of her nails and curled up against his side, head pillowed on his chest and a leg curling over top of his, rubbing back and forth. The satin of her nightdress felt so soft and he could feel her breasts pressed against him.

This, this was nice.

He stroked her back wondering if it was okay. He could touch her too right. He slid his fingers up to her bare neck and shoulders. That was good, right? She wiggled into his side and placed her hand over his heart, the other touched the back of his neck and started the same stroking movements.

He rubbed in little circles. Her skin was soft, warm and oh so smooth. He felt her entire body relax. She grew heavier, limp, resting her weight against him, making contented sounds. Her head turned and he felt a brush against her skin of what he assumed was her lips and the light caress of her eyelashes. His muscles eased and his eyes closed. So, this was cuddling. He could do this. His free hand slid to her back as well, spreading across the base. She resumed her light touches, tracing with the pads of her fingers and the tips of her nails.

Oh, this was good. He liked this.

In fact, he could get used to this light touching, her leg rubbing against his from time to time. It was calming, soothing even. He didn't even notice when he started running his fingers through her hair instead of along her skin or that his other hand rubbed circles along the outside of her thigh instead of her back. He didn't even notice her hand shifting until she used it as leverage to half sit up and stare down at him.

His eyes opened and eyebrow rose. "I thought you didn't want to get up?"

"That was an hour ago." She tossed her hair over one shoulder and it slid along his arm. He blinked. Really, it was easy to lose track of time in this cuddling thing. She tilted her head. "I don't want you to get into more trouble than you already are putting yourself in, and don't deny and say that you're not going to get in trouble for this."

"Let me worry about that."

She rolled her eyes. "I need a bath." Gippal's other eyebrow rose to join the first, a bath, in the village, in the middle of the desert, uh huh, not likely. She inhaled and tried again. "And, I'm hungry." She said in the meekest tones she could muster. They weren't that meek at all.

He shifted his weight a little. "Go back to the bathing thing. While, I was enjoying the cuddling, I'm now curious about the bathing."

Rikku flushed and collapsed back onto his chest. "Have it your way."

He tugged on a lock of hair. "No. I'm honestly curious."

"A bowl of water, a sponge, you know, a bath." She tapped his chest. He rolled over, pushing her to the bottom and wiggled down to look into her eyes. Her face was still flushed. "Gippal!"

"A bath." His lips hovered over hers.

"Yeah."

"You have me here and you want a bath."

She licked her lips. "You can watch me take the bath." She bent her knee so their legs touched again. "To make up for our last swimming date." She smiled. It was not an innocent smile.

His blood ran hot, no clothes between him and her, to see her body all of her body, all that skin, enhanced with small rivulets of water. He moaned and felt his cock harden.

"Just a simple bath." She murmured.

"Nothing simple about it." He whispered, voice husky.

Her hands started at his wrist, laved up his arms and over his shoulders and ended at the small of his back. "So?" She pressed down, arching so their torsos touched.

He'd lost. He'd so lost, though he wasn't sure if this had been a fight or if he'd really lost to begin with. Whatever it was, he'd lost something. "Shit." He muttered and kissed her. Her satin covered breasts rubbed against his chest, her hard nipples jutted against the fabric, scraping against him and something else though he couldn't tell what it was. Her lips parted and their tongues met and curled around each other. Her fingers dug into back and he broke the kiss, back arching into her. They stared at each other a few minutes and he relaxed. Her head tilted and she nibbled his bottom lip before surrounding it with her lips and pulling away. She removed her hands slowly. He swallowed. "Don't move." He carefully sat up, until he was crouched between her legs. Shit, she was so beautiful. Her hair tumbled around her head. The pale amber yellow nightdress bunched up to the top of her things, barely covering her at all. Her eyelids half hooded her eyes, hiding the color that sent a thrill down his spine, her lips slightly red and swollen. He licked his lips and could taste her there. _Shit._ He wanted to fuck her, make her moan, scream and thrash. He surged to his feet. "Don't move." It was time to retreat.

--

Rikku rolled and watched Gippal leave admiring the ripple of his muscles in his back and the fit of his pants. He had a fine ass, she should know. The door swung shut behind him. She melted to her back and swallowed a moan. For a moment, she was sure he was going to forget the whole thing, pin her to the mattress and ride her till she screamed. And she would've let him too.

His eye had been so dark and intense. She shuddered. She wished she could touch herself. She could feel her nipples chafing against her nightdress. Her clit felt achy and swollen. She had to be wet. She wiggled against the bed and bit her lip. _Damn it._ She had to know. She risked a glance at the door. She wasn't sure how long he would be. She worked her hem up a little farther, flattened her hand along her stomach and slid it under panties. Her fingers glided between her lower lips. She closed her eyes. Oh, she was slick and warm. She loved that feeling and he made her that way. Oh. She rubbed her clit, it pulsed under her fingers and she bucked once.

Maybe, maybe she should let him find her like this, straining against herself, hot and flushed, panting his name. She rubbed her clit again, and then withdrew opening her eyes. No. No. If she was going to have an orgasm, he was going to be the one to do it. She swallowed and sat up, sucking her fingers clean before wiping them off on her panties. She could smell her arousal. She ached for release. No. No more. Even if him interrupting her pleasuring herself was an arousing thought, she'd have to keep it in mind for the future. Then he could take over and – oh. She tucked her knees under her chin, forcing the nightdress hem to her ankles. Or, he could just watch, which would be satisfactory too.

He returned and she turned her head. Damn, he was fine. No chest hair whatsoever, light brown nipples in tan skin covering lean muscles. Her mouth watered. In his hands he held a basin, a little steam rising off the top of it. She swallowed. She hadn't noticed how big his hands were, how they could swallow hers right up. His fingers were long and thin. Her fingers tightened around her wrists. Maybe it was because of what she'd been doing to herself, but she wondered how his fingers would feel rubbing against her, coated with her arousal. Would they stretch her inside, get to places she couldn't reach and when the fuck could she find out.

He knelt, setting the water down next to a portion of the floor that held no rugs and was just sand. He turned to her. She let go of her arms and eased her legs sideways until she was clear of the nightdress. She got off the bed and walked over to him, leaned down and cupped his chin. "Go get comfy." She brushed a kiss against his lips all the while wishing she had the courage to push him to the floor and fuck him.

"May I sketch you?" He whispered.

"Just don't expect me to hold still." She grinned.

He swallowed and moved away, backing up until he found the edge of the bed. His eye didn't leave her as he moved around somehow finding his sketchpad and charcoal. She pretended not to notice him, knelt and tested the water with a fingertip. She debated her options. She could pull the dress over her head or slide it off her shoulders. What the hell had she been thinking suggesting a bath? It wasn't like she couldn't go without one. It was a stupid idea. Her heart pounded and she could feel sweat in her palms. He'd see her whole body without any clothes and lose interest. She wasn't large like-

She forcibly stopped that thought. Her hands scrabbled along the rug and closed over a long cylinder. She picked it up and looked at it, one of Gippal's pencils. She bit her lip and twisted her hair up off her neck to give herself more time.

If she pulled it over her head it'd be too fast and some instinct told her that seeing her nude was important to him. Something in the way he looked at her. One day, later, she'd pull her clothes off fast and tackle him, let him spread charcoal all over body when they made love. She flushed. There had better be a someday. She was making far too many plans for it not to come about. She stuck the pencil through the knot she'd made of her hair and hoped it would hold it.

She stood back up, staying on the rug for the moment. A thought occurred to her. Maybe, maybe this would be easier if she pretended he wasn't there. She angled her body slightly away and pushed a strap off her shoulder. Of course, if he weren't there she'd just pull it over her head and be done with it. Her hand shook as she pushed the other strap off. The gown fell a couple of inches and she caught it before it fell over her breasts. Slow, she wanted it to be slow. She could hear the scratching of the charcoal on the paper.

She glanced at him and his eye swept to her face. She didn't get time to choose to be bold or shy. His look was so focused she couldn't look away. She pulled the nightdress down slowly, unable to break his gaze. It skimmed over her nipples, catching a little on her right nipple and the ring embedded there and passed over it. She eased it down the rest of her body into a puddle at her feet, holding it by the tips of her fingers at the end.

Gippal trembled. She could see the visible effort for him to say seated. His fingers flexed and his eye roved from head to toe. She hooked her thumbs into the sides of her thong panties. His eyes snapped to the movement. Heat rushed to her skin and she shoved them down with a wiggle of her hips. They fell to the floor with the dressed and she stepped out of them and onto the sand. His stare made her shiver.

"Tonight," he whispered, "one bed, no clothes."

Her eyes widened and she nodded. She looked down and sank to her knees.

He moaned. "Rikku."

She looked up. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Oh it was, just don't stop."

She reached for the sponge and dipped it into the water, and squeezed most of it out. The pungent smell of cinnamon tickled her nose. "Gippal?" She frowned.

"Sen, uh, caught me." He fiddled with his paper. "She wants to see you later. Something about a massage since you're here." He flushed.

Rikku blinked and without thinking pressed the sponge to her neck and squeezed. "Oh." Gippal swallowed as the water ran down her neck, across her breasts and the sponge followed. He gripped his pencil harder. Rikku returned the sponge to the water and repeated the process, some of the water trickling along her back. "How did she know I was here?"

He squirmed. "I asked her where you tent was and I think she heard us come back." He went back to sketching so he wouldn't have to look at her too closely. "Or she saw me carrying you here."

Rikku paused, the sponge against her skin. "You asked where my tent was?"

"You didn't show me and I wanted to find you quickly." Gippal kept looking up and down while he sketched. Rikku stretched her arm out and wet the sponge again, wetting her belly.

"I see."

"Don't stop talking." Gippal's voice sounded desperate.

She started. This had been a bad idea. "B-why?"

"It's distracting. Though not that much," he finished in a mutter.

She giggled. "I foresee this being a problem."

"How's that."

"I'll never be clean if you interrupt my baths all the time." She said. He looked startled and she winked.

He sputtered, his cheeks turned pink. "Rikku!"

She nonchalantly wiped down her arms. Gippal bent his head and went back to scribbling. She nodded. "I'll see Sen today. After I check on the other girls."

"They're fine."

"It's still my duty to check." She splashed her face with the water. "You'd do the same thing."

He sighed. "All right, you have me."

"Oh, I do?" She widened her eyes.

His hand didn't pause. He smirked at her. "Any way you want me."

She giggled and stood up, pulling the pencil from her hair. She shook her head and let it settle. "Naked comes to mind."

He set his pad of paper to one side. "Tonight."

She pouted at him. "Tonight when we lack other, responsibilities." She spied her pouch by the bed, walked over to it fished out her hairbrush, sitting on the bed near him. She placed the brush at the roots of her hair and felt Gippal pluck the brush from her grasp.

"I captured you to get you away from those. So we could spend some time together." He said and started to brush.

Oh, it felt nice. Like he was massaging her scalp as he gently worked the brush through the tangles. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back so he could work easier. "It doesn't work that way, not for us." She said, acknowledging their somewhat powerless status as Heir and Tyibreha.

He sighed. He knew she was right. The brush rasped through her hair and she didn't say anything. Eventually she felt the pull of the brush stop and she moved to sit up and yelped. "Ow!" His fingers were still in her hair.

"Don't move."

"What are you doing?"

"Your hair."

"I really don't think-"

"I'm not braiding it, relax."

"Oh," she frowned. "What are you doing?"

"It's a secret."

"It's my hair."

"Yes, and it's lovely." His lips hovered about her ear. "I love your hair."

She shuddered. "Ohh."

He continued to work and she couldn't tell by the slight tugs exactly what he was doing. He kissed her shoulder. "Done."

"May I see?"

"No." He stood up. "I have a change of clothes for you." Rikku ground her teeth. He could be so considerate and so mean. She crossed her arms and glared at his back. He looked lickable, which wasn't helping. "Oh, and a present." He said.

She blinked. "A present?" Her anger drained away to be replaced with eagerness.

He turned around, a box in his hand and across the trunk behind him was a pile of cream cloth, which she assumed was her change of clothes. He returned and sat next to her holding the metal box in front of her eyes. Her eyes almost crossed trying to follow the etched traceries embellishing it. She tentatively reached up to take it from him. She peeked at him. He sat watching her, muscles still but not relaxed. She inspected the box more, discovering the latch. She lifted the lid. Her eyes widened. She looked over at him. His shoulders twitched and he took the box back from her.

"You, uh, always wear studs and I thought you might like something pretty but close to your ear so it won't get in the way." He lifted an earring from the box and brushed her hair out of the way with one hand. He took out her plain metal stud, handed it to her and with both hands delicately set the curve of the earring around the shell of her ear before setting the post in the lobe. She looked at the remaining earring in the box, the swirling patterns reminding her both of feathers and flames at the same time. It took her a moment to notice the little gems set at certain intersections of the steel.

"They're beautiful but-"

Gippal placed his finger over her lips. "I made them for you. They're a gift."

Her head reared back so she could talk. "You made them."

He grinned at her. "All mechanical work gets boring." He moved to the other side and exchanged the earrings. Both of her ears were now protected around the edge and in some random places towards the ear canal by glittering gems and steel. She reached up and fingered one, her first boyfriend present. "Thank you." She turned her ahead and kissed him, feeling the back of her eyes tickle. She would not cry. "They're wonderful."

He eyed his handiwork. "You're gorgeous." He murmured and kissed her back. "I'll get breakfast while you get dressed."

She licked her lips and blinked. "Breakfast. I'd forgotten about that."

He snickered, swiped his shirt from the floor and stood up. "And to think you were the one who wanted to stop cuddling because you were hungry." She stuck her tongue out at his back. He pulled his shirt over his head. "I don't know why you'd want to give up cuddling for a mundane thing like food."

She swallowed a giggle. She _knew_ he'd never cuddled before. She stood up and brushed against him as she headed for the clothes. "I don't know how we ever lived without it."

She felt his gaze burning into her back as she picked up the clothing. It fell from her hands in waves, weighted down with chains. She blinked. She could see through it. She spun on the ball of her foot to yell at Gippal.

He was gone.

She glared at the door, the flaps still swaying. She glared at the dress in her hand, and then glared at the door again. She stood there for a few minutes, the glare fading and she bit her lip. Maybe it wasn't as bad as it looked. She pressed the fabric against her skin. It felt soft and maybe-

She looked down at the trunk. There was underwear the same color, but opaque with chains to hold it on instead of cloth, but she'd be covered. She ran the fabric through her fingers again. Girly things shouldn't be so nice feeling or sparkle so easily. She examined it more closely and noted the gathers in key places that made it look like the cloth was opaque even though it wasn't. She stepped into it and noted as she pulled it up that the gathers were sewn in instead of relying on luck. There weren't any straps across her shoulders and the little half sleeves sorta just fluttered. She found the chains across the back and pulled them tight, hooking them in place. She stared down and swore that it didn't cover her. She fussed with the gathers and finally had to concede that it did and she was being paranoid. She gave up, put the underwear on and wrapped the pile of chains that were left around her neck and wrists.

See, he was being mean and considerate again. Making sure she wasn't sending messages she didn't mean. She frowned and wished she had a mirror to look at. For such an egotistical man he didn't have any prominently displayed reflective surfaces. She sighed and turned for her pouch. The skirt floated around her ankles as she took the few steps to the bed. She sat again and pulled out her small hand mirror and two tubes. She tried to look at her hair but couldn't see anything interesting. She frowned. Drat. Mean man. She grabbed the two tubes and applied the limited amount of make up she had with her, gloss across her lips and kohl around her eyes. She surveyed the result and nodded, put everything away and washed her hands in the bowl of water.

She twirled and tried a few dance steps across the floor. She giggled at the way the skirt moved and flowed. The splits up the sides of the skirt to her hips made the longer steps easy. She laughed more and wondered what she looked like again. Light from the opening door made her pause mid step. She twisted and saw him framed in the doorway and her doubts and wonderings faded away and became nothing compared to the stunned look in his eyes

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Desert Rose  
Chapter Ten: Dangerous Allure**  
_by PrettyGothGirl  
_

All Disclaimers Apply: FFX-2 is Square Enix's, Fanon Culture is mine.  
**Summary:** Love is like the rose, it only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Part Ten: Gippal's plan is going well though Rin isn't very pleased, Sen gets involved and the Shaman has her own input to add.  
**A/N:** Extreme Alternate Universe. Fanon Culture Based. Shortly, the Al Bhed are a nomadic tribal people living on Bikanel without any contact with the rest of Spira. If you want to see the source document, email or comment. **A Short Note on Raids: **There are several different types of raids, some are harmless and some incite war. The Girl/Boy Raid is relatively harmless and is a quiet game of one upmanship between villages. Just a simple way to prove one village is better than another by getting past their guards and patrols. As long as forms are followed, inter-tribal girl/boy raids won't incite war either, though they are not encouraged. Raids that do tend to cause war are raids that steal property and people generally from another tribe or from bandits that roam the edges of tribal territories.

Sen had been delegated to babysitting the Phoenix females. Well, actually she'd volunteered. She knew her father wasn't going to take the whole raid thing well and the Thunderbird had a reputation of hospitality to maintain. Granted, that hospitality wasn't usually extended to outsiders, in this case, those of another tribe. Just Sen knew that these girls would report their treatment back to their parents and leaders. So, she'd rounded up half a dozen girls from around the village, excusing them from their duties and had managed somehow to find a common ground between them, boys and the girl raids.

Sen had deliberately sat in the direction of Gippal's tent. So, when Rikku emerged she'd be able to have a few moments notice. She needed it. They exited the tent together and Gippal, the man who refused public displays of affection leaned down and kissed Rikku who went up on tiptoes to try and make it easier. Sen stared. Did they have idea of how much in love they looked? The way she used his shoulders as a balance and his hand grasping her hips. Shit. Gippal pulled away slowly and made sure she had her balance before leaving. Rikku stared after him, flushed and smiling. He disappeared from sight, and Rikku was still smiling as she turned and walked towards the center of camp, not at all mindful of the fact she was wearing a cream dress or had a large basket balanced on her hip or the red flowers woven in her hair. Sen didn't say anything until Rikku was in hearing distance.

"You look like the spring maiden."

Seventeen pairs of eyes looked at Rikku. She turned a rosy shade of red and shifted the basket. "Really? He, uh-"

"Hid his mirrors." Sen finished and arched an eyebrow.

"Damn it, I _knew_ he had to have at least one." Rikku's eyes narrowed. Sen shook her head. Rikku was even wearing a heavier amount of kohl than usual. Rikku sighed and shifted the basket again. "Are you all being treated well?" She asked her tribe mates.

"Not as well as you." One replied in a rather cold voice. Sen couldn't remember her name and didn't want to because unless the conversation was about her, the girl's voice was full of boredom or scorn.

Rikku didn't even glare at her. Sen hid her dismay. Rikku should've at least pointed out she was Tyibreha and so _should_ be treated better. Was there something going on here that Rikku hadn't confided in her fellow Tyibreha?

Fortunately someone else giggled. "Oh, yes, they've all been quite, charming."

Rikku's shoulders relaxed. "Good. Gippal said that they were all gentlemen."

"Gippal, is he the sexy one with the eye patch?"

Rikku nodded."

"Oh, lucky girl." Another one squealed. "He's been through here a few times and-"

"Sen stopped him to talk and that voice."

"No, the muscles were better on the first time through."

"His walk – oh."

"Too bad he can't perform." Lynnia's snide voice broke in all the praise. The furor died down, jaws dropped and whispers started. Rikku stood, jaw clenched. Sen's heart pounded. She to do something before Rikku flew at Lynnia in a rage. She forced a laugh.

"Maybe you aren't as irresistible as you think, Lynnia. Gippal deserves more than a quick ride. "

Another Thunderbird girl shot Lynnia a poisonous glare. "Besides, I hear that he's courting someone outside the village." She tossed her hair. "You're jealous you couldn't keep him by spreading your legs whenever he had an itch."

Lynnia flushed scarlet and sputtered.

"Oh, he's taken." One of the Phoenix gave Rikku a sympathetic glance. "No wonder he's being so nice. He doesn't want you to feel bad or disappointed when you find out.'

Rikku's mouth opened and then snapped shut with a click. Her back was rigid and Sen knew that Rikku wanted to point that yes, Gippal was taken, taken by her.

"Well," Lynnia smirked. "He's not wearing bracelets yet."

Sen snorted. "You can try. He may not be wearing them. It doesn't mean he's fair game. It means he's still settling on a design."

Lynnia made a dismissive noise. "What's so hard about a pair of bracelets?"

"You know nothing about Gippal, no matter how many times you boast he's been in your bed. And note it was your bed, never his." Another Thunderbird pointed out.

Sen glanced at Rikku, unsure how she'd take all this talk of her boyfriend's former love or should she say lust life. Rikku's mouth was turned up at one corner. The little bitch was smirking. Sen coughed so she wouldn't laugh. "Will you join us?" She asked Rikku.

Rikku shifted her weight again. "Well, I told him I'd take care of the dishes and umm," She bit her lip. "I was going to start dinner-"

Sen rolled her eyes. "This early?"

"Yes."

"Sands, it's so obvious you've never been taken on a girls raid before." It was the same cold voice from earlier. Sen sat up, eyes widening. Rikku had _never_ been captured. That couldn't be right. She was _the_ Tyibreha, surely, at least once.

Rikku flushed, swallowed, but carried on. "And he's got engineer and Heir things to do. So, after I start-"

The girl interrupted. "You don't get it. You get captured and until the return us, you dress and eat what they provide and be lazy until they tell you otherwise, not cook them dinner."

Rikku's lips trembled. She skirted the gathering. "I'll see you later, Sen."

Sen sat as Rikku disappeared between the tents. Rikku hadn't been captured before Gippal, not once. She was sure Rikku had relayed – no, she'd laughed but always refused to say. Sen had thought it was because she'd been taken so many times she was tired of it, but to never be taken at all. It cast a whole new light on Rikku's laughter and sometimes forced smiles. When you're the first daughter of all the tribes and the one who was to be considered the most beautiful and to _never_ be taken every single girls raid. It must hurt. It explained some of her fragility about being a girl. It made Sen ache and want to hug Rikku.

"Gippal's the Heir?" The squealer asked, pulling Sen away from her thoughts.

"No wonder he's sexy and taken."

--

"Are you trying to cause an intertribal war?" Rin's voice carried all the way through the camp, despite the fact he wasn't shouting. The camp sounds stilled. Rikku's eyes widened and she dropped the basket at the edge of the food area. Peripherally aware those working there had frozen in mid action. She spun about, dashing back the way she had come. "Going into Phoenix territory alone is a foolish act that could get you killed but you're foolish enough to perform a raid on one of their villages."

"A girl raid. It wasn't a property, burn their tents and steal their chocobos raid." Gippal's voice carried just as clearly and sounded far too calm for the chewing out he was being given publicly.

Rikku skidded to a halt near the source of the shouting. Rin and Gippal glared at each other.

"Going after their women makes it better." Rin crossed his arms and snorted. "No. You had to steal the Elder's daughter."

There were murmurs and gasps from the gathering crowd. She tried to ignore them and focused on the Chieftain and Gippal. Gippal leaned forward. "When I raid someplace, I take the most valuable and worthwhile woman they have. Rikku is that woman."

Rikku's heart pounded. Gippal glanced at her and she approached carefully, head held high. She placed a hand on his arm. Her confidence almost crashed the next moment.

"Oh _that_ explains why she's _never_ been taken before by members of her own tribe." Aasta's mocking voice intruded into the fight. Aasta, who had a small beauty mark above her lip. Aasta, whose nose turned up a little on the end. Aasta whose cleavage was deep and dark. Aasta, who had all the men of the Phoenix tripping over themselves to gain her favor. Aasta who had publicly announced in front of her father that she should be Tyibreha, not Rikku and _hadn't _been corrected.

Rikku tried to close her ears and wanted to bury her face Gippal's arm. She could feel her face heating. What would Gippal think of her now? Who was she in comparison to Aasta. His hand settled over hers. "Perhaps, the Phoenix cannot see what is right in front of them." He said. She looked up at him. His jaw was clenched. He looked furious but when his eye turned to her it was full of the intense passion from this morning. "Perhaps, part of the Phoenix's anger is jealousy that a Thunderbird recognizes what they cannot. A beautiful woman who is worth more than any other."

Rikku's knees felt weak and she tightened her grip on his arm. He laid a hand upon her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed. She leaned into the caress. He deserved something for saying that, like sex. Sex would be an appropriate thank you.

Rin wasn't done. "I don't care. There's a messenger waiting on the border. You will return the Phoenix women and the Elder's daughter immediately."

"No."

Rikku's eyes snapped open.

"You will do this, now." Rin ordered.

"As per tradition, I left notice that the women would be returned at sunset tomorrow. They will be returned then and not an hour sooner."

Rikku licked her lips. "I could write a note."

"No." He looked down at her. "Either the Elder will take my word as a man of honor or he won't. No messages from the women have been necessary before now and they aren't needed now." He stroked her cheekbone with his thumb.

Rikku's back stiffened and they stared at each other. "It could-"

"No."

"Three words." She straightened her shoulders.

"No." Gippal's hand dropped to on top of hers.

"You're the Elder's daughter." Rin broke into their contest of wills. Rikku turned her head to look at him. She stared down her nose at him, as if he was beneath her and not worth her time. He'd _interrupted_.

"I am."

"Then you will return to the Elder and explain in person."

"No." She and Gippal said at the same time.

"The Elder desires the return of his daughter."

Gippal spoke before she could. "And he can wait with the rest, to let someone so precious out of our hands before the others would be stupid. Just as we have proven that we are better them, you want to capitulate to the Phoenix's demands and show weakness." His voice was full of scorn.

Rin clenched his fists. "I command here boy. You'd do better to remember that."

"I have not forgotten. It is my duty as your Heir to judge whether or not I agree with your commands. I don't."

"It is your duty as my Heir to follow my commands or by the sands I will find one that will."

There were a few gasps.

Gippal stiffened. Sen stepped between them.

"Father, Gippal is right. To return Rikku before the others would insult the Elder, that his daughter is not worthy enough to be an object of desire. It would insult Rikku, not only degrading her status in front of all the tribes, but as a woman. Think of her reputation, think of our reputation. It would shame us not to offer _the_ Tyibreha hospitality as long as her tribe mates. Plus, to force Gippal to do your will would prove that we are a tribe divided. Gippal is your _Heir._ You have to trust him. He's always been a man of his word. If he told the Elder, as tradition states, that they would be returned tomorrow at sunset, they will be returned."

Rikku hoped that not too many people heard Aasta's acidic commentary about Rikku's real worth and reputation.

Rin vibrated with rage. He straightened his jacket sleeves. "Very well," he enunciated every word, clearly giving in only because Sen had stepped in. "After the women are returned we shall have a talk about your behavior as my Heir." He spun on his heel and left, the crowd parting before him.

Sen sighed. "You're going to get yourself killed, cousin." She muttered.

Gippal smirked and teased Rikku's hand with his fingers. "Only the best things in life are worth dying over."

Rikku flushed. "I wouldn't go that far about me."

Gippal pulled her into his work tent with a little look at Sen to bug off. The crowd was already breaking up. Sen hid a smile behind her hand and helped shoo the rest away.

Rikku licked her lips, taking her hand off his arm and turning away from him. She couldn't bear to see him. She didn't want to be hurt if everything he said out there was a lie. "It's wonderful that you believe I'm worthwhile, valuable and precious. No one has ever felt that way about me." She blinked, voice catching. "Just I'm not worth losing your position or dying over."

He came around her and put her hands on her waist. "No one has dared Cid's wrath."

She smiled a little. "No one has seen me the way you do." She leaned closer. "As someone who has worth." Her lips were separated from his by mere centimeters. She didn't realize how easily he'd side tracked her off the argument.

"Then they're fools." He said and kissed her. His hands slid to her back. She relaxed into him, clinging to his shirt and felt tingles run through her body. He lingered over her bottom lip and she smiled as he pulled away. "You're beyond beautiful."

"Sen says I look like the Spring Maiden." She furrowed her brow and scowled. "What did you do to me?"

"Made you more beautiful than you already are."

"Hmph, I'll find out. Hiding all your mirrors. It's not fair."

"For a woman who doesn't like dresses, you're all girly and enjoying it." He grinned.

She wiggled in his arms. "This is different. You're different. You don't make fun."

He frowned and rubbed her back. She relaxed a little. "I'm beginning not to like the members of your village, especially that mouthy girl." He paused. "Or your father."

Rikku sighed. "Pops doesn't know how to raise a girl. And I'd rather not talk about Aasta." She kissed his chin. "I was going to start dinner."

He shifted his stance. "Isn't it a little early?"

"Not, 'you can cook,' or 'why dinner?'"

"You owe me dinner." He grinned.

"Both you and Sen. 'Isn't it early?'" Rikku parroted and shifted her weight to one hip. "For your information, some things have to be started early to taste right."

I was also thinking how lovely and domestic it was."

"Uh huh, you get to do your own laundry and picking up."

"Wouldn't dream otherwise. May I ask what we're having?"

"No. You may not."

"Then I shall let you get on with it."

"Which was the entire point of bringing it up."

"Crafty."

"Mmmhmmm."

He sighed. "I suppose, if I must." He kissed her again, short and sweet. Then released her.

"It's not a matter of must." She said, running her hands over his chest to try and iron out the wrinkles she'd made. She kissed his chin again and pirouetted. She smiled at him over her shoulder. "I'll be checking in." She winked and dashed out the door before he could say or do anything else.

--

Rikku didn't know why Sen felt when she was on her stomach was the best time for a girl talk. The rest of the massage had been going fine and now Sen wanted to chat. Sen rubbed circles against the back of her neck and Rikku could feel the slight burning of the diluted cinnamon oil.

"I just can't figure out what you two were up to this morning." Sen said.

"Then ask." Rikku rolled her eyes. Maybe it was because the older girl knew that Rikku couldn't go anywhere, captive audience.

"I don't want to have to ask. I want you to tell me without having to pry." Or it could be that Sen thought she was vulnerable.

"Or you could use your imagination, which I'm sure has been working overtime." Rikku said. Sen dug her thumbs into her lower back. She gasped and arched. "Shit, Sen!" She breathed. The thumbs let up.

"You aren't having-"

"No. No. No. Not yet." Rikku tried to look over her shoulder to glare at Sen. "It's to early for that. We're trying to do things right, not that the thought hasn't crossed our minds."

"I wasn't sure how you'd be feeling about it given Lynnia's rude comments."

"Bitch." Rikku muttered. Her lip curled up. "I'm in his bed. She isn't. Gippal isn't cuddling or giving presents or sketching, Lynnia."

Sen sighed in relief. "Well- wait, cuddling?"

Rikku couldn't help the grin. "Cuddling. He didn't know how and now," she giggled. "I doubt I'll be able to get him to stop."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way." Sen's voice was dry. "I just have a hard time seeing Gippal cuddle or kiss and touch in _public. _This is supposed to be a secret relationship."

Rikku flushed. "Oops."

"And that speech, he's besotted with you."

Rikku bit her bottom lip. "You think he'll make bracelets sometime soon?"

Sen froze. "What makes you think he'll make the bracelets himself?"

Rikku half turned so she could look at Sen. "He made the earrings."

She blinked. "Oh sands."

"What?" Sen shook her head and motioned for Rikku to lie back down. Rikku did. "No, Sen, really, what?"

"I'd forgotten how deep Gippal's artistic tendencies run."

"Meaning?"

"He designed his own marques, he'll probably design his marriage marque. Most the jewelry he wears he designs and makes, most of this trunks and storage boxes as well." Sen rested her palms on Rikku's back and made long sweeping motions. "He made the frame of his bed, carefully picks out the colors of his furnishings and rugs, insists on flowers, which is probably where he got the flowers for your hair."

"There're flowers in my hair?"

"At some point, he'll pull out the incense and candles." Sen continued without even seeming to hear Rikku. "Underneath that bad boy exterior is a romantic."

"Sen, is this supposed to discourage me?" Rikku frowned. She already figured most of this out. The flowers every encounter were a major clue. Plus, his desire to not just fuck her but have a real relationship with her.

"Just, remember he's a man, because his actions could burn you up and blow you away."

"That's part of who he is, when he's not acting like a little boy, a jackass or the king of all he surveys."

"So you noticed that." Sen grinned. "I was scared you two were going to have a serious battle of wills this morning."

"Maybe, I was running down to the 'yes' argument though."

"Oh, that would've been entertaining. I can see it. Whoever kissed who first would win."

"Pttbth." Rikku relaxed into the cushions and bit her lip. "I didn't want everyone to know that this was my first girl's raid capture." She left unspoken that she didn't want Sen or the other Tyibreha to know really. Boys had taken them all so many times and she hadn't been taken at all. She'd felt so left out and hadn't the heart to tell them so. She hadn't wanted to ruin their fun.

Sen didn't say anything for a few moments. "Gippal did this just so he could see you. You were taken by the best the Thunderbird has to offer because he wanted you, not because you're _the_ Tyibreha."

"Really?"

"Yes. He was pining. You should've seen it. You would've laughed. He couldn't see you. How was he to court you if he couldn't see you."

Rikku giggled. "Poor boy. I really couldn't get away." She paused. "You're one of those that feed his ego, aren't you?"

"I try not to, but he takes _everything_ as a compliment. You tell him he's sexy. He thanks you. You tell him he's a chocobo crossbred with a shoopuf with the intelligence of a squatter monkey and he _thanks_ you."

Rikku laughed.

Sen massaged her butt cheeks. "Are you having problems with the girls in your tribe?"

Rikku tensed. "No more than usual."

"Damn it, Rikku. None of those girls seemed to be more friendly than a passing good morning to you."

"Pops is very protective."

"Your father has nothing to do with this. Doesn't Nhadala help at all?"

"She and Keyakku are part of the problem. She doesn't like me."

"You never said anything."

"I have you and the other Tyibreha as girl friends. Anikki is a good brother most of the time and Dachi is always around despite his Nightmare Tribe marques. I'm all right. Besides, I'm being terribly girly and abandoning everyone for Gippal."

"I notice you mention him last."

"The best for last." Rikku said. "I never fitted in with the girls anyways."

"You're supposed to be a role model."

"I'm also _the_ Tyibreha, a matriarch-"

"Which explains Nhadala's dislike."

"-and an alchemist with the mysteries of the Shamans at my fingertips. I'm not exactly a comfortable person to be around."

"Are too!"

Rikku sighed. "I'm too much of an authority. I can't be one of the girls and have that."

"Elder Cid puts too much on you. You need to start saying no."

"Then who would do the things he asks of me? No, Sen. I'm fine. I'm happy. I have family, friends and a boyfriend of sorts."

"It doesn't explain the girls raids." Sen sounded grouchy and offended for her.

Rikku sighed. "That's partially my fault, running around with Anikki, Dachi and Keyakku and partially theirs. Let's say because of them, no boy in the Phoenix tribe sees me as female."

"All the better for Gippal then."

"You can't have it both ways." Rikku hissed.

"He doesn't have competition and he won't get nervous or scared and fuck up."

"Oh, well, then yes." Rikku couldn't see how Gippal would be able to fuck up. Her brain took a side trip to the feeling of Gippal's weight pressing her down, the feel of his lips molded against hers.

"Rikku! Are you listening to me?" Sen's voice interrupted her daydream.

"What?"

"The Shaman has extended an invitation to visit her." Sen said slowly, obviously repeating herself. "I know Gippal's probably an easy thought to get lost in, but try to focus."

"Sorry," Rikku sat up and reached for her clothes. "Did she mention why?"

"No."

"I wanted to talk to her, request a copy of the attraction ritual for my own records."

"Ahh, that's probably it then. Sometimes, she's uncanny."

"Shamans can be." Rikku adjusted everything again.

Sen rocked back on her heels. "Just be careful. I mean, about Gippal."

"Make up your mind if you want us together or not."

"I do! I just want you two safe." Sen bit her lip. "Doing this under father's nose is dangerous."

Rikku frowned. "Doing it at all is dangerous. That's part of the allure." She paused at Sen's door and looked back. "Let us worry about it."

--

The Thunderbird Shaman smiled as Rikku paused at her open tent flap. The smile deepened the wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. It made Rikku believe that she had smiled often when she was younger. It was a smile that inspired smiles and Rikku smiled in return. The Shaman gestured at her tea things.

"Come in. I've been expecting you. Feel free to shut the door. It let's in an awful draft." She said. Rikku let down the flaps and knelt across from her at the small round low table. The Shaman's eyes lowered to the pouch. "I see you brought your things. How astute of you." She tilted her head and her hair, more silver than blonde fell over her shoulder. "May I see?" Rikku handed over the pouch without comment. The Shaman opened it and pulled a thin book. She flipped to the first few pages. She shook her head. "I may be old but my eyes are sharp as is my mind and I still cannot read it."

"It's encoded." Rikku smiled again and folded her hands on her lap.

"Alchemists are the most paranoid of creatures."

"Shamanic Alchemists more so." Rikku watched her browse through the pages. "Most often it's not only decoding the ritual, but discovering it in the first place as masters tend to hide them from apprentices. Apprentices can search the sands their entire lives and not find a single one." She grimaced.

"And then there are those who stumble across such things by purest of chance." The Shaman passed the book back.

"Yes." Rikku placed the book at her side.

The Shaman poured two cups of tea. "It is little wonder we have lost the art here in the Thunderbird." She nodded at Rikku to take a cup. "Alchemy has never been a strong calling among us and now there is no one to teach if anyone were interested."

Rikku picked up the cup and cradled it in her hands, feeling the heat of the tea soak through the glass. "The early stages are simpler to translate, the most problems happening if you follow the directions exactly." She took a sip. "It is only once you get into the higher levels that the puzzles become more complex. If one had access to the proper rituals, it is possible to teach yourself.'

"I doubt it would be easy."

"Becoming whole never is. If it were simple then fewer would chase after it with such passion."

"Ahh, a challenge." The Shaman nodded. "You speak from great experience."

Rikku flushed, squirmed and couldn't quite meet the Shaman's eyes. "Yes."

The Shaman's eyes narrowed. "In more ways then one, I see." She reached to the side and picked up a scroll, passing it over the table. "I hear more than Gippal says aloud at times. He is quite taken with the translator of this scroll. Enough I think to do rash things. It is such a Thunderbird trait to be rash."

Rikku took the scroll, her eyes widening. "You don't mind?"

"Pah. It is little use to pretend that it would not be useful to you."

Rikku smiled and hugged it to her chest. "The metal ritual is similar but the lightning ritual had more subtleties in it."

"It has haunted your dreams as much as a certain young man."

Rikku unfurled the scroll, setting weights upon it. She opened her book and from her pouch she took out three sets of ink and pens and her flashlight, arranging them to her satisfaction she began to copy with first the black ink, automatically encoding the ritual as she wrote. She glanced up at the shaman. "I doubt it would do any good to lie to you." She said and went back to her writing.

"No." The Shaman smiled again. "He has left his mark on you for those who know how to look and you upon him. His finding this scroll was no coincidence."

Rikku finished with the one ink and started on the next. Her eyebrow rose. "I am not one who believes in fate, Shaman."

"Who said anything about fate?" The Shaman watched Rikku closely. Rikku risked a glance at her. She seemed all there, but perhaps the Thunderbird was there as well. Some shamans were closer to their element than other and such boundaries got weaker as they aged. Rikku decided it was wiser to say anything and returned to copying. "To think such a wealth of information would be available if we were at peace." The Shaman sounded tired.

"No tribe is truly at war with another."

"Neither are any tribes truly at peace."

Rikku paused and nodded. "That is true." She went back to her writing, parts of the letters glowing in the light of the flashlight "Perhaps one day such things will change."

"Not before the flames have consumed my withered flesh. Who in this day and age would do such things? Eyases all of you, young and blind."

Rikku set down her pen. This felt like a test. "The tribes are autonomous."

"Speak your mind girl. You know you want to."

"The autonomy is slowly killing us, limited blood, limited knowledge." She spread her hands over the scroll, eyes on the shaman. "We aren't whole." She hooked her thumbs together and her hands looked like a pair of bird's wings." Division makes us weak, easy prey for our fears." She fisted her fingers. "We cower instead of flying free." She spread her fingers again.

"Poetic."

Rikku dropped her hands. She shrugged. "But just words, Shaman. Words have power, but without action behind them they end up meaningless."

The Shaman nodded. "But you are searching."

"I hope my search is near an end. I am unsure though."

"You see what others fear without knowing why."

"They have every right to be afraid." Rikku whispered. "Change is powerful."

"Change is constant." The Shaman sounded contemptuous. "The Al Bhed have forgotten that Tyibreha."

Rikku picked up the last pen and went back to writing. Her lips twitched into a half smile. "Then they will be in for a rude reminder."

The Shaman laughed. "I see why he chose you. Or did you choose him."

Rikku flushed. "Could he do it?"

The Shaman pressed her lips together and considered. "He just needs the right push at the proper time."

Rikku inhaled and nodded. Yes, timing was the key, to everything. She finished copying the scroll in silence, returned it to the shaman with a slight bow and took her leave. When the flaps closed behind her, she had to pause and tremble.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Desert Rose  
Chapter Eleven: Hunger and Desire**  
_by PrettyGothGirl  
_

All Disclaimers Apply: FFX-2 is Square Enix's, Fanon Culture is mine.  
**Summary:** Love is like the rose, it only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Part Eleven: Gippal's plan is going well and he's about to get some of that alone time he's been waiting for.  
**A/N:** Extreme Alternate Universe. Fanon Culture Based. Shortly, the Al Bhed are a nomadic tribal people living on Bikanel without any contact with the rest of Spira. If you want to see the source document, email or comment. **See that M rating. I mean it. Adult content.**

Gippal's brow furrowed as he stared down at the sand table. He glanced between it and the waxed tablet laying on the edge. The calculations and the drawings weren't adding up and he wished that those other than him who deigned to be engineers would learn to draw a straight line so he wouldn't have to go beat on them to figure out what they actually wanted. He tilted his head and smelled cinnamon, stronger than this morning.

"Still working?" Rikku's voice said from right behind him.

He turned his head and upper body to look at her. He smiled because, well, why not smile? She looked amazing in that dress. "Not really."

"She reached out and placed a hand over his. "I think the correct answer was no." She said and her eyes sparkled with amusement.

He stared at their hands. "No." He said without really thinking about it. Her hands were so tiny. He turned his hand over to clasp hers, intertwining their fingers. He'd never noticed how small they were, he delicate but how strong. His hand just swallowed hers up. He looked at her face. Her eyes were fixed on their hands and were a little wide. He ran his thumb along the side of her thumb. Her eyes flicked to him and their gazes locked. She licked her lips.

"Dinner-"

"-is ready." He finished for her, leaning closer.

"Yes," she breathed. He covered her bottom lip with his, caressing it, lingering there. Her eyelids fluttered and he pulled back a little. "I- I don't want it to get cold."

His hand tightened around hers. "I don't care."

She licked his lip. "We can continue there with more privacy."

"Yes," he hissed, drawing out the last consonant.

She stepped away and smiled, peering at him through her eyelashes. Another step and she tugged on his hand. He didn't even glance at the sand table again as he flipped the tablet shut and slid the glass over the top of it. The movements were automatic and he caught up with her in a long stride, keeping so close to her their thighs brushed.

Thankfully the path between his work tent and living tent was deserted. He could hear happy voices murmuring inside other tents and from further inside the camp, the clank of metal against glass. He swept his door open with his free hand and let Rikku enter first. He ducked inside after her and let the door drop. She let his hand go and turned on the few lights he owned. Her skin shone like the satin of her nightdress, as if she'd been lightly burnished. He turned and released the night flap over the door, enclosing them in and blocking the rest of the camp out.

He turned tugging his gloves off. He wanted to be able to feel her. She sat on a pile of cushions, pulling covers off of a few dishes. His eyebrow rose, everything was cut to bite sized portions. Someone had to have commented about it, unless she'd finished it here. He went and reclined next to her. He brushed her hair behind her shoulder and waited until she finished pouring a deep red wine into goblets. "You have plans?" He asked with a deliberate survey of the food. It was a lover's meal. He returned his gaze to her.

She glared at him, cheeks turning pink. "You-you were the one-"

He chuckled and kissed her. She could be so easy to bait. He grabbed her waist, sliding his hands under the sides of the dress. Damn, her skin was so soft, like silk. She moaned, half in desire, half frustration. Her mouth opened and he was quick to taste her, dipping his tongue between her bottom lip and her teeth.

She leaned away and tugged at his shirt. He laughed, sat up a bit and pulled it off over his head. He tossed it to the side. "Boots too?"

She giggled. "If you want."

He took them off and got rid them just as quickly as the shirt. When he finished she had something in front of his lips. He opened his mouth and she pushed it past his lips, brushing her fingers against them as she did. He bit down and his eyes closed as the flavors exploded across his tongue. He shivered and chewed. There was enough spice for him to be able to taste what was under it and still be hot, but no more. She laughed and slid into his lap.

"I think I found a weakness." She said into his ear before nibbling his neck.

He managed to moan and swallow in that order without choking. Her lips brushed across his skin, making it come alive. He found his voice, "Shit, yes."

She laughed again and reached behind her for another piece. He stole it from her fingers and her head tilted. Her eyes narrowed and he rubbed it over her lips. She relaxed and parted her lips. He slid the bit into her mouth and she scraped her teeth on the tip of his finger.

He growled and withdrew it. She smirked at him and chewed. He reached past her and grabbed a wine goblet, taking a sip. He set it down, rolling it about on his tongue, letting the sweet dry taste of the grapes wash away the lingering spices.

She stroked his chest. "Oh yes, definitely a weakness." She murmured. He set the glass back.

"Like you?" He murmured and kissed her, tongues meeting and tangling. She tasted like the spices in the food and when he inhaled he could almost taste cinnamon. Her hand stilled and one of his hands found her waist again. She was warm. He fumbled for another piece of food, breaking the kiss to feed her again. She wiggled and snagged something for him. He licked her fingers as she put it in his mouth. She moaned a little and slid down his lap, burying her head in his neck, kissing it again. He teased the tips of her fingers with his tongue. She moaned again. "Gippal." Her fingers withdrew.

He knew were the hooks were keeping the top of her dress up. He undid the right side and the cloth fell away, revealing more perfectly tanned skin and a rose pink nipple pierced with a silver ring. _Yes. Oh, yes. _He hissed and cupped the exposed breast, firm, the skin creamy and moist. He could cover it entirely with his palm. He stroked it, loving the feel of it.

She swallowed. He stopped and picked up the glass of wine and offered it to her. She took a few sips, blushing a little. She put it back and returned to kissing his neck. He tilted his head to give her better access. She dragged her fingers down his chest and he stiffened in shock as they ended up at his belt, undoing it and the button of his pants. She pulled the belt out and it went away. Her fingers spread over his hipbones, pushing under his waistband. She blew against the wet spot on his neck and his entire body tensed. "Ri-Rikku."

She looked up. "We keep this up, we won't make it to dessert."

"You are dessert."

Her eyes widened and she licked her lips. The sight mesmerized him as they glistened after the swipe of her candy pink tongue. He forgot about dinner, everything but her and his desire to touch. She seemed drawn to his gaze, moving until their lips met again. He fell backwards from his half reclined position and brought her with him, their mouths rubbed against each other and an ache started there and moved down his body. He'd been thinking about this all day long.

She broke the kiss and wiggled downwards, blowing against his skin. His hair stood on end and she didn't stop blowing until she reached one of his nipples. She licked it slowly and then pursed her lips and blew across it. He gasped and his fingers fumbled in reaching for her, brushing across breasts instead of her sides. She made a small little cry of want and he took advantage of his situation to drag his fingers along them, reveling in the feel of both, the one still covered and the one smooth and bare. She mewed and licked his nipple again, before setting her mouth around it and sucking it. His body arched and he felt pleasure pulse through him. Shit. He scrambled for the other hook and felt it unfasten. He pushed the top down and moaned at the sight of them hanging free. It didn't matter that he'd already seen them this morning. Right now, he could touch.

She didn't give him the chance. She inched downwards, stroking his abs with her hands, kissing the center crease between the muscles and then dipped her tongue into his belly button. He shuddered. It felt strange, but oh so good at the same time. He could just reach the hook that kept the skirt up around her hips. He undid it and it fell away from his fingers as she moved further down and began licking his hipbones. He groaned at the roughness of her tongue, drawing thick wet lines along them. It escalated into a hiss as she bit him, the pain fading into the thrum of his body. He entangled his hands into her hair. She giggled and licked the abused flesh. "Get up here," he managed to say hoarsely. She laughed again and crawled over him, staring down at him, her hair curtaining off the rest of the tent.

"Yes?"

He smirked at her. "My turn." He hooked a leg around her and rolled them over away from the food. She shrieked and dissolved into helpless giggles. He nibbled her lips. "Careful or they'll all think I'm molesting you."

She stroked his cheekbones. "Oh, please do."

He buried his head in her neck and inhaled deeply, cinnamon and skin. "Mmm." He sat up kneeling over her. She watched him, eyes half closed. He tugged the dress down moving back until it slid off her legs, dragging the soft material along her skin as much as he could. She sighed in pleasure and he threw the dress to the side. She wasn't going to need it. He caressed her with his eyes. Her hair was a golden halo with bits of red from the flowers. Her eyes glowed a pure green above her pink mouth and this it was shining bronzed skin, only her bikini bottom between him and her sex. He moaned under his breath and then removed the bottoms as well, her hips rolling upwards to help him. She was smooth as he remembered from this morning, all the way down. He could barely breath. She was so beautiful. "Sands, you're perfect." He whispered.

She flushed and it extended down to her breasts. "Gi-Gippal." He licked his lips and unzipped his pants, pushing them down slowly. Her eyes widened and her flush deepened as she revealed himself. He could see the appreciation, in her eyes, the way her lips curved upwards. "If we don't have sex at some point, I'm going to kill whoever comes between us, then tie you to a bed and have my way with you."

He tossed his pants away. "Tie me to a bed?"

"Oh yes." It was a half moan, half whisper.

He laughed. "I'd like to see you try."

She wrinkled her nose. "I've been very nice to you."

He moved back over her. "Oh?"

She pressed her hands against his chest. "Yes."

He carefully put his weight down on her, covering her. Her hands slid around to stroke his back. He could feel her skin, all of her skin pressed up against him. Heat ran through him, mingling with the heat radiating off her skin and the heat of the room. He could feel sweat building in the cracks. Oh baby. Is this what it felt like to be able to take what he wanted first? Oh baby, baby.

He tilted his head down, lips parted her exhales hot and damp against them. Their lips touched again. She slid her tongue inside his mouth and explored, creating sweet friction that sent tingles to his stomach and made his cock swell between them. He flicked his tongue against hers, teasing it. She moaned, fingernails digging into his back, rubbing against him and his penis with her skin and it made him harder. He shuddered and bore down harder onto her lips. She cried out and he abruptly pulled away, afraid of hurting her.

She panted. "Don't stop."

He inhaled deeply, smelling cinnamon and something else, arousal, her. "I don't want to hurt you."

She bit her lip. Her fingernails scraped down his back and his eyes closed. "You won't." She teased his neck. "Just don't break skin."

His eyes opened again and he leaned down to nibble on the lip she'd just abused. He kissed her jaw, trailed his nose along her neck, kissing the hollow of her throat. He didn't linger and planted kisses down her breastbone to the valley between her breasts. He paused there and peered up at her without moving his head. She swallowed and waited, watching him. Damn that was hot. He smirked and pressed a kiss to the inside of one and then to the other, as if he couldn't decide. Her eyes narrowed and she began to knead his back muscles. He moaned nuzzling her breast, eyes closing. Damn. He kissed a trail to her nipple where the silver ring awaited him. Her hands stopped. He eyed it and flicked it upwards with his tongue. She moaned and raked her nails from the bottom of his spine to the top. His entire back stiffened up, his eyes rolling upward. Oh baby, yes. He dropped his mouth over her nipple and sucked it in, tasting the spicy taste of her mixed with metal and he used his tongue to manipulate the metal and abrade the flesh.

She arched, crying out and entwined her hands into his hair, mails massaging his scalp. "Ahh!" He took more of her breast into his mouth, sucking hard. He reached over and cupped the other one, squeezing it. Her hands clenched and her hips rocked. "Gip_pal._"

He scraped his teeth along her skin and let up, tugging on the ring. Her hips bucked again. He tilted his head and set his teeth at the base of her breast and bit down. Her mouth opened but no sound came out and her body arched again. He thumbed her other nipple, scraping it with his nail, making it come to attention. Her entire body trembled. He licked the bite mark, red and perfect. She collapsed against the cushions panting, her eyes closed. He kissed down her stomach and nuzzled her belly button but bypassed it for now. He kissed his way down further wiggling backwards. The smell of her arousal strengthening the lower he went. Oh how he wanted to just glide his cock along her. She had to be wet and he wanted to find out.

"Gippal?" Her eyes opened.

He pressed a kiss to her lower lips. She was soaked and warm and oh so ready. He parted the folds with his tongue, tasting her sweet but still somewhat spicy and he flicked it upwards, rubbing it across the nub of her clit and something else. He tasted metal again and discovered it was another ring. Oh shit. She choked back a scream, bucking wildly and arching upwards. He sat up and stared at her, pink flushing her skin down to her stomach, sweat gathering in the crevasses of her muscles that he hadn't noticed until they contracted. He mouth opened and hands clenched into the cushions.

He licked his lips. Oh fuck, she was gorgeous, perfect, beautiful, everything he'd said today and more. And she was his, all his.

She relaxed against the cushions and her eyes fluttered open to stare at him, panting. He lay down next to her, pressing his body to her side. "Nice secret." He murmured and his lips turned up into a smile.

"Not anymore."

He stroked her stomach. "Nope." He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Surprised me."

She blew bangs out of her eyes. "I would've warned you if I thought you were going to do _that._"

He laughed. "I much preferred to be surprised."

She groaned and rolled to her side, resting a hand on his ass. She lowered her eyelashes. "Now that you've had dessert first, will you eat?"

He laughed and rolled to his back. She settled on top of him, grinning. He stroked her back and settled a few more cushions under his head so he could eat and drink. She wiggled across him, hissing at the sting from her breast. The bruise from her bite mark throbbed as well, but he determinedly ignored it. She snuggled against him and pulled the food within reach.

They fed each other. Rikku giggling when he nibbled at her fingers and licking and biting his whenever they passed her lips. His hand stroked her back and from time to time they exchanged slow lingering kisses.

She stopped eating first, content to lay her head on his chest as he finished. They moved to the bed, turning out the lights and she tucked herself into his side. There was a few minutes silence.

"They're mad you know." Rikku mumbled. "Not giving you the chance to be you. They don't know what they're missing. Oh well, all mine." She yawned, nuzzled his chest and went still.

He stared at the ceiling. He agreed. They were mad, not noticing a girl like her, a girl made for love.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Desert Rose  
Chapter Twelve: Naughty Bastard**  
_by PrettyGothGirl  
_

All Disclaimers Apply: FFX-2 is Square Enix's, Fanon Culture is mine.  
**Summary:** Love is like the rose, it only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Part Twelve: Stolen moments come to a close and even the totems get their say.  
**A/N:** Extreme Alternate Universe. Fanon Culture Based. Shortly, the Al Bhed are a nomadic tribal people living on Bikanel without any contact with the rest of Spira. If you want to see the source document, email or comment. **Short Note on the Totems: **The totems are benign spirits that empower and guide the Al Bhed without major interference. They only use their powers if asked. Think of them as the Al Bhed version of Summons.

She was dreaming. She knew she was dreaming. She could see bits and pieces of rituals flying above her head, coming together and breaking apart, words in different colors of the rainbow with different sheens and patterns. The combinations didn't make sense and she couldn't concentrate of the yellow flashes, blue ripples, shining purple and flaming reds. Someone was positioned between her thighs and thrusting into her. The warm ache overwhelmed her body starting from between her thighs and heading up into her stomach. She couldn't think through the pleasure. She was full, throbbing for him, Gippal. It had to be Gippal. He was her lover. She couldn't see him though. Her body pulsed and her head tilted back, lips parted, a low moan stuck in her throat. Oh sands, this had to be a dream. Gippal wasn't ready yet to go this far.

The words broke apart and the letters formed patterns and the patterns formed patterns, but she didn't understand it. Hot pleasure pushed through her and she felt for a fleeting one with him, male to female, falling-

She woke with a start. Her heart pounded. She tried to calm it. She could feel Gippal's skin beneath her palm, his shoulder beneath her ear, arm about her waist, body heat making her a little too warm. She opened her eyes and slowly lifted her head. The interior of the tent was so dark she could barely see.

She sighed, not realizing until then she'd been holding her breath. He was asleep. It had been a dream, a weird, strange but good all at the same time, dream. She shook her head and studied his face in the darkness. He was handsome, even asleep. Every feature seemed to lead to his mouth, his cheekbones, his nose. She smiled, drawing her finger down it and then traced his lips with her finger, full and sensuous, like he was, a man of sensation.

She shivered, the smile not leaving her face. He was hers. "Lover," she whispered, knowing he wouldn't hear her. All of him was hers. She laid her head back down and dropped her hand over his heart, eyes closing. She dropped back to sleep.

She didn't remember the dream in the morning.

--

Rikku lounged about Gippal's work tent, idly flipping through her ritual book. Gippal leaned over the sand table, rubbing out lines and generally swearing from time to time when whatever he did made things worse or that's what she gathered from his comments addressed mostly to fellow engineers, mechanics, idiots long dead or soon to be dead. She thumbed through the pages, something tickling at the back of her mind, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what it was. She stuck her fingers along certain recipes and rituals that stuck out for no conscious reason.

Gippal started pacing, not saying anything, but crossing imaginary points off on his fingers. He'd taken off his shirt and she eyed with chest with a grin. He was a nice distraction as he passed in and out of the black light. She pressed her lips together to suppress giggles as she realized the stylized falcon type bird that represented the Thunderbird of his marque was also wearing an eye patch on the same side as his own. The beak looked like it was about to pierce his nipple. She shuddered. He needed a nipple ring. Not that he wasn't already yummy enough but if he had a pierced nipple there would be no way she could keep her hands off of him. It really was that simple. She'd have to pin him down and lick along the jagged lines of his thunderbird-

Inspiration struck and she tore her gaze away from him, flipping through the book to the latest ritual. She stared at it and bit her lip. She paged back to the ones she'd marked. It still didn't make sense, but it was more of a start. She needed to see it all at once.

"Gippal, may I borrow a tablet?"

He stopped and spun. "Huh." The words seemed to penetrate his brain before she had to repeat herself. "Oh, sure." He picked one up off of a small stack on a table, flipped it open and shut it. He came over to her, knelt and passed it over. "What's up?"

"Just a tickle." She smiled at him and balanced the tablet on her knee, scoring bits and pieces of each ritual into the wax with the stylus. She made her handwriting her so small it almost wasn't legible.

"A tickle?" His voice sounded skeptical.

"A ghost of an idea, a pattern, something that if I put it together correctly will make sense, even if I don't know the end result." She kept copying.

"Sounds dangerous."

She gazed at the bits, willing them to come together in some sort of order. They didn't. The words swam out of focus and she blinked. "Sometimes." She glanced over at him. "It's not always an exactly logical process." She flipped through the book again to make sure she hadn't missed anything that stood out. She probably had too much. She started to rearrange the bits on the opposite side, wiping the board clean with a swipe of the stylus when it didn't make sense. She started over.

"I'm beginning to see that." He peered through his eyelashes at her.

She leaned over and brushed a kiss across his lips. "You're distracting."

He grinned and kissed her back. "So are you." He surged to his feet and resumed pacing. Rikku stared at his back for a few seconds, then shook her head forcefully and went back to work.

--

Rin stared off into the desert with his arms crossed. It wasn't what he wanted to be doing. He wanted to grab his nephew by the ear and fling him into the sands. How dare he risk everything that they'd worked for, this uneasy coexistence with the Phoenix over boredom, over a few paltry girls and an hour's rush of adrenaline?

Could the boy not see sense? Then to spout off about _the_ Tyibreha, she was not important nor did she even matter. None of them did and The Elder's daughter less so. A position kept in place out outdated tradition and to keep the people happy. The Chieftain's were the ones with the real power. Even more than the Elder, the man who believed that anything he said held meaning. The fool. Cid held the power of the Chieftain in his hands and he didn't see, stating his position as the Elder to be more important.

Rin snorted. Cid's actions said otherwise. Cid had yet to choose an Heir. Rin ground his teeth. Cid had made a smart move, having all the young men and women salivating to be next and none with true authority. If he'd been thinking clearly he would've done the same. Instead, he had been impressed with Gippal's apparent qualifications. Gippal was far more trouble than he was worth, thinking that he knew what was best for the tribe, where it should go. Gippal didn't even ask for permission before he did things anymore and neither did his group of cronies or their women. His own daughter even stood up for and supported the idiot.

It would serve Gippal right if he demoted him and sent him back to his parent's village in disgrace. Rin clenched his fists, the harsh desert view not at all soothing. Yet, he couldn't. Not until this whole 'raid' fiasco was done and even then only if it blew up in his face. And sands, the boy had the luck of the Thunderbird. He could fall into quicksand and swim his way out with a fistful of steel. Blessed or cursed, Rin wasn't sure. This whole Elder's daughter kidnapping was the first slip up Gippal had made. Rin smiled tightly.

Plus, there was that girl he was courting. Who'd most likely be unhappy if she found out about another girl, no matter how highly positioned, near her man. Rin wondered who had talked Gippal into this screw up both politically and romantically. He nodded. Whoever it was, he hoped they would talk Gippal into many more and that one would work so he could get rid of the power hungry bastard.

--

Rikku bit her lip and nodded to herself. She ran her finger under the words pressed into the wax. It was an amazingly simple ritual if it worked. Simple in the doing complex in the making or getting past the idea that I couldn't be done. Alchemists weren't supposed to be able to summon the totems after all. That was the sole provision of Shamans and even most of them couldn't do it. They couldn't open their souls enough for another being to be channeled through them. The training was so hard that most refused to even try. Most didn't feel it was necessary. But to be able to summon a totem without that training? It was unheard of.

It wouldn't be the same. She wouldn't be able to control it or command it. She'd be more a passive supplicant, call it into being and from there she was on her own. She wouldn't be able to dismiss it either. The totems weren't ones who let go of control, even when summoned traditionally. It was a well-known fact that they gave and they took. She wouldn't even be able to protect herself or the camp with a ritualistic circle. It could be seen as trying to coerce the totem. She wouldn't recommend this ritual to someone who'd upset the totems in some way.

She took a deep breath and set the tablet to one side. She had to try it once to make sure it worked and hope and pray the Phoenix wouldn't be angry with her for summoning it in enemy territory with no real questions or desires. But how else was she to see if it worked? She needed to be able to leave a copy of the ritual with the Shaman, a sort of thank you for letting her copy the one ritual.

She needed fire and a feather. Fortunately, she had those on hand. She reached into her pouch and pulled out her 'basic' kit. She selected two items and replaced the rest. The fire gem was wrapped in silk and felt warm even through the cloth. She unwrapped it with shaking fingers revealing the striations of moving yellow, orange and red that lit the gem up from the inside. She moved her legs until they were under her and set the gem in front of her knees. Ironically, the only feather she had with her was a tuft of Phoenix down, often used to treat unconsciousness. She uncorked its bottle and upended it over the gem, letting the feather rest on it and pulled the bottle away, covering them both with her hands. She murmured the incantation, digging her fingers under them and on the last word flinging them into the air.

Nothing happened. She felt Gippal's gaze upon her as the stone and feather reached the peak of their respective flights. She didn't dare breathe. They began to fall-

The stone exploded, fire spreading outwards engulfing the feather. It should've burnt out in a series of bursts. It didn't. A trickle of sweat ran down Rikku's spine. She swallowed as the flickering tongue of flame expanded and began to grow wings and two heads.

Gippal gasped.

The Phoenix materialized in front of them. One of the heads turned and peered at him, turning almost upside down to do so. The other head's gaze was fixed on Rikku. She trembled and bowed her head.

"Look upon me without fear, my daughter." It said. The voice seemed to be everything, male, female, happy, sad. She couldn't pin it down. "Son of the Thunderbird." It added for Gippal's benefit. Rikku looked up. Her heart pounded. It was so beautiful and part of her wanted to touch it. The avatar considered them. It blinked its eyes. "The Firebird and the Thunderbird were not always considered enemies. Those were decisions made by men. There are reasons that we fly side by side." Its beaks clacked and if a bird could've grinned, this one did. Rikku's eyes widened and she flushed. Gippal choked and she didn't dare turn to look at him. The bird clacked its beaks again, clearly amused. "At least, you are dressed properly to summon me." Rikku flushed deeper, hyper aware that she was wearing the dress from yesterday. Her hand reached up to touch her hair with the fresh flowers Gippal had woven into it that morning. The Phoenix laughed and vanished.

She stared at where it had floated for a few minutes, blinking her eyes. She turned her head to look at Gippal. He looked pale under his tan. He swallowed. "Next time, when you summon a totem, please give me a little warning." He said.

She laughed and it sounded shaky. "At least it wasn't the Thunderbird."

He took a step toward her, his legs gave out and he sprawled, ending up on his stomach, head near her legs. "There is something about looking over, seeing the enemies totem and realizing you are about to be burned to a crisp for being a very naughty boy."

She grinned. "I don't think it cared."

"Shoopuf shit, I think it approved."

"And you haven't been that naughty yet."

He smirked. "You haven't been listening to my fantasies." He pushed upwards and crawled forwards, putting his face close to hers.

Her eyebrows rose. "We'll have to see what we can do about fulfilling those."

"Yes, please." He said and kissed her.

She moaned and responded. He broke the kiss, reached up and pushed her backwards. She fell giggling, legs parting. He pounced, capturing her lips again. Her giggles turned to moans. She parted her lips, accepting his tongue. She wrapped a leg about his hips and her hands rubbed his chest, scraping his nipples. He groaned and slid a hand under her dress, teasing her breast, retaliating. She felt the now familiar ache of desire run through her body. She arched into him. Their lips parted and met again and again, tongue playing. He was hers and who knew when she'd see him again. Their time together was running out.

--

The six hour ride back to the village wasn't spent in complete silence. The boys raced each other for short periods, egged on and whooped up by the girls. Couples talked as much as they could over the wind and engines. Rikku and Gippal watched the others and laughed, spending most their time to just be near each other, feel the press of each others bodies and Gippal to press kisses along her ears and throat. They didn't talk about when they would see each other again. It was mutually understood that they would and if Gippal tightened his arm around her closer towards the end of the journey. It was all right. And if Rikku leaned more into him, clutching his hand, well it was also okay.

The entire village turned out to greet them. Cid stood in the middle, Nhadala to his right, Anikki and Keyakku behind him. He stood feet planted, arms crossed. He scowled at the hovers as they pulled to a stop a moderate distance away. Gippal's hover was in front and in the middle, bike sideways.

The two men stared at each other. Rikku didn't move. The other girls were helped down off the hovers with murmured farewells. The females retreated to the village lines and returned to their families. They turned to watch, to see how it turned out.

Gippal didn't let Rikku go for a few long minutes and the uneasiness of the villagers grew. On the side away from them, Rikku reached up and unclasped the silver hair band she had borrowed from Sen. She dropped it into his pocket, her hair spilled around her shoulders as she used the other hand to grasp Gippal's as he helped her step down. She heard murmuring from the crowd. Her feet touched sand and she looked up at Gippal Her heart stopped. He was so sexy and she didn't want to look away, ever. He brought their clasped hands closer to him, as if to kiss her palm. He didn't. He brought it to his chest, leaned down and brushed a chaste kiss across her lips, slow and soft. She leaned into it, oh how she wanted more.

The crowd gasped and muttered. Anikki shouted. The two parted. Rikku flushed and lowered her eyelashes. He smiled at her, letting her hand go. She backed away. He turned his gaze past her and shared a long look with Cid that it gave her time to get to a safe distance halfway between the two groups, all without the temptation to throw herself back into his arms. Gippal nodded at the Elder.

She and Gippal shared one last look and she winked at him. Gippal smirked, and gave the order to go with his hand. The hovers spun about and roared back into the desert, the wind making Rikku's skirt flutter about, and her hair to fly. She didn't move until they settled, the hovers almost out of sight. She turned slowly, aware of the eyes upon her. She knew she was still smiling. She started towards them. The stares of the young men were especially uncomfortable against her skin. The watched her as if she was a new and interesting creature. Unbidden, the memory of Gippal's gaze while she bathed, as they made out, held each other, intense, hungry, adoring, flooded her mind. Heat ran through her body. She ducked her head and fled around the crowd and towards her tent giggling uncontrollably.

Let them sort it out.

--

_Reviews are love, love me?!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Desert Rose  
Chapter Thirteen: Daddy's Little Girl**  
_by PrettyGothGirl  
_

All Disclaimers Apply: FFX-2 is Square Enix's, Fanon Culture is mine.  
**Summary:** Love is like the rose, it only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Part Thirteen: A father's love for his daughter wars with the love of his wife and the love of his life.  
**A/N:** Extreme Alternate Universe. Fanon Culture Based. Shortly, the Al Bhed are a nomadic tribal people living on Bikanel without any contact with the rest of Spira. If you want to see the source document, email or comment.

Their return didn't feel like the victory it was supposed to be. Cid eyes closed and his shoulders sagged. The boy had done exactly what he said he was going to. He could tell. His daughter had run off smiling and giggling, looking so much like her mother. His heart ached, oh Gia. She looks so much like you.

"He _kissed _her!" Anikki shouted. "What are we going to do about it?"

Cid scowled. "Nothing." He snapped at his son. They couldn't do anything. There were signs and signals Rikku had been taught to tell him when things were wrong. She hadn't used any of them. His little girl laughed and flushed and smiled at the boy. The boy who treated her like the female she was and dared him to do something about it. "Nothing." He repeated and knew he sounded tired.

"He- he-"

"Did nothing." Cid clenched his jaw. "They did nothing that we can take offense at."

"He _kissed her!"_ Anikki repeated.

"And we can't do anything about it!" Cid roared back.

Nhadala put a hand on his arm. "Cid, surely-"

"No." He shrugged off her hand. "I don't want to hear anymore about it."

Keyakku's voice cut in. "They broke into our lands and stole our women and you say we can do nothing about it."

Cid spun to look at his stepson. "We can not retaliate with open warfare, which is what your brother is complaining about. If you think you can stage a girl's raid of the Thunderbird Chieftain's village and steal _their_ Tyibreha, it is none of my affair. I'm too old for such nonsense." He walked back towards the family tent. "Girl's raids are for the young and foolish." He dropped down on the cushions and put his head in his hands.

Nhadala sat down near him. "You should talk to her."

"About what?" He growled. "She's happy."

Nhadala made a noise of exasperation. "She's too above herself. She probably has some foolish notion in her head about this being over her and not as something between the tribes or an excuse to pick a fight."

Cid frowned. "It was a girl's raid. No more, no less."

"So said that note and you believe it."

Cid lifted his head. "If it had been anything more, the girls would've come to harm in some way and Rikku would know and signal me."

"You should still talk to her just to be sure."

He growled again and stood up. "Fine." He strode from the room, even though he knew what the answer was going to be. He crossed the village camp without really noticing anyone and stood outside her door a few minutes listening to her giggle. He cleared his throat.

"Yes?"

"May I come in?" He asked. He'd learned to ask after a few embarrassing on her part incidents.

"Sure Pops." She said. He ducked through the flaps and froze after he straightened. She smiled at him. Oh, his little girl wasn't so little anymore. Her smiled faded. "Pops?"

He shook his head. "You look all grown up." He swallowed. It really hadn't been that long ago when she was small enough to fit on his lap while he braided her hair.

She sat up a little, flushing, her head tilted forward so her hair hid her face. "He was very charming."

His heart ached again. His daughter was ashamed of how pretty she was. He swallowed. He didn't know how to raise a girl. "G-good. I wouldn't want to see you hurt."

She looked up and her face lit up. "He wouldn't hurt me. Gippal's a gentleman."

Cid frowned. "He is?"

"He was very careful. I'm very sure he doesn't want war. He's just bored." She smiled softly. "And he likes pretty girls. No one was hurt, nothing was stolen that wasn't returned and everyone is unharmed." She looked away. "The Thunderbird Chieftain was angry at him. He'll most likely get enough punishment from him."

Cid barked a laugh. "Rin's a cool one, all right."

Rikku shifted and peered at him. "But you weren't worried. We have procedures."

Cid sighed and hung his head. "I wasn't."

"Oh Pops." She sounded disappointed. "I can take care of myself."

"You looked happy."

She laughed. "I am. It was fun." She grinned at him.

He swallowed. Gia had smiled at him like that. Usually before doing something naughty. He turned. "Well." It came out gruff.

"Pops, do I look beautiful?" She sounded hesitant, unsure.

He almost started to cry. His baby girl didn't know. "Of course you do." He left the tent before she could make him weep. He heard her sigh. His shoulders drooped. He hadn't helped her at all and he knew it. He just didn't know how he what he was supposed to do. If only Gia were still around.

He walked away slowly from Rikku's tent and not back towards his own, where the second woman of his life waited. Nhadala wasn't anything like Gia, his gentle, brilliant Gia. Of course, most the village hadn't believed she was gentle, the way she could swing a wrench, but she had been touching him, holding their children. The way she smiled. Rikku, Rikku looked like her and sometimes he looked at her and saw his Gia coming back to him and he never knew what to do or think or say because Gia already knew how to be a lady and his Rikku hadn't even been given the chance.

He'd thought to try but he hadn't seen the sense in not letting her run after her brother and she'd get dirty and scraped up and those were the best times when he could set her on his knee and clean up the bruises and kiss her cheek. Ladies weren't proud of the fact they could strip and machines down to parts. Ladies didn't make explosions on a regular basis. Ladies couldn't pick your pockets clean or go after fiends that threatened the camp with madcap abandon. And he'd just smiled and helped wash her up, wiped off the soot, the grease and the blood and listened to her chatter about what she'd done. Sands, he'd praised her more often than not. Gia was supposed to be the one to teach her manners and deportment and how to dress. Gia was supposed to tell her that she was pretty and how to enhance her beauty.

And Gia hadn't been there.

And he'd fallen in love again and married another woman. He thought. Now Rikku could have a mother. She could learn to be ladylike. Nhadala was a fine efficient businesswoman, who carried out all their dealings with grace and poise.

He hadn't counted on the fact Rikku was technically more highly ranked than Nhadala and under half her age. He hadn't counted the fact that Nhadala would be jealous of his bright, cheerful daughter. Rikku had gained another brother who was just as protective of her as the first, but not a mother. Not someone who would love her, show her how to dress and act and to tell her how beautiful she was.

When the raiders hadn't taken her and the other village girls had gone. He'd been relieved that he wouldn't be put through the worry and the waiting the other fathers went through. He didn't have to worry about his baby girl being spirited away by a boy in the night. He'd just been relieved.

She didn't think she was beautiful or worth it and now the Thunderbird had come and taken her away. She'd had fun and he'd been so worried, anxious and angry that this hadn't come sooner. She was his daughter. His baby girl and she was wonderful and beautiful, just like his Gia.

The boy had kissed her. What was his name? She'd said it. Gippal. Gippal had kissed her and she was happy.

He wasn't going to start a war when his daughter was happy. He wasn't going to fail her again.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Desert Rose  
Chapter Fourteen: Oasis Confessions**  
_by PrettyGothGirl  
_

All Disclaimers Apply: FFX-2 is Square Enix's, Fanon Culture is mine.  
**Summary:** Love is like the rose, it only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Part Fourteen: Confessions is good for the soul and Rikku's Tyibreha friends are most insistent.  
**A/N:** Extreme Alternate Universe. Fanon Culture Based. Shortly, the Al Bhed are a nomadic tribal people living on Bikanel without any contact with the rest of Spira. If you want to see the source document, email or comment

The teasing started as Rikku pulled off her clothes. It was rule two of the oasis. Rule one being, what went on at the oasis, stayed at the oasis.

Araxie started it. "Ohhh sands."

"What is that?" Iola asked sounding very interested.

Sen swore. "Shit."

Rikku flushed and unconsciously covered up the underside of her breast. "Nothing."

Laaysa ran over and pried her fingers away. "Oh come on, we want to see."

"It's just a bruise."

"In the shape of teeth, you told me nothing happened that morning." Sen accused.

"Nothing _did_ happen that morning." Rikku protested.

"Wait, wait, back up." Chavvi face-palmed.

"Umm," Rikku bit her lip. "I'm dating Gippal."

"What?!" Everyone but Sen shouted and sat up to stare at her.

Rikku collapsed onto the sand and grinned at all of them. "Gippal and I are ummm, together."

"And this is the boy you said, was just 'a guy' and 'all right?'"

Rikku flushed and bit her lip. "Did I say that?"

"Yes!" They chorused.

"Well, he _is_ all right."

"More than all right from the looks of things." Araxie's eyebrow rose.

"Face it, Rikku, you're glowing."

"I am?"

"Yes."

"Which is so not fair, so tell us."

"Like _when_ you got that bruise." Sen pointed at it.

"Sen! You're being as bad as Laaysa." Saffi chided.

"Hey!"

Sen crossed her arms. "Well, I want to know. You said nothing happened."

"That _morning._" Rikku flushed. "You didn't get a chance to ask what happened that _night._"

"You had sex with him." Sen glared at her. "You said you weren't ready."

Rikku turned red. "Oh my. Fuck no. We _didn't_ have sex Sen. Is that all you think we do?"

"You still didn't tell me what you did that morning! You neatly evaded the question."

"How about you let Rikku tell it her way and don't interrupt." Fariishta glared at Sen with a 'I want to hear this too, so be quiet' look.

Laaysa jumped up. "Snacks!"

Rikku stared off after her. "Again?"

"This deserves munchies." Iola nodded. "I'll help!" She ran off after Laaysa.

Sen tapped her fingers on the sand and Saffi reached over and pressed down on them. "Relax, she can't leave until she tells."

"Hey!" Rikku started and glared at Saffi.

Saffi smiled sweetly back.

Rikku muttered mean things under her breath, the only audible bit was "and I'll sic Gippal on all of you, so there."

There were a few blinks and everyone began to giggle. "Rikku!"

"Oh sands. That's priceless."

Rikku pouted. "I can _so_ be threatening."

Chavvi shook her head and laughed. "Not right now."

Iola and Laaysa set down two big bowls of snacks and Araxie reached over and grabbed a large handful. "All right, we've got snacks, now tell."

Rikku swallowed and lay down, kicking her feet in the air. She didn't want any more speculative looks at her breast. "Well, I went into Thunderbird territory after our meeting."

"You what?" Iola's jaw dropped.

"Shhh." Laaysa clamped her hand over Iola's mouth. Iola licked her palm and Laaysa squealed and let go, shaking her hand. "Eww, Iola!"

"Anikki had a part he couldn't for the life of him how to fix, so," Rikku bit her lip. "I thought Gippal would know and went to ask. He did and umm, I sort of gave him my commsphere number." She stopped and fiddled in the sand. "He called me later and we set up a swimming date…"

"And he bit you." Araxie finished.

"Noooo. That was our first date."

"You've had more than one." Laaysa sat up straight.

"Stop jumping to conclusions," Fariishta glared at Araxie.

"Hey, I'm telling the story!" Rikku glared at them all. They settled. "Right, swimming date and he umm… shit, can't tell, and err… we kissed and decided to meet three days later."

Sen's eyes widened and she stared at her. "He didn't, not that _early._"

Rikku nodded. "Yeah. He even asked and everything. He was so nervous about it." She giggled. "It was so cute. He sticks his tongue out when he concentrates really hard sometimes, like when we made sand cities the second date. Though he doesn't do it when he's working. Usually he was cursing people out." She blinked. "So anyways, I couldn't make our third meeting, some step cousin however many times removed got her first marques and I just had to be there." She frowned. "Not really necessary since I'm not technically related by blood but I'm _the_ Tyibreha, so, naturally I had to attend." She sighed and then grinned because the next part of the story was her favorite. "Then Gippal was so upset he couldn't see me. He staged a girl's raid across tribal borders and swept me away back to his village."

"So romantic." Iola sighed.

Laaysa smacked her gently. "Iola!"

"Well it is." Iola glared at her. "That's true dedication."

"Get on to that morning." Sen interrupted the two youngest Tyibreha.

"Impatience." Fariishta rolled her eyes.

"Well, we cuddled."

"I know that!"

"And I took a bath."

"That too."

"Sen!"

"Shut up!"

"And that's what happened that morning. He'd never cuddled before and I can tell he really enjoyed it." Rikku ducked her head. "And I let him watch me take my bath and he, shit, I can't say."

"Stop teasing us."

"I forget. I'm not allowed to tell." She paused. "Well, he didn't exactly swear me to secrecy, but he swore Sen to it and so I don't think it'd be fair for me to tell."

"Rikku." Araxie ground her teeth.

"Well, it wouldn't." Rikku glared at her. "It's his secret and is not mine to say."

"He just does it around you."

"Something like that." Rikku tilted her head and grinned. "Though he's yet to show me one."

"He won't." Sen said. "Not until he's actually made a final one and it's perfect."

Rikku sighed. "Oh well. He brushed my hair and wove flowers into it."

"She wore a dress." Sen said in an undertone.

"A dress?"

"Rikku!"

"You've given in."

"I thought you hated dresses."

"He provided it!" Rikku glared at Sen. "It wasn't like I had a _lot_ of choices. I could've worn one of his shirts."

"It was almost see-through. In some places it was." Sen smirked.

Rikku sputtered and hid her face. "Sen!"

"See-through!"

"Oh my."

"And you actually wore it."

"Gippal picked it out and he _liked_ it." Rikku said.

They all giggled. "Oh that explains it."

Rikku shook her head. "Rin was furious at Gippal for doing the girl's raid."

"Understatement." Sen muttered.

Rikku hid her face. "I told him I wasn't worth it." She muttered.

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that." Sen said vehemently. "You are so worth everything Gippal has done, is doing and will do. If he heard you say that he'd kiss you silly."

Rikku rolled her eyes, but blushed at the same time. "He did, several times." She shuddered.

"Besides, you heard what he said about you, to my father's face and somehow father didn't figure it out." Sen shook her head.

Laaysa and Iola broke into the seriousness.

"Can Rikku get back to the story, please?"

"Yeah, I want to hear the good bits."

"They have a point." Fariishta gave Sen a level stare. Sen made a show of shutting her mouth.

"Where was I?" Rikku blinked, distracted by what Sen had said.

"Rin was mad." Saffi reminded.

"And Gippal made a speech." Chavvi said, glancing at Sen for confirmation.

"What did he say?" Iola bounced up and down.

"That I was valuable, worthwhile, precious and beautiful." Rikku sighed and looked far away. "But in a lot more words."

"Awww. That's so sweet." Iola melted into the sand. Laaysa looked like she was about to silence her, then thought better of it and didn't.

"I made him dinner, because I owed him dinner and we umm," Rikku blushed furiously. "Ended up making out and I bit his hip and he bit me and uh-" she looked into the sand. "We fell asleep together and that was it." She finished in a rush.

"She's leaving something out." Chavvi whispered. "I can tell."

Rikku squirmed and refused to look up. "Not telling." She glanced up with a tidbit to distract them with. "He kissed me when he took me home." She grinned. "In front of my father and brothers."

"What did they do?"

"I don't know. I sort of ran away giggling like a maniac." Rikku bit her lip and grinned up at them.

Laaysa threw a snack at Rikku. "Back to the uh part."

"No." Rikku hid her face again.

"Rikku." Sen smirked. "I'll tell Gippal where you're ticklish."

Rikku's head snapped up and her eyes widened. "You wouldn't!" Sen just raised her eyebrow. Rikku flushed.

"Bu-"

"Tickles."

"Bu-"

"He _likes_ to tickle."

Rikku whimpered. "He kissed-"

"Not very embarrassing."

"Araxie!" Everyone else shouted and threw snacks at her.

"Well it's not."

"-andhediscoveredmyclitring." Rikku mumbled.

Araxie blinked. "What?"

"See if you'd stayed quiet!"

"You're going to have to say it again and this time Araxie will keep her mouth _shut._" Fariishta glared at her.

Rikku squirmed again. "Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

Rikku buried her head in her arms and moaned. "He kissed d-do-down there, you know and he sort of, kind of, discovered my clit ring and sent me over the edge."

"Oh fuck."

"Wow, just wow."

"I'm jealous."

"And all you got out of it was a bite mark." Araxie sounded rather incredulous.

Rikku pushed upwards. "Hey! We're doing this right. Slow."

"That does not sound slow." Araxie snorted. "I mean, what was his reputation? You should be having sex by now."

Fariishta glared at Araxie. "Araxie." She hissed. "Rikku is happy."

Rikku huffed and sat up. "I can defend him myself." She glared at Araxie and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "He wants me as a female, not as a fuck. That's all those other girls were, fucks when he had an itch at _their_ places. I sleep in his bed. He brings me flowers, gives me presents."

"Presents?" Iola squealed.

Rikku looked down and smiled, pushing her hair behind her ears, showing off that she was wearing the earrings. "He gave me these."

Iola scrambled across the sands and peered at them. "They're so pretty and so different."

"Show them off too much and you'll start a trend." Chavvi grinned and examined them at a distance. "She's right though. They're pretty."

"There's just one thing bothering me." Rikku shoved Iola away lightly. "What does he smell like?" Sen almost choked on a snack. "It's manly and good and makes me want to eat him but I can't figure out what it is!"

Sen started coughing and Fariishta reached over and pounded on her back. She was grinning though.

"You can't tell." Iola giggled.

"That's horrid." Chavvi shook her head. "I thought better of you."

"I can't pin it down. I'm an alchemist, not a perfumer. I leave that to the experts."

Sen gasped in air and wiped away tears. "Ambergris." She inhaled again. "Ambergris, musk and a bit of leather."

"Ohhhh." Rikku tilted her head to the side and then blinked. "Wait, how do you know?"

Sen smirked at her. "I _asked._ I wanted to know what drew the girls to him like bees to honey and he said it was they way he _smelled._"

"Oh puhlease." Chavvi rolled her eyes.

"Partially it's true." Fariishta tapped her lips with a fingernail. "Smell is an attractant between two people. It's finding what clicks that's the hard part."

"Oh, it clicks." Rikku breathed. She fell to her back and smiled at the sky. "It does."

"Rikku's gone all melty."

"And girly."

"Iola, Laaysa!"

"We want a boy too!"

"So, I'm assuming you've seen his cock? Since he's seen you naked and all." Araxie's voice was mocking.

"Yes." Rikku put her arms behind her head grinning.

"Well, are you going to tell us?"

"There's a reason for that reputation." Rikku licked her teeth.

"Which tells us nothing."

"He's nice."

There was a few minutes silence before they realized Rikku wasn't go to say anymore.

"You know, it's like pulling teeth to get information out of you."

"He's my boyfriend. Why are you all so interested anyways?" Rikku scowled. They were ruining her good mood.

"Because deep inside you want to tell and we are just doing what's in your best interest so we can all giggle over it."

"I don't want to giggle over it." Rikku said. "I _want_ it. Plain and simple, just because we haven't _had_ sex, doesn't mean I don't want to. He has a point. We should want to be together as people and not as a quick fuck. That just falls apart. Like, him and Lynnia." She snickered. "The bitch doesn't get it."

"It almost sounds like you're in _love."_ Araxie said.

"And if I am? I don't see where it's your business."

"Love between enemy tribes always ends badly."

Rikku didn't move. "You know what, Araxie. I don't give a shit. Gippal's worth it."

Silence reigned in the oasis.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Desert Rose  
Chapter Fifteen: Pet Names**  
_by PrettyGothGirl  
_

All Disclaimers Apply: FFX-2 is Square Enix's, Fanon Culture is mine.  
**Summary:** Love is like the rose, it only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Part Fifteen: After humiliation, retaliation is necessary, cooperation however is never guaranteed.  
**A/N:** Extreme Alternate Universe. Fanon Culture Based. Shortly, the Al Bhed are a nomadic tribal people living on Bikanel without any contact with the rest of Spira. If you want to see the source document, email or comment.

In the grand scheme of things, it really wasn't all that surprising that within the week another Phoenix village decided to plan a raid of the Elder's village to take their women. It was to be expected. It was the way it worked. The rumor of the girl's raid by the Thunderbird had spread through the Phoenix camps like a fire in midsummer. The speed of the response however caught everyone off guard, as did the manner of the attack. They snuck into the village instead of causing lots of noise.

They were good enough to get Rikku while she was still asleep. She woke, bouncing over someone's shoulder and staring at the ground. She didn't move, unsure of what was happening. She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

"You got the Tyibreha?" A man murmured. Rikku wanted to stiffen and had to remind herself not to. She _knew_ that voice, a boy from the village over.

The boy carrying her shifted her a bit. "Well, we can't leave her behind _now._"

Rikku clenched her teeth. So, that was the way of it. She waited.

"Cid would get insulted."

They chuckled.

Rikku's eyes snapped open. _How dare-_ She didn't even have to finish the thought. It became action the next moment. She clasped her hands together and swung them down onto his kidneys with a satisfying thud.

He cried out in pain, doubling over and she threw her body weight forward, tumbling off his shoulder to the sand. She rolled to her feet and kicked his ass right into his friend. The boy's eyes were wide as he tried to catch the one who had carried her. Her eyes narrowed as she realized that they were from two different villages.

They stared at each other for a few minutes. Her jaw clenched, fists closed and shoulders heaving. She was _not_ a trophy object. She heard the sand move behind her. She spun about in a high kick and felt it hit someone's jaw.

Curses broke out behind her. Rikku took off, dodging between approaching males and tent supports. She evened her breathing out automatically.

"Catch her!"

Her eyes narrowed and she increased her pace. She had to come up with a plan. If she stuck around the village they'd catch her eventually. She risked a glance over her shoulder. She ran on. All right then, simply, she had to leave the village on her own power.

Someone stuck out their arm to clothesline her. She slid underneath it, placing her hand on the ground as a pivot. She glided around the corner. She vaulted to her feet and began to run again. She reached her destination and jumped over the low wall. Rikku bit her lip and skidded to a halt next to her hover.

They were catching up. _Damn their longer legs._

She mounted, flipped the correct sequences of switches and the engine came to life with a satisfying roar. She ducked down low and accelerated, away from the village, away from the boys, just away.

She checked behind her using her mirrors. Her chasers stood next to the hovers, hands on their knees panting. She smiled tightly, flipped a few more switches and left the village in her dust.

There was no way they'd catch up to her now.

Her thoughts tumbled about her head, a combination of what they had said and her observations. It only served to make her angry and her anger kept her warm all the way out to the disputed territories. Her vision was a little blurry from time to time and she wiped away tears on her bare shoulder. _Have to now, only after Gippal, insult to my father, more than one village, no one cared before, object, trophy, slur. _

She shut the hover off and got off the bike. She hugged herself as she walked towards the oasis. _Not good enough until, not one, how could they, think I wouldn't notice, callous, assholes. _She shivered and sat down, pulling her nightgown down to her ankles, much like she had done on Gippal's bed. She buried her head in her knees. _Have, left me always, not a girl, laughing._

She choked and warm tears seeped from her eyes. She shuddered once before breaking out into sobs. _Not theirs to take, just another boy in the end, not attracted, why should they be, just cute, ruffle my hair and pinch my cheeks, when you're older. Didn't happen. Pops never upset. Not pretty enough in his eyes either. Not like mom._

_Momma._

She rocked back and forth. _Momma, I miss you._

_Not a lady like you momma. I've tried. I've tried so hard. I just, don't know how!__They'd take you. I know they would, before another tribe did. _

Rikku curled up on the ground and cried herself to sleep.

--

Gippal's hover screeched to a halt. He stared at the abandoned hover and then stared at the oasis and back to the hover. He shut his hover off and walked across the sands towards the water and stared more.

Rikku, his lovely Rikku lay on the ground wearing nothing more than a light orange nightdress. Locks of her hair lay over her face. He looked around, back at her hover and back at her. _What the-_

What was she doing here? She should be at home, tucked in her own bed, in her own tent, safe. She shouldn't be in the middle of the disputed territories. He carefully crouched down next to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Ri-"

Her hand snapped up and wrapped around his wrist with surprising force. Her eyes snapped open and he reared back a little from the anger in them. She blinked repeatedly. "Gi-Gippal?"

"Hey." She sat up and rubbed her eyes with her free hand. Then realized she still held his wrist. She flushed a little and loosened her grip, rubbing his wrist. _Damn._ She had a good grip. He relaxed and moved closer. She blinked again and her lips quivered. She threw herself at his chest. His eyes widened and he stared at the back of her head. _What in-_

"Th-there was a g-g-girl's raid and they took me be-because they had to and no-not because they wa-wanted to and th-they laughed and I hit him and es-escaped and-" She gulped. "They weren't you. I didn't want to go because they weren't you and they didn't really care for me. And a month ago I wouldn't have care and just been ha-happy to be included." She looked up at him, eyes shining with tears. "I-I just couldn't go."

His arm wrapped around her and he wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumb. She leaned into the caress. He leaned down and brushed a kiss across her lips. She sighed. He could smell her, cinnamon and something that had to be the scent of her, spicy, invigorating, intoxicating. He kissed her again, her lips were soft and smooth, like flower petals.

Her hand slid into his hair, cupping the back of his head. Her mouth opened. He deepened the kiss, his tongue delving into her mouth. She moaned. It made him shiver and he sat down, Rikku on his lap. She clung to him and after a long moment they broke the kiss and stared at each other.

"I'm glad you didn't go." He whispered. "If they couldn't see your beauty before I pointed it out, then they don't deserve to behold it."

A slow smile spread across her lips. "You say such silly and lovely things."

He grinned. "You are one very special lady and bring out the best and worst in me."

She giggled and lowered her eyelashes. "I'll take your word for it."

"You absolutely positively better believe it babe."

She laughed. "I don't know, perhaps you should convince me." She teased her fingers along his chest.

He sighed. "I wish I had the time."

She smiled lopsidedly and curled up against his chest. "Hold me for a little bit then."

"Oh back to the cuddling thing." He stroked her hair.

"Mmmm, yes." She pressed a kiss to his neck.

"It's a dangerous time losing thing." He murmured and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

She laughed again. "You noticed."

"I really can't stay." He curled a lock of her hair around his fingers. "And you should return home."

She sighed. "I know, just for a little bit. I- I need you."

_Shit. _If that wasn't one of the sexiest things he'd ever heard. "Oh babe," he moaned. "Don't say such things."

She tilted her head back and grinned at him. "Gippal, your other head is thinking for you."

"You kiss me with that mouth." He said, his eyebrow raising. He was learning all sorts of interesting things about his girl.

She pushed upwards. "All the time." She said and proceeded to kiss him, pulling away just as he started to respond. He growled and she laughed. "Not a lot of time." She reminded.

He sighed. "You're a tease."

"It's a natural gift." She smirked and traced his lips with her fingertip.

He snaked his head around and pressed a kiss to the tip. "Cute."

"So, I've been told." She sighed and relaxed back into his lap.

"It's a sexy cute, in that knock down drop dead gorgeous way, simply pretty or beautiful girls can't compete with it, and babe, you have it in spades." He nuzzled her and kissed her ear.

She giggled. "Well, Mr. Sexy hunk who's all lickably fine and egotistical, that's good to know."

He licked the outer edge of her ear. "And don't you forget it." He breathed and then licked the inside. She shivered and melted against him. _Fuck._ He loved that reaction, how responsive she was.

"Gip_pal._" She moaned. His hand dragged down her neck and over her shoulder, the strap of her nightgown being pushed down as he did. "I-I thought you didn't have time to convince me."

He sighed and rested his forehead against her shoulder. "I don't. I have to finish patrol."

"You've tightened it. Keyakku and Anikki are so frustrated." She teased the nape of his neck with her fingernails. He smirked and kissed her neck, licking the curve. She even tasted of cinnamon. "Gippal!"

"Yes." He licked her again.

She laughed again. "I'm not an ice cream cone."

"Doesn't stop me." He said and licked her again. "You're addicting."

She grabbed his chin and pulled his face to hers. "So are you." She murmured and kissed him, licking his lips, parting them. Their tongues met and tangled. She pulled away and smirked.

He reached to his belt and pulled a small gun. "Take this."

She glanced down at it. "I can't."

He frowned. "I'm offering. I want you safe on the way back and don't you dare tell me you're armed, since I can feel your panties."

She flushed. "I-I can't shoot." She looked away. "I have to catch my food before I kill it."

His brow furrowed. "You can't."

She shook her head. "No one was willing to teach me and I didn't dare try to teach myself." She ducked her head. "I didn't want to shoot myself in the foot."

He holstered the gun. He considered her. "Well, that's about to change."

She blinked and her eyes widened. "What?"

He kissed her cheek. "I'm going to teach you to shoot. I don't like the idea that you don't know how."

She grinned and hugged him, squeezing tight. "You're the best."

He squeezed her back. "Oh, I know." He said. She kissed him gently and couldn't seem to stop grinning. He smiled and slowly released her. "Drive straight back to the village."

"I will."

He stood and helped her to her feet. They walked hand in hand to their hovers. He pulled her close just next to hers and they kissed again. She held him a few moments, inhaling deeply into his neck, before she let go. She looked up at him. "Ambergris." She whispered and grinned. He blinked. _Not fair._ She wasn't supposed to know She mounted the hover before he could do anything about it though.

She stood and pressed one last kiss to his lips. "Be careful, sexy."

She'd better leave, before he grabbed her and forgot about the rest of his duties. "You too, babe."

She dropped back down onto her hover and sped away.

--

The first person that saw Rikku went pale and ran in the other direction deeper into the village. She pressed her lips together and raised her chin. She saw heads come together as she passed and heard murmurs rise behind her. There were wide eyes and shocked faces.

She closed her ears and wished she could close her eyes.

Nhadala confronted her in the middle of the village. "Why are you here?" She shouted.

Rikku stiffened her back and tried to walk past her. Nhadala's arm whipped out. Rikku stopped. Her jaw tightened and she ground her teeth. "I escaped." She turned her head to look at Nhadala. "I fought them and escaped."

"You _fought_ a girl's raid! You insult _half a dozen_ other villages in your thoughtlessness."

"I wasn't _asked_ to be taken."

"That's the point!" Nhadala's eyes flashed. "You don't _get _asked. It's a privilege. Only the _best_ and most _valuable_ girls are taken."

"I don't want it." Rikku spat. "It's not a privilege when the decision is forced."

"Now, you insult your own tribemates."

Rikku took a step closer to Nhadala. "Someone _ordered_ them to take me. I am positive of it. They wouldn't have done so on their own. I'll have none of it."

"Then you'll have none, ever." Nhadala hissed, eyes narrow.

"Enough!" Cid roared.

Rikku turned and was crushed in her father's arms before she could blink. She hugged him back as much as she could with her upper arms pinned to her sides. "Pops, I'm all right."

He pulled back and peered into her face. "Of course you're not."

She smiled. "I'm fine. I fought them and left the village. They didn't follow or couldn't follow fast enough."

Cid clenched his jaw. "That's dangerous."

Rikku sighed and raised her voice. "I'm not an object, Pops. I won't be treated like a convenient trophy." She ducked out of his embrace and her voice hardened. She looked over her shoulder. "The next person who tries to take me on a raid without my permission, won't be moaning in pain. They'll be dead."

Cid looked confused and Rikku's heart ached in her chest. Poor Pops, he didn't understand. She looked away and started walking again.

"You miss the point." Nhadala shouted.

Rikku spun on her heel. "What that means is that the only person allowed to take me on a raid is Gippal, Heir to the Thunderbird. I don't _care_ if you believe it an insult. My own tribe has insulted me for years. Let _them_ take Aasta. She'll spread her legs for anyone." Her lip curled up into a sneer and she spun on her heel. "It's been a long morning. I'm going to get dressed. Some of us have to _work_ for a living."

Somewhere, Rikku swore she heard the Phoenix and Thunderbird laughing.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Desert Rose  
Chapter Sixteen: Momma's Boy**  
_by PrettyGothGirl  
_

All Disclaimers Apply: FFX-2 is Square Enix's, Fanon Culture is mine.  
**Summary:** Love is like the rose, it only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Part Sixteen: Gippal goes to visit his family in a long overdue visit and ends up telling his mother about his special someone.  
**A/N:** Extreme Alternate Universe. Fanon Culture Based. Shortly, the Al Bhed are a nomadic tribal people living on Bikanel without any contact with the rest of Spira. If you want to see the source document, email or comment.

Gippal waited until he was in the middle of nowhere to call his girl. He cradled the commsphere in his hands and waited. It took a few minutes but it came to life and Rikku stared up at him.

"Hey." He grinned down at her.

"Miss me already?" She smiled back.

He widened his eyes. "Me? Miss you? Of course! I was really calling to get that recipe you made for dinner so I could give it to my mother and I missed you."

"You called to get a recipe?"

"Not at all. You see it was a convenient excuse to see your beautiful face and hear your lovely voice."

She laughed. "But you still want the recipe."

He batted his eyes. "Well yeah, for my own records of course too."

She stared at him for a long moment. "For your mother."

"And for me!" He smirked. "I like good food."

She bit her bottom lip grinning. "Do you have something to write with and on?"

He held up the tablet and stylus. "I am prepared." She rolled her eyes and recited a list of ingredients and preparation instructions from memory. He copied it all down without commenting more than "uh huh" and "go on." He snapped the tablet shut and smiled at her. "Thank you, beautiful."

She smiled back. "Your welcome. It was _my_ mother's recipe." She looked a little sad for a moment, then brightened. "Well, I missed you too and just between us and the rest of the Al Bhed, you are the _only_ man allowed to take me on a raid."

"I am?"

"And so I was wondering when the next one was?" She grinned at him, dimple showing.

She was serious. He laughed. "You actually said that."

She nodded. "I did, and I promised to kill the next man who wasn't you who tried."

He winced. "Ouch."

"I'm not going to be a discarded trophy, important when someone else wins it." She frowned. "It's demeaning." She tossed her hair. "So, you're stuck with me."

"Only girl I want anyways." He smiled softly at her. "I have to go, babe. I haven't seen my folks in months."

She wrinkled her nose. "Good idea. I already want to kiss you. If we talk longer, who knows what I'd want to do. You're just far too sexy and romantic for your own good."

He snickered. "I do miss you."

"Me too." She winked at him and shut the commsphere off.

--

Gippal walked through his home village, nodding at various people who greeted him and generally getting used to the feel of it again. He saw girls whispering behind their hands and his old friends grinned at him from their various places of work.

It was always nice coming home. He walked towards his parents' tent. A boy of roughly ten was playing outside and fifty feet away he looked up and his face lit up. "Gippal!" He shouted and ran towards him, a dog on his heels, barking and yapping. He wrapped his arms about his brother's legs. "Gippal!"

Gippal grabbed his brother's waist and grunted as he lifted him up. "Hey kiddo." He looked into a grinning face, so similar to his own. The boy wrapped his legs around Gippal's waist and Gippal supported him with an arm, settling him on his hip. The dog jumped around their legs, barking. Gippal gave a verbal command and it sat down next to him, leaning into his legs, tail wagging, and tongue hanging out as it panted. Gippal reached down and scratched the dog's ears. "Good boy." He murmured. The dog licked his palm.

His brother glared at him. "I'm not a kid anymore. Momma says I'm a big boy now and big boys get called by their proper names."

Gippal smirked. "Is that so?" He restarted his walk to the tent, dog on his heels.

"Yes."

"Well, I don't know. I'm your big brother, so you'll always be a kid to me."

"That's not fair." His brother pouted.

"Since when was life ever fair." He smirked. "I don't recall that being in the pre birth contract, 'fair life.'"

"Now you're just being mean."

Gippal laughed. "Me, be mean to you, Eli. Never." Gippal entered the family tent.

Eli frowned. "You're always mean to me. Momma, Gippal's being mean to me and he hasn't been home ten minutes."

Gippal's mother looked up from her weaving and smiled. "Welcome home."

Gippal set Eli down on a pile of cushions. He leaned down and kissed his mother's cheek. "Hey, ma."

"Your father and Sennet are out working." She kissed his cheek back.

"I've the rest of today to visit." He sat down next to her and the dog came over and placed his head on Gippal's lap. Gippal scratched its ears. "Hey, Rivet." He muttered and relaxed a little bit.

His mother smiled and returned to her weaving. "Eli does have a point though. You visit so rarely you should be nice when you do."

"See!" Eli pointed at him.

Gippal grinned. "You expect me to be mean. If I wasn't mean you'd be disappointed."

His mother laughed as Eli sputtered. Gippal took a moment to just watch her as she chose another length of yarn with long fingers and threaded it on the loom. His mother was still considered one of the most beautiful in all the tribe with her high cheekbones, almond shaped sage green eyes and slim build. His father, Keon, considered her name to be the most beautiful thing about her though. 'Aelwyn,' he said, 'like the sound of a bell. Aelwyn.' Then Keon would hold her hand as his mother laughed. Aelwyn caught him look at her. "Gippal?"

He smiled. "Just reminding myself on how pretty you are."

"Momma's the prettiest woman in the whole world." Eli nodded.

Aelwyn smiled. "One day I won't be."

Eli shook his head. "Nope. You'll always be the prettiest."

Gippal snorted. "You say that now."

Aelwyn flicked her eyes over to her oldest son and smiled a bit. "Tell us about what you've been up to."

Gippal sighed. "Work and more work and work."

Keon shoved through the door. His blonde hair had white in it, difficult to see. He was broader, more muscular, rougher around the edges than his oldest son. It was as if Keon was the work before Gippal, less refined, not as smooth but still very handsome. "Most times you whiz by here so fast we don't even see your dust." His light green eyes were alight with good humor.

Gippal looked over at his father and grinned. "That's the life of the Heir."

Sennet shoved past his father and took a seat on a pile of cushions across from Gippal. "You didn't have to take the position."

"Sennet." Keon growled.

Gippal looked levelly at his sixteen-year-old brother. "I didn't, but I did. I'm not complaining."

Keon came over and kissed his wife. He looked down at Gippal. "You look tired."

Gippal sighed. "He's keeping me busy." He ran a hand through his hair. "Most of the time it's stuff that I really shouldn't have to deal with personally. Rin insists on it though. I barely have enough time for my own work and it's a miracle if I see my own bed."

Keon crossed his arms. "Tell him no."

Gippal shook his head. "Not right now."

Aelwyn put her weaving up. "My brother is mad at you then."

Sennet snorted. "He pulled a girl's raid on the Phoenix. Of course, Uncle Rin is mad."

Eli fidgeted. "It was true? I told everyone that you were smarter than that!"

Gippal glanced over at Eli. "Yeah, I did it."

Eli slumped and crossed his arms. "But-"

"It was stupid and dumb." Sennet scowled. "Some role model."

"It was a calculated risk." Gippal rolled his eyes.

"It's not like you!" Sennet glared at him.

"Sennet." Aelwyn said, her voice soft.

Sennet cringed. "He used to always make so much sense. This, this was foolishness."

"And I've had that quoted at me chapter and verse by uncle." Gippal looked at his brother sympathetically. "It wasn't as foolish and you and he are making it out to be."

"You could've started a war." Sennet stared at him.

Gippal shook his head. "Not likely, even if we botched it up. The tribes are content to leave each other alone. There wasn't anyone in my group that was chafing at the bit to pound on the Phoenix."

Sennet crossed his arms. "It was still stupid."

"If you're so busy. I'm amazed you found the time to pull such a thing off." Keon said in his driest tones. His hands were rubbing along his wife's neck and shoulders.

"I made time." Gippal shrugged. Keon's eyebrow rose. "It required future planning." Gippal shrugged again.

Keon shook his head. "Son-"

"I can't do it all the time." Gippal frowned. "Managing Uncle is a risky business and I can't get caught doing it. He doesn't like me."

Aelwyn sighed. "Oh Gippal."

Keon kissed his wife's neck again. "Sennet, come on, we've got to get back to work. Eli, you too."

Eli pouted. "But Gippal-"

"You can talk to your brother later." Keon rounded up his two younger sons and herded them from the tent. The dog lifted his head and then abandoned Gippal, trotting off after them.

Gippal stared after them. "How does he do that?"

Aelwyn smiled. "He's your father. And Sennet's upset with you for upsetting Rin. Keon doesn't want you two to have a fight."

"I don't mean to upset uncle. I try not to, I just, I just do." Gippal rubbed his face with his fingertips. "It's like, I can do nothing right. But I'm just doing the duties he outlined for me and the things I'm supposed to do as Heir. So, why am I always wrong?"

"You aren't."

He dropped his hands and stared at his mother. "I know! Which just makes it more frustrating. He has me redo things that don't need to be redone and going places I don't need to go. And I end up doing my own work to keep myself fed over a fire in the middle of a desert or in my head during patrol. I rarely see my own tent and people are lucky to see me at all it feels like. The one time-" He trailed off. "Well, just lucky that's all. It has to let up at some point. I just don't know what to do."

"One day at a time."

He shook his head. "I can't. I can't think that way. I have to think ahead or else everything I've dreamt of is going to die."

"Gippal, maybe-"

"There has to be a better way."

Aelwyn sighed. "Why do you insist on being the one to bring that better way?"

"No one else will." Gippal sighed and looked at his hands. "I wish at times I was like Sennet, accepting of the way things are, but I can't be. I'm just not wired that way. I have to question it and do something about it. Being Heir is that first step towards it."

Aelwyn got up and sat next to him. She put her hands on top of his. "You've always felt so strongly about this, which is why I've always supported you. Just, it's tearing you apart."

"I-I'm just frustrated. It's hard finding time for myself." He smiled. It was a little bitter.

Aelwyn sighed. "I know."

"You tried to tell me, but-" He shrugged a shoulder. "It didn't really matter before now." He stared at his mother's hands.

"So, the rumors are true then. What happened?"

Gippal flushed and didn't look up. "I saw this girl bathing-" He stopped and blinked, his eye widened and jaw dropped. "It was her. Shit." He breathed. "It was _her._" It'd been Rikku that day, his Rikku, his girl, his babe at that oasis, checking herself over and cupping her own breasts. And she tasted spicy, not sweet and oh shit- "It was _her._"

Aelwyn turned her son's head with a finger. "Gippal?" She sounded concerned.

He was still dazed. "I saw this girl at an oasis, bathing and I didn't see her face long enough to remember it. I wanted her. I just wanted to touch her, ma. She was so beautiful. Her skin was just perfect. Later, I met her without knowing it was _her_ and now we're seeing each other. And she's amazing. She makes me laugh and-" He trailed off. His mother was staring at him. "She's nothing like I ever expected. I don't even know her favorite color but she-"

Aelwyn shushed him with a finger over his lips. "Are you doing something that will get you in trouble?"

Gippal shoulder's sagged. "A little." He smiled at his mother. "I have a gift from her to you, a recipe." Aelwyn sighed, clearly not liking he was putting himself in danger. He turned his hands over and squeezed hers. "I know it's a risk."

Aelwyn's lips turned up. "You calculated it."

He grinned. "You know I never take risks that I don't have the better odds on. He reached into his pouch and pulled out the tablet and handed it to her. "She said it was her mother's recipe."

"Was?"

Gippal frowned. "Yeah, that's what she said." He hadn't thought it odd at the time. It stuck out now that his mother had pointed it out. The Elder had a wife, but Rikku said it _was_ her mother's recipe. Was the Elder's wife not Rikku's mother? He needed to learn more about his girlfriend.

Aelwyn opened the tablet and read it over. "Tell her that I am honored that she's shared part of her mother's legacy."

He smiled at his mother. "I'll do so." He pulled out a piece of paper and passed it to her. "That's her." It was just a quick sketch he'd done from memory, Rikku staring at him with her ritual book in her lap and feet tucked under her and to the side. She was smiling. So he'd been able to draw in her dimples. His other sketches of her were too personal, too intimate to show his mother.

Aelwyn tilted her head. "She's adorable." She handed the sketch back. "Not the type of girl I expected you to be interested in. In contrast, say to your various sexual conquests."

Gippal flushed. "They didn't mean anything." He muttered. He fiddled with the sketch before putting it away. "She- she does. I'm going to do this right, ma. I'm courting her. She's worth that."

Aelwyn smiled and it was one of her, 'I know something you don't' smiles. Gippal didn't quite dare to ask. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Desert Rose  
Chapter Seventeen: Getting to Know You**  
_by PrettyGothGirl  
_

All Disclaimers Apply: FFX-2 is Square Enix's, Fanon Culture is mine.  
**Summary:** Love is like the rose, it only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Part Seventeen: After his epiphany with his mother, Gippal decides it is time he learns more details about his girl and to fulfill a promise he made her.  
**A/N:** Extreme Alternate Universe. Fanon Culture Based. Shortly, the Al Bhed are a nomadic tribal people living on Bikanel without any contact with the rest of Spira. If you want to see the source document, email or comment.

She greeted him with a kiss, searing, mind blowing, rub up against his body as much as possible, grab onto something and hold on kiss. He barely noticed when it finished. His eyes closed to mere slits, and her voice did little to bring him out of his daze. He really liked her idea of a greeting.

"Hello sexy." She said, her lips brushing across his with tiny touches.

"Mmmmmm."

"Gippal," she whispered.

"Mmmmmm?" Yes, that was his name, or at least he thought that was name.

"Oh never mind." She pressed her lips to his again and continued the kiss as if the short interlude had never happened.

He _really_ liked her idea of a greeting. He sat down on the seat of his hover and pulled her onto his lap. He broke the kiss. "I missed you." He said against her lips. She leaned back and beamed. He grinned back at her. "You have no _idea_ how I've missed you."

Rikku tilted her head. "Lynnia throwing herself at you?"

"Plus half a dozen others." He reached into his pocket, leaving one arm draped around her. "I ended up making these in self defense." He dangled a set of chains in front of her eyes.

They widened and then almost crossed as she tried to examine the chains. "Give."

He laughed and moved them out of her eyesight. "Greedy."

She made a noise in back of her throat and made a swipe at them with her hand, almost falling off his lap. "Mine."

He snickered. "Yes, yours."

"So, give!"

He raised his eyebrow. "I figured, you know, I should perhaps _ask_ you if you wanted to be my girl."

"Don't be crazy, forgone conclusion. Give them to me." She waved her hand in the direction of the bracelets again.

He flipped them around his hand. "Hmmmm… no."

"No?"

He grinned at her. "I want to ask."

She sighed and crossed her arms. "You're being silly."

"And romantic."

"And romantic." She stuck out her tongue.

He leaned forward and tried to bite it. She jerked it back into her mouth and glared. His teeth snapped shut and he smirked and leaned back. "Come on Rikku." He tilted his head. "You know you want me too."

She squirmed and flushed. "Well-" He picked her up and she squeaked and straightened her legs so he could set her on her feet. He stood up and took a step forward, peering down at her intently. Her eyes widened and she took a step backwards. "I'll be in the oasis then." She said and spun, dashing towards the water.

He watched her go with a smile. He spun the chains again and turned to grab the flowers and the basket full of things he'd brought. He was going to do this right. He was going to ask and court and not just assume things like so many of the girls wanted to do in his village and those he'd visited recently, even if it was a foregone conclusion.

He hid the bracelets and entered the oasis. Rikku was up to her ankles in the water. He blinked, realizing that she wasn't wearing a bathing suit, just regular clothes. He set the basket down and entered the water behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "So?"

She leaned her head back and raised her eyebrows. "Yes?"

"Would you still like to learn to shoot?"

She stared at him for a very long moment. He grinned at her. He was going to drag this out. He was going to make her squirm and be all annoyed and he was going to _love_ every minute of tormenting her. Her eyes narrowed as if she could divine this from his expression. "You are _mean_." She said. His grin became broader. Her eyebrow ticked. "Yes. I would still like to learn to shoot."

"Good." He pressed a kiss to her temple and let her go. He walked back onto the shore trusting she would follow him. He heard a low frustrated noise behind him and grinned again.

Yes, he was going to enjoy every _second_ of this.

--

Rikku glared at his back. She wanted her bracelets and she wanted them _now_. She hadn't even had a good look before he had whisked them out of sight. She stuck out her tongue at him. He was doing this just to be annoying. She knew it. She should not rise to his prodding but it almost felt like she couldn't _help_ it, like, like she was a _girl_. She slogged out of the water and stomped her feet into boots. She shivered a little. She _liked_ the feeling, liked the idea he could dominate her if he tried hard enough. Play fighting with Gippal was, well, play, which made it fun.

Gippal spread out a small blanket and sat down on one side of it cross-legged and she was about to sit across from him when he reached out, grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. She leaned back into his chest and tried to look at him. He was intent on lying something on the blanket in front of her so she couldn't get the best view.

He nodded, rubbing against the side of her head. "All right, tedious bit."

She looked down at the blanket. A small gun, metal covered in whirls and swirls much like her earrings fitted with mother of pearl handles. "It's pretty."

"Hmm… well its mate is still sitting in my work tent. One gun at a time."

She blinked. He was _giving_ her weapons. "Gippal, you don't-"

"Do you really want people to know you can shoot?"

"I hadn't thought about it."

Gippal brushed some of her hair away. "I have. I'd rather if you kept the skill hidden and secret. You start buying guns all of a sudden, people are bound to ask questions."

She closed her eyes. "And questions are bad. I understand." She nodded. She felt his muscles relax. She smiled. "And it's beautiful. I'm sensing a theme."

He chuckled. "Okay, we'll start easy." He ran a finger down the barrel. "Four inch barrel, .38 standard shells, swing out cylinder loading and unloading, double action firing." Rikku frowned and nodded, repeating the information to herself. He kissed her ear. "Say it aloud, babe."

"Four inch barrel, .38 standard shells, swing out cylinder loading and unloading, double action firing. Now explain it all."

He chuckled and licked the edge of her ear. She shivered. "Hmmm, barrel length, but that's obvious. It's a short for easier concealment. .38 shells are the diameter of the bullets that it takes. It's accurate, little recoil and good for most general uses that you'll run across from small game hunting to self defense." He had his lips near the lobe of her ear now. "The cylinder is mounted on a pivot coaxial with the chamber and swings to the left and there's an extractor to release all spent shells at once. Double action firing allows you to fire without having to pull the hammer back for each cartridge, allowing for faster firing time." He sucked the lobe into his mouth and his hand spread over her stomach.

"Oh." It was half comprehension, half moan.

"Now we take it apart and put it back together until I'm sure you can do it with your eyes closed in the dark with your hands behind your back." He murmured, going down her neck.

"While you distract me with your mouth." Her eyes rolled up into her head and she tilted her head to the side.

"Have to learn to work through distraction sometime."

"Sure, bring logic into it." She laced her hand with his and stared at the gun.

He snickered and started taking the gun apart and naming each piece. She repeated them after him until they were all laid out before them. Then, he put it back together, once again naming each piece, each piece delivered with a kiss against the skin of her neck or a stroke on her thigh if his hands were free. It made her melt, stuttering and sometimes moaning over the names as she repeated them. She wanted him to stop so she could concentrate, but didn't want him to stop because it felt so well, good to be treated this way. It wasn't like he was worshiping her from afar. He was memorizing her, branding her with his hands and his lips all without leaving any marks whatsoever.

It came to her all of a sudden on the fourth time through and her putting the gun together and taking it apart that this was just another form of cuddling and a giggle exploded from her mouth.

He paused. "What's so funny?"

She tried to meet his eye and ended up craning her neck in an odd direction to do so. "Cuddler."

"What?" His eyebrow rose. He didn't sound like he got it.

"You are a cuddler." She grinned at him.

"Whaaaaaat?" He drawled with a smirk.

"Sneaking cuddles when I can't cuddle back effectively."

"The faster you learn, the faster you can."

She snuck a kiss. "Fair enough." She turned back to the gun and broke it down rapidly naming each piece. He stroked her stomach and put his chin on her shoulder and just watched. She re-assembled it just as rapidly and for the first time Gippal didn't have to make any corrections. Her eyebrows rose. "Yes, that was much easier without distractions." She said. Gippal turned his head and licked up the side of her neck. Her eyes hooded. "Gippal!"

"Do it a few more times and we'll go on to the next step."

"What happened to in the dark with my eyes closed, hands behind my back and your mouth distracting me?" She started to take it apart again, forming a pattern on the blanket, taking it apart was easier than putting it together.

"I didn't expect you to get it _all_ today and I'd rather you be able to shoot before we have to part, _again_." He said and then kissed just behind her ear. He didn't sound as if he liked the prospect of leaving her. Well, she didn't like the idea of leaving him either. "In the dark with your eyes closed, hands behind your back, and my mouth distracting you is the goal."

"Well, that makes much more sense now."

"You're welcome." He said and bit the edge of her ear. Her eyes closed and she paused, hands hovering over the pieces. If he kept this up she was going to forget what she was doing. If she didn't want to learn to shoot so badly he'd be on his back by now. Heat ran through her and made her squirm. His arm tightened around her waist. "Rikku." He whispered. She shuddered. He made impossible to concentrate. Yet, she still didn't want him to stop. He must have some special talent to make her feel desire.

She was not going to have him exercising this talent on other women. She wanted her bracelets. He was hers. Her annoyance cleared her brain a little and she bent to the task of putting the gun together before he managed to cloud it again.

He chuckled and switched to the other side of her head. "What's your favorite color?" He asked.

She slid the trigger into place. "Um… yellow." That was a rather random question.

"Yellow." He teased her skin with just the tip of his tongue. "Yellow isn't your tribe color."

"Well, no." She snapped the barrel back onto the gun. "But I like yellow. It's cheerful."

"I could bring you yellow flowers."

Her eyes widened. "Oh no, no, no, I like red flowers, red flowers are perfect." She tilted her head to the side, even though she couldn't see him. "What's with the question?"

"I had an epiphany." He kissed her jaw line. "We really don't know that much about each other, the overall machine, yes, the nuts, bolts and sprockets, not really. And it was bugging me."

She smiled. "Oh. Well, in fairness then, tell me yours."

"Purple."

She blinked. "Those are opposites."

"Hmmm."

"Our favorite colors are opposites."

"Opposites attract." He said and kissed the crook of her neck and shoulder.

"I like your reasoning abilities." She reached around and placed a hand behind his neck. Her eyes hooded. "Right there."

His lips parted and he bit down, hard edges of his teeth digging into her skin, exactly like she wanted him to do. She gasped, back arching, fingers curling into his hair. He let go before he broke skin. "That's a little more obvious than last time."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to explain." She relaxed against him. "Oh sands. I love it when you do that."

"One last time and we'll move on." He said and licked the bite.

She dragged her hand out from behind him reluctantly and looked back at the blanket. "Should I name her?"

"Every self respecting weapon has a name."

She laughed and bent to it with a will. She would learn to shoot and be able to protect herself that much better, no matter how many bite marks Gippal gave her.

--

He stood behind her and tried to knock her feet into position with his own. He maneuvered her body into the position he wanted. Feet shoulder width apart, right foot in front of left, body twisted to the left to present a thinner profile.

"Birthday and age?" She asked.

"Three and half months from now, currently eighteen."

"Two and half months ago." She grinned. "Also eighteen."

"Hmm, no wonder you like flowers, born in the season of rain." He slid his hands along the skin of her waist liking the fact he was a little older than her, but not by much. It was something he could tease her on or could keep them on even footing. Of course, her being born in spring most likely had nothing to do with her liking flowers. He figured that was just her being a girl.

She shuddered and he couldn't tell if it was from his caresses or some other reason. "Not only rain."

He shifted her grip on the gun and took her other hand and placed it across her front. "Rain, which causes flowers."

"I know." She shook her head. She looked at where he'd set up a row of rocks rather far away. "Never mind."

He didn't press and adjusted her hips just a little and started a little when she started bouncing. "You can't ever keep still." He smiled. It shouldn't surprise him. She was an active little thing.

"It takes effort. Do I need to stay still?"

"Not really." He took a deep breath. "Okay, when you shoot, you're going to take a step forward with your left foot, face the target squarely and clasp your wrist with your left hand to support the gun. Keep both your eyes open and squeeze gently down on the trigger."

She looked over her shoulder at him and frowned. "You have one eye permanently closed."

"I also have no depth perception and have had to learn to compensate." He said dryly.

"Oh. Sorry."

He stroked her back. "It's okay. I'm used to it. Don't even think about it anymore."

"It's still not nice of me to point it out when I don't think about it either."

He reeled mentally at that. She didn't think of him as being half blind. There were a lot of people he knew that couldn't see past the eye patch or claimed it enhanced his features. Even his friends had a hard time remembering what he looked like when he had two eyes. He'd also been a child at the time so it most likely wouldn't be representative of what he looked like today. And she didn't think about it. He couldn't quite wrap his mind about it at the moment and so decided to move on with the lesson. "If it helps, inhale as you squeeze down on the trigger and exhale after the recoil."

She nodded. "Could I shoot without taking the step?"

"If I you wanted."

She bit the inside of her lip. "For now I'll take the step." She glanced at him. "I don't expect to hit. So don't laugh if I don't."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

She nodded and took the step forward and he could see from his position that her aim was off even though the muzzle didn't waver. She squeezed down and he saw her eyes close right before the sound. He winced in sympathy. The gun's retort was loud and when it finished she opened her eyes. There was no change in the rock. She sighed. "This is going to take practice." She moved back into the first position fairly easily.

He slid his hand down her arm and cupped her hand. "Move into the second position." She did and he corrected her aim. "Now fire."

She squeezed the trigger and her eyes shut again. The rock exploded into shards and dust. She cracked her eyes open and then they widened. "It worked!" She grinned up at him.

He leaned down and brushed a kiss across her lips. "You weren't that far off." He chuckled. "You have a pretty good aim."

"It just needs practice." She bit her lip and nodded.

"And you aren't using scattershot." He kissed her lips again. "And try not to close your eyes. The bullet's going in the opposite direction and the targets far enough away you aren't going to be hit by debris."

She smiled. "How did you get used to it?"

"Practice."

She tilted her head and sighed. "Yes, practice. One I'm going to have to sneak off to do. You're a bad influence." She winked and moved back into the first position. He let her hand go. And she twirled the gun as she brought it to rest by her thigh. "It gets heavy over time and I know the gun isn't that heavy."

"You'll get used to it. Fancy gun twirling there."

"You try using a Sai without getting fancy and see how long you hold out." She wrinkled her nose and so saying took the step forward, raised the gun, grabbed her wrist and fired. Her eyes closed yet again but the aim was closer to the rock he thought she was aiming at than the first time around. Her eyes opened and she reversed the process and wriggled her lips back and forth. "I have a feeling that this would work better if I did keep my eyes open."

He grinned. "I'll go back to distracting you until you run out of bullets."

"That's three shots from now."

He dragged his fingers across the smooth skin of her hips and leaned down to brush his lips across her shoulders. She sighed and leaned back a little. He inhaled the scent of her skin, cinnamon. "Why cinnamon?"

"Why ambergris?" She retorted.

"It smells manly."

"It's feminine but not flowery and it's traditionally what the Phoenix Tyibreha wears."

"And Tyibreha put so much stock in tradition." He said and felt her shift in his hands and heard the retort of the gun.

"Not always."

His left off with his tormenting for a moment, "Really."

"You're far from a traditional choice." She fired again.

He considered it. "Huh. All the better then." He kissed her cheek.

"Unless you go delving deep, deep into history where the Tyibreha married Heirs to rival tribes all the time to settle wars over different rights disputes and the land and the bartering was considered part of her dowry. Now the tradition appears to be the Tyibreha marries the Heir of her clan if it's a male and he isn't related to her, someone in a rival village to keep inner tribal peace or just someone in her tribe that has some status." She turned her head so she could look him in the eye. "I like the idea of being a treaty pawn less than I like the idea of being a trophy."

"Well, you aren't either to me."

She smiled. "I know."

"Good." He leaned forward so they could kiss. Their lips met, soft and warm. "You have one bullet left." He murmured.

She turned her head and fired, a crease appeared on the rock. "Not anymore."

"Hey, you hit it."

"I'll hit you if you keep it up."

He grinned.

--

He was still tormenting her. He lay on his back staring up at the sky and she lay on top of him, head on his chest and his fingers stroking her hair. He hadn't mentioned the bracelets for hours and she didn't know where they even were and it was annoying.

She also didn't want to move.

She loved cuddling as much as he did. Her eyes closed. If they weren't careful she was going to fall asleep in his arms. That wouldn't be a bad thing. It wouldn't be exactly a good thing either. She teased his chest with the tips of her fingers, smooth, warm musky scented skin. The remnants of a sand city were in her line of sight, smashed and broken.

They were still playing the question game.

"Favorite animal."

"Monkey."

"Okay, not surprised."

She poked him. "Tell."

"Hmmm, oh a dog, I think, wish I had time to have one, but Eli's taking care of my last one."

"You have a dog."

"Yeah, Rivet."

"And who's Eli."

"My ten year old brother."

"There are more of you." Her eyes snapped open and she lifted her head.

He grinned. "Is that such a scary thought? I have two brothers. Sennet is sixteen and Eli who, as I said is ten."

She set her head back down and mused on the fact he had younger siblings. "Well, we share that in common, except I get to be the baby and one technically isn't mine."

"Mom thanks you for the recipe and the sharing of your mother's legacy."

Rikku smiled. "Momma wouldn't have minded. She always liked sharing her recipes."

"So, Nhadala isn't your mother."

Rikku sighed. "No. She's my father's second wife. My mother, Gia, died when I was a child and through circumstances beyond my control I eventually became the matriarch of the family before Pops married her."

"I'm sorry."

Rikku sat up and smiled down at him. "Don't be. It happened a long time ago."

"You sound like you miss her."

"I do. Momma, momma was a lady. I'm not." She tossed her head. "Sen tries to help but-" She shrugged. "Sometimes you have to grow up that way. Sen did. I didn't."

Gippal sat up on his elbows. He tilted his head. "I think you're a lady."

"You say that when you met me covered in engine oil and grease." Rikku raised her eyebrow and tilted her head a little.

"It takes great confidence of self to act like nothing is wrong with it. There isn't. You're cute covered in grease. I like my girl covered in grease."

She flushed a little. "Cute?"

"You know, drop dead gorgeous cute that the other girls can't compare to." He moved their heads closer.

"I'm remembering this now." She leaned down.

"Good." His hot damp breath caressed her lips mere moment before his lips did. Her eyes closed. He pressed her down so they were lying down again. She broke the kiss and giggled. He smirked at her. "Why did you do that?"

"You're a sweetheart, a sexy sweetheart."

"Don't tell. I have a reputation to maintain."

"Oh yes, the one where you're in and out of girls beds or the one where you're heavily involved with a mystery girl?" She laughed at him.

"The one where I'm a sexy badass." He grinned.

"That one I'm sure is still intact," she ran a finger down his nose. "I'll keep your secrets."

"Since I seem to have more of them than you do."

"You are my secret."

He smiled. "I think I can stand that." He cushioned his head with a hand. He glanced off to the side and smirked. "Sun's setting."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

He trailed his fingers along her cheek. "I wanted to ask you something." Her heart stopped and she couldn't breath. "I find myself wanting to be in your company more and more and I was hoping that we could make our pairing officially exclusive. Please, be my sweetheart?"

She remembered belated she was supposed to be breathing. She swallowed and nodded. "Y-yes." His lips turned up into a slow smile and she smiled back and leaned back down so they could kiss again. She had a boyfriend. She felt warmth spread from her stomach to her fingers and toes, culminating where their mouths met. She had a boyfriend, a real, exclusive boyfriend, who was sexy and adorable and sweet. She moaned. The kiss broke and they stared at each other. She laughed. She couldn't help it. He was hers, officially. She rolled off of him and just laughed, deep gut shaking, back arching laughter, laughter until tears ran from her eyes.

He rolled to his side and watched her a small smile on his face. She knew he couldn't understand the relief, the happiness, the utter sense of completeness she was feeling, lighter than air, she could fly, any moment now, unless he pinned her down and kept her on the earth. She was a _girl, _finally. She didn't know how long the feeling would last but she clutched at it with ephemeral fingers and buried it deep into her heart. Maybe, maybe this was _love._

He stared down at her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She still couldn't stop laughing.

His eye narrowed. "Really, what's so funny?"

She giggled. "No-nothing."

"Rikku." He growled. He looked annoyed but there was a sparkle in his eye that made her think he wasn't.

"Seriously nothing." She shook her head.

"You're laughing at me."

"Nope."

"Tell me." He widened his eye now and tried to look sorrowful. He truly was adorable. She gave in a little.

"Being funny isn't the only reason for laughter." She smiled. She thought of those other reasons, happiness, relief. Laughter was just a release of emotions, sometimes you had to laugh or you would cry.

His head tilted as he thought it over and the smile returned. "Oh." He shrugged. "In that case," the bracelets appeared like magic in his hands. He dangled them over her face, teasing the tip of her nose.

She did cross her eyes this time and grinned at them. He moved them away. She turned her head and presented her wrists to him. "Chain me up please."

His lips twitched and then he snickered. "Rikku!"

Her eyes danced. "Oh come on, you were thinking it."

"Sure I was."

"And I said it."

He set one of the chains down and ran the other through his fingers before starting to wrap it around her wrist. "You did. I am blameless. I think you have something about chains and tying up."

"Nothing wrong with that or a little biting."

He twisted the second wrap around the first once so they were tangled together and grinned. "Well, we both enjoy that." He wrapped it around a third time and eyed the result. He nodded and joined the clasps.

She peered at it. "Circle links, then diamond links." Her eyebrow rose. "Phoenix curves and Thunderbird corners huh."

"Look closer." He carefully separated and rejoined the links were they bracelet was tangled.

Rikku's eyes narrowed. "Is that etching?"

"Lightning and fire." He smirked and let her wrist go.

"Huh." She brought it close to her face to look at them. The setting sun was low enough that no stray rays would blind her. She suddenly frowned as she saw the stones set into them. "Gippal. What do you have, a diamond cache or something?"

He flushed and looked a little guilty. "Umm… just really good connections. They're only chips." He started working on her other wrist, making certain to tangle the chains in the same way.

She snorted. "Connections."

"Yes."

"That is the most vague answer of all time."

"You have connections too." He clasped the chain.

"That's different."

"Uh huh." He couldn't come up with a better answer as he focused on merging the links in the fading light.

"They're mine, not yours."

He grinned. "And that's an argument for them being better."

"Nooooo."

He managed to get the links together and shut. "Well," He reached into his pocket and pulled out another set of bracelets with heavier chains than hers. "It's a moot point then, help me put these one would you."

She grinned and sat up. "Of course." She purred. "I've always wanted to chain you up." She took them from his hand, running her fingers along his, watching him with hooded eyes.

He smirked. "Not this way I'm sure."

"Well, there was a bed involved, but I can improvise." She wiggled her eyebrows. He laughed and she clasped the chains around his wrists. They only went around once and as soon as she was done, she grabbed his wrists and pulled him towards her. "Enough talking."

His mouth was much too busy devouring her own to argue.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Desert Rose  
Chapter Eighteen: Taken**  
_by PrettyGothGirl  
_

All Disclaimers Apply: FFX-2 is Square Enix's, Fanon Culture is mine.  
**Summary:** Love is like the rose, it only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Part Eighteen: Now that they have made their relationship formal, even if it is just between themselves, there are consequences for past actions to be considered... and dealt with.  
**A/N:** Extreme Alternate Universe. Fanon Culture Based. Shortly, the Al Bhed are a nomadic tribal people living on Bikanel without any contact with the rest of Spira. If you want to see the source document, email or comment. Alas, we have finally caught up with my fic journal. For now, I'm going to try and post this story every other week until I get too close to my the end of my buffer chapters. We don't really want that because that might mean weeks and weeks of waiting. And that would be bad. Motivation... tries kicking self

Gippal knew he was a highly sought after bachelor among the female members of his own tribe and by more than just seven or eight girls that he'd accepted sex from on a semi-regular basis when he'd been frustrated or just horny. He knew that some of the guys called them his harem behind his back. He refrained from pointing out that they usually had less taste and discrimination than he did and took anything that came along. And for the first time since discovering Rikku, literally, and refusing anyone's advances, he felt relaxed walking between the tents. The weight of his bracelets was comforting around his wrists.

A touch on his blind side made him stop, as well as a hesitant female, "Gippal?"

He turned his head and his entire torso, the move making the hand drop away. Part of that was intentional, part of it wasn't. He didn't enjoy people sneaking up on his blind side. "Rilla." He said and smiled, friendly, distant.

She smiled back. "I, uh-" She paused as his smile didn't turn warmer.

He crossed his arms, bringing the bracelets up into sight range. "I hear your brother is making some breakthroughs with that hunk of junk of his."

Her eyes flicked to his wrists and back to his face, eyes distinctly a little wider. "Um, yes."

"I was going to take a look before I move on."

"Of course." She took a step back. "I guess I should-"

His smile didn't falter. He uncrossed his arms, feeling the chains shift, security in steel. "You're welcome to join us."

"No. It's umm-" Rilla moved another step back.

"Shop talk mostly though." Gippal shrugged. "All right. Suit yourself. See you around, Rilla."

She backed up and left. Gippal sighed and continued his walk. Rilla was one of the _nicer_ ones. He glanced at his wrists and grinned. Taken.

--

Rikku shook her head to try and get one of her braids out of her eyes. She strode between the tents, eyes on a waxed tablet, a recent report from the shaman on one side and the latest dissertation on the use of poison fangs from the alchemist on the other. Luckily, they weren't related. The shaman more concerned about the rise in discontent from his wards rather than poison fangs were good for who knows what once ground into a fine powder. Of course, the fact the local alchemist swore by poison fangs didn't make it into the dissertation. He used them for almost everything. Rikku sighed.

And almost ran into someone.

She halted before her forehead could hit the broad chest. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction. She looked up, brow furrowing in annoyance. She recognized him from the girl's raid. He was the one who said they had to take her _now_, the one who carried her like a sack of meat. "Oh, you." Her mouth curled up in disgust.

He glared down at her. "Is that all you have to say?"

Rikku made a show of looking around him. "Other than, get out of my way," she paused, pretended to think about it snapping the tablet shut and tapping it against her palm. She stopped and looked back at him. "Yep."

"You ran."

Her eyebrows rose. "Which is my right and privilege." She opened the tablet again and scanned down it. It could be the alchemist was on to something this time. "It's your duty to retry and capture me. It is not my fault you couldn't." She glanced up and snapped the tablet shut again. His face had reddened and his fists clenched. She wasn't moved.

"You insulted us and you think that it's your right and privilege."

"What goes around comes around." Her voice turned cold. "Now get out of my way before I take you out of my way."

"You got me once little-"

He didn't finish his sentence as he found his face in the ground and her using his back as a rug. She didn't look back and reopened the tablet. "Yep." She flicked the braid behind her shoulder as it wouldn't stay out of her way and shook the bracelet down off her wrist towards her elbow. She wasn't one to make idle threats and she was taken. Taken.

--

It felt good to be back where his tent was. He wasn't sure he could call it home. Home still seemed more like his parent's village than the chieftain's village. He was content to be there though. It held his tent and his bed and most of his things, including the second gun he was working on for Rikku. He handed in his reports to Rin. Rin nodded and Gippal quietly left. Rin would want to read them before they went over them and he wasn't adverse to leaving Rin's company. The man had the personality of a snake.

Gippal frowned as he headed for his work tent instead of his regular tent. The sun was still high enough in the sky for him to get some work done, on Rikku's gun if nothing else. He wanted to be able to give it to her the next time they met. He hoped that wouldn't be long. It'd been a lonely week without her company. Her voice and image through the commsphere helped, but it was her warmth he missed. Plus, he'd rather dwell on Rikku than on Rin.

His uncle was a smooth man, too smooth. Gippal sighed and ran his hand along the back of his neck willing his hackles down. The man ran the Thunderbird well given his priorities and it didn't feel right that he shouldn't like Rin, but something about him always set him off. He pushed the tent flap aside of his work tent and stopped.

Lynnia lay draped across his worktable, stark naked.

He closed his eyes. Oh yes, and another one of his problems, the not so nice one. He knew what Lynnia told the other girls once he started frequenting her bed. He was her territory and how if he had an itch she would take care of his needs. Well, he didn't have an itch now that she could scratch and he'd told her no already. "Get out."

He didn't hear her move. His eyes opened and he strode into the tent, taking the extra second to hook the flap open. He stared at her completely un aroused. She pouted at him. "But Gi-"

"Get out." He repeated, face cold. He reached deliberately over her head, almost throwing his bracelets in her face. He was taken. He was happy. He was courting someone and he wasn't going to risk any of it for her 'charms.' He had the satisfaction of seeing her eyes widen a little before her face twisted into a nasty sneer and then settled back into the petulant lines of Lynnia not getting her way. He snatched the roll of paper he wanted out of the pouch.

"I waited and I-"

"I'm taken." He turned around. "Find another fuck if that's what you want."

He heard her sit up. "I don't want a fuck. I want you." She touched his shoulder. He stepped away.

"I told you more than once. I don't want you. I have someone and she's not you. So get the fuck out or I'll throw you out." He headed across the tent to another table, intent on laying his work out over there.

"She won't take care of you like I can. She doesn't know you like I do." Lynnia almost purred. "Where to touch-"

Gippal laughed. "Stop wasting my time." He turned to look at her, leering as he raked her body up and down. He snorted in derision and she flushed. He turned away.

"Don't you dare-"

"Did it already." He waved a hand at her. "Your choice Lynnia, clothed and on foot or unclothed and dumped in the village square."

She stalked over and wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened. "It'll be good." She whispered. "You know it will be, Gippal, baby, please."

He ducked out of her arms and grabbed her around the waist and flung her over his shoulder. He stomped from the tent. She squawked and pounded on his back ineffectually. He knew he had to look furious. He kept his face absolutely still and marched to the center of the village. He heard shouts and murmurs as Lynnia's shrieks gained in volume and her legs moved more. He could care less. He reached the open space and threw her down into the sand. She landed on her rump, legs spread. He leaned down into her face and smiled thinly. "Not interested Lynnia, take the next man who is, I'm taken."

He straightened, dusted off his hands, straightened his bracelets, turned about and stalked back the way he came. He threw her clothes out the front of his work place and spent the next few minutes rearranging everything in a fit of temper. He wanted all memories of her out of his space. Damn, he was really coming to hate her.

--

Rikku's shoulders twitched. She felt like she was being watched. She played with her bracelet with the tips of her fingers, making the chains jangle. She ducked into her father's office tent and paused. Nhadala looked up from behind her father's desk. It was an object of furniture he hated, as he'd rather be out 'doin' rather than sittin'.'

Nhadala's gaze flicked to the reports in her hand and her mouth curled into a frown. Rikku frowned back. "Where's Pops?"

"Your father is out-"

"Inspecting the chocobos and shoopufs in preparation for the next move." Rikku finished.

Nhadala made another face of distaste. "Yes."

Rikku spun.

"I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Not now, Nhadala." She waved a hand and took a step out the door.

"Those are nice bracelets."

Rikku stopped and turned around, walking back in. She made sure the flap closed behind her. She knew it wouldn't do much to keep out the noise but it wasn't like there was much choice. "Yes. Let's talk. I think we've been needing a talk." Rikku crossed over to her father's desk and laid her reports in a corner. She braced her hands on the edge and leaned down. "So. You have something you want to say, because I've had a rough week."

"I take it some of the boys you insulted were quite upset."

"Hmm, I think I know why."

"You've been going out a lot more recently, yet, as far as I can tell, your father has not increased your responsibilities."

"Mmmm." Rikku shifted her weight.

"Overnight trips, extended visits, yet no real increase of output from you. And now, your bracelets."

Rikku eyebrows rose. "Are you trying to lead up to something?"

"It has to end and now." Nhadala reached for the reports and Rikku reached over and put a hand on them. Nhadala wouldn't be able to touch them unless Rikku wanted her to.

"Repeat that. I don't think I heard you correctly."

"End it, now."

Rikku's eyes narrowed. "No."

"You do it or I will tell your father."

"About what? My boyfriend." Rikku's twisted her voice in scorn. "Do you really think he'd believe you that I had a boyfriend? The girl that every Phoenix male scorns? Or were you talking about the way I spend my time?" Her nostrils flared. "You go ahead and tell him Nhadala. He'll just laugh at you. I have been taking myself for a long time, far longer than you've been around."

"And that's just it. You're independent and free to do whatever you want no matter what anyone thinks." Nhadala shook with the force of her anger. "You think because you're the Tyibreha and his daughter that you can get away with whatever you want. You ruin this village's reputation and you expect me to sit here and do nothing about it."

Rikku's temper snapped. She knew that Nhadala had sent warnings ahead to the villages she'd traveled to that week. The girls snubbing and the boys simmering anger had proved that and now the woman had the gall to tell her to give up her friends, her free time, Gippal. "I do what I want within reason, Nhadala or the responsibilities put upon me by my loving father and traditions of the Tyibreha would drive me insane.

You're just like the rest of the women. You see that I'm not here and assume I'm off having fun." Rikku's voice dripped in scorn. "You miss the weapon's practice, the exhausting travel between villages, the pounding on Matriarchs to get them to see reason about father's practices and requests, working with shamans to smooth ruffled tempers, plus my own shamanic alchemist work in between, which I tell you is no picnic when I'm fending off half a dozen monsters to get to what might be a scroll or just a scrap of white cloth and then having to search the sands for materials I cannot _buy_ because either I don't have the gil or it's through another tribe that we don't trade with, then there's the soul searching and the exhausting formulas and drain on my little magical energies. Then I come back here and am bombarded by Anikki and Keyakku because for some odd reason I'm the only one with the experience to take apart the pieces of junk they put together without killing myself.

I _earn_ my little free time with my _friends_ who happen to live outside this village and outside this tribe. You have no right and no business telling me what I get to do with that time. I will say this once and I am not going to repeat myself. You are not my mother. Stay out of my life." Rikku swept the reports off the corner of the desk and stalked out of the tent.

Nhadala shoved from behind the desk and walked after her. "I am Cid's wife!" She screamed. "And you by the Phoenix will listen to me."

Rikku stopped and her eyes closed. Her eyes opened and her face turned to stone. She took a step away. "I am the head of this family," she took another step, "and you, you are nothing to me." She said and walked away at a brisk pace, ponytail swaying.

"Well, I'm not part of your family, you little bitch!" Nhadala shouted. Rikku kept walking. "Did you hear me? Bitch! I'm not in your family."

Rikku paused and looked over her shoulder. She smiled. "At last, we agree on something." Nhadala's jaw dropped open and she stared. Rikku walked on heading for the animal pens. She saw her father stooped over, checking a chocobo's foot. She leaned against the fence and watched him, a chocobo coming over and trying to snatch at her braids. She smiled and reached up with her free hand to pet it. She sank her fingers into the feathers and the chocobo leaned down and put his head on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and leaned against him, letting the trilling sounds and the smell of the feathers calm her.

"Rikku?" Pops asked.

She opened her eyes and shoved the reports at him. "I just had an argument with your wife." She patted the chocobo once more and then shoved him away gently. The chocobo kwehed, sensing no greens were forthcoming and joined the rest of the flock. She swallowed and looked away, for some odd reason her eyes stinging.

Cid vaulted over the fence. "Oh baby," he hugged her. "I'll talk to her."

"It won't work, Pops. It never works. You always talk to her and she always comes back to argue more with me." Rikku rested her head against his chest and hugged him back. "I- I told her to stay out of my life and she was no one to me. I won't deal with her anymore Pops."

Cid paled a little. "You told her what now?"

Rikku sniffed and looked up. "She's no one to me, Pops. She's not my mother and she keeps trying to act like it, prying into my affairs. I've been independent for three years. I'm an adult. I'll leave the village if I have to." She swallowed. "I'll go to another one. Anyone one of them could use a shamanic alchemist of my experience." _The Thunderbird could use me more._ The thought came out from the depths of her mind without any will of her own behind it. She sighed. "She also said that she wasn't a part of my family."

"Well, she ain't."

"Isn't Pops."

"Ain't is a good a word as any."

"I'm going to take it up with her matriarch, which also happens to be _her_ mother." Rikku's shoulders sagged. "If you can't reign her in, perhaps her own mother can." She shoved out of his arms. "Things are pretty much as usual in the other villages. I don't think there's anything of urgency in the reports." She smiled at him, though it didn't reach her eyes. Her personal troubles with her peers were just that, personal.

"Rikku, if there-"

She shook her head. "There's nothing, Pops and if there was, it's nothing you could do anything about." She turned. "Nhadala saw to that." She muttered. "I'm going to go off, practice a bit and then lay down." She unconsciously picked at her new bracelets.

"I'll talk to her."

Rikku sighed. "You do that." She left, head down and shoulder's sagging. Maybe shooting at rocks for several hours would ease her temper. She could paint little Nhadala faces on them with red nail polish or something. It'd certainly give her motivation to improve her aim. She smiled. Oh what would Gippal think?

--

His commsphere lay on the bed next to him and he had his sketchpad in front of him working on some lines. He barely noticed when it turned on. He was actually expecting it. The first words made him look over with surprise though.

"Can I share your mother?"

He blinked several times and his mouth opened and closed. _What was that supposed to mean?_ "Huh?"

"May I share your mother?" Rikku asked again. She was lying in her bed and staring at the ceiling. "She has to be a better substitute than Nhadala." Her voice curled into distaste.

Gippal set his pencil down. "What happened?"

Rikku sighed. "A fight, you know, nothing too unusual when Nhadala and I talk."

"Actually, I don't know." He said and raised his eyebrow. "You and Nhadala don't get along."

"That's the understatement of my existence." Rikku rolled onto her side and looked down at the commsphere, which really presented an odd sort of view for him. "Nhadala and I go at it like two toms fighting over a bitch in heat and even _that_ might be putting it mildly." Gippal didn't say anything, digesting this new information. Rikku didn't seem to notice. "She wants to control my life and turn me into a puppet for her desires, what she thinks a good Tyibreha should be." Rikku started undoing a braid. "She wants to be a power, and the Elder's or Chieftain's wife doesn't really have any power." Rikku snorted. "Other than the full time ear of the Elder and or the Chieftain and the ability to refuse fucking if things don't go her way. Sex is such a powerful force." She flung the now free locks of hair over her shoulder and looked down at him. "She resents me." She flopped back onto her back. "Well she can fuck chocobos, I was here first."

He snickered. "Such loving sentiments."

"The woman has no idea what love is." Rikku sighed. "She dotes on Keyakku and tries to mold him into a mini her at the same time. I can see why her first husband up and died." She paused. "Oh wait, he died in a bandit raid, forgive me. I wonder if he threw himself in front of the bullet, anything to get away from her."

"You are not a nice person." He pointed at the commsphere.

"I'm not in a good mood and I'm venting." Rikku waved her fingers at him.

"Well, here's something to brighten your mood. I found Lynnia in my work tent without a stitch on and proceeded to carry her out and dump her in the village square."

Rikku sat up straight. "You didn't."

He grinned. "I did. It was fun. I was pissed at the time, but it was fun."

"Well, she's a slut and deserved it."

He laughed. "Oh she did. I told her to get out like three times. I tried to let her leave with her dignity and what _little_ reputation she had, but no."

"You shouldn't have given her the three chances. She knows that you're courting someone. Sen and the other girls told her this when _I _was there."

"Really?"

"Yes, she knows nothing about you, Gippal sexy."

He smiled at her, a real smile. "I love it when you call me that."

"Gippal sexy." She grinned and her dimples appeared.

"Be careful or you'll be paying later."

"I am so threatened." She put a hand between her breasts. "See me shake. I'm shaking. Ahhh." She fell backwards dramatically, hand moving to her forehead. "Your will has overcome me. Ravish me. I'm yours."

He burst into laughter and had to bury his head. "The best thing is it's true." He said and started laughing again. He could hear Rikku's laughter joining in with his.

"Oh yes, but you'll have a hard time ravishing me from six hours away."

"Damn it." He snapped his fingers and grinned at her image. "I knew there was a flaw in this cunning plan."

She moved around so she had her face nearer to the commsphere. "You never did answer my first question."

He rested his chin on his hands. "Well, maybe you won't like her."

Rikku rolled her eyes. "She raised you, Gippal. What's not to like?"

"I'm just saying maybe you should meet her before we decide on whether or not to share her."

Rikku bit her lip. "Maybe I should meet her anyways. She might not like me. I don't know. She may be the type that doesn't think anyone is good enough for her little boy."

"Little man." Gippal corrected.

"Hmm?"

"Eli's her little boy. I'm her little man."

Rikku shook in suppressed laughter. "I think I like her already. What does that make Sennet?"

"Her big boy." Gippal grinned.

"Oh sands."

"My mom's a weaver. So she does all her work from the family tent. And Pa is a mechanic and has trained or is training all three of us in his footsteps." He paused and scratched at his pad of paper.

"You don't think that's right."

"Well," Gippal shrugged. He wasn't sure how to bring this up to his father. "I don't think Eli is suited to it. He's bright, genius level, but I don't think machines are really his talent, you know. He loves animals, absolutely adores them."

"He's ten."

"And he should have a permanent apprenticeship by now. He doesn't. Everyone seems to think that Pa is training him and he's fine."

"You want an outside opinion?"

"I don't want to get you involved in family squabbles." Gippal ran a hand through his hair. "It's just I also don't know if animals are the way he wants to go either. He's, Eli's hard to explain."

"Magic?"

"Not really."

"Mystical?"

"I- I guess. It's nothing that the rest of the family shares, except maybe me and my pretensions of artistic ability."

"Pretensions?" Rikku's eyebrow rose. "Gippal sexy, I wouldn't call them pretensions. You could, if you wanted make a living off jewelry alone. I know all the other Tyibreha would kill for a pair of earrings like mine."

He flushed. "They would?"

"Yes. They were very impressed. If we could let out the designer of them, you'd have so many commissions you wouldn't have time to be annoyed by petty engineers."

"Oh."

"Look, I'll commission a pair for Sen for her birthing day right now."

Gippal's eyes widened. "Rikku! You-"

"Gippal, sexy, be quiet and listen. I can't tell people. She can. You get so frustrated with the engineering work as much as I can tell you love it. I'm giving you a perfectly legitimate and profit making excuse to do something you enjoy." Rikku sighed. "It's not as if when you do become Chieftain that you'll have much time for engineering anyways." She grimaced. "I hope you'd already thought of that."

Gippal blinked. "I had but-"

"I'm a chieftain's daughter, a daughter to an engineer who complains all the time about not being able to do what he wants." She looked like she wanted to reach out and touch him. "I understand, sweetheart."

He smiled. "You really do." He sighed. "That's nice. At last, someone knows what I'm getting into."

"Let me meet your family and Eli. Your family squabbles are no worse than mine and who knows, they might become my family squabbles someday." She looked down at the bed and flushed a little. "I'm already used to it." She shrugged.

He straightened. "Thunderbird." He whispered. "If you married me, you'd become the family matriarch if my mother died."

Rikku shook her head, hair tumbling. He wanted to put his hands into it. "Sen would. No one would be stupid enough to set a Phoenix in charge of a Thunderbird family. If I was a Thunderbird, yes, it would be possible if no other candidate was suitable."

"Well, that's stupid." He slumped back down and looked grumpy.

She laughed. "Not really, but inter tribal marrying hasn't gone on in so long most people wouldn't know that."

"Just the Tyibreha."

"We make a point of it. Also, ask your shaman if you don't believe me."

"She knows." Gippal glanced at her. "About us."

"Of course she does. She thinks you're rash. If I recall, I agreed with her."

"You said I was reckless."

"Same thing." She waved the difference away with her hands and he watched her wrists, loving the sight of his bracelets wrapped around them, the delicacy of the chains matching the delicacy of her bones.

"It isn't but I don't want to argue over the meaning of words." He bit his lip. "Eli's having a birthday soon. I've been informed that it's my brotherly duty to attend and help with a group of screaming nine to twelve year olds."

"Sounds like a blast."

"Well, you've just been volunteered to come with me."

She grinned and stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine." She looked away. "It's getting late and I do have to get up early in the morning."

He groaned and shoved his drawing away. "Ugh. Do not remind me. I'd feel a lot better if you were in this bed with me."

"If I had my way, I would be." She sighed. "I miss you."

"Sands, I miss you too, Rikku babe."

His last view of her was her smile. "Be careful, or you'll be paying for that later."

He grinned. "That's the fun." The commsphere turned dark. "That's the fun." He repeated and sighed. Storms, he loved being taken.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Desert Rose  
Chapter Nineteen: That is the Fun**  
_by PrettyGothGirl  
_

All Disclaimers Apply: FFX-2 is Square Enix's, Fanon Culture is mine.  
**Summary:** Love is like the rose, it only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Part Nineteen: Being away from his girl tends to leave a man starved for certain things and they tend to overcompensate when they're together, not that she minds.  
**A/N:** Extreme Alternate Universe. Fanon Culture Based. Shortly, the Al Bhed are a nomadic tribal people living on Bikanel without any contact with the rest of Spira. If you want to see the source document, email or comment.

He made it to the meeting place first. Perhaps by the sole providence that he had chosen it, and after a week and a half of not seeing his girl, he wanted some quality time with Rikku.

In other words, he was horny.

He also wanted it to be special. Set the mood, so he could pounce on her and have her know he spent time on getting this ready, making it just right for her and only her. He hurried around, setting candles, throwing flower petals, unfolding blankets and having drinks ready and just feeling a little silly for doing so at the same time.

Okay, so candles in an oasis with a waterfall might be overdoing it and so would the flower petals and the spread blanket. He did not care. Overdoing it in his opinion would be him greeting her naked and not giving her the opportunity to take all his clothes off. He smirked as he heard her hover pulling up outside.

It was time to see if his preparations were worth it or not. He strode to the entrance as she dismounted off the bike and pulled her helmet off. Her hair spilled around her shoulders and the suit she was wearing to protect her body from the sands clung to every curve she possessed without being slutty. Heat rushed through him. She was so fucking sexy.

_He_ pushed _her_ up against the side of her hover, leaning down tilting his head and kissed her, tongue sliding between her parted lips eager to taste her. He splayed one hand along her back and the other reached up in the front and found the zipper tab at her neck and pulled it downwards.

She moaned and tried to pull his hips closer to her. Her back arching as he slid his hand underneath the fabric. She was wearing as little as he had hoped, fingers finding smooth skin along her torso and as he moved upwards the thin fabric of a bikini top. He trailed his fingers over her collarbone and felt her shudder. Their tongues touched, wrapping around each other, thick and slick. He didn't want to stop. He would anyways. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, panting. "Rikku babe."

She smiled. "Gippal sexy." He stroked her neck and her eyes closed and if she knew how to purr she would've done it. He could tell. "I brought something." She murmured.

"Oh? Will I like it?"

"Hmm, I hope so. Don't let me forget it."

"I'm all curious now." He dragged his nose down towards the curve of her neck, where his fingers were playing. "I hope it fits my plans."

She reached backwards and fumbled for something in the packs. "Me too."

He smiled and straightened. He grabbed her hand and took a step backwards. He nervously looked behind him. Maybe she wouldn't like it. This was foolish. He swallowed and took another step back. He didn't want to trip into anything either. He kept pulling her towards the oasis and she didn't protest at all. They got past the opening and he looked at her as her eyes widened taking in the oasis, the smell of hot wax and flowers. He flushed a little, unsure if he should ask if she liked it. So he focused on his curiosity instead. "You think it will?"

Her eyes returned to him and she grinned. "Oh yes, definitely." She carefully set the opaque bottles down near her feet and took a step closer to him. "Now, we were here I think." She reached down and tugged at the bottom of his shirt. It came free of his pants and she slid her hands under the hem, gliding her hands along his skin as she pushed it upwards. She stared him the eyes, challenging him. He raised his arms over his head and let her take the shirt.

"Yes, exactly." He murmured and captured her lips again as she threw the shirt to the side. He placed his hands between the fabric and her skin, pushing the suit back over her shoulders. The top folded backwards, freeing her arms and she immediately scraped her nails along his abs. The muscles tensed and he moaned, wrapping his hands around her free waist. They had _hours _and _hours_ to do nothing but touch.

Her hands gripped his shoulders skin sliding against each other before sticking. She pulled away and started to kiss down his throat, a long line of kisses down his middle until she had to drop to her knees, eyes barely level with his waist. Her hands hadn't been idle, unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants, then playing with his boot buckles.

His eye widened as she pushed his pants downwards. _It's too soon. She's not. She-_ He wasn't wearing anything underneath. He never did and he stood there, revealed to her, hot and aching. She tilted her head and looked at it, then with a quick look upwards, she wrapped her hand around the base of him and gently rubbed it. "Ri-Rikku?" She didn't answer, except to blow against the tip. _Oh sands._ His knees almost buckled from the pleasure that bit of air of the sensitive part of him. He felt it go erect. She carefully scraped her thumbnail along the underside, under the head along a ridge. He gasped.

"You're so thick." She breathed. She flushed. "I- I won't be able to take you all the way." She paused, "in my mouth." He didn't get much of chance to react to _that_ rather surprising statement as she sucked the tip of him into her mouth and her hair cut off the view of her face and tickled his thighs. He grabbed her shoulder to keep from falling and her tongue ran over that ridge again, sending pleasure through him. His eyes shut. They opened again the next moment.

She removed her mouth and stood up, face flaming and hands coming to rest on his hips. He inhaled deep and let it out. "Tease."

She grinned and forced him back, forcing him to step out of his boots. "You were going to fall."

He narrowed his eye and in the next movement he shoved the suit off her hips and had his hands cupping her ass. It puddle around her ankles so when she tried to walk she tripped into him. She glared up at him and he smirked. "Who's falling now?"

Her eyes moved around and she moved quickly. Her feet coming out of her boots and the pants of her suit and she spun about and gently, gently used her smaller body as leverage to throw him over her shoulder to land back first on the blanket. He stared at the sky in a daze wondering when it had appeared. He wasn't even winded. His eyes widened and she stood over him. She crouched and placed her torso parallel to his. "You think you're so tough." She whispered. Her mouth hovered above his before biting his bottom lip. Her hands reached up and pinned his wrists to the blanket, firm enough to tell him that there was no use in struggling but not put him in any pain. He swallowed. Her actions told him not only of her strength but more of the control she had over it.

"Shit." He muttered. He was in trouble. She sank downwards until their lower bodies touched. She smiled at him. He swallowed again. She turned her head and licked his throat. He tilted his head back. _Oh sands, what-_ Pain flared a moment and turned to pleasure as she bit down on the crook of his neck. He moaned. This, this wasn't so bad at all. He flushed. _No. No. No. Her tying me up was a joke, just a joke that if it was like this oh sands. _He _wanted_ her to chain him up. _Oh shit._

Her head came up and her eyes widened. "You like this."

"Maybe." He didn't want to admit it. She stroked the inside of his wrists with her nails. Tingles shot through him and he started breathing hard. The idea of her having him at her mercy to work with her nails, her mouth, her teeth and him just lying there and taking it all, _oh sands,_ it made him hard just thinking about it. He swallowed to clear his watering mouth. He knew she could feel his reaction.

She licked her top lip and bit the bottom one. His eyes snapped to them and then back to her eyes. She placed her lips just touching his. "I don't have anything to tie you up with this time. We'll have to wait." She murmured and nipped his bottom lip, sliding her hands along his arms and pushing upwards.

He shuddered. He was going to look forward to that. "Another time." She looked down at him, lip back between her bottom teeth. Pink stained her cheeks. He gazed back at her and then frowned. "Why are you still dressed?"

"You got cocky." She traced a pattern along his chest with her fingernail, skipping his nipples. "I had to put you in your place." He snorted and reached up, going for the bow between her breasts. She grinned a little. The bow unraveled slowly. He kept his eyes fixed there and pushed the cups away and the bikini top fell down to her wrists. She shook it off and it joined the rest of their clothes piled about the sand. His eyelids drooped as he looked at her exposed breasts.

"That ring taunts me." He muttered. He propped his body up and took the nipple, ring and all into his mouth. The taste of warm metal and the spicy taste of her flesh mixed together as he sucked on it. He fell backward, forcing her with him, her hands falling to support her body above his head. His hands braced at her hips, he could feel more bows and knots along the sides of her bikini, wasn't that handy? He wouldn't have to pull them down her legs after all. He laved her nipple with his tongue and she moaned. He pulled on the strings, tossing the bottoms away as soon as they were undone.

He stopped worrying her nipple. She was bare as he now. He shimmied up to see her face, oasis shrouded by her hair. She eased downwards, careful not to place him inside her. His cock slid between her folds and they both moaned at how it felt. She was so wet and warm.

She ground her hips in a circle pattern and her head tilted back as another moan ripped from her throat. He slipped along her easily, scraping over her clit and flipping the ring. _Sands, _the friction and it wasn't even true sex. He grabbed her hips and helped her glide along his length.

"Gippal, I-" She trembled. "Ohhhh."

It'd been a long time since he'd had any sort of sex and his stomach curled. He rubbed against her clit again and she bucked, so he did it again. Her lower lips felt like they'd embraced his cock and they were soft and slick. He moaned. "Rikku."

She rocked her hips and pressed along him. Heat radiated from her and into him. He swallowed and tried to keep his hips still so he wouldn't enter her by accident. She shivered again at the long glide along her clit. He shuddered. She gasped, eyes rolling back, her back arching thrusting her breasts forward. He focused on them mouth watering. Her small nipples were hard. He managed to work himself into a position to take one into his mouth again. She tasted like breakfast. The pressure changed and he clutched her hips tighter. She was going to have bruises. He sucked on the nipple as she moved her hips in tiny circles as she moved along him, warm slick friction. Her arms wrapped around his head, pressing him into her chest. _Oh yes._

Her hips bucked as her thighs tensed. He bit down and she cried out, beautiful noises.

"Gi-gippal." She was close. He moved faster, gliding between her lips, rolling her nipple in his mouth. Sweat filmed their skin and their temperature rose. "Ahhhh." She tensed all over, muscles trembling to sustain it all. Liquid flooded over his cock and the extra slickness made him moan and he continued to rub against her. He was so hard and she was so warm and wet and just the idea of her squeezing down on him made him tense and explode, his head between her folds and drenching between her thighs with his seed. His mouth tore away from her breast.

"Rikku." _Oh sands. _"Rikku."

He collapsed backwards with her on top of him and they panted together. He sketched a pattern down the length of her back, zigzagging over her spine. His eyes closed, each muscle group relaxing until he felt glued to the blanket. They were going to have to have sex soon, not today but soon. She moved first, carefully sitting up. "Your chest still feels tense."

He rested his hands at the small of her back. "Mmmm." This was the most relaxed he had felt in weeks.

She giggled and leaned down pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I'm gonna take a dip, wash up. Join me?"

He slid out from under her and sat up. "I'd carry you, but you might hurt me."

She grinned and rocked to her feet and offered him a hand up. "I wouldn't do that."

He batted it away and got to his feet on his own. "All right then," he grinned and scooped her knees out from under her, supporting her under her shoulders with his other arm. She giggled and snuggled into his neck as he waded into the water. The surface of it was warm until he got in up to his knees and it turned slightly cooler. He didn't release her until they were in deep.

She grinned at him and slid away dipping under the water. He rolled his eyes and waited as she resurfaced a foot away, flinging her hair back. It turned bronze in the water. She wiped her eyes. "Much better."

He smirked and dove under, curling around her legs before heading back to shore. His feet touched bottom and he stood up, shaking his head. He heard Rikku before he saw her. She walked out of the water and with a smile at him over her shoulder and a significant drop of her eyes, she headed to where she'd left the bottles earlier. He snickered and went back and lay back down on the blanket, arms under his head.

She stepped over him again and knelt down, the bottle open. She put a dab of whatever it was on her palm and held it under his nose. "Smell."

He inhaled, earth, musk, spicy tang, cinnamon his mind identified, leather. His muscles relaxed minutely. "What is it?"

"What happens when you mix our scents." She said. His eyebrow rose. "Do you like it? I have one with a slightly different ratio, but I thought this one wasn't as overpowering."

"Mixing our scents?"

She flushed. "To remember you by. I'd have Sen steal a shirt but you might hurt her." She added more and rubbed her hands together. "And you're as tense as a Tyibreha." She muttered and started rubbing his chest.

He gasped as she found a knot and used nimble fingers to unravel it. "Shit." She paused and leaned down, kissing him. Her hands starting to move long before her lips left. He closed his eyes and tried to wiggle deeper into the sand. "Is this what goes on at those Tyibreha meetings?"

"I can't tell you that. It's the first rule, what goes on at the oasis, stays at the oasis." She said and he opened his eyes in disappointment. The tips of her fingers dug into his muscles, finding the little knots and tense spots and easing them.

"What's the second rule?"

"No clothes allowed."

He smirked. He liked that rule. "Rule three?"

"See Rule One."

He sighed. "That's not fair."

She worried the inside of her lip with her teeth, smiling. "That's the way it works, but I think I can exploit a little loophole." She wiggled forwards and hovered over him. "Just, you know, pretend you're a girl for a bit or better yet, don't. I'm not into girls." His eyes widened. Her hands slid into his hair, making it all oily but at the moment he didn't care as her fingertips rubbed little circles against his scalp. He shuddered as what she was doing caused waves of pleasure to go through his body. She considered his face critically, looking into his eyes and then considering his lips. "Yeah, so not into girls." She murmured. He had the passing thought that this had to mean some of the Tyibreha were into girls and if Sen was part of that number. She experimentally mouthed his lower lip as if they hadn't kissed every single time since they started this relationship. She made eye contact again and he shivered. Her gaze was so penetrating, so bright. He wondered what she wanted him to do as her mouth closed over his, warm and soft, followed by a swipe of her tongue, wet and rough along his lower lip. Her weight shifted, hips moving as she lowered her body down onto his.

Their skin slid across each other without resistance. Her breasts pressed against his chest, the ring digging into his skin but oh so warm from her body heat. His lips parted and he put his hand at the base of her neck, fingers in her hair.

Her lips moved away. "Yes, like that," she murmured. "Exactly, like that, then-" she covered his mouth again and put her tongue past his lips, licking the silky inside quickly and delving between the lower lip and the teeth. _Oh sands, instruction?_ Her hands traveled down and she stroked the outside edges of his ears. Her tongue continued to explore his mouth, the edges of his teeth, and the walls of his cheeks, playing along the nerves. It all caused an ache to start in his mouth, down his throat, turning on his skin, making him tingle. She rubbed her tongue against his, slick to rough and he curled his fingers into her hair as the sensation exploded through him and her hips ground against his making him think she felt the same. She ended the kiss and licked her lips. "Your turn."

"Just like you did."

"Yes." She breathed.

He tilted her head with his fingers and smiled. "Well, I do like girls."

"Oh good, it'd be such a waste if you didn't."

He grinned and covered her lower lip, putting it between his just like she had. _Sands._ Slow, sensual, he moaned a little and broke away. She exhaled softly, eyes half closing. He kissed her, licking her lip this time, a soft kiss with a tantalizing twist. He rubbed against her and just like his had, her lips parted. He didn't need to speak and took advantage of it to slide his tongue in deeper, a flash against the direct inside and then between her lips and teeth. Her teeth were slick and the edges sharp and hard as he ran his tongue along them, the back ones rougher. The walls of her cheeks soft and wet and her tongue, rough. She moaned and their hips clashed again. He receded and her tongue followed and they curled together in the open air, scraping against each other. Another moan ripped from him. Their tongues slipped away from each other and he licked his lips the same time she did. Their eyes locked.

She smiled again. "Then-" She pressed a kiss to his lips, then to his chin and finally to the top of his neck. He tilted his head back. She chose a spot off to the side and licked it. She blew against the wet spot and he shivered. She brushed her lips over the now sensitive spot. His eyes closed and he stiffened a little as she began to hum and it made his skin vibrate all over. She stopped and started to suck on the same spot, light, then hard, then light again and she used a fingernail to trace up and down the other side of his neck. He tingled. He pressed her head down, keeping her there, her hair tickling his arm. Her teeth scraped his skin and his eyes rolled up, just as she bit him. The flare of pain made him arch and gasp and she let up, blowing against it again, his back tensed more. She nuzzled down his throat and before he knew what was happening, bit down again, a tiny nibble. "And when-" Her hands moved, trailing along his shoulders to under his arms stroking the skins with just the tips of her nails and his fingers scrambled in her hair, getting tangled as pleasure raced through him. _Oh sands, oh sands._ He felt his cock harden and _oh sands. _She licked the same little spot on his neck, teeth scraping. There was no way he was going to be able to remember this.

She paused and he slumped back onto the blanket. She moved until her lips brushed his earlobe. 'How are we doing?"

He moaned.

She licked the edge of his ear and then blew. He shuddered and she laughed, which caused him to shudder more. "That good, huh." She levered herself up and looked down into his face with a smile. Her hair hung over her shoulders and she moved backwards. "Vary pressure and applications to get the desired reactions." She murmured and swept her hands along his chest, the touch smooth and firm. Her eyes didn't leave his as she carefully raked her nails downwards. One scraped over his nipple and he arched again, mouth opening. Instantly, her mouth was there tongue sliding inside to touch his. Pleasure jolted through him and he shuddered. He was going to die. She pinched one of his nipples and rolled it between her fingers. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and she sucked down on it, creating friction, surrounding it with warmth. He shuddered again. She leaned her head back, sucking off his tongue like it was another part of him and he moaned.

She grinned and licked her lips. "And now-" She whispered. She did something for when she reached down and wrapped her hand around his cock, her palm was slick and contact with it tingled a little. His eyes closed. _Oh sands, the cinnamon._ She gently rubbed the oil all over it heat his skin and then shifted her grip to three fingers. She placed gentle pressure on it and moved downwards, the skin she held going with her.

He licked his lips and watched. Her small tanned hands contrasted with the reddish brown skin of it. She varied her pressure, eyes on him and he swallowed. _Oh sands_. His heartbeat increased and she stroked him again, just fast enough to send waves of pleasure through him. He breathed faster. _Just like that._ "Rikku." His hips bucked.

She wiggled down and without breaking eye contact, covered the tip of him with her mouth and it was warm and wet and she sucked down as her hand moved downwards. His hands fisted into the blanket. Her hair covered his thighs, her little butt in the air as her pink mouth moved up and down on him. He could not look away.

She wrapped her tongue around his tip as she sucked. His eyes widened and he moaned, chest heaving. Her fingers and head bob moved faster, making him harder and he trembled. Her tongue played with the ridge and the faster pace. It was all too much.

He exploded, back arching and she continued to work him. He could feel her muscles as she swallowed. Her fingers didn't stop moving until he collapsed back onto the blanket, covered in sweat.

She sat up and licked her teeth, smirking. She tossed her hair behind her shoulders.

He tried to regain his breath. "Shit." He whispered. He hadn't ever gotten another girl to go down on him like that, not that he had ever asked, but still. He sat up. "I can not remember all of that."

She laughed. He grabbed her by her waist and moved her down onto the blanket. She grinned up at him and stroked his cheek. "I guess you'll just have to improvise."

He moved over her and smirked. "I think I can do that."

She wiggled a little. "Ravish me." She said, eyes half closed, head turning back and forth.

Gippal snickered and then broke into laughter. "Rikku!"

She grinned. "Well."

"You're breaking the mood." He grinned and laughed again as he remembered her facial expression.

"Oh right, we're being serious here. I forgot." She schooled her face into seriousness.

He laughed more and closed his eyes. "Stop. Stop."

"Stop being serious?"

He took a deep breath and kissed her and felt her grin against his lips. It's what she'd wanted he could tell. He cupped her cheek and turned his head. Their lips met and parted, clinging slightly to each other. He broke away, pressing kisses along her cheekbone to her ear. He slid his tongue inside it and breathed into it. She shivered, gasping. He smirked. "Rikku." He murmured and breathed into ear again. His fingers began to lightly stroke the lines of her throat. He could feel her pulse under the smoothness of her skin. Her pulse jumped as he breathed into her ear and he knew the warmth against the wetness had to make her tingle. "You're so beautiful." He trailed his fingers down towards her breasts. "And all mine."

"Yours." She whispered, gasping as he flipped the nipple ring with his thumb.

He covered her breast with his palm, kissing down to her throat, light brushes of pressure, his nose full of her scent, cinnamon. His mouth watered. He could see the bruise where he'd marked her earlier, fading into yellow, his girl, his. He squeezed her breast, soft and firm and licked her collarbone. She moaned, arching upwards. Her nipple scraped against his palm, stiff. He shifted his grip and squeezed again. He wanted to hear her. He sucked on the skin at the top of her other breast. She moaned again. Her skin was so soft, smooth, creamy and tasted so wonderful. He licked her breast more. His fingers slid along the other one and played with the ring.

"Gippal, oh, Gippal." She put her hand in his hair and twisted her fingers into it. Her body writhed into the blanket. Heat radiated off of her skin, warming him as well. He sucked her nipple into his mouth, small, tight, pink and already hard. He dragged his tongue across it, feeling the ridges. She moaned more. He flicked the ring on her other nipple again. Her hips jerked, legs spreading. "Gippal." He twisted the ring gently. "Ahhh!" Her hips moved again. He bit down on the one his mouth and tugged. She bucked again, sweat forming and her leg rubbed against his, seeking friction.

He smirked and moved lower, his hand still on her breast. He blew down her stomach, stopping above her lower lips. He parted them gently with his tongue and the taste of her made him pause and close his eyes. She was spice and sweet and a little like a fine wine. Her legs spread more and he licked her along her inner lips. She gasped. Soft and hot and wet, he licked again, tongue finding her slit and he stopped just before her clit ring. He delved into her, thrusting his tongue where he wouldn't put his cock yet.

She was tight and wet. She moaned as he ran his tongue along her inner ridges. He set his lips around her slip and sucked, trying to get more of her taste, lapping at her.

She writhed. "Oh sands, oohhh." He held her hips down with one hand and rubbed her inner walls as much as he could. "Gippal." She moaned, pressing his face into her. He slid his tongue out and ran it over her clit, wetting it. The little nub was swollen and she bucked as he set his mouth around it instead and started doing the same thing he'd done to her inner walls.

He brought his hand down and slid a finger inside her. Her muscles contracted around it and he searched for something inside her, curling the tip of his finger until he found that little spot, oval and ridged.

"Gippal!" He started moving his finger in and out, mouth around her clit and teasing it with his tongue. She cried out with every movement, her hips moving upwards and her slickness increasing. "Gippal, ah, Gippal, oh, Gippal, Gippal."

His eyes closed and he moved his tongue and finger faster. She arched, everything contracting around him. Her muscles squeezing his finger and he couldn't move it. He lapped at her clit more, flipping the ring as fast as he could. "Gippal! Ahhhhhhhh!"

She shuddered and writhed and he didn't let up with his tongue until her muscles relaxed. He licked her clean, getting all of it that he could. She panted, eyes closed. He licked his mouth clean and then his finger and hand. His eyes hooded as he watched her regain her wits, skin flushed and beaded with sweat.

He reached for the bottle of oil and slicked up his hands. Her eyes opened as he touched her neck. "Sands." She breathed.

He rubbed the oil into her skin. "Ravished?"

She moaned. "Ravished."

He grinned and continued to rub the oil into her skin, using little circles. He watched it go from matte to sparkly shine with wonder. She lay there and watched him with a small smile on her face as he carefully went over ever inch of her front, at points using his palms to be able to feel more of her skin. He wrapped his hands around her arms, finding the muscles he knew had to be there now and trailing his fingers along them, carefully spreading oil under her bracelets, massaging her palms and stroking her fingers. He paid careful attention to her other arm. She placed the done hand along his thigh and casually stroked it, the glitter of the chains and the color her nails contrasting with his skin. He glanced down and his eyebrow rose. "Orange again?" He asked tossing his hair out of his eyes.

Her hand stopped. "Again?"

He froze. She'd never worn orange nail polish around him, except before he met her. He blushed. "Shit." He bit his lip and looked away. "I, um, saw you bathing a few weeks before we met and-"

"You what!" She sat up and her eyes widened.

"I didn't know it was you. I swear." He curled his hand around hers and gazed into her eyes. "Damn it, Rikku. I was attracted to you and I didn't even know who you were. Your skin, your eyes, your tongue, your breasts, your hair, that damnable nipple ring, I wanted you. I didn't even get a good glimpse of your face and all I wanted to do was touch. I'm a man."

Rikku's brow furrowed and she blinked, voice hesitant. "You, you stopped having sex with the others because of me."

He flushed and nodded. Then his eyes narrowed. "How did you know that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sen. It was the topic of an entire meeting."

"You had an entire meeting about my lack of a sex life."

"She was confused and wanted our opinions. She really cares about you." Rikku licked her lips. "Not the same way I care about you-"

"You care." He whispered. The back of his eyes tickled. He wasn't going to cry. He was a sexy badass. He wasn't going to cry because his girl cared. _She cared. No girl had ever cared past the sex._

"Oh Gippal, sexy, words can't describe." She murmured. She put her forehead against his. "I was just surprised. Plus," she flushed and dropped her eyes. "You're the only man that I want and the only one I know who sees me as a woman." She grinned and glanced back up. "Now I think I know why."

He grinned. "In the land of the blind, the one eyed man is chief."

She laughed. "I think I remember the time you're talking about. I _was_ wearing orange nail polish."

"Yep." He paused. "You're sure you're okay with it. I didn't mean to and I left as soon as I could. That's not the type of man I am, unless I have permission." He finished with a half smile.

"Poor, poor Gippal, tormented and tied in place by his own will as some girl strips and examines herself in front of him and he can do nothing."

"Just stare, drool and daydream." He muttered. She laughed and lay back down. He shook his head and grinned at her. "It was a pretty show. I enjoyed it."

She flushed. "I didn't know you were there."

"Oh, I know. I know." He shuddered. "I would've been on my back missing my other eye." He ran his hands down the front of her legs, working the oil in.

Rikku smirked. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"You might have been on your back, tied to some stakes and at my mercy."

His hands stopped and he shuddered again. "Rikku babe." He didn't even want to discuss that option.

"Yes, Gippal sexy?"

"Roll over." He said. She laughed and did. He leaned down and licked the long line of her back. She hissed and he kissed the base of her neck, moving her hair out of the way. "So, you discuss guys and their sex lives." He started at her neck and began to rub, searching for knots and tense places.

"Sometimes. Sen was concerned."

"She did confront me about it."

"Oh good, she listens."

"You _told_ her too."

"Of course we did." Rikku snorted. "I told you, she cares and she wanted you to feel better."

"And sex is supposed to make me feel better."

She sighed. "No. Saffi thought that you might be ready for a relationship." She paused. "When _did_ Sen talk to you?"

"After you visited me."

"Oh, that took a bit then."

"I had to translate the girl speak." He grimaced.

"Ugh. I know. She's horrid."

"Well, Saffi was right. I was ready for a relationship." He pressed a kiss to her shoulder this time, "with you."

The back of Rikku's neck turned red. "Gippal?"

"Hmmm."

"Do you care, about me?"

He could feel the sudden tension in her muscles, the hesitancy in her voice. He wanted to cry again. "Oh Rikku babe, more than anyone." He said. She twisted and looked into his face, her large eyes almost taking over her face, lips slightly parted. He leaned down. Their lips met, soft and slow. Their eyes half closing and they lingered over the kiss.

She smiled. "Gippal?"

"Yeah."

"Your turn." She smirked. He grinned and moved off to the side as she sat up so he could roll onto his stomach. She straddled his thighs as he pillowed his head on his arms. "You think we can stay here tonight." She pressed his fingers into his neck.

"Yeah." He grunted.

"Good, because by the time I'm done with you. I don't think you're going to be able to move."

He laughed a little. She was probably right. She was probably right.

--

Rikku admired his back from her position, kneeling over him. The oil over the skin glistened in the light of the flickering candles. She glanced at them and noted with a small part of her mind that they'd be going out within the hour. She pressed down on his muscles with as much force as she dared. His back was so tight and his deep moans and shudders told her that she had to be arousing him on some level. She grinned and used her thumbs against a particularly tight spot.

She wanted to sing, throw her head back and laugh until she cried at the sky. She'd done it. She had _done_ it. She had the barest clue of what she was doing to make him feel pleasure but she had managed. And he acted like he hadn't a clue. It wasn't like she hadn't known a thing but she was a little short on practice, unlike him.

She bit her lip and her eyes danced. She didn't care how many girls he'd been with she doubted that they'd seen to his needs before going for their own. She could talk to Sen about it, but what little she'd seen of Lynnia made her think that was the case and if the other girls were the same way- no wonder he was stressed.

A stray breeze blew the flower petals about. A few landed on their skin, bright red against bronze. She smiled. He'd most likely want to draw her in nothing but flower petals in the morning, before or after making a sand city, another good reason to stay the night. She flushed. She doubted he'd noticed the atmosphere he'd created once they started but it had helped keep her from breaking out into riots of giggles.

She used the tip of her nail to trace a zig-zag down his back. He hissed. "Rikku."

"You licked me." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He looked over his shoulder at her, eye narrow. "That's just an excuse."

She laughed and pushed the stray locks of hair away from his eyes. "Of course it is. I'll take any excuse to touch you."

He grinned and tossed his head. The hair fell right back where they'd been. He looked younger, more approachable that way, but still sexy. He laid his head back down. "Carry on."

She rolled her eyes and repressed a laugh, her body shaking anyways. She leaned down and kissed under his ear. Did he let the others see him like this? Relaxed. Guard down. Stripped of his little vanities, not every hair perfectly in place. Somehow, she didn't think so.

Adorable, beautiful, sexy, hers.

She spread her fingers wide and ran them along his muscles. Each muscle melted into each other, little swells and dips and hollows all the way down to and past his thin waist. Did they appreciate what they no longer had now that he was hers? Her eyes half closed. He appreciated her even if she didn't know exactly what she was doing. Of course, he didn't know that and if she had a choice. He never would.

She'd just have to get more inventive later. She smiled and her mouth watered. That was a pleasant prospect. She started when she realized she'd paused her hands at the base of his back and he was looking at her.

"Good thoughts?" He mumbled.

She grinned and went back to the massage. He still had tight spots. "You have to ask."

He hissed as she worked on some of the worse spots. "Well, no-" he moaned and she snickered. "-but if I ask maybe you'll- oh sands– share."

"You are as tight as a drum. I don't know if I can get this all tonight without making you sick." She finished on a few of the knots.

"I didn't realize."

She stopped and draped her body over his and slid her chin over his shoulder. Her toes ended at the bottom of his calves. Her neck felt a little strange pressed against his shoulder, but the feel of his skin was more than worth it. She looked directly into his eye, the swirl making it easy to get lost in the jade color. "This is why Pops hasn't chosen an heir. That way he can spread the work and the stress out to a lot of people and he figures out which ones aren't suited for the job all at the same time."

"Delegation."

"Yes."

"I take it this is a hint."

She wrinkled her nose. "Well, maybe, just a little."

He thought on that for a little bit. Well, she wasn't sure what he was doing as his eye traced her face. "What were you really thinking about?"

"You, me, future sexual behavior, what else is there to think about?" She grinned and teased his side with her fingers.

He laughed and somehow managed to kiss her. The feel of his lips stilled her fingers until they pressed into his side. He broke it and grinned. "I like that." The wind blew again and she shivered. He stretched his legs. "Let me roll over, babe and we can curl up. There's another blanket around here somewhere."

She rolled off and onto her back. She sighed, as she looked at the sky, fading into deep blue, the stars beginning to shine. She felt Gippal curl up around her and a blanket settle over them. She glanced over at him and saw he was looking down at her. She smiled up at him and brushed his hair back again. It was soft and fine under fingers.

His eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I hate it when it does this." He muttered and tossed his hair again in a vain attempt to get it to stay in place.

She laughed. "Well, I like it." She ran her fingers through it. "I hadn't noticed before."

"It gets in my eyes."

"So does mine and I don't complain." She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled his head down. Their lips touched. He wrapped his arm around her waist and rolled to his back, pulling her onto her side and onto his chest. Their skin slid against each other and he was warm and hard muscle. She moaned into his mouth parting her lips. She felt his tongue slide against hers, rough, teasing her nerves.

The broke apart at the same time and stared at each other, content just to look. She smiled. He smiled back and tucked her hair behind her ears. He sighed and she felt his body relax under her muscle group by muscle group. His hand fell to her shoulder and slid down her back as if even touching her hair was effort. "You're-" He whispered. She slid her fingers through his hair more. "You're so beautiful, inside and out."

The way he said it. He made her _believe_ it. He made her believe it in such a way she could never accept from her father. Her father had to say she was beautiful, but she never quite accepted it. If she was beautiful where were her suitors? Where were the boys to ask for her attention? Her eyes tickled. When Gippal said she was beautiful, she could believe it. Her suitor was right there, under her, looking at her with lazy eyes. He couldn't know how much she needed to here what he told her, what he said without prompting. She brushed a kiss across his lips. "Thank you," She whispered back, "Sexy."

His eyes closed. "I like that." He murmured.

She grinned as his breathing evened out. The candles fizzled out one by one and she stroked his hair and watched him sleep. A howl of a lupus made her look up. She frowned, carefully slid out of the covers and hurried to her hover and back, her gun in hand. She checked to see if it was loaded and placed it within easy reach. Shivering she slid back under the covers, pressing close to his body. He mumbled and wrapped his arms back around her but didn't wake up. She wrapped an arm about his chest and entwined her legs with his.

She'd protect them if need be. Her eyes closed and she inhaled his scent, earthy and musky. If only it could be like this every night, except with less foreplay and more sex. She smiled.

Nothing woke her until morning.

--

_reviews are love, love me?_!


	20. Chapter 20

**Desert Rose  
Chapter Twenty: Meet the Parents**  
_by PrettyGothGirl  
_

All Disclaimers Apply: FFX-2 is Square Enix's, Fanon Culture is mine.  
**Summary:** Love is like the rose, it only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Part Twenty: Rikku comes to meet the people that are important in Gippal's life in a way that they hope won't be threatening.  
**A/N:** Extreme Alternate Universe. Fanon Culture Based. Shortly, the Al Bhed are a nomadic tribal people living on Bikanel without any contact with the rest of Spira. If you want to see the source document, email or comment.

Gippal helped Rikku down from her hover, grateful for the gloves that hid his sweaty palms. His heart pounded a little and he tried to distract himself by looking at Rikku's long legs in pants that fitted her like a second skin. He licked his lips and glanced up and into her amused eyes. "You need anything."

"Just the bags." She checked the lock on the hover seat. "For now."

He glanced at the seat and frowned. "For now?" He curled his fingers around hers.

"We're already late." She shook her head and her ponytail swayed.

He inhaled and brushed one side of her bangs back. The other side held in place by crossed colored barrettes. "I'm always late."

She laughed and took a step forward and wrapped her free arm around his waist, resting her head against his chest. He tucked her under his chin and inhaled. Her scent calmed and energized him at the same time. He hugged her back and squeezed her hand. She squeezed back and reluctantly let him go. He grabbed their bags and slung them over his shoulder.

The walk through the village felt different, odd, with Rikku by his side. The tents were neatly kept, but a little worn, the colors fading. The people friendly but distant at the same time, they didn't do more than say hello. He wondered when their features made them seem haughty rather than familiar and comforting. The girls didn't seem interested or flirtatious but more scornful of the boy who'd left their lives. He ran his thumb along Rikku's and kept up his smile and his nods at greetings and waves.

He'd changed. He looked down at Rikku and caught her peering at him. Her face smoothed out into calm understanding. "It's odd, isn't it?" She murmured and smiled. His eyes widened. _How?_ He smiled back. Rikku's smiles were infectious. He nodded and looked around again. She leaned her head against his arm. Nothing more needed to be said. "Which one is your parent's?"

He looked ahead and saw Eli explode out of the tent. Rivet on his heels and barking. He glanced down and grinned. "The one the running eleven year old came out of."

Rikku laughed. "He must have been watching."

"Well, I did promise to come and I said I was bringing a surprise. Oops, here he comes." He stopped and set the bags down, just in time to catch Eli in one arm.

"Gippal! Gippal! Gippal!" Eli chanted. He threw his arms around his brother's neck. Rivet pranced around them tail wagging.

Gippal kissed his brother's forehead. "Hey kiddo." He said. Eli's face screwed up and Gippal grinned. "Eli." He corrected himself. "Happy Birthday."

Eli grinned back. "You came!"

"And you're getting heavy." Gippal set him down. "Of course, I came. I promised."

"You're late."

Rikku laughed. Eli's head turned and his eyes widened. Gippal wondered what Rikku thought. Eli and him looked so much alike, except for that little issue of one eye versus two. Sands, what did Eli think of his girl?

Rikku knelt down to Eli's eye level and almost immediately had Rivet shove his nose at her face and lick it. Rikku ruffled the dog's ears and kept her eyes on Eli. "I'm Rikku." She tilted her head and looked up at Gippal with a wry smile on her face. "Your brother's girlfriend." The last word rolled off her tongue. Gippal had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. She had to have been dying to say that. Eli's jaw dropped. He looked at Gippal and then at Rikku, back to Gippal, then to Rikku. Rikku blinked. "You have something in your mouth." She patted the dog on the head and reached at Eli's mouth, pretending to pull something out of it and a coin materialized in her hand. Gippal blinked and Eli's jaw snapped shut. Rikku examined the coin. "Where did that come from?" She handed it the boy.

Eli took it and stared at it. "A chocobo! Cool." He handed it back to her. "How did you do that?"

Rikku shrugged. "I don't know." The coin disappeared. "Oops. Now where did it go?" She reached around and pulled it from Eli's ear. "Huh. It must like you." She pressed the coin into his hand. Eli stared at the coin, then stared back at her. He grinned and grabbed her wrist and started to pull her towards the tent.

"That's so cool. Come on, you have to show the others!"

Rikku stumbled to her feet and gave him a wide-eyed helpless look. He snickered and she shrugged as Eli pulled her away. Gippal picked up the bags and held his hand out. Rivet put his head under it almost immediately. "Come on, Riv. We're being left behind."

--

Aelwin had barely glanced up when Eli had burst from the tent shouting her eldest son's name. She looked up as the flap opened again and Eli dragged a petite girl in behind him and over to his group of friends.

He held up the coin. "Look at Rikku pulled out of thin air!"

One of the older boys snorted. "You can't pull anything out of thin air, Eli. It's not possible."

Eli dropped Rikku's wrist or that's what Aelwin was going to assume was the girl's name. "She did so."

Rikku rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist a few times, the chains jangling. Aelwin's eyes widened.

"Not possible."

"Probable." Rikku corrected and with a turn of her hand made a coin materialize in her upturned fingers right between the skeptical boy's eyes. She dropped the coin and the boy caught it in a daze.

"How?"

Rikku placed a finger over his lips. "That ruins the fun." Eyes still wide the boy nodded.

The younger children scrambled around her, eyes wide. "Me."

"Me."

"No. Me!"

"I'm next."

Rikku looked around and with a flick of her hands coins showered down. The children scrambled around picking them up.

Aelwin felt rather than saw Gippal come in through the door. She turned to him and her eyes widened at his relaxed manner. He set some bags down near the door and came over and pressed a kiss to her cheek, hugging her. Aelwin responded automatically, feeling chains press into her as he did.

"Hey ma." He murmured in her ear.

She pushed him away and looked into his face, searching for something. She didn't get a chance to look very long because she heard a sniffle under the happy laughter. She turned to deal with it and saw Rikku already kneeling in front one of the younger girls.

"I-I didn't get any."

Aelwin expected Rikku to turn around and make them share. Rikku tilted her head and smiled at the girl. "What's your name?"

"Calla."

"That's a pretty name, much easier to say than Rikku." Rikku reached around and tucked some stray hairs behind Calla's ears. She frowned. "What's this?" She held up a coin in front of Calla's eyes. "There was one in your hair." Calla's eyes widened as she accepted the coin and hugged it to her chest. "I wonder where else they are." Rikku dug her fingers into Calla's side, tickling her. Calla giggled. "Oops, not there. Hmm. Oh, I see one." A coin materialized. Calla looked at it and at Rikku. "Go on, take it."

Aelwin turned away and caught a glimpse of Gippal's face. The softness in his eye was quickly suppressed as he became aware of his mother's gaze. He blushed and swallowed.

"She's good with kids." Aelwin noted.

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought we could use the help, since it seems Sen is later than I am and Sennet and father have disappeared. Like they always do." He finished under his breath.

Aelwin sighed and glanced back over. Rikku was performing more feats of sleight of hand with more coins using volunteers. One closed their hand and when they opened it again, the girl, Calla, held a flower. Rikku reached down and fixed it into her hair. She started pulling flowers out of midair and handing them to the girls or to the boys to give to the girls.

"It was good thinking."

Gippal smiled. "Well-"

"Gippal sexy," Rikku grabbed his arm and peered up at him. She batted her eyelashes. "I need your help. They're _wired_." She smiled, glanced at Aelwin and winked. "I'm sure your mother needs time to prepare things without children getting underfoot. So, I sent one of the boys after another ball and we're all going out to play capture the flag and _wear_ _them out._ Come on, captain." She tugged him towards the door. The children already headed out, Eli in the lead screaming about he knew the perfect place to play.

Gippal didn't struggle. "Didn't you want to meet my mother?"

"Talking to anyone in a meaningful manner is impossible with twenty children around and we're supposed to be helping. I'm sure she won't mind if we talked _later._"

Aelwin laughed. "Go. She's right."

Rikku smiled at her and grinned at Gippal. "Besides, this is a perfectly legitimate excuse to throw you around." The flap closed behind them. It didn't muffle Gippal's exclamation about young impressionable minds and how they weren't to corrupt them or Rikku's snort.

Aelwin shook her head.

--

Sen poked her head into the tent. "Aelwin?" The tent was far to quiet for what Aelwin had described as a party of twenty or so kids between the ages of eight to twelve. She located Aelwin off to the side, knife in hand and food in front of her.

Aelwin looked up from her cooking. "Sen!"

Sen entered and looked around. "Where are the kids? I was expecting a noisy party."

"Rikku and Gippal have them playing capture the flag."

Sen stilled and blinked. "Rikku's here." She hoped her voice didn't betray the nervousness she felt at that. Rikku and Gippal meeting along the border was one thing, but Rikku actively penetrating into Thunderbird territory could get her killed. All it would take was one carelessly left on black light. Maybe it was best not to think about it.

Aelwin wiped her forehead. "Yeah. He thought we might need the help."

"Well, what should I be doing then?"

"Would it hurt you if I asked you to put the party favors together."

Sen grinned. "Oh good, I can invade their bags and see what they brought to contribute." She rubbed her hands together. She rummaged among the bags and asked her favorite question. "So, what do you think?"

"Don't be trying that tactic with me." Aelwin pointed her knife at Sen.

"It's a perfectly legitimate question."

"Eli likes her. Gippal adores her. It's not what I think that matters."

Sen pulled out the little bags, idly noting their contents; pebbles, coins, nail polish in tiny bottles, barrettes, logic puzzles made out of nails, screws, nuts and bolts, jack knives, marbles, dice, pots of lip gloss and scent, a bag of candy and ear clasps (from Gippal). Sen shook her head, amused at the selection. She pulled out two more boxes out of Rikku's pack. One tied in a ribbon and had a small tag with Eli's name on it. Sen set it to the side with her gift and Gippal's gift to put in the pile. The other smaller box wasn't tied and she opened it. Her eyes widened at the selection of sugary sweets. Her eyes fell upon a small note. 'Sen, this is for Gippal. Keep your fingers out.' She pouted and shut the box, sticking it back inside the pack. She gathered up the smaller bags and the gifts and came over to sit near Aelwin and the two piles of beads and small, cheap jewelry. "It does so. What you think will influence how Keon thinks and Sennet thinks and Eli thinks. Gippal, as you have noted, is besotted. So, I doubt you could change his mind now."

"He's in love with her." Aelwin said quietly.

Sen portioned things out. "Hmm?"

"I caught him looking at her while she did sleight of hand tricks for the kids and, I don't think he realizes it yet."

"You're still evading my question."

"It's not my place."

"Aelwin, Rikku is a dear friend of mine and what you think _does_ matter, to her most of all." Sen realized her hands were trembling and fisted them so Aelwin wouldn't see.

"She's cute."

Sen giggled. "Oh dear. That's what Gippal said."

"She's good with kids and kids seem to like her." Aelwin paused. "She seems practical in some way, but I barely saw her for more than ten minutes. I'm not a good judge based off of that." She sighed. "I never expected him to go for cute."

"When you've been around beautiful all your life it becomes normal."

"You're becoming cynical."

"Most Tyibreha are." Sen sighed. "We see too much." She bit her lip. Araxie was the worst of the lot when it came to cynicism, but Rikku had her own dollop of it.

"I haven't been thinking about him settling down or starting a family. It's not that he's too young for it. He's always on the move doing things. I can't see him staying in one place. He's too active with so many friends."

Sen shook her head. "Not as many as you think."

"He never complains about being lonely."

"Not to you." Sen used squares of netting and thongs to make little bags for the favors. "You have a camp, a settled circle of friends, some from a camp or two away. As Heir and Tyibreha-" Sen paused, aware she was about to say something about Rikku, but it could also be applied to herself, "-we don't. Surely, we have a lot of acquaintances that we keep in touch with. We don't have many true friends. I, at least, have my fellow Tyibreha, which annoys father to no end, but Gippal has maybe three good male friends if that. He didn't even know the girls he was sleeping with that well, if at all. It's a lonely life."

Aelwin frowned. "I only hear good of him from his peers."

"Because he's a _good_ Heir and he's far too charming." Sen rolled her eyes.

"But can Rikku understand that?" Aelwin bit her lip. "She could become jealous of the time, of his charming everyone in sight. Plus, she's a risk. Rin will try to use her."

Sen snorted. "Father hasn't a clue who Gippal's girlfriend is. I think we'll keep it that way."

Aelwin sighed. "It's for her own protection."

Sen stared at Aelwin for a few moments. "I was thinking more for father's. Rikku isn't very subtle when you interfere with what she considers hers."

Aelwin stared at the table. "But can she understand exactly what Gippal is?"

Sen smiled. "Does Gippal understand exactly what she is?"

Aelwin looked up startled. "I don't know."

Sen stood up. "I'll go check on them. How much longer do you think?"

"Another half an hour or so. They've been out there over two hours."

"Well, it might take a while. Rikku has some exacting rules for capture the flag." Sen waved and left. She walked briskly towards the sound of screaming kids. The camp was relatively quiet and empty. As she approached the field she saw why.

Every adult and young adult that could get away from their duties was lined up on either side of the large rectangle watching as the kids ran around. Sen sidled up next to Neala, a girl closer to Rikku's age. "Who's winning?" She asked softly.

Neala started and glanced over at her. Her short hair brushed the top of her cheekbones and almost obscured her lime green eyes. "It's hard to tell."

Gippal scooped Rikku up around the waist. "Got you!" He laughed and hauled her over to a stake in the sand, where several children had formed a line. He dumped her next to them. Rikku was laughing as he put her down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before charging back to his troops. "We must stop the raiders!" He shouted, directing several of his team to try to tag those of Rikku's team as they crossed the lines.

"Lay down." Rikku urged her team members. "I'll be the base." She said. Sen shook her head as Rikku lay belly down, ankles around the stake as the kids followed her example, making the line towards their lines longer.

Across the lines the kids saw what she was doing and a young girl sprinted across and tagged the hand of the first one in the line. The prisoners shoved to their feet and ran back across to their own lines. Rikku blew a kiss to Gippal as she stepped across and stopped just on the other side of the line in the sand, hands on her hips.

Gippal stuck his tongue out at her and leaned down to whisper something to Eli. Eli nodded and Sen shook her head as the kids ran about, murmuring the new plan to each other. Rikku's eyes narrowed and she spun on her heel and started directing her troops with crisp waves of her hands.

Sen glanced over the crowd and peered into Neala's face. It was hard to tell the reactions to Rikku and Gippal's overt affection for each other from the keen interest in the way the game was going.

Gippal bounced from foot to foot, unconsciously swaying into the stance of a hand-to-hand fighter. Evidently he made some signal because his remaining team members launched a concerted attack against Rikku's team. Rikku's team responded by herding them and Sen watched amused as Gippal headed across the lines himself. He got three steps in.

Sen couldn't hear what Rikku said as she appeared behind Gippal. It was likely along the lines of "Oh no. You don't." And Gippal flew into the air, landing on his back with Rikku straddling him and grinning. The attack ended as most of Gippal's team retreated and two or three were put in the brig.

Sen glanced about. Most the men were shouting encouragement at the kids but the girls, like Neala looked more confused or shocked or even slightly disappointed.

Rikku squealed and scrambled off of Gippal's torso. Gippal sat up looking surprised, pleased and evil. Rikku's eyes were wide. "I didn't want you to discover them." She whined.

Sen bit her lip and snickered. It appeared Gippal had just discovered one of Rikku's ticklish spots.

"Don't walk around mostly naked."

Rikku looked down and looked back up. "It's just my waist." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Just wait until I find yours." She pointed towards the brig.

Gippal affected innocence as he stood up. "I'm not ticklish."

Rikku shoved him in the back. "Liar." She turned to her troops.

Sen suddenly realized they'd split it boys versus girls. Gippal reenacted her line from the stake out. Eli had his head close with the other boys. By their grins when they split, they had come up with a strategy.

So had Rikku and her team. They enacted them at the same time.

It was chaos. Girls tagged boys, boys tagged girls, Rikku went down by the concerted efforts of three of the younger boys. When it was all over, Rikku lay in the sand, the boys had freed their teammates, gotten both flags and essentially won the game as the girls were all in the brig. The boys cheered and thumped Eli on the back and the girls were reduced to giggles as the boys came over and begged forgiveness and in some cases undying love or protection.

Gippal leaned over Rikku. She put a hand on her forehead. "I have been defeated and alas there is no one free to avenge me. My tribe has betrayed me. I am disgraced as a chieftain. I must offer surrender." She flung out a hand and closed her eyes.

Gippal snickered. "I don't know. I think it's missing something."

Rikku's eye cracked. "Well, _your_ will didn't overcome me."

"Detail."

Sen blinked and interrupted. "Rikku, Gippal!" She shouted. "Dinner's ready." The kids shouted again and ran for the tent, adults scrambling out of their way. The crowd broke up.

Gippal offered Rikku a hand and she used it to swing upwards. "She's no fun." Rikku pouted. Gippal chuckled and wrapped an arm about her waist, kissing her. Rikku leaned into him. He whispered something into her ear and Rikku's cheeks turned pink, but her hooded eyes welcomed whatever he said. They started walking towards Sen, Gippal's arm about Rikku's waist.

Sen smiled. Rikku broke out of Gippal's hold and hugged her. Sen hugged her back and eyed Gippal. "I'd hug you too, cousin. Except Rikku would most likely hurt me."

Gippal rolled his eyes. "She wouldn't do that."

Sen and Rikku shared a look. "We're being left behind." Rikku pointed out and efficiently tucked herself back into Gippal's side. Gippal pressed a kiss on her temple and Rikku flicked her eyes up at him and smiled. "You missed out on the fun."

Sen rolled her eyes. She'd tried to get there on time. "Well, father snagged me just as I was leaving." Rikku and Gippal grimaced. Sen shrugged.

They started walking towards the tent and Aelwin on the tail end of the kids. Rikku reached down and picked up a straggling girl. The girl put her head on her shoulder. Gippal bit the inside of his lip.

"Was it an emergency?" Rikku asked, repositioning the flower in the girl's hair.

"No. I told him I'd deal with it tomorrow, but getting that through his skull took more time than it should have."

"Chieftains." Rikku's voice was droll. They entered the tent and she set the girl down. The girl hugged her and headed towards the group already getting food. Sen saw Sennet start in the corner, a plate in his lap.

Gippal grinned. "Rank-"

"Doesn't have as many privileges as you think." Rikku interrupted. She broke away and went to help Aelwin with the food.

"Well, _she_ told me."

"She did." Sen grinned. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Most likely kiss her later." He gestured towards the table. "Ladies first."

Sen laughed.

--

Rikku sat next to Gippal thighs touching as Eli unwrapped his presents. After dinner they'd played more sedentary games like Messenger, Spin the Bottle and Pin the Tail on the Chocobo. The kids sorted through their favors as Eli went through his gifts. Rikku grinned as she saw surreptitious trading going on so that everyone could get the colors and items they wanted.

Gippal had his arm wrapped around her, hand resting idly on her thigh. Eli opened her present, eyes widening as he looked excited over the candy. Gippal leaned his head down. "Why does Eli get candy? I want candy."

Rikku rolled her eyes and kissed his jaw. "Don't worry, you have not been forgotten." Gippal grinned and kissed her cheek. Rikku felt eyes on her and she turned her head until she was gazing directly into the face of a sullen sixteen year old. Sennet didn't have the same delicacy of features that Gippal and Eli did. The middle son had to take after his father more, his jaw more square than oval and he had a heavier build. Sennet was handsome in a different fashion than his brothers. She smiled at him and turned her attention back to Eli and his gifts, leaning her head on Gippal's shoulder. She felt him press yet another kiss to her head.

Eli brushed his hair from his eyes and put the last gift down. Aelwin was passing out sweet cakes. "We should think of another game where it won't matter if the parents come to get the kids." Rikku murmured.

"They'll be here any minute now anyways." Gippal murmured back just as the first parent walked through the door and the first child ran towards them, sticky, happy and with a bag of little gifts in hand. He had to turn and express his thanks to Aelwin, wish Eli a happy birthing day and to Rikku's surprise he came over and thanked them as well for the party before heading out the door.

"Huh." She watched them go. The parents looked at her for a moment and evidently asked something of their son. The answer surprised them and when he waved at her and headed out the door Rikku waved back.

Calla actually hugged her and kissed her cheek. Rikku squeezed her tight. And after that the room emptied fairly quickly. Eli grabbed his loot, took it back to his room and went to bed. Aelwin picked up a few things lying around before collapsing on a cushion.

Keon entered. "Is there any food left for me?"

Aelwin glared at him. "No."

Rikku felt Sennet's eyes on her again. She decided to ignore it.

Keon sat down next to his wife. "Honey."

"You should've been here." Aelwin pointed at the floor. "Eli asked after you."

Keon fidgeted. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't always cut it. Eli's in bed." Aelwin's pointed look told Keon exactly what he should be doing.

Keon stood up and walked to the back of the tent. Aelwin closed her eyes. Sen came over and set a cup of steaming tea next to her. "Keon loves Eli." Sen murmured. "Some fathers have a harder time of showing it than others."

Gippal looked down at Rikku. "Aren't you going to help her?"

"She has it under control." Rikku smiled.

"Nineteen extra children running about are a bit much." Sen finished.

Aelwin sighed and picked up the tea, fingers wrapping around the clear cut glass, She peered down into muddy green liquid, searching for answers. The steam got into her eyes and she had to blink. Keon returned and looked between them all. Aelwin didn't look up from her cup and took a sip of tea. The silence lengthened and turned awkward.

"He's asleep." Keon said. "Rivet's with him." Aelwin took another sip of tea. Keon's eyes narrowed. "Aelwin."

"Your son has brought his girlfriend to visit." Aelwin set her cup down. Rikku sat up straighter. Gippal's hand stilled on Rikku's thigh as his body stiffened. Sennet's stared at Rikku so blatantly that if he had been noticed it could have been considered rude. His eyes were wide and bulging.

Keon's cheeks sucked inwards. His head turned to Rikku. Gippal grabbed Rikku's free hand and entwined their fingers together. He swallowed. "Father, this is Rikku."

"Rikku who?" Keon growled.

Sen bit her lip as Rikku smiled. She tilted her head. "Rikku, daughter of Gia. I am an alchemist." She smiled up at Gippal, their eyes met and locked. "It's how we met."

Gippal smiled back.

"Never heard of you."

Rikku tore her gaze away from Gippal and her face turned very bland. "How often do you work with alchemists?"

"I don't."

Rikku's eyebrow rose as if she'd proved a point.

Aelwin set her cup down. "An alchemist?"

"Yes, most of my profit comes from making mundane items like potions, antidotes, eye drops." She paused. "Mostly from items people wouldn't consider healthy." She decided to leave out the fact she also made gunpowder, grenades, poisons, birth control and other less acceptable substances.

"You turn a profit." Aelwin was curious. She hadn't talked to many alchemists.

Rikku nodded. "Yes. Lesser or more lucrative items, such as dyes for yarn is something else I can do. Some of the better dyes need a fixative that only an alchemist has access too on a semi-regular basis. You could get a better price on a dye if you talked to an alchemist and colored the yarn yourself. Or at least, a closer approximation of the color you want, instead of trading for the yarn ready made."

Aelwin nodded. "That's understandable."

"Other alchemists like to work with engineers, coming up with better lubricants and fuel sources."

"You aren't one of those then." Keon crossed his arms. He still stood.

Rikku shook her head. "I don't have the time. I'm more of what you call an experimenter. My profits go back into my workshop to help me expand upon what I already know." She grimaced. "When I'm not breaking down defunct machines for my brothers or searching for new materials."

"Brothers?" Aelwin pounced on this new information.

Rikku smiled. "Yes. Gippal and I have that in common. Though both of mine are older. They're mildly protective." She made a face stating just the opposite. "One is actually a brother by marriage. He takes the brother idea very seriously though."

"A second wife." Aelwin's brow furrowed.

"Yes." The single word answer dismissed any attempts to follow it up with more questions.

Keon grunted. Sen looked impressed. So far, Rikku had managed not to lie except by omission. Sennet peered at her. "If you work on your brother's machines, why aren't you a mechanic or an engineer?"

Rikku looked at him. "Because they don't take me seriously." She grinned. "Well, except Gippal but we've never actually worked on a machine together." Gippal's eyebrow rose.

Sennet frowned. "What do you mean?" It didn't make sense to him. Machines were simple. You put the parts together and they worked. You took them apart and they didn't.

Rikku bit her lip and furrowed her brow. "I don't see things neat logical and orderly. It annoys people when I want to break a machine down to parts and rebuild and they just want a bad part replaced."

Gippal blinked. "Yeah, that would do it."

"It's not my fault that I think the whole thing is set up wrong but-" she tugged at her hand to make some gesture and realized Gippal was holding it and so made a one handed wave instead. "I'm too expensive to be around." She rolled her eyes. "My machines are set up my way and I get very cranky when someone touches them. I can understand the sentiment but I'm not good for business since I don't care about anyone else's right to feel that way. What they consider the right way to do things, I consider junk."

Gippal was staring at her like he'd never seen her before. He grinned. "Can I take your hover apart?"

"No." Rikku glared up at him.

Aelwin picked up her glass to hide her smile. Keon's eyes narrowed.

"Please?" Gippal widened his eyes and tried to pout.

"No!"

Gippal leaned down until their noses almost touched. "Pretty please."

"Gip_pal._"

"I want to _see._"

Sennet frowned and tried to look at his cousin for answers. Sen had her hand over her eyes and was shaking her head. His mother and father weren't much help. His mother was smiling and his father just looked mad and neither Rikku nor Gippal seemed to notice as they were wrapped up in each other.

"Not tonight."

Sen bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Gippal sighed. "I guess. Tommorrow?"

"No."

"But-"

"I said no. I need my hover in one piece tomorrow. Some other day."

"Promise?"

Rikku's eyebrows rose. She knew what this was leading to and she wasn't sure she wanted to get into a mouth-eating contest in front of Gippal's parents. "I promise." Gippal grinned and pressed a short, very chaste kiss to her mouth. Rikku sighed when he sat back up.

"Oh, you've definitely found the way to his heart." Sen muttered. "New machines."

Keon scowled as Gippal just grinned at Sen, not protesting the heart statement at all. Gippal's hand started stroking Rikku's thigh again. Sennet blinked.

"And good food." Rikku snickered and leaned against him.

Gippal chuckled. "You're a good cook." He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Rikku's temple.

Keon stomped towards the door. "I need food." He growled and left.

Aelwin set down her cup and Gippal looked after him. "Oops." He muttered.

"Oops?" Sennet's jaw dropped. "Pa's pi- angry and all you can say is oops."

Aelwin sighed. "Sennet."

"I thought it was common gossip fodder that I was courtin' a girl." Gippal sat up straight. He looked at Sen and Rikku. They nodded. Aelwin nodded as well.

"Pa doesn't believe gossip." Sennet crossed his arms and jutted out his jaw.

"Boys, Eli's in bed." Aelwin reminded them in a soft voice. She looked at each of them. "In fact, we should all be in bed."

Rikku wiggled out of Gippal's grasp and yawned as she stood up. "That sounds wonderful." She walked over to Aelwin and extended her hands. Aelwin grasped them gently. "Thank you for the hospitality of your tent."

Aelwin squeezed her hands. Her eyes fell immediately on Rikku's wrists, upon the bracelets. She blinked once, slow and smooth. Her eyebrows rose, but she smiled up at Rikku. "You are welcome here. I'm assuming you and Gippal would rather share a bed."

Rikku flushed. "If you're all right with it."

Aelwin nodded and stood up. "Come, I'll show you to Gippal's room." She let Rikku's hands go.

"Ma, I can do that." Gippal stood up as well. Aelwin stilled him with a sharp glance. He licked his lips. "I'll get our things."

Aelwin nodded and led Rikku deeper into the tent. She pushed aside a curtain. "This is where Gippal slept when he lived here." Rikku nodded and stepped inside. Aelwin dropped the curtain behind her. "Who are you?" She asked in a low voice.

Rikku stilled and turned slowly. "Rikku, daughter of Gia, an alchemist."

Aelwin stepped forward. "And?"

Rikku shifted her weight. "And what?"

"Who else are you?" Aelwin pointed at her wrists. "Why the fire? Who are you, what are you and are you a danger to my son?"

Rikku bit her lip. "Will it change things?"

Aelwin stopped. "What?"

"It will. You'll try to not let it influence your thoughts and decisions and how you see me. It will. You won't be able to stop it." Rikku hugged her body. She looked down and away. "That's the way it is." She swallowed. "I-I don't want that."

"Are you a danger to my son?"

Rikku took a deep breath and it caught in her throat. She looked Aelwin in the eyes. "Y-yes."

"Why?"

"My father," Rikku whispered, "is a powerful man. I call him Pops," she paused, "everyone else calls him Elder Cid or just Cid."

Aelwin froze and she stared at Rikku, the Elder's daughter, the Tyibreha, the Phoenix Tyibreha in her tent sharing a bed with her son, the Heir of the Thunderbird.

Rikku's lips trembled. "See. It's already begun." She laughed. "Now you know. Phoenix, how I didn't want you to." She wiped at her eyes. "All my life I've been the daughter of the Elder and never just the daughter of Gia. He sees that, Gippal sees Gia's daughter and not the half mishmash of ideals and leadership that the daughter of the Elder must be."

Aelwin moved and she came and wrapped her arms about Rikku. "Do you love him?"

"I don't know what else this could be." She swallowed. "I know I'm not worth risking his life over, but I don't know what I'd do without him as little as I can be with him."

Aelwin pushed away with her arms on Rikku's shoulders. "You are the Tyibreha. That alone makes you worth it. Gippal has decided to risk his life over the highest-ranking girl in all the tribes. He doesn't invest his time lightly. I believe he loves you as well. I will not get in the way." Rikku swallowed and nodded, her eyes too large for her face. "Nor will I tell anyone who you are." Aelwin smiled. "In my tent, you are Rikku, daughter of Gia and my son's beloved."

Rikku smiled. "Thank you."

"Just," Aelwin smiled. "Keep it quiet." She squeezed Rikku's shoulders and let her go. Rikku flushed. Aelwin lifted the curtain and smiled over her shoulder at Rikku. "I do remember being young."

--

Sen leaned back on the cushions. She stared at the top of the tent and asked in the idlest voice she possessed. "So, are you two having sex yet?"

Sennet's eyes bulged again and he turned a deep crimson red.

Gippal paused by the packs and he scowled. "No."

Sen rolled over and put her chin on her hands. "Well, why not?"

"Because we aren't."

"That's not an answer." Sen kicked her legs. "Come on, Gippal, tell me."

Gippal spun on his foot. "We aren't because we aren't. I don't see where that's not an answer."

Sennet's mouth opened and closed, but he couldn't seem to get words out.

Sen tilted her head. "It's not her, is it?"

Gippal's answer was immediate. "Of course not." He hissed and glared at Sen. "We aren't there yet."

"Well," Sen pouted. "Get there. It's not that hard, as you well know."

"I'll get there when I want to and when she wants to, not before."

Sen sighed. "But-"

"Sen."

"Don't you want to have sex with her?"

Gippal groaned and covered his face. "You have no idea." The waiting was going to kill him more than anything else. Just, every single time he thought he was ready, he wasn't or just the feel of Rikku's body and her lips and the smell of her sidetracked him. He was busy enjoying her, her presence, her feel, her voice to need sex on top of it. He wanted sex. He wanted to have her wrapped about him, all of him and he had to stop thinking about it. He shifted on his feet and peeked though his fingers to see Sen's wide grin. He scowled and turned around. "I don't need sex to be happy." He muttered.

Sen sighed. "Oh fine, but get on with it soon."

Sennet choked. 'Oh that's so gross."

Gippal and Sen paused, blinked and turned their heads to stare at Sennet.

"Sennet," Sen's eyebrow rose. "Sex is a part of life."

"You just talk about it so-" Sennet shuddered.

"Calmly." Sen's other eyebrow rose. "Sennet, are you-"

"No." Sennet flushed harder.

Sennet and Gippal's eyes met. Gippal shrugged. He didn't know if Sennet was telling the truth or not. It wasn't his business either. Aelwin saved Sennet from closer questioning by Sen as she reappeared in the door. Gippal picked up the packs and walked to the direction that Aelwin had come from. He stopped and kissed his mother's cheek. "Night Ma." He murmured.

"Night lil' man. Keep it down."

Gippal's cheeks and ears turned pink. "Ma! I-"

Aelwin patted his cheek. "I remember your father at your age. I was there you know."

The pink deepened to red. "Leaving now."

Sennet made a face. "Ewww, mom."

Sen giggled.

Gippal headed deeper into the tent and pushed the curtain to his old room aside. Rikku sat on the bed, leaning back on one hand. He met her eyes and couldn't look away as they sparkled at him. He set the packs down gently. She gestured for him to come closer. It took two steps for him to get to the bed. He leaned down and kissed her.

Maybe it was a good thing that his mother had reminded him to be quiet.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Desert Rose  
Chapter Twenty-One: Touches in the Dark**  
_by PrettyGothGirl  
_

All Disclaimers Apply: FFX-2 is Square Enix's, Fanon Culture is mine.  
**Summary:** Love is like the rose, it only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Part Twenty-One: Rikku and Gippal get some quality time together and Sennet gets his eyes opened in a way he would have rather left alone.  
**A/N:** Extreme Alternate Universe. Fanon Culture Based. Shortly, the Al Bhed are a nomadic tribal people living on Bikanel without any contact with the rest of Spira. If you want to see the source document, email or comment.

Rikku posed and waited. She didn't have to wait long. Gippal pushed the curtain aside and his attention riveted on her. She grinned, feeling mischievous and beckoned to him. Playing with the children and the phantom touches and the teasing and the just being near him, had been steadily increasing her awareness of him until it was a fever. He was cool water and she needed to drown in him, his smell, his touch, his taste, to break the heat.

He set the packs down with care, came, leaned down and kissed her.

She slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. The soft texture of his shirt contrasted with the smoothness of his skin separated by the bump of the collar. The fine hairs at the nape of his neck tickled her fingers. Her eyes closed and she focused on the feel of his mouth over hers, hot and firm. She buried her fingers in his hair.

His lips parted and he brushed his tongue across the seam of her lips. She opened her mouth to him, rubbing his tongue with hers. His hands wrapped around her hips and he pulled her upright. She hooked a leg around him, pressing her body to his. He ended the kiss.

"I have wanted to take you out of your clothes all day." He whispered.

"In front of the kids!" She whispered back and grinned. She'd felt the same way.

"I restrained myself." He brushed her lips with his. "It was hard."

"I'm sure that's not the only thing that was hard." She ground her hips in a little circle. His lips slammed back onto hers as he swallowed a moan. A hand dropped to under her ass and he squeezed. _Oh sweet sands._ She curled her fingers more into his hair. He broke the kiss and licked his lips. She licked hers as well, grinned at him and then with viscous delight rubbed her hands through his hair rapidly, messing it up until it fell into his eyes. He scowled and tossed his head. The hair moved to the side and settled right back. She grinned. "Now you're as cute as Eli."

"As Eli?" His eyebrow rose.

"But much, much sexier." She kissed him and pulled down the zipper that held his shirt closed. He made a low noise in his throat as she shoved it off and it dropped to the floor. She stroked his chest with her palms, smooth, warm and muscled.

"He'll have to grow into it." Gippal unbuckled the sides of her top.

"I can't wait that long." She brushed her lips across his with every word.

"That's what I'm for, Rikku babe." He pulled her shirt off over her head and it joined his on the floor.

"Good thing." She twisted her head and licked his neck. His fingers fumbled with the catch of her bra. She smirked. "You're still bruised." She ran a finger down his side. "I'll have to be gentle." The bra loosened. She pulled it off and let it go. She reached up and dug her fingers under the band holding up her ponytail and pulled it out. She shook her head and he watched her hair fall. He sighed in pleasure. Immediately, he buried a hand into it. She nuzzled his neck, their upper bodies touching. His other hand stroked her back. _Sands,_ she loved the feel of his fingers skating across her skin. She inhaled against his neck, earth and musk and the sharp smell of leather. His head tilted to one side. He exhaled.

"Rikku."

She unhooked her leg and reached for his belt buckle. She brushed her lips across his neck. "Gippal, sexy." The buckle parted and she undid the top button of his pants.

"Boots."

"Right." She ducked down and undid both her and Gippal's footwear. She trailed her fingers up the side of his legs as she stood, hooking her thumbs into his waistband. Their lips met again. She shoved his pants down and wiggled as he pulled on hers. They fell off her hips and around her ankles, her underwear with them. He picked her up and set her on the bed. The kiss broke and she wiggled backwards. She grinned and crooked a finger at him.

She shifted her legs so she was kneeling on the bed and watched him. He knelt in front of her. She moved into his lap, rubbing her hands across his chest. Smooth skin covered hard muscles, just enough of them. She sighed and with a smile and half closed eyes, leaned up to kiss him. His fingers trailed down her sides and cupped her hips. She shuddered as coupled with the light feel of his lips on hers it made her skin feel alive.

She wanted to be mingled with him, like their pile of clothes on the floor, entwined, entangled, unable to find the boundaries of her skin and his. She slid her tongue into his mouth. He touched the tip of her tongue with his and they began to curl around each other, friction changing from moment to moment. She ground up against him, eyes closing. His breath hitched. His cock between her thighs was hard and thick and she knew with the right twist of her hips she could have him inside her, filling her up. She ached for it, from her clit to her stomach to the back of her mouth. Her hands moved towards his shoulders, scraping with her nails wanting to feel more of him against her. He pressed down on the small of her back bringing her closer. Their chests touched and she could feel the beat of his heart, moving as fast as her own. He sucked down on her tongue and she suppressed a moan. Couldn't be loud. Her fingers glided along his neck and cupped his face.

She felt the leather of his eye patch. She put a finger under it.

Gippal jerked away. "No." He whispered. It sounded like a reflex.

Her eyes flew open and she stared at him. He had his head down and was looking away. She wasn't going to take it off. She just wanted to feel his skin and only his skin. It couldn't be that bad. She looked at the patch. Could it? It wouldn't change her opinion of him at all. The patch took up his face, so dark it was what you saw first. What did he look like without it? Her spine straightened. He couldn't yell at her. They had to be quiet.

She slipped her fingers under it and slid it off before he could grab her wrists or protest. She tossed it onto their pile of clothes. His head whipped back to her, his eye wide. His only eye, behind the patch was an almond shaped bit of scar tissue.

She took him in, all of him in. He looked so different without it. She trailed her finger down the cheekbone under the scar. Symmetrical, perfect, "Oh Gippal." She kissed the hollow, the scar tissue smoother than his regular skin, slightly hard. He shuddered. "You're beautiful." She kissed it again, barely pressing her lips to it. She dragged her lips down his cheek until they brushed across his.

He shoved her back onto the bed, his lips pressing down onto hers hard. She wrapped her legs around his, skin sliding skin and pulled all of his weight unto her. Her hands slid into his hair, soft and fine and he moaned low in his throat and broke the kiss. "Rikku." He stared into her eyes. The skin around his eye tight, lips pressed together. He looked desperate, afraid.

She rubbed her nose against his and smiled at him. She wasn't going to leave him over a little scar tissue. "I have candy for the conquering chieftain." She stroked his back, rubbing up and down as if he was a baby to be soothed. His eyebrows rose and he frowned. He looked confused and she continued to smile. "I thought that we could share." She tilted her head and kissed the frown away, conveying with her body and her lips that his scar didn't mean anything to her. He was still the same. He was still her Gippal.

He sighed and relaxed, his body inexplicably becoming heavier, too heavy to be like a warm blanket. She nibbled his lower lip and hoped he understood. He moved off of her and broke the kiss. "Is the box bigger than Eli's?"

She grinned and ran a finger from the center of his forehead down his nose. "Oh, yes." She kissed him quickly and rolled off the bed, standing up in the same motion. She stepped over their clothes and rummaged through her packs, coming up with the flat box. She spun.

Gippal lay sprawled on the bed. He was half smiling, but his fingers tapped on his thigh. She smiled back and crawled in next to him.

"I'm not beautiful."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, you are." She laid down on her back and set the box on her stomach.

"Girls are beautiful, boys aren't." He scowled.

"Boys can too be beautiful." She worked the top off with her fingernails and randomly picked out a candy, something soft and sugary and chewy. "And you are." She shoved it into his halfway open mouth, pressing her index finger against his lips. Didn't he know better than to argue with a woman?

He glared at her as he chewed on the candy. She took her finger away and smirked. She brushed his bangs away from his eyes and watched them fall back. He swallowed. "I'm handsome, sexy, bad ass. You're beautiful." This was a stupid argument. She giggled as quietly as she could. He picked out a candy and ran it over her lips. "And cute and sexy."

She licked the shell of the sweet. His compliments were overlapping with what he was, which meant she could be bad ass too. "And bad ass?"

He grinned. "Yeah."

"Then, if I can be bad ass, you can be beautiful." She raised one eyebrow a little higher than the other and smirked.

He pressed the candy into her lips until she accepted it. "Oh be quiet." She shoved the candy to the side of her mouth and stuck out her tongue. He stuck his tongue out back, picked up the box and set it off to the side. He wiggled down until his head was next to her shoulder. "Good day." He whispered and ran a hand along her stomach. "Candy, girl in my bed, won a battle."

She cracked the candy in half with her teeth, sucking on it. Once in half it started melting quickly, sugary sweet. "Eli won. His strategy, his victory." She worked her arm free without bumping him and lightly scraped the back of his neck with her fingernails.

"Details." He kissed her neck.

"He was pretty proud of himself."

"He should be." He teased the underside of her breasts.

She arched, moaning. "Do you think he likes me?"

"Oh babe, he adored you the minute you pulled out that chocobo coin." He sighed. "They all did."

"Well, I liked them. Calla was an angel."

He rested his head on her shoulder and rested his hand over her stomach, covering it, protecting it. "You want them." He shifted his head and to try and look at her face. "Kids, I mean. Not Calla and Eli."

She looked down and bit her lip. Wasn't this a little early to be talking about kids? It wasn't really a question. She could tell by his tone of voice. She nodded. "I understand kids." There was a lot more to it than that. She wasn't sure if he'd want to hear she wanted four to six of them so no one would ever be lonely or lack a friend, even if she died and couldn't take care of them anymore. She didn't want to die, but she didn't want her children to suffer the lack of attention that she had gone through. Pops had been there and he hadn't. It was hard to balance being a leader and being a father.

"Talk to me, sweetheart." He rose up to his elbow so he could look down at her.

She smiled. "I was just thinking about my childhood. You're lucky." She cupped his cheek. "Your mother is a beautiful, wonderful lady."

"Wasn't yours?"

"I lost her a long time ago." Rikku sighed. "She was pregnant; twins." She closed her eyes and tried to remember her mother. She couldn't really see her face, just remembered her swollen stomach and her smile and laugh. She opened them again and smiled at Gippal. "She was always happy and laughing. That's the most I remember. Anikki remembers more, but he won't talk about her. Pops, Pops moved on." She rubbed her thumb along his cheekbone. "I was so lonely afterwards. I don't want that for my kids."

Kids, only kids seemed to pay attention to her, seek her out. She knew every child in every village of the Phoenix. She knew their vocations and knew what every single one of them loved as a little present, who was sick, who wasn't. She knew a lot more about the children than she knew about her peers. She smiled a little. "Now I'm lucky."

"Why's that?"

"I have you."

He grinned. It covered his face and reached his eye oh so slowly. "Yeah, that would make you pretty lucky."

She narrowed her eyes. "Your ego is talking. I don't want to talk to your ego. I want to talk to you."

"My ego and I are the same thing."

She poked his chest. "Are not."

"They so are, because I'm even luckier to have you." He whispered and smiled. She sighed, relaxing into the bed. There was no way she could win. He smirked. "I may be bruised, but you aren't. So, where was I?" He maneuvered till his mouth hovered over her neck. "Oh right, here."

Her eyes rolled up as he started to suck on the skin. She hoped they got a little sleep tonight.

--

Sennet pushed back the curtain to Gippal's room and immediately wished he hadn't. He intellectually knew that Gippal and his new girl were sharing the bed. It'd been made very plain last night.

He wanted to back out. He wanted to shut his eyes. He wanted to do something, but he couldn't. It was his brother and he'd never seen his brother like this. And maybe that's why he couldn't look away.

His gaze wandered from the rumpled piled of clothes to the entwined bodies under the sheets, so much for not having sex. The girlfriend used Gippal's chest as a pillow, locks of her hair fell across her face. Gippal had his arm around her waist and the sheet bunched right underneath thankfully cutting of the view of anything else. Sennet bit his lip as he saw that Gippal wasn't wearing his eye patch.

It just didn't look right. Gippal, hair messed up, eye patch gone, arm around a girl, naked except for the chains. It was Gippal, his brother, his perpetually on the move, girl in every village, never let one into his bed, always single, brother. Sennet's brow furrowed. Why now? Why her?

He took a step back and let the curtain fall. He didn't want to see anymore. "Gippal, mom's got breakfast ready."

He heard the girl groan. He couldn't remember her name. Didn't want to remember her name.

Gippal groaned too. Sennet grimaced. Gippal only groaned when he hadn't gotten enough sleep. Sennet crossed his arms. Served his brother right then, fucking a girl in his parents' tent. "We're up." Gippal said in a husky voice.

"No." The girl muttered and he heard the sheet move. "Not up."

Sennet's lip curled. She sounded like a sulky brat. The sheet moved again and she squeaked.

"Up."

"Gippal!"

His brother laughed. "Rikku." Sennet heard kissing and moaning. He left.

Mom looked up as he entered. Sennet scowled. "They're coming, as soon as they finish their _make out session_." He raised his voice. He _wanted_ Rikku and Gippal to hear him.

His mother sighed. "Sennet." She murmured.

He could hear Rikku's laughter.

He scowled again. "You-"

"Give her a chance."

Sennet sat and fiddled with the corner of the cushion. "They were up half the night."

"Did they interrupt your sleep?" She asked as she dished out the food.

"No." Now he wished they had. She smiled. It was her knowing smile. Sennet stopped. "What?" He didn't like it when his mother had that smile.

Eli bounced into the room. "Is Rikku still here?"

Sennet started playing with the cushion again. It seemed some people didn't have any trouble remembering her name.

"She and your brother are dressing."

Eli sat down. "Do you think if I asked she'd show me how to do the coin trick?"

"She may not have time." She passed Eli a plate. "Hand that to your brother."

Sennet took the plate and stared down at the food. He wasn't hungry. "Party and run." He frowned and poked at it.

Eli's fork tapped against the glass. "She is from a different village. And Gippal comes and goes all the time."

It was perfect eleven-year-old logic. "You just like her."

"She's really cool. You should've seen her tossing big bro about and pulling coins out of nowhere. And she was really nice to Calla."

"You just have a crush on Calla."

Eli sputtered. "I do not!" He turned red.

"Do so."

"She's a _girl._" Eli made a face.

"Sennet, did you wake Sen?" His mother interrupted.

"She was up." He turned his attention back to Eli. "Of course she's a girl, which is why you _like_ her. You wanna hold her hand and kiss on her." Like Gippal was to Rikku. Sennet inwardly frowned.

"Ewww, gross."

"Mornin' ma." Gippal entered, leaned down and kissed Aelwin's cheek.

"Did you sleep well?" Aelwin asked and handed him food.

"When they got to it." Sennet said.

Gippal's eyebrow rose. "Mornin' to you too, Sennet."

"Where's Rikku?"

"Sen wanted to have a girl chat. Girl speak and no boys allowed." Gippal picked his way over next to Eli. "I'm assuming she wanted to ask one of her favorite questions."

Sennet turned red.

"Which one's that?" Eli asked.

"When you're older, kiddo." Gippal sat down and ruffled Eli's hair.

Eli frowned. "I'm a big boy now. This is a sex thing, isn't it?"

"Or maybe not." Gippal said and picked up his fork without a single change of expression.

"Eli has a girlfriend too." Sennet said.

"I do not." Eli stabbed his fork at his plate.

Aelwin sighed and shook her head.

Sennet wasn't about to let the argument go. "Do so."

"Not."

"You _love_ Calla."

"Do _not._"

Gippal spoke up. "Calla's cute."

Aelwin smiled. "She's a little young for you, Lil' Man."

"Plus, I'm taken." Gippal pointed at Aelwin with his fork.

"True."

"Rikku thinks Calla's cute too."

"Oh, too bad she has parents. You can't adopt." Sennet rolled his eyes.

"Sennet!" Aelwin said and frowned.

"Don't worry about it, Ma." Gippal smirked as he shoved food about his plate. "We can just have our own."

Sennet dropped his fork. "What!"

Eli's eyes went round but then he began to grin.

Gippal snickered. "Eat your breakfast, Sennet."

"That's not funny." Sennet protested. His fork had fallen into his food and fished it out.

"Who said I was joking?" Gippal asked. Sennet lost his grip on his fork and it clattered against the plate. Gippal snickered. "We aren't going to have kids right this minute."

"I want nephews and nieces." Eli nodded. "I wouldn't be the youngest anymore."

"Grandchildren would be nice." Aelwin nodded. "If Rikku's agreeable to the notion."

"Mom! Don't encourage him." Sennet groaned. Eli didn't know any better, but his own _mother_…

Gippal tilted his head and smiled. He looked at Aelwin and made a small nod, his eyebrow rose in smug satisfaction. Aelwin's eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth to hide a smile.

Sennet closed his eyes. This wasn't happening. They weren't acting like Gippal was going to marry Rikku and have a family. His brother married. Sennet put his plate down away from him. No. That was just wrong.

"I hope you were done with that." Gippal said.

Sennet cracked his eyes. Rivet was bent over his plate, nose buried in the middle as he tried to get everything at once. "I was." He watched Rivet eat and refused to look at his older brother. He didn't feel like he knew him anymore and it was all Rikku's fault.

--

Sen was flopped over Gippal's bed and watched Rikku sitting on the floor as she brushed her hair up into a ponytail. "So did you two have sex?"

Rikku stopped mid stroke for a second. "What?"

"Well, I asked Gippal last night and he said no. Just, you two change by the hour and the answer might be different this time."

"It isn't." The brush rasped through the length of Rikku's hair.

"Why not?"

"Sen!" Rikku's eyes widened and she looked around the room. "Here? I want to be very loud and appreciative when we have sex and I can't do that here in his parents' tent. Plus, it's intruding on Aelwin's hospitality." She flushed. "She asked us to keep it down."

"But it'd be naughty and risky." Sen grinned.

Rikku dropped the brush and worked her hair through a hair band. "And I want to be loud."

"You could be loud."

"You're conveniently forgetting about Eli."

Sen sighed. "All right, I understand. Don't be kinky." She hooded her eyes. "You have a very nice hickey."

Rikku bit her lip and pressed her fingers to the bruise. "I hoped it wouldn't be so obvious."

Sen sighed and balanced her chin on her hands. "It'd be less obvious if you put make up over it."

"I didn't bring any."

"I saw you put lip color and kohl on." Sen kicked her legs in the air.

"I didn't bring any powder." Rikku rolled her eyes. "It's not something I carry."

"You should. All right, no sex. Tell me about the sexual behavior."

"It was nice and _quiet._"

"You don't have to hint." Sen pouted. "I just was curious."

"You're always curious."

"I just want you to be happy."

"We are."

"And to know absolutely everything."

Rikku's shoulder's sagged. "I-I want to have a little for myself, you know." She looked at her lap. "I've never done this before and you girls have all these boys and Gippal is mine, my only." She glanced up at Sen.

Sen looked away. Rikku made it sound like the other Tyibreha had boys by the dozens bringing _them_ flowers and giving _them _presents and drawing _their_ pictures and kissing and cuddling and holding hands. Her eyes hooded. Well, Rikku was the only one with a boyfriend. It wasn't the same. Having lots of boys and having a boy like Rikku had Gippal were different things. Talking to Rikku was the only way she could find out what it was like. So hopefully she'd recognize it when she experienced it. She forced a smile. "You have a 'little' to yourself, because you won't tell me anything."

"I do tell you things."

"It was quiet is not information, nor is nice. It leaves out whether or not you were having sex or just cuddling."

"We didn't have sex."

"Just cuddling then?"

Rikku fiddled with her bracelets. "And kissing and lots of touching." She flushed.

"See, that's better."

"Sen."

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Sen rolled over. "Oh fine."

Rikku vaulted to her feet. "Candy doesn't last very long."

"Is there any left?" Sen sat up and looked around for the box.

Rikku grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "It's Gippal's. Come on. Food."

Sen sighed and allowed Rikku to tug her out the door.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Desert Rose  
Chapter Twenty-Two: The Way**  
_by PrettyGothGirl  
_

All Disclaimers Apply: FFX-2 is Square Enix's, Fanon Culture is mine.  
**Summary:** Love is like the rose, it only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Part Twenty-Two: Rikku fufills her promise to check into Eli, Eli learns some important lessons and Gippal is getting himself into trouble.  
**A/N:** Extreme Alternate Universe. Fanon Culture Based. Shortly, the Al Bhed are a nomadic tribal people living on Bikanel without any contact with the rest of Spira. If you want to see the source document, email or comment.

Plate empty, Rikku glanced over at Eli. "I left something in my hoverbike. Would you help me carry it, Eli?"

Sen leaned over to Rikku. "What are you up to?" She hissed into Rikku's ear.

Rikku lifted her shoulder and Sen had to move back or be clocked under the chin.

Eli straightened, his eyes wide. "Me?"

Rikku grinned. "Yeah you."

"Bu-bu-but why not Gippal?"

Rikku looked over at Gippal and he raised his eyebrow. She gave him a small nod. He reached over and ruffled Eli's hair. "You heard her, she wants you, kiddo."

Eli quivered. He lunged to his feet. "Is it heavy?"

Rikku laughed and kissed Gippal's cheek. "Some of it." She stood and stretched. "Some of it is considered fragile."

Eli ran out the door ahead of her and Rikku shook her head. She followed him and squinted in the harsh early sun. Eli ran from bike to bike. "Which one is yours?" He paused, tilted his head and pointed at one. "That one?"

She blinked. Her hoverbike didn't look any different on the _outside_ than the others. Yet, Eli was pointing at it. "Yep." She grinned at him. "Good call." She unlocked the seat and lifted out a smallish bag. "Here." She handed it to him.

He grabbed it and shifted it around. "Books? You have books? What type of books? Are they good books? Books are expensive. Why do you have so many?"

"One question at a time!" She pulled up a box and set it on the ground. She carefully locked the seat and turned to him. "Well, I think they're good books. Or at least, they're useful books. Do you know of a quiet place?"

Eli shifted the bag in his arms and scrunched up his nose. "Well… this time of day." He suddenly grinned. "Oh, follow me!"

Rikku picked up the box and set it on her hip. "Lead the way, but not too quickly. This is heavier than it looks."

He grinned and skipped a few paces. "Do you love my brother? You gonna get married and have kids. That'd be so cool."

Rikku grinned. "I think so too."

"But do you love him? Or do you just like him?" He moved to the extreme opposite side of the path as they passed a tent.

"I love him."

"I think he loves you too. He's never talked about kids before." Eli tipped his head to the side. "He's lonely. He seems less lonely with you."

"I understand that." Rikku moved the box to her other hip before it dug a furrow into her side.

"You think he wouldn't be. He has all these friends but he is!" Eli frowned. "I told Pa that once and he said I shouldn't say such things."

"Does he do that a lot?"

"Pa?" Eli frowned. "Sometimes." Eli shrugged. "So I say them to myself when no one is around." He grinned. "They need to be said, so I say them and it helps."

Rikku reached over and ran her fingers through his hair. "You could tell the Shaman."

Eli winced. "I don't like him."

"Oh?"

"He's all prickly. He doesn't act it, but he is! He makes my hair stand on end and when I move to push it down it's flat." Eli stopped and looked around. "Here we are! Will this work?"

Rikku made a show of looking about, the oasis they were camped next to was to her left and around them were bushes and tall trees. "This is perfect."

Eli grinned and hopped from foot to foot. "Can I watch?"

Rikku grinned back. "Better yet, you can help." She set the box down and unlatched it. There were other smaller boxes inside. She pulled one out and handed it to him. "Could you put this together for me."

Eli's eyes widened and he almost dropped the books in his haste to grab it. He carefully set the bag down and then took the box, sitting down. "Does it do anything cool?"

"It makes lightning." She pulled out a small bag from under where the box was and took two steps away from where Eli was sitting.

His fingers sorted through the parts and he stuck out his tongue as he started to put them together. Rikku bit the inside of her lip. Had Gippal looked that way when he was young? She spun and located north, walking around to the other side of Eli. She reached into the bag and pulled out a red gem. "Fire. Phoenix." She said softly as she placed it on the ground then took two steps to the east, a purple gem. "Metal. Nightmare." Two steps to due east and a smokey brown gem. "Earth. Wolf." Two steps, a green gem. "Wood. Couerl." Two steps. South, a dark blue gem. "Water. Leviathan." Two more steps, a lighter blue gem. "Ice. Wendigo." Two steps, West, clear to represent white. "Air. Dragon." And the last two steps and a yellow gem. "Thunderbird, Lightning. Protect and shelter over us." She finished. She turned to Eli in the center of her circle. "How's it coming?"

"Almost done."

She sat across from him and crossed her legs. She watched him snap the last parts together as she laid out some other materials from the box, a thin sheaf of cards, three bundles of greens, and another box of mechanical parts.

"Done!" He crowed and handed it to her.

She tried not to hold her breath. There was two ways of putting it together. One was the logical way, the mechanical way, one that the engineers would approve of and the other, the other was the way of those that could barely sense the elements beyond their fingertips, those with a little magic. She examined it, how the parts fit together and almost sagged in relief. The second way, she hadn't been wrong.

"These greens are wrong?"

She faked a frown. "Really? What's wrong with them?"

Eli leaned over them and prodded them with his finger. "They're wrong. They _look_ the same but they aren't." He shrugged.

He was right. She'd frozen them. "Are they bad?" She faked another frown and set the machine to the side."

"I don't think so."

"Hmm, I won't use them then. They might ruin what I'm trying to do." She picked them up and set them to the side. Test two, passed and he didn't even know she was doing it.

"What are you doing?"

"Well," Rikku opened the other box and Eli saw something shining and almost snatched it from her fingers.

"I can put this together!"

"I'm making a potion."

He paused. "Alchemists do that."

"I'm an alchemist."

"But, you could use Dellia's work tent and make your potion there. She makes potions all the time. She let's me watch and sometimes I get to help."

Rikku looked pointedly at the machine bits in his hands. He set to work. "This potion is different. It's special."

"Special." He didn't sound like he believed it. He was having a harder time of putting the machine together, but it was going together.

"You'll see." She opened another box and lifted out two glass bowls, nestled inside with padding. She pinged both their edges and nodded at the slight difference in tone. One was tapped and the other hadn't been and so would break under extreme temperatures.

She took out the rest of her materials for her 'special' potion. She laid them out and heard him sigh in satisfaction. She glanced over. "Done?"

"Yep."

She took it from him and nodded in satisfaction. "Good job." She turned it on and nodded in satisfaction when the cool part cooled down and the heating part heated up. "Couldn't have done better myself."

Eli sagged his shoulders. "You mean I got both of them right."

"Yep."

"But I never get things right." He frowned. "It always looks right to me but it never is."

"Does it look right, or feel right?"

He paused. "Feels."

"Then it's right. It's not your fault they can't see past their noses." She grinned and reached for the bad bowl.

"Not that!"

She paused and reached for the other. He relaxed. She set the bowl on the heat and added water and the greens. "You like alchemy?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but Pa wants me to be a mechanic or an engineer." Eli made a face. "Alchemy's more fun. Dellia doesn't yell so much and let's me run errands to get things from all over camp and so I can see the chocobos and stuff more."

"My pops wanted me to be a mechanic too. I even had an apprenticeship." Rikku added a few more ingredients.

"What happened?"

"Well, I couldn't do anything correctly. I thought the things I was doing in the mechanics shop were right and they thought they were wrong. Things were pretty bad. My master and I didn't want to disappoint my father but we were both miserable. I didn't go to the Shaman. She was so bright to be around I couldn't stand it. The Alchemist of my village heard my troubles and gave me some tests."

"Tests?" Eli scowled. "I don't like tests."

"Neither do I." Rikku settled the steaming bowl between the arcs of electricity and watched the potion separate. "But I didn't know I was being tested." She poured off the top into the bad bowl and set the remainder onto the cooling unit. She picked up the small sheaf of cards and turned the over, arranging them into a circle in between her and Eli.

"Those are the elements, the magical elements."

Rikku pulled out Fire, Water, Earth and Air. She looked at him and looked at the four that remained. "These are you." She pointed at them. "Lightning, Metal, Wood and Ice. These are the dominant magics within you." She swept them up and dealt the remaining four. "These are the lesser magics within you. The one's that are harder to hear, harder to discover. Fire, Earth, Water and Air."

"How can you know that?"

"You showed me." Rikku looked at the implements in front of her. The potion in its pot steamed as the heat was leached from it.

"You-you- you were testing me!" He glared at her.

"Like my master tested me." Rikku nodded. "You see. I'm a little more than an Alchemist. Just like my master was a little more than just an alchemist. In my own way, I am also a Shaman. I just can't call down the power of the elements myself or work combination magics by pure will. I have to rely on objects and appeals to the Totems to do it for me."

He glared at the pot. "That's not a potion." His lip jutted out.

"It's a cure for a poison, which is over here." She pointed to the pot that held what she'd drained off.

He gaped at it. "You ma-made a poison."

"Is that wrong?" Rikku lifted it up and swirled the contents about.

"You're testing me again." He crossed his arms.

"I know the answer. I want to know if you know it."

He tucked his chin against his chest and thought about it. Rikku set the poison in her lap and waited. "Is there another way to make the antidote?" He asked finally.

"No."

"Will you use the poison?"

"No."

"Then-then I guess it's not wrong."

"You guess?" Her eyebrow rose. It was an advanced concept for a young child, but it was one they needed to grasp and grasp quickly. Many of the items they'd make as pure alchemists would be like this poison and antidote, a use of something that could be considered wrong in order to get something good. It wasn't that the poison was wrong. It was the intent of the one who made it. The poison was an object, a tool. If there were no poison about another tool would be used to carry out the intent.

"It's not. It's like making a gun or a sword. It's only a gun or a sword. Not good or evil."

"You're right. In the wrong hands, a gun or a sword is just as deadly as this poison, sometimes in the right hands." Rikku set the poison aside and tilted her head. "What do _you_ want, Eli?" She wondered if anyone had ever asked that to him before.

"What?"

She waved her hand towards the village. "With this, with your life. What do you want?"

"I-I-" His shoulder's slumped. "I don't know. I like so many things! Somedays, I want to work with chocobos or the shoopufs and others, others I want to fix machines or make new ones from scratch and other days I want to mix things with the alchemist or help Ma with her tapestries. But, most of all I want to do something right. No matter what, I can't seem to do anything right no matter where I help." Tears welled in his eyes and he sounded as if his voice was strangled in his throat.

Rikku reached for his hands. "That I understand. Would you like to become a Shamanic Alchemist?"

He raised his head. "Like you? Is that what you are?"

Rikku nodded. "That's what I do." She consciously let go of her shields.

"You-you're warm." He murmured. "I couldn't feel you before." His eyes closed. "It feels like it's bouncing all around me, like sunshine."

"That's the circle." She squeezed his hands. "You're all tingly, stronger than Gippal's tingles. This is the Shaman part, why the Shaman hurts you so bad. You can feel his energy."

"Can you block it out?"

"With a little effort."

"Why are you warm and not tingly?"

"You're lightning. I'm fire."

Eli's eyes rounded. "You-"

Rikku reached up and put a finger over his lips. "Yep." Her lips twisted into a wry smile. "They're side by side for a reason, Eli. But, I doubt others are ready to see it as much as Gippal and I are." She lowered her finger and raised her shields.

Eli grinned. "Are there kids like me?"

"A few, none exactly like you." She narrowed her eyes and wrinkled her nose. "A few."

"I could really- and-" he paused. "You mean when I'm putting those machines together I _am_ doing it right!" His voice rose, as if he hadn't believed her before.

Rikku waved her hand up and down to try and quiet him. "You are. You're putting them together so the elements flow. Or, you're sensing that the animals are sick and need a change in their feed or that the proportions of a potion might be slightly off or the balance of colors in a tapestry. That's what you can do without training." She opened the sack and pulled out a book. "And this," she handed him the book. "Will get you started with learning the basics so you can know why you're doing what you're doing and how to do it better in whatever path you decide to take."

"Not Shamanic Alchemy." He opened the book and flipped through a few pages.

"There are many different types of Alchemists. You might want to work with mechanics and engineers or with the herders or with the healers or you might want to just keep learning and experimenting and creating new formula's that open new paths to the totems."

"This is all part of discovering yourself and internal balance." Eli grimaced a little.

"The eight fold path." Rikku nodded. "I'm an Eight Fold Path Shamanic Alchemist. You don't have to follow that way. It's difficult. Shamans are supposed to find solutions to the problems. Eight fold path Shamanic Alchemists are supposed to head off the problem before it becomes a problem, nip things at the bud, both within themselves and those around them." She smiled. "You have plenty of time to decide what you want to do. The basic training." She reached over and rapped her knuckles on the book. "Is all the same. The entire sack is for you. When you reach the end of all the books, then someone will get in contact with me, probably Sen or Gippal and I'll send you more. If you have _any_ and I mean _any_ questions before you're comfortable around the Shaman, contact me. And after you're comfortable around the Shaman, I still want you to contact me _and_ talk to him and Dellia."

He closed the book and hugged it to his chest. His eyes suddenly seemed too large for his face. "What if I had failed?"

"Then we wouldn't have had this talk." She ruffled his hair. "However, I had a great deal of faith you would pass. It was Gippal's hopes I was scared of dashing."

"He knew!"

"He mentioned you seemed lost and I volunteered to try and help. He worries about you. He loves you."

"He didn't say anything."

"No one likes to be worried over, unless they're sick and want sympathy." She made a face.

Eli laughed.

"You read and I'll clean up. That way if you have questions, you can ask."

Eli opened the book up and leaned over the pages.

--

Gippal was getting himself into trouble, which was just the way he liked things.

"She told you not to touch it." Sen warned and leaned against the seat on Rikku's hoverbike.

"She told me not to take it apart." Gippal opened up the side and leaned down. "She didn't say I couldn't look."

Sennet paced back and forth behind him. "What's the big deal? It's not like she could do anything _that_ different."

"Spit it out, Sennet." Gippal crouched down and took out a flashlight, shining it in the interior.

"Spit what out?"

"Whatever is pissing you off," Gippal tilted the light up trying to see better. It wasn't working that well.

Sen draped her body over the seat. "He's jealous. It'll pass."

Sennet stopped and ran his fingers though his hair. "I'm not jealous, especially not-" His jaw snapped shut.

Gippal's eyebrow rose. "I have a feeling I wouldn't like the end of that sentence."

Sen sniggered. "I doubt he's jealous of Rikku, more jealous that you're in a relationship. Takes time away from little brothers."

"Will you stop patronizing me?" Sennet crossed his arms. Sen grinned. He started to tap his foot. Her grin turned into a smirk. Gippal ignored them.

Sen stretched. "Well, Sennet you aren't alone in that feeling."

"It isn't the jealousy." Sennet spread his feet. "Why her? Where does she fit in with your plans?"

Gippal pulled his head out of the space. His eye narrowed and he blinked. "What?"

"Your great plan for the Al Bhed. The thing you've been working for all your life."

Gippal slowly turned. "Is _that_ what's bugging you?"

"I don't see how she fits."

"Little brother, you are far more dedicated to my plan than I am." Gippal muttered. He sighed. "She doesn't."

Sen snorted.

Gippal looked over at her. "What?"

"She's _Rikku_ and you're saying she doesn't fit into your plans." Sen raised an eyebrow and tapped her fingers along her thigh.

Gippal's mouth opened and closed for a second. "She could, but she doesn't."

"Then _why?_" Sennet butted in.

Gippal shrugged. "Because I like her, she's cute."

"Cute!" Sennet threw his arms up into the air. "That's it."

"Well, no."

Sennet continued. "There are plenty of cute girls, Gippal. There's no need to get into a permanent relationship with one. You had perfectly fine relationships with lots of girls."

"Sennet." Sen tried cutting in softly.

"You had your choice, your pick without risking what you're working for."

Gippal put his face in his hands and rubbed his temples.

"She doesn't even further your goals. She pisses Pa off." Sennet used his arms to make his point.

"Sennet!" Sen shouted.

Gippal waved his hand at her. "It's okay, Sen. Really. I understand."

Sennet stopped. "You do."

"Sennet, I didn't _plan_ a girlfriend. You can't plan that."

"Why not?" It was the question of a boy who'd never been in love.

"I didn't plan on meeting her and liking her as much as I do." Gippal sat and smiled. He couldn't have planned meeting Rikku, Cid's daughter. He hadn't even ever imagined meeting Cid's daughter. He knew Sen had to know her. He just hadn't thought about a Tyibreha as someone to share his life with.

Sen coughed and then burst into giggles.

"So, she's good in bed?" Sennet waved his hand.

"Good in bed I can get from a number of girls." Gippal rolled his eye. "Or decent in bed at least. Rikku's," he paused. "Rikku."

"That explains nothing." Sennet frowned. "Pa wanted-"

"Pa can want all he _wants_." Gippal's head snapped up. "I am _not_ marrying or dating one of the girls from this camp unless I loved them."

"You love Rikku." Sennet pointed at him.

"I-I-" Gippal looked away. "I don't know."

"You don't _know!"_

"I haven't been in love before." Gippal exploded and glared at his brother.

"You hang all over her and, and-"

"Maybe I do, it's too early to tell."

"Too early?"

"She's," Gippal sighed and looked his brother in the eyes. "She's different Sennet. I don't think I could've had a casual relationship with her if I tried." He shook his head sharply. "And I don't want one. Saffi's right. I was ready for this even if I didn't know it."

"Saffi?" Sennet frowned.

Sen shoved upwards. "Rikku's been telling tales!" She swatted at Gippal.

He ducked and tried to fend off her hands. "Sen. She- It-"

"She _knows_ better than that." Sen's hand managed to connect with the back of his head.

"Why are you hitting _me_?" Gippal put his hands over his head to try and block her flailing half hearted slaps. After romping around with Rikku, he knew they were just play and half strength. A Tyibreha hitting him at full strength would knock him out. His head wasn't that hard.

"You _encouraged_ her."

"I _didn't!_"

"It's supposed to _stay_ at the oasis."

"She _said_ there was a loophole."

"There is _not._ She just wants to break the rules."

Gippal lifted his head and grinned up at her, big and boyish. "Well, yeah."

Sen made a frustrated noise in the back of her throat, something close to a shriek and her hand flew out. Gippal ducked, started laughing and couldn't stop.

--

Gippal's butt was sticking up in the air and Rikku wasn't sure whether she should lick her lips or giggle. He leaned over her hover bike. She tilted her head to the right and shifted the box on her hip. Her man had one fine ass.

She set the box on the sand and wrapped her arms about his waist. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Looking."

She leaned over and rested her head on his back. "Oh?"

"Just looking. I promise."

"Otherwise I'd have to punish you." She worked her hands under his shirt and stroked the creases of his muscles. He inhaled and they tightened.

"Will it keep you around longer?" He sounded normal, almost, a little tightness around his voice.

"Didn't say when." She grinned and let him go. She grabbed the box and opened the seat. She put the box in and then slammed it shut.

"Damn." He muttered and stood. "So much for that idea." He closed the panel and locked it. She turned her head and grinned at him, eyes meeting his.

"It was a good one though."

He came over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It was." He kissed the edge of her ear. She leaned back into him. It was getting too warm to be close like this, but she'd always accept closeness from him. She smiled. He nuzzled her hair. "Mmmm, breakfast."

She laughed.

"Eli?" He murmured.

"He'll be fine. He has some shamanic power. It's weak and, I don't want to bore you with the details. If he's as bright and determined as I think he is, he'll have it under control in a few weeks." She turned and smiled up at him. "Shamanic Alchemy returns to the Thunderbird." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smiled, slow and it warmed her from head to foot. "Thank you." He leaned down and kissed her and her toes curled in her boots. Her eyes closed and she only opened them when he pulled away.

She swallowed and put her head on his chest. "I wish I didn't have to go."

He buried his nose in her hair. "Me too."

Part of her wanted to make him promise that they'd see each other soon. The realistic part of her knew there were no guarantees and that making promises wouldn't be fair to either of them. She inhaled smelling musk and earth and leather and Gippal, always him underneath it all. She should go, go before she couldn't tear herself away.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Desert Rose  
Chapter 23: Little Girl, Little Sister**  
_By PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply: FFX-2 is Square Enix' Fanon Culture is mine.  
**Summary:** Love is like the rose, it only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Part Twenty Three: Rikku returns to her village with her reports for her father and finds there has been a shift in the wind  
**A/N:** Extreme Alternate Universe. Fanon Culture Based. Shortly, the Al Bhed are a nomadic tribal people living on Bikanel without any contact with the rest of Spira. If you want to see the source document, email or comment.

"Pops?" Rikku's voice interrupted his concentration.

Cid lifted his head and squinted at the change of light. He rubbed his eyes. "One of these days, lookin' at these reports is gonna make me blind." He muttered.

Rikku moved into the shade. "I didn't want to startle you."

He lowered his hand and saw the livid red bruise on her neck. He instantly flicked his eyes to her face. She'd been with her boyfriend again, what's his name, Gippal. "My reflexes ain't what they used to be." He groused.

"You're getting old." She grinned and set down yet more reports in front of him.

"Could still turn you over my knee." He scowled at the reports. He could always tell when she'd seen him. She was happier, teased him more.

"Ahh." She sat down next to him and patted his knee. "You wouldn't do that."

He wrapped an arm about her and pulled her into his side. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Any problems out there?" He asked.

"Nope. It's been really quiet lately."

He doubted that she'd notice if it hadn't been. Things were on the upswing for his baby girl. He kissed the top of her head. "Good. Don't want you gettin' hurt."

"I'm a big girl." She patted his knee. "I can take care of myself."

He sighed. "Growin' up on me."

"It had to happen sometime."

"It's too soon." It was too soon for her to have a young man, too soon for the light in her eyes and glow in her face. It was too soon for his baby girl to have fallen in love. He didn't know how to handle it. He wasn't ready for this. She didn't even know that he had figured out she had a boy. The bracelets she'd taken to wearing had only confirmed his suspicions, even if they could just be new bracelets to indicate her unavailability for a casual relationship. The girl's raid, the extended periods away from camp, teeth shaped bruises which were red, purple, later yellow and eventually replaced with new ones. His little girl didn't wear bracelets casually. She just covered her arms. The bracelets and the bruises meant something.

"I'll always be your baby girl, Pops."

That boy better not hurt her then. He'd kill any boy who hurt Rikku, tribal war be damned. He kissed her on the forehead. "Good."

She sat up. "I should get some work done around camp."

"Be careful." The warning came without him thinking about it. He winced and inwardly cussed. She shouldn't need that warning around _camp._ She was supposed to be safe within the camp's boundaries.

She blinked. "Something wrong?"

"No."

"If there is, I need to know."

He sighed. "It's under control."

"Pops." She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

He looked up at her. "Walk around camp and you'll know within five minutes."

She bit her lip, "Is it… Nhadala?"

"Not this time." He shook his head and reached back for a report. She'd know. It wasn't her fault what was going on.

"Just tell me."

He put the report in front of his face. "I don't want to talk about it."

She sighed, grabbed the tablet and shoved it downwards. "You brought it up."

He stared up at her. "You've been noticed."

She blinked and furrowed her brow. "Huh."

"The boys know you're a girl."

She continued blinked. "Umm."

"They want-"

"To be in my bed." She finished and flushed. She spun. "Sorry, Pops. I-"

"Don't be apologizin'. You wouldn't be here if-"

"Pops!" The back of her neck turned crimson. She covered her face with her hands. The bracelets fell from her wrists towards her elbows.

He chuckled. "You weren't nearly as crude about it as your brothers when they found out."

"Anikki and Keyakku know." She groaned and shook her head back and forth. "Disasterrific."

Cid didn't see why it mattered anyways. Since, she already had a boy. Anikki and Keyakku couldn't interfere with a romance if they didn't know about the romance and she didn't pursue it in the camp. "They've made threatening postures and set the interested ones straight."

"Stop. Stop. That's not helping at all." She started to pace. "What did I do?"

He snorted. "You didn't do anything."

"They never noticed before." She lowered her hands and beseeched him with her eyes. "No one cared if I was a girl."

"Weren't your fault."

"It's not my fault that they didn't notice me and now it's not my fault that they did. Pops, that makes no sense."

He reached up and dragged her back down onto the couch and hugged her again. "It ain't your fault."

"Isn't." She jutted out her bottom lip and hid her face on his chest.

He humored her. "It isn't your fault." He stroked her hair. "You've been you for quite some time and the idiots finally noticed."

"They're boys, not idiots."

"They're idiots if they didn't notice my baby girl."

"Father."

"Not one of them good enough for you."

"Of course you'd say that."

"I ain't ready for my little girl to settle down."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. He could feel it. "There's never been a possibility of me settling down before."

"Not your fault." It hadn't been her fault. It was his. He didn't know how to raise a girl. His sister had not prepared him for actually having one of his own.

"Pops," she paused. Her muscles tensed and she trembled. "What- what if I wanted to settle down?" He didn't say anything. "I mean, at some point." She clutched her hands together. "I mean- oh," she sat up and ran her fingers through the top of her hair, growled and then pulled the ponytail out. "I don't know what I mean. I got to get to work." She walked out of the tent. Her shoulder's hunched up around her ears and she kicked at the sand.

He sighed and rubbed his temples. This 'not knowing' about her and her boy was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

--

She looked so down. Rikku dragged her feet in the sand. She frowned at it and he swore he saw tears welling in her eyes. Keyakku wanted to see her smile, straighten her shoulders and walk with pride. The way his little 'sister' was supposed to act. He swung an arm about her shoulders and ruffled her hair.

"Don't look so sad! You're the most sought after girl in the village."

Her hands reached up and grabbed his arm, fingers tightening. She looked up and met his eyes, her own wide. "Keyakku!"

"Did I scare you, little sis?" He grinned, that was a rarity.

"Don't do that and don't call me that. I could've killed you." She eased up on her grip and glared at him.

"Every other boy would be so jealous." He grinned. "You throwing me around. Having your way with me."

She ducked and shoved him away. "Eww, gross."

He laughed.

She brushed her hair over one shoulder and huffed. "I don't want it anyways."

He stopped laughing and straightened. "It is a vague pronoun." He waved his finger at her. She should know better.

"I don't want to be the most sought after girl in the village."

"Rikku," he put his arm about her shoulders again. "You are the most sought after girl in the tribe."

She crossed her arms. "I don't want that either."

"Too late."

"I don't _want_ them, _any_ of them." She walked away and he stared at her back. "I wasn't female to them before, and I don't see how or why it could be any different now. It's some trick, they want something and it isn't me." She looked at the ground.

He hooked his thumbs in the back of his belt and walked next to her. "If you want my opinion-"

"No."

"You're getting it anyways, shut up and listen."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, go on."

"You didn't act or dress like a girl before and now you have. Now they see the femininity of my little sister. It's a whole new blitz game."

Her eyes narrowed. "I have so dressed and acted like a girl. I have breasts. It's hard_not _to dress like a girl when I so obviously am one, Keyakku."

He spun about and walked backwards in front of her. "Not like recently." He eyed the interesting bruise at the base of her neck and tried avoiding eyeing her breasts entirely. She'd deck him. He liked the ability to chew his food.

"It was a dress." She lifted a finger.

He repressed a snort, a dress indeed. It'd been almost transparent. "And flowers in your hair and-"

"I didn't do that! Gippal did." Her eyes widened again. She shut her mouth with a click of her teeth. Her jaw clenched.

"-makeup." He raised his eyebrows.

"I wear makeup all the time."

Not as heavy, not as obviously. "You kissed him." She'd enjoyed kissing him. She'd giggled, like a _girl_.

Her cheeks turned pink and a small smile played on her lips. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him a second later. "I would have kissed other boys too if they had acted interested." She retorted.

"Would have? That implies you wouldn't anymore."

"I don't have a reason."

He stopped and forced her to stop or else she'd run into him and clock the top of her head on his chin. "So, if they gave you one, would you?"

"No."

"No?"

She stepped around him and put a little sway in her walk. "No. I don't need them to kiss me."

He watched her hips. He could appreciate even if she was his 'sister.' Well, if she didn't need them to kiss her then who was? Obviously, someone was kissing her. If it wasn't one of the boys around the camp or the surrounding camps, who was it? Could she already have a boy? Where? And if so, why hadn't she _told_ him about it?

He scowled and went to search for Anikki. Maybe Rikku had told him and Anikki hadn't told him because he was a moron and forgot that such things like protecting their sister from the dregs of Al Bhed society was a brotherly thing to do. In other words, it was their solemn duty to protect her from men in general.

Anikki had better know.

--

Anikki glared at the engine he was working on. He wished Dachi were around so he could get his opinion.

"Hey, 'Nikki, you know anything about Rikku having a boy." Keyakku said from somewhere above him.

He sat up or tried to sit up. He banged his head against the bottom of the engine. Pain and numbness blossomed out. "Shit, sands, ignorant son of a shoopuf." He cursed and lay back down again. "Fucking ow, what?!" He shoved out from under the machine, sat up and rubbed his head. He glared at his brother.

"Rikku, a boy."

"Where?"

"So you don't know anything." Keyakku crossed his arms and looked down at the ground. "Fuck. You'd think she'd say something to one of us."

"Rikku has a boy!" His voice rose in pitch.

Keyakku looked up, a spike of hair falling across his goggles. "I think so. Unless she's into girls."

"No!" Anikki shook his head and waved his arms. "No. No. No. Rikku likes boys or at least I think she likes boys."

"You don't _know._"

"It's not something we've ever _talked_ about." He shuddered. He'd really rather _not_ know what his sister's sexual preferences were. She never talked about boys and given what he'd heard from his friends about their sisters he'd been pretty happy that _his_ sister wasn't like that. His sister was practical and never brought up the opposite sex in any way other than friendship and most the time not even then. And that was the way it should stay, no jerk of an asshole was going to hurt _his_ sister and get away with it. Bad enough that the boys in the village were watching her like hawks about to stoop. "A boy?" He glanced sharply at Keyakku.

Keyakku nodded.

Anikki clenched his jaw. How had this escaped their notice? "In the village?"

"Unsure."

He stood and started pacing. He ran his fingers through his Mohawk and counted every earring in his ear twice. He stopped and spun. "I don't like it." It could be _anyone_ putting their hands on his sister. "I'm gonna find them and smash their face in, beat them into the sands-"

"Whoa." Keyakku grabbed his shoulder. "Look, I'm with you. We can't do _anything_ without information." Anikki sighed and his shoulder's slumped. Keyakku continued. "We don't even know if she has a boy, much less who he is, where he is and how he treats her."

"Once we do…"

"Then we pound his face into the sands. No one even thinks to hurt our little sister."

--

Rikku's skin felt like it had a permanent itch. It was like hearing a bug buzzing about her ears and then being paranoid for hours afterwards and swatting at the air at even a hint of sound. Eyes, green eyes in all shades, tints and tones watched her as she walked by or from a distance. Male conversations stopped and hands stilled.

She hated it.

She tried to ignore it. She tried to act normal. Yet, she couldn't smile. Every nerve screamed at her to lash out or to flee.

She met a few of the gazes. Some looked away, others stared back, smirks forming on their faces. Her back shuddered. Boys she knew, names she'd grown up with, were friends with once upon time looking at her with lust.

She slipped into the safety of her work tent. She halted just inside. She wasn't alone.

Aasta lounged against a table. She turned a potion bottle over and over in her hands. "So, you're finally back."

Rikku summoned up her inner courage and squared her shoulders. She had to face Aasta at some point. "What's it to you? We've never been friends."

Aasta set the bottle down with the tips of her fingers. "No. You aren't friends with anyone in the tribe."

Rikku clenched her fists until she felt her nails start to dig into her palms. She forcibly relaxed her fingers and walked past Aasta. She wouldn't be petty or childish. She wouldn't. "From your point of view, I suppose that is true." She turned on black light and turned to Aasta. "So, are you trying to mend fences or be antagonizing?"

"This new found popularity of yours won't last." Aasta sneered.

Rikku blinked. What the? Friendships to popularity didn't exactly make sense as a topic jump. "Popularity?"

"Don't _pretend_ you are unaware of what I'm talking about." Aasta crossed her arms. "The boys will get tired of you soon enough."

"Oh." That. Rikku shrugged. "You can have it then."

For some reason, Aasta's eyes narrowed and she hissed. "You-"

Rikku furrowed her brow. "What?"

"You'll just cast it aside that easily."

She could do nothing right. If she wanted it, Aasta would hate her. If she let it go, Aasta would still hate her. It wasn't like she wanted to be _friends_ with Aasta. She didn't want to be enemies either. "I don't understand." Rikku turned away and stared at the rows of books on her shelf, some of them she'd written through the course of her studies. "I didn't work hard to get it. It just _happened_. I don't need their attention. I don't want their attention. It makes me uncomfortable. Why shouldn't I just let it go? You've worked hard for it. You can have it back then."

"You don't need it." Aasta's voice sounded dry. She didn't seem to believe Rikku.

Rikku looked over her shoulder and saw Aasta tapping her fingers on her crossed arms, bare arms. "No."

Aasta's lip curled. "You haven't-"

Rikku held up her hand and curled it down until Aasta could see her wrist. "I don't need boys when I have a man."

Aasta stared. Suddenly, she tossed her hair. "You're lying."

Rikku sighed and rolled her eyes. "Exactly. I'm lying. Shit, Aasta." Rikku turned away. "You make things utterly impossible."

"You can't-" Aasta's voice choked off.

"Because all would be wrong with the tribes if I was courting." Rikku reached for a book and felt her throat twist in an odd way. She could barely swallow. This was ridiculous. "He's not here in the village. So I don't see why the fuck it matters to you or say, the rest of the girls here. You seem to be their chosen messenger, 'this is our territory, the boys here belong to us, keep out.'" She slammed the book down. "Well, he's not in this village so you don't have to worry. Go woo them boys back with your cleavage and your smile." She remembered what happened to Gippal. "And by the Phoenix, if any of them show up naked anywhere in my vicinity I promise that I won't cut their balls off with my sai."

"What?" Aasta's voice sounded choked.

Rikku flushed. "I won't hurt them."

"You think any of them would _dare…_"

"It's happened to my boyfriend!" Rikku shouted and twirled. She almost bit her tongue in half. "Except it was a girl and not a boy and _he_ threw her out in the middle of the square butt naked." She grinned, oh a pleasant thought. "I doubt I have the strength to do _that_."

"Your brothers," Aasta's voice turned scornful at the last word. "Have put the fear of the totems in every boy who has even remotely expressed an interest. I doubt any of them would have the courage-"

"Balls." Rikku muttered absentmindedly.

Aasta half smiled. She didn't want to, but couldn't seem to help it. "Balls to invade your privacy in any manner." Aasta raked her eyes up and down Rikku's figure. "Much less fuck you."

"Those boys can fuck you and the other girls all they want, and they can't fuck me. I see how this is remotely fair. Lucky for you, I don't want them to fuck me. I am very pleased with who I have and I don't need to go looking for more. He thinks I'm utterly beautiful and perfect." Rikku stopped as she saw a flash of hurt in Aasta's eyes, just before it was replaced with cold anger.

"Fine. I'll make sure to tell everyone that you don't need their attention ever." She spat.

"Aasta." Rikku whispered.

Aasta spun on the ball of her foot and sashayed out.

Rikku slumped and put her head in her hands. "Stupid, stupid, bitch." She hissed as a tear slipped out her eye. That was exactly the sort of thing she was supposed to _prevent._ She slid downwards. She used the edge of the table as a brace. It dug into her back. She couldn't seem to do anything right. Not even her own job, she was a shitty Tyibreha. Phoenix, she could be such a fuck up, a bitchy, childish, selfish fuck up. She was so wrapped up in her own problems and her own self-pity that she missed when others were going through the same thing. Simple observation was all she had to go on. None of the girls came to her with their problems and she didn't know whom they went to. Did they go to anyone? How was she going to fix this? What should she do?

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Desert Rose  
Chapter Twenty-Four:Every Mechanic's Fantasy**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply. FFX-2 is Square Enix's. Fanon Culture is mine.  
**Summary:**Love is like the Desert Rose. It only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Part Tweny-Four: Rikku's hover breaks leaving her stranded with Gippal unless they can fix it, though there are other ways to pass the time.  
**Author's Note:** Extreme AU. The Al Bhed are a tribal culture cut off from the rest of Spira. Comment or Email if you would like to read the source document. **M for Mature. Mature Content!**

The hover gave a final belch of smoke, black and smelling of burnt oil and stopped completely barely outside of the oasis. The skin of her face was black with soot. Rikku pulled off her goggles and dismounted. She screeched and kicked it. Her face scrunched up as she watched more smoke pour out of it and she tears welled in her eyes. She turned around and scrubbed at her face with her fingers. The tears smeared the soot and her makeup together and spread it across her face.

She moaned. Her hover, shit she loved her hover and how was she going to get home or fix it? Her throat clogged. And now, she looked horrid. After boasting to Aasta, sure, Gippal thought she was cute dirty, but she'd never been this dirty before, at least not her face. A lump formed in her throat and she tried to swallow it down.

Fingers gently wrapped around her wrists and pulled her hands down. She inhaled and looked at her boots and at his boots, Gippal. Oh sands. This was not her week.

"Rikku." He murmured.

She blinked and more tears fell from her eyes. Her hover. She sniffled. How was she going to get home? Gippal couldn't take her. She couldn't call. How would she explain?

He swiped his thumb across her cheek, wiping the tear away. "Sweetheart." He tilted her face up.

She looked away. She had to look awful.

He kissed her anyways. The soft press of his lips begged for a response. She felt her body arch towards his and she went up on tiptoe to kiss him back. He slid his hand down to the small of her back. She parted her lips so he could deepen the kiss, wanting him too. Her entire body ached for it. His tongue thrust into her mouth and she sucked down on it, rubbing it with her tongue when she could. She steadied herself with his shoulders. Damn, this was exactly what she needed.

He broke the kiss and his mouth hovered over hers. His hot breath brushed against her lips. "You okay?" Ambergris occluded her senses.

She swallowed. "M-my hover's broke."

He pulled her closer and tucked her head under his chin. "We'll fix it."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I look horrible."

"You look beautiful." He stroked her back. "You always look beautiful."

She smiled a little. "Really?"

"I told you not to forget it."

"I like hearing it." She nuzzled his neck, inhaling his scent.

He pushed a lock of hair behind her ears and ran his fingers along her earrings. The one's he'd made her. "I like saying it." He backed up. "Let's wash your face and then we can fix your hover."

She grinned and laughed at him. It didn't ring completely true, but it was a laugh. "If we don't fix it, I can't get home."

He smirked. "I didn't think of that. We better not fix it then." He waggled his eyebrows. "Keep you all to myself." She pressed her lips together to keep a fit of giggles from escaping. He brushed a kiss across her lips and started towards the oasis. "Too bad it can't happen. Looks like I get to take your hover apart after all." He kept an arm about her waist.

She looked up at him. "I would've let you take it apart eventually." She bit her lip and looked away.

"Sure, eventually. I can think of a lot of things we can do, _eventually_." He ran his thumb along her side.

She blushed. "So can I." She kicked at the sand and looked over her shoulder. The hover had stopped smoking and she could hear the metal ticking as it cooled off somewhat. They stopped before the water hit their boots and Gippal knelt down, wet a handkerchief and stood back up.

He tilted her head back and wiped her face. The cloth was gentle and cool against her skin and she closed her eyes. She felt a drop of water run down her chin and across her neck. She sighed as he just wiped the tears and the soot and her makeup away, just like with a few words he could wipe away her doubts and her sadness.

The damp disappeared and was replaced by his lips caressing hers. She moaned as he pulled away, seeking his lips blindly. She found them by instinct, warm and hard. He nibbled her bottom lip.

Sense invaded. If they didn't at least look at the hover, they would be up all night fixing it. That is, if they could fix it. She sighed and pulled away, opening her eyes. "We should check the hover out."

"You sit tight for a minute and I'll pull it in here so we're safe and out of sight." He paused and then stepped away.

"Gippal."

"What?"

"Kiss me again." She smiled at him. She knew he wanted to. He smiled and complied.

--

The hover was trashed. The way Rikku was cursing under her breath and using combinations of words that would make a hardened mechanic blush, she knew it. They had pried open the walls to the engine housing, blackened around the edges and slightly warped. Parts were pulled out and put on the sand as they tried to get enough light inside to assess the damage without taking it apart completely.

It didn't look good.

She hadn't looked good when he pulled her hands from her eyes, beautiful but not good, healthy, well. He smiled. He knew she'd been fine by the first words she spoke. Her first thought had been for her hover. He completely understood the sentiment. It was sweet that his girl felt the same way about the machines she used everyday. It was funny too. Since she wasn't a mechanic or an engineer and trying to push machines over chocobos and shoopuf's. It most likely didn't matter in the end what the tribes used. Both had to be fed somehow, whether it was lightning or actual plant matter.

He snuck little glances over at her while they worked. Sweat poured down their faces and they had to reach up and wipe it from their eyes. He could see little streaks where new soot and grease attached to her skin. His hands twitched. He wanted to reach over and wipe them away with his thumb, rub them into her skin until they disappeared completely.

He couldn't concentrate on the intricacies and the way she had put things together in her hover with her working along beside him. Plus, it wasn't really fair to take it apart when it was malfunctioning. Still, he ran his fingers over the smooth metal of a part, wiping grease away. It was educational. She had set it up slightly different from what he was used to. It wasn't anything fancy or any new parts. It was just a different set up from the norm. Something within the limited mechanical abilities she claimed to possess. He wasn't entirely sure anymore that the "mechanical" problem she'd come to him in the very beginning was outside of it.

He looked over at her and his gaze caught as she pulled the zipper at her throat downwards. He swallowed and tore his gaze away from the slightly shadowed skin of her neck that lead to the deeper shadow between her breasts. More sweat popped out on his face and under his clothes. He carefully set the part down and went back to work.

He loved the feel of metal, warm, smooth, skin. Coated in grease it slipped through his hands. And like a woman, every part of a machine had to fit together, join just right so it would work properly, all cushioned by oil, grease, washers and valves. Sun reflected off of it, making it shine, hair. There was symmetry; a trance to taking one apart and putting it back together. You had to know where things went, how they fit, what made them work…

How the sweat trickled down her face, to her neck and between her breasts. She reached down and wiped it away, leaving a trail of dark grease.

Shit.

"Rikku," He breathed and reached.

--

Her eyes widened for a moment as he pressed his lips to hers. This was it. She could feel it. This was it. They were going to have sex this time. The realization resonated inside her and she closed her eyes, melting into him. _Finally._ She wrapped her arms about his neck and the wrench dangled from her fingertips. She dropped it behind him and responded to the kiss, the slow buildup as they progressed from lips to tongue to teeth. The tastes of oil and sweat, bitter and salt, were gradually taken over by the taste of them. A tingle started at her lips and traveled downward until pooled in her belly and teased between her thighs. Oooohh. She moaned, twisting her fingers into his hair. He nipped her bottom lip, his hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her into his lap.

She opened her eyes and looked into his. She wanted to see what he was feeling, dark, hazy, gray, yellow-green, pure desire. And damn, it looked so good. His fingers skated up her sides and tugged on the zipper. She shivered as he delved underneath her suit, playing along her skin. He pushed the fabric away and she had to let him go. She worked her gloves off, teasing her tongue along his, unwilling to give up the union of their mouths as he undressed her. The suit slid down her arms and she tugged the sleeves off with the tips of her fingers. The sun hit her skin, hot and harsh. She didn't care. She cupped his face with her hands, spreading out her fingers so she could touch the line of his jaw and his cheekbones. She slipped them into his hair, fine and soft.

His bare hands wrapped back around her waist, gliding upwards along her sides, calluses catching on her skin. She arched into them. His tongue invaded her mouth, rapidly flicking in and out, teasing touches. She moaned and tried to suck down on it. There wasn't enough time for her to retaliate. He slid a finger under her bikini top.

She ached. Sweat formed under his palm and she ground into him to try and relieve the pressure between her thighs.

He tore his mouth away from hers and groaned. "Rikku."

She tugged at the hem of his shirt. She wanted to feel his skin against hers, even if it meant him taking his hands away. He let go, grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. His muscles bunched and relaxed sweat beading in the creases. He tossed it to the side. He leaned down and inhaled along the side of her neck. She breathed deeply and tilted her head to the side. His lips brushed her skin. She dragged her fingertips down the length of his back, sliding along the skin and sighed. He dragged his tongue the length of her neck, leaving a streak of wetness.

She could feel his fingers undoing the ties of her top, the bows and knots unraveling. He kissed down the length of her neck as he pulled the fabric along her body, away from her breasts. She gasped and stiffened. It tickled and tingled and made her nipples hard. Ohhhh. He cupped his hands under them, running his thumbs up and down, teasing. Her lips parted and her eyes hooded. "Gippal."

"Mmmm." His lips buzzed against her skin and she shuddered. _Just like that_. He licked along her collarbone. She tried to catch his eye and couldn't. She swallowed and ran a zigzag down his back with the tip of a nail. He shuddered and sucked on the skin under his mouth. She closed her eyes and ran her hands along his arms, playing with the muscles, hard, smooth with fine hair. He shifted her higher, mouth staying on her skin until it was level with her breasts. His hands slipped to her hips, under the cloth of the suit. _More, lower, ohhhh._ His fingertips teased the inside of her thighs and she parted them more. He had to feel the heat building between them.

He sucked on her nipple and there was pain. There was pleasure. It pulled an ache in her clit and inner muscles. Her legs twitched as she arched against the fabric of her pants, moaning. She needed pressure. She needed him. The rough of his tongue abraded her nipple. She gasped. He pushed her pants down, skimming his fingers along the outside of her thighs. Heat followed his fingers and she rolled her weight to the balls of her feet so he could push her pants past her knees.

He bit down. "Ahhhhhhh!" She arched towards him, hips meeting his stomach. He pulled down her panties and she barely noticed.

Suddenly, he wasn't there anymore. He'd shoved her against the side of the hover. She gasped as the hot metal scorched her back. Her legs splayed out in front of her, exposed. She bit her lip. A tiny breeze teased between her thighs cooling her wetness and telling her how aroused she was._Oh sands._

Gippal's eye stared at her, red kiss bruised lips, sweat filmed skin, peeked nipples and her swollen core. The metal rings gleamed in the sun, shone as brightly as her hair. Or at least, that's what she thought he saw. He tugged off her boots and the last of her clothes. His fingers fumbled at his belt. It came undone with a snap. Her eyes riveted to him. He undid his pants and pushed them down slowly.

_Oh yes, oh please._ His cock was swollen, hard and thick. She unconsciously spread her legs wider. _Now._ She moaned.

He moved between her thighs, lifting her up, bracing her against the hover. He stared into her eyes and she stared back. It felt like they were connecting even more than they already were. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he put the tip of him inside her. Another moan tore from her throat. He pushed into her oh so slowly, spreading her inner walls. She could feel him inch by inch filling her up. She grabbed onto his shoulders._Ohhhhhh._ And then he was inside her completely.

He rested his forehead against hers and they panted. Little breaths caressed each other's lips, hot and damp. More sweat beaded on their skin. Rikku smiled and brushed the rim of his ear with her fingers. He twisted his head and kissed her. She responded, their lips rubbing together. Her hands slid down his chest. She stroked the sensitive skin under his arms, rubbing her palms across his nipples.

He shuddered and groaned. His teeth bit down on her bottom lip and his hips twitched, rubbing against her. It felt like he was trying go deeper into her. She ground against him in a little circle, putting pressure on her clit. Her groan muffled by his lips.

He pulled out of her as slowly as he had thrust in. She closed her eyes at the sensation. It felt like it took forever. She wanted to cry out with the loss of the feel of him, yet the sliding created friction that fueled the ache. Her hands slipped to his hips and she pulled him back towards her, his cock returning inside her. He slid his tongue into her mouth and the dual friction caused her to shudder. The tips of her nipples brushed his chest. She cried out, her head pulling away from his as she arched her back. "Aaaaaah!"

She felt him trail his fingers down her thigh, caressing the hollows of her ankles. He worked his way out, groaning.

He sought her lips again. Their tongues met and rubbed against the other. He pushed back in maintaining their slow rhythm. She ground her hips in a circle, the pressure on her clit sending electric shocks through her system. Her inner walls squeezed down on him.

Out. In. Out. In. Out. He pressed against something inside her each time that made her melt.

Each thrust tore a moan from her throat. He was hotter than the sun and sands. _Gippal. Gippal. Oh. Gippal._ Her mind chanted. Her lips were claimed by his. She breathed whenever she could, little pants between the kisses. Her heart pounded.

In. Out. He seemed to respond to some inner urgency and increased the pace. Her hips twitched as the ache increased. _Ahhhh. Gippal. Please. Oh please. Gip-_

He shuddered, breathe ragged. His mouth bore down on hers until the kiss almost hurt. She wrapped her arms about him, cupping his butt. The ache swelled until it over took her from her throat to her toes. Her thighs twitched, clamping down on him. She shuddered, bucking wildly, the ache exploding from her stomach outwards.

She heard herself scream. "Gippal!"

His cock still worked inside her. Shoving deeper as her walls squeezed down on it again and again. She dug her fingers into his backside, pulling him as deep as she could get each thrust as she rode the wave. She felt him shudder, pushing deep inside her and something warm flooded her, adding to her pleasure as his entire body stiffened. Her name exploded from his lips, choked and gasping.

Muscles relaxed and they collapsed together.

She lay braced between him and the hover and listened to her heartbeat go from racing to normal. She rested her head on his shoulder. Her fingers idly stroked his back. Their skin adhered together because of the sweat and created more sweat. Each time she inhaled she smelled him, sweat, sex, her, the hot scorched metal. Her lips turned up into a lazy smile. For her first time having actual sex, it hadn't been at all bad. In fact, she decided, it'd been goooood.

--

Gippal knew he had to be heavy, even leaning against her like he was and not his full weight on her. She wasn't complaining though. So he decided it couldn't be too bad. He wrapped his arms about her and realized that for the first time ever he didn't have to move. He didn't have to leave. He could hold her as long as he wanted appreciate the after haze of emotions and sensations. There wasn't any rush to put clothes on and leave to go back to his tent, work, or the next village. He sighed and brushed his lips along her ear smiling. This having a girlfriend was full of all sorts of unexpected perks.

He tried to remember if he had a put out a blanket before she arrived or not. He thought he had. He was sure she'd be more comfortable lying down than sitting on top of him. If he hadn't put down a blanket they could lay down on some flat rocks or something.

He eased out of her. Damn, she was tight. He hissed, tight, silky, slick and hot, just absolutely perfect. She moaned. He missed the feeling already. Her legs were still locked around him. He stood up, holding her close. She leaned her head back and smiled at him, lips red and bruised.

Gippal leaned forward a little and sucked on her bottom lip. She sighed as he let up. He turned around. Yep, there was the blanket. He walked over and set her gently down back first. He untangled her legs from his waist and waited for her to let go.

She grinned. "Good thought." She didn't unwrap her arms though.

He sighed and laid down along side her. He didn't want to crush her. She rolled up on her side and pushed him to his back and then curled up on top of him. He grinned and stroked her back. "Glad you approve."

"Mmmm, I approve of a lot of things." She said voice low and kissed his neck.

So did he, the way her breasts were pressed between them, the tiny curve of her back, the rubbing of her foot on his thigh, the brush of hair along his arm. She reached up and massaged his scalp with her fingertips. He shuddered and his eyes closed. He wished he could purr. "Mmm."

He dragged his hand upwards and cupped the back of her head. He could feel the hair pulled tightly against her scalp going up towards her ponytail. Oops. He felt for the band and worked his fingers under it and gently pulled it out. It fell against her back, heavy against his arm. He buried his fingers into it, pulling them downwards, finger combing her hair.

She giggled and wiggled against him. Her body brushed his cock and he groaned as he felt it stiffen again. She nipped his neck with her teeth and laughed more.

"Rikku." He moaned. She turned him on so easily, made him lose control.

He stilled as something occurred to him. He hadn't pulled out. He hadn't even tried to protect her. His eye widened as he his heart pounded. Shit. Shit. Shit.

She must have felt something, the tensing of his muscles, his heart trying to leave his ribcage. She pushed upwards and looked down at him, frowning. "Gippal?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Sands. He was so sorry. What if-

She pressed a finger to his lips. "I don't understand." She moved the finger away to let him talk.

"I didn't-" He inhaled deeply. "I didn't protect you."

She frowned. "What?"

He swallowed and caressed her cheekbone. "I didn't pull out in time and you could-" he choked on the last words. Pregnancy wasn't something he was ready to handle, yet. _Yet._ His mind screamed and he inwardly gibbered. Did that mean he could handle it someday?! He knew she wanted kids, but he hadn't really thought about it and now. He still didn't want to think about it.

Her face cleared and she started to laugh. She leaned down and kissed the side of his mouth before he could do much more than frown. "I take a potion that prevents pregnancy and regulates my moon cycles." She giggled and curled his hair around her fingers. She tilted her head. "I thought you knew. I provide Sen with her supply."

His face heated. "The-there are some things I don't ask Sen."

She grinned. "Understandable." She rubbed her nose to his. "So, you have nothing to worry about."

He relaxed. He was going to have to trust her and take her word for it. If he didn't, what type of lover would he be? They were going to have sex again at some point, hopefully within the next, say hour or so, and he was pretty sure it would end with the same result. "I'll try not to."

Her grin turned lopsided. "All right."

He trailed his fingers over her lips. "Beautiful." He whispered.

Her hand slid off his chest and her face lowering. "Sexy." She whispered back. Their lips met. He cupped the back of her head and idly speculated that the hour he had been thinking of was going to be the next few minutes. He shook his thoughts away and focused on her and the taste of cinnamon. He stroked the small of her back with his fingers, the tips sliding across newly created sweat or maybe it was the oil he'd spread across her body. Engine oil wasn't nearly the same as massage oil, but- mmm, anything would work in a pinch. Their lips met and parted. Her legs slid over his, one to each side, spreading apart.

He dragged his fingers down to her butt, letting his palm rest on her skin. She moaned a little, pressing her stomach against his, rubbing her breasts against his chest. The metal ring pressed into his skin. _Oh shit…_

He rolled them over. Her hair drifted off to one side of her head, a golden river. He broke the kiss and stared down at her, skin streaked in black with odd splotches were sweat had wiped it away. She giggled. He grinned. "You think I'm funny."

"I was just remembering a similar situation." Her eyes sparkled and she rested her arms on his shoulders, hands clasped behind him. It didn't take him very long to remember too.

"Hmmm," he met her eyes and smiled, no grin, no smirk, a smile. "Ravishing." He reached around and untangled one of her hands. What a wonderful word. He pressed her hand to the blanket, entwining their fingers. He met her eyes and leaned down.

Her eyes half closed, but she didn't break eye contact with him. "Yes." She murmured. He closed the kiss.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	25. Chapter 25

**Desert Rose  
Chapter Twenty-Five: Pretty Damn Fine Aftermath**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply: FFX-2 is Square Enix's, Fanon culture was compiled by me.  
**Summary:** Love is like the rose, it only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Chapter Twenty-Five: Rikku goes home and both her and Gippal feel the aftermath of their union  
**Author's Note:** Extreme Fanon AU, in short the Al Bhed are a tribal culture with no interaction with outsiders. Email or comment if you would like to see the source document.

Anikki stalked back and forth, running his hands through his Mohawk and checking the horizon for signs of someone, something, anything! Dachi and Keyakku leaned against a hover. They talked in low voices, eyes flicking to the horizon as much as Anikki's.

Rikku was late. She hadn't been seen, not a commsphere call, not a patrol sighting, and no signs of anything along her intended route.

Anikki paced.

Father wasn't too worried, yet. Anikki could see the tightness around Cid's eyes though. This wasn't like Rikku. It wasn't like her at all. She wouldn't be this late without a call, a few hours maybe, not a whole day.

They were trying to keep it quiet. Rumors were flying already. Anikki's hands shook and he fisted them. Rikku kidnapped. Rikku hurt. Rikku dead. He closed his eyes and turned on his heel.

"Anikki look!" Keyakku shouted.

Anikki's eyes flew open and he spun, looking in the direction of Keyakku's hand. A dot on the horizon, could it be-? "Rikku!" He took a step towards it.

Keyakku put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait."

Anikki stopped and felt his shoulder muscles bunch up. "I don't want to."

"If that's Rikku, she's still pretty far out." Dachi said.

They watched the dot in silence.

"It's not moving very fast." Keyakku murmured. His hand tightened on Anikki's shoulder.

"We-" Anikki bit off the rest of his sentence. He knew they wouldn't let him go out to her, if it was Rikku.

Keyakku let him go and spun. "I'll go get some binocs." He ran off into the tents.

"Tell father." Anikki murmured. He knew that Keyakku would but he felt it had to be said. He watched the dot. Please be Rikku. Please. Please. He didn't want to lose his little sister.

"She's tough, Anikki." Dachi said. "She's fine."

"But what if she's not?" He didn't want to take his eyes off the dot, but he wanted to glare at Dachi. The dot was his hope that his sister was okay, that she was alive.

"Then-" Dachi trailed off. Searches would be conducted. Rikku would be found. Dead or alive the guilty parties would be punished.

"If she's dead, it won't bring her back." Anikki gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the lump in his throat. "There's no replacement." Nhadala couldn't replace Gia no matter how hard she tried. Nhadala wasn't his mother.

"Woah, don't get ahead of yourself."

Silence. The dot got a little larger. Anikki didn't trust himself to say anything. It wasn't _Dachi's_ sister. Dachi didn't have a sister, but still. It wasn't _Dachi's_ family. He couldn't understand. He hadn't felt an overwhelming sense of loss, a loss of self when an integral piece of the family was gone. He knew it wasn't fair to Dachi. Dachi hadn't lost a mother. Hadn't lost part of his family that bound them together. He couldn't go through that again. He couldn't lose Rikku's laughter and smile, so much like his mothers.

"I got the binocs." Keyakku said.

Anikki turned and almost tore them from his grip. "Let me look."

Keyakku let them go. "We're all worried brother." He said. He kept his tone soft.

Anikki's shoulders slumped. "I- just need to know." He set them to his eyes and focused on the dot, increasing the magnification. Long hair, blurry face, short, slight in build, he relaxed. "It's- it's her." He said. His voice all strangled.

"Let me see." Keyakku grabbed the binocs and put them to his eyes.

Anikki sank to the sand. He swallowed and swallowed. She was safe. She was alive. Rikku was alive. He wasn't going to cry. It wasn't manly to cry.

"It looks like her. Can't see shit with these things though."

"It's her." Anikki whispered.

Keyakku snorted and looked down. The binocs were still pointed out towards the dot. "How can you tell?"

"I just know it."

They waited and watched.

--

The sun hung low on the horizon. The boys squinted against the glare and watched as the hover they'd been waiting on all day finally chugged into the vicinity. It chugged, sputtered and died a few feet from the hover pool.

Anikki couldn't wait any longer. He dashed across the sands and wrapped his arms about his sister. "Rikku," he pushed her away and looked into her face. Yeah, it was his sister, drained, tired, tight around the eyes and shaking. He hugged her close again and pulled her out of the hover seat. She slumped against his chest.

Keyakku put a hand on her shoulder. "Your late. We were worried."

"My hover broke down." She whispered. "I-I think it was sabotaged."

The boys went silent. Dachi blinked. No one was asking the obvious question. "How did you fix it?"

She pushed away with Anikki's chest and sat back down on the seat. She rubbed her forehead and then her neck. "Spit, wire, bobby pins, blind hope." She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. "If- if it was sabotaged. It was clever."

Keyakku knelt next to her. Anikki started to pace again. He put a hand on her thigh. "Who? Why?"

"I wish I knew." She opened her eyes a mere slit and looked at him. "It's been haunting me the whole way back." She bit her lip. "I wasn't sure if I would make it back, even with the repairs." She hugged herself and closed her eyes.

"You should've called for help." Keyakku said.

She shook her head rapidly. "I- I couldn't."

"You have a commsphere." Keyakku glared at her. "Use it or else what good is it."

Rikku sighed. "That isn't why I couldn't, Keyakku." Her arm slid down to across her belly and her hand rested on the seam of her legs. "Anyways, there's no telling now, everything is all messed up." She swallowed. Keyakku frowned and looked towards Anikki. He hoped his brother had noticed her body language. "And now I'm going to have to fix it or else-" She closed her eyes again and swallowed a sob.

"Rikku." Dachi came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I- I can't be stuck here with that-that woman and now that-" Her shoulder's convulsed. "It's going to take most my savings to fix it."

Anikki opened his mouth. Most likely to ask 'now that what?' and Keyakku kicked his ankle. Anikki yelped and hopped about. "We'll help." He said and patted her knee.

"Thanks." She smiled, a tiny flare of happiness in her eyes, behind the welling of tears. Keyakku smiled back. There were times he loved being a big brother. "I guess I could make some extra supplies to pay it off. I'm sure the girls would like it." She fiddled with her bracelets again. "If they can afford it." She finished in a low tone.

"Now you're thinking." Dachi nodded.

She smiled up at him. "I'll trade some to the Nightmare too. I'm sure _you'd_ like that."

Dachi shifted on his feet. "That's hitting below the belt."

Rikku snickered and pushed her body to her feet. "Oh definitely. I'm sure it will enjoy the attention however."

"Rikku!" Anikki shouted and flushed.

Keyakku covered his eyes and started to laugh.

She groaned and stretched. "I'm off to bed." She started off towards the tents.

"Tell father your back!" Anikki shouted after her. "Where did she get that mouth?" He muttered.

Dachi rolled his eyes. "I'm thinking real hard about this one." He gestured at the hover. "Shall we?"

"Well, it wasn't from me." Keyakku stood and started to push on the hover. It creaked and when it moved it smelled like burnt electronics and hot metal. He grimaced.

Dachi snorted. "Iola's just as bad, and she's younger."

"Scary." Keyakku said without any feeling. "Anikki, are you going to help us?"

"Wha-" Anikki jumped and moved over and started pushing. "Sorry." He paused. "You kicked me."

Keyakku couldn't restrain the 'well duh' expression from creeping across his face.

"There were a whole bunch of missing ends in her talk." Dachi frowned. "Who helped her fix it? Where was she? Or else? Now that?"

Keyakku grunted. "We think- she has a boy."

"Ah." Dachi nodded.

"What do you mean, who helped her fix it?" Anikki asked. "She said nothing about anyone else helping her."

Dachi's eyebrow rose. "Anikki, no offense, your sister is pretty damn fine mechanic in more ways than one but this- this is trash. This is out of her depth."

"May-maybe it wasn't before." Anikki frowned.

Dachi pretended not to notice. "Plus, this thing is her baby. She's not gonna just let anyone touch it."

"Maybe her boy?" Keyakku ventured. "If she's seeing him, maybe she'd let him help her out with it."

Dachi nodded. "All right, let's say it is her boy. If said boy even exists. She still could have called and asked for help. This wreck _needs_ help, extra supplies. It would have been safer and no one would fault her for it."

Keyakku grinned. "Maybe she didn't want us to interrupt, mixing her crash with pleasure." The words rolled off his tongue. "Potential embarrassment being caught in that position."

"Plausible." Dachi nodded. They shoved the hover into an empty work tent and he straightened. "So, we're assuming if she has a boy, the boy's not from this camp."

"That's what Aasta said she said." Keyakku stretched.

"We're believing Aasta now?" Dachi leaned against the hover and crossed his arms.

Anikki waved a hand. "Aasta lies all the time."

"So, let me get this straight, you think Rikku has a boy," Dachi tilted his head. "Aasta says she does, but Aasta is a notorious liar."

"Yep." Anikki shook his head. "It's all crazy."

Dachi gazed thoughtfully at the hover and then looked at them. "You know, you could just ask her about it."

They stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Too easy." Keyakku dismissed it. "And she'd lie."

Anikki grinned and bounced up and down. "Besides, this is more _fun._"

Dachi shook his head. Well, he'd tried.

--

Rikku stuck her head into her Pops tent. "Pops, I made it back." She didn't really want to go inside. Nhadala sat on cushions next to her father. She didn't get a choice. He bounded to his feet and dragged her into the room.

"Rikku." He wrapped his arms around her, crushing her. He rubbed his chin in her hair, goatee catching on the tightly bound hair. "You're okay, you're alive." He pushed her away and ran his hands along her arms.

"Of course, I'm alive." She laughed and tried to pass it off. She tried not to think about the five minutes she thought she was going to die when the fire started and the engine almost gave out and she lost control. She felt her muscles start to tremble and she forced herself to relax. The thought of what came after she'd managed to make it to her destination helped. An unbidden smile blossomed on her face. "Really, I'm fine."

Cid blinked slowly. He frowned and stepped back. "You're a day overdue."

Rikku's eyes flickered to Nhadala. She looked back at him. "My hover broke down, badly." She shifted her weight. "I had to repair it enough to get back."

"You've a commsphere." Cid glared at her.

She stared evenly into his eyes. "It was also broke." She lied without even a thought. There was _no way_ she was going explain to her father that she was in the disputed territories with a man.

His eyes narrowed a little bit more. She tried to breath evenly. Finally, he grunted and crossed his arms. "Have someone take a look at it then."

She looked at her feet. "I will, Pops."

"It's dangerous you going out alone." Nhadala took a sip of her wine.

Rikku's head came up and she glared at Nhadala for a second then turned her eyes to Cid. "I'm tired Pops. Steering wanted to list to the right." She half smiled. "I should get some sleep if I'm going to get a head start on fixing it tomorrow." She went up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Night Pops."

Rikku backed out of the tent and made a beeline for her own. She pushed the flap aside and the remaining light outside saw her packs piled by her bed. She grinned. Brothers were useful sometimes. She let the flap fall and turned on a light. She reached down into the pack and pulled out her commsphere. She grimaced. "Sorry sexy." She whispered, turned it over, opened the back and mangled the workings. It sparked and went dark. She let it slip through her fingers and hit the floor. She sighed and sat down on the bed.

Now she really was cut off. She reached up and worked her fingers under the ponytail and pulled it out. The band fell from her fingers as she put her hand on top of the bed. She looked over her shoulder at the expanse of bedcovers. Her eyes tickled and she closed them. The bed was far too big, too big for just her slight body. She fell backwards, spreading her arms out to try and take up more space.

Gippal. She mouthed the word.

Her body ached, fatigue, stressed muscles, desire. She rolled over with a sigh, eyes opening, red covers and her arms. She curled up her fingers, watching the muscles.

She wasn't a virgin anymore. She turned her hands, golden light sparked off the diamonds in her bracelets, sex, the most intimate of embraces. She shivered. The knowledge, the awakening, she'd known it was coming but hadn't. It hadn't been planned. There was no forethought to the encounter. It'd just overtaken them, a storm of desires and emotions.

She wanted more, now. Him beside her, on top of her, inside her, her fingers wouldn't suffice. There wouldn't be his scent, the rough feeling of his fingers caressing her skin. His mouth hot and wet wouldn't be making her melt. She moaned, body pulsing. She sat up and started to undress. The ends of her hair brushed across her bare back and shoulders. She shuddered. She closed her eyes and ran her hands over her skin, cupping her breasts. Her nipples were hard. This body, this skin, this was the body he'd worshiped, made his own, become one with.

She smiled full and lazy. This body, hers, it was short and not full busted, but it was in proportion with itself. Her eyes opened. She glanced over towards the bed, half expecting Gippal to be lying there, sketching her. Just like she'd caught him sketching her after she fell asleep. The scratch of the charcoal on paper had woken her. She'd cracked her eyes to see him, tip of his tongue sticking out as he sketched her face. She hadn't moved until he finished. Then she'd pounced.

Rikku slipped a satiny nightdress over her head. She pulled down the covers and slid into bed. If Gippal were here, she wouldn't bother with the dress. If Gippal were here, she wouldn't bother with a lot of things. She wouldn't have bothered with undressing. She would have let him do it. She wouldn't bother with a bath. Well, she hadn't bothered with that and she needed one.

She curled up and wrapped her arms around a pillow. Gippal. She closed her eyes and saw him smiling at her behind them. She shivered. She'd kill for that smile. That smile made her feel warm. Like, she was special. She was a woman in his eyes. He'd gone so slow at first, been rough when he needed to be, gentle when he had to. She writhed against the bed. How had he known just how to be? How could he just _know_ how much she could take? He hadn't treated her like a glass doll, something fragile that could break. He'd treated her like a living thing, like he loved her.

Eli and Aelwin thought that Gippal loved her. And when it had come to sex, she hadn't known what to expect. He was so experienced. He'd had so many partners. It was why she didn't want anything planned. Prior planning could mean faked desires, insincere wants, thought out moves. None of that had happened. He'd looked at her, touched her like he loved her, spontaneously and without prompting.

For some odd reason, a tear welled in her closed eyes and slipped down her cheek. She couldn't stop smiling though. He loved her. She clutched the pillow a little tighter. She loved him, if loving him was never wanting to let him go, leave his side and do anything to make him happy. Maybe, maybe one day soon they could say it to each other.

--

Gippal flopped down onto his bed, his arms and legs spread out. He stared at the ceiling. He looked over at his commsphere. It was dead and silent. Then looked back at the ceiling. Was Rikku thinking about him? He didn't expect a call from her.

Damn, did he want one. He wanted to talk to her, just talk. Maybe see her body a little bit. Let her tease him with bits of flesh. He groaned. After the night he'd just spent with her, it'd be torture, but oh so sweet with anticipation for the next encounter.

Intellectually, he knew it wasn't safe to call him. She might be watched due to the breakdown. She'd also made a comment in passing that made him think she was going to deliberately break her commsphere. Emotionally, he wanted a call, to see her face, hear her voice. Partly to know that she was safe and their repairs had held together and partly just to see her, to know that she was _real._

He hoped she made it back okay.

She had better have made it back all right. If she didn't, he'd never get another chance to be with her. And sands, he wanted to be with her again. He hadn't known it was possible to be so intimate with a woman. It'd taken his breath away.

If he was honest with himself, and he didn't really want to be, he'd never tried to be intimate. Just, with Rikku it came natural to hold eye contact, hold her hand, go slow until neither of them could stand it any longer. Sennet's questions poured through his mind. _Why her? Why now? How did she fit?_

Gippal had told him Rikku was different. And maybe she was, or maybe he was. He'd always suppressed his desires for his partner's desires. And all he'd read from them was quick and easy, sate the lust for now and then leave. Rikku didn't come off like that. She wanted the closeness, her entire body screamed for it- was it all Rikku? Was it because she was a girl who wouldn't stand to be treated like the just another girl? Or was it, he had changed? He'd stopped thinking totally about his partner's desires and gone about sating his own. Was it that he wanted the closeness too?

Contact. Intimacy with an equal, Rikku understood. He was so tired of being alone.

She was slowly tearing down all the little defenses he'd built to guard himself around women. He should be scared. Yet, he shuddered. He couldn't. He was_helping_ her. He'd told her that he was _ready_ for this. Ready to be in a relationship, a relationship that he'd kept up for a few months without having sex.

_Why now? Why her?_

A relationship in that he was willingly taking all the steps. He was doing the right things, being intimate in private and in public. He hadn't screwed up. Yet. He didn't dare. It had to mean something.

What was it about her? Her body with its curves and smooth skin? Something that made him wish he worked clay. So he could make a statue as an excuse to touch her. Her eyes that sparkled finer than emeralds and greener than leaves? Her candy pink lips that curved into bright smiles and begged to be kissed? Her laugh? Her ability to stand up to him? Her strength?

None of them seemed like the right answer. None of it seemed to account for the sense of rightness he felt when he stared into her eyes and joined with her. No reasoning could make the perfection of their connected bodies make anymore sense. There was no logic behind it. Maybe, there was no _one_ answer.

_Why her? Why now? _ She fit. _How?_ She just did.

He wasn't lonely with her. He could tell her his problems and she could truly sympathize. She might not have solutions. She could still listen and give suggestions. He could be himself. He _liked_ the man he was with her. He didn't have to be one hundred percent sure and there was no control. Rikku was just as likely to take it from his hands as make him lose it. He shivered. He didn't think he could handle her and another woman, even if wanted too.

Complete. Sated. Yet, looking forward to more. This was just the beginning. Sex wasn't the goal. He wasn't anywhere done yet. Shit, it was a marker though, a completely unplanned, on the fly marker, sex, against the side of a hover. She'd been eager and the way her eyes had melted when he entered her. He didn't think he could ever get enough of that look in _her_ eyes or the noises that had torn from her throat. And he could have it as often as they both wanted.

She was his girl, his lover, his love-

_Sands_. He sat up and stared at the nearest wall, though he didn't see it. His lips parted. He was in love. He began to shake. "L-love." He whispered. "I- I love her." It somehow didn't seem as scary as it should have been when he said it out loud.

He looked back over at his commsphere. He hoped he wasn't the last to figure it out. He lay back down and grinned. Now, to figure out a way to tell her_without_ making it into a huge deal. He wanted to see her face when she worked out what he'd said.

It was going to be a wonderful marker.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	26. Chapter 26

**Desert Rose  
Chapter 26: A Feminine Punishment**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply: FFX-2 and characters are Square Enix's and the fanon culture was compiled by me.  
**Summary:** Rikku has broken the rules and must be punished. To pass the time, she tells them what has happened between her and Gippal.  
**A/N:** Extreme AU. In short, the Al Bhed are a tribal people with no contact with outsiders. Comment or email me to see the source document. In other news, this chapter has summary in it, lots of summary. You be warned. And for the foreseeable future, is the last I'm putting up until I finish chapter 30. Hopefully that's this week. LOL So I wouldn't worry too much. Motivate me if you can.

"Get her!"

Rikku squealed as multiple hands reached up and pulled her off the chocobo she was riding. The chocobo balked and squawked until light brown hands grabbed it near the bridle. Rikku barely saw Iola drag the chocobo away.

"Wha-what?" Rikku flailed, but her arms were grabbed and so were her legs and she was carted off towards the oasis. She looked from face to face all of them familiar. "Araxie, Fariishta, Saffi…" Her eyes fell on the person at her feet. "Sen!"

"You broke the rules."

Laasya prodded Rikku's knee. "You have to be punished."

"P-punished?"

"You told our secrets." Iola waved a finger in front of Rikku's face. She skipped between Araxie and Saffi. Apparently the chocobo was safely tied up.

"I did not!"

"Gippal told me so." Sen dropped her legs and crossed her arms.

"He- he did what?"

"Gippal told me what you told him." Sen looked down her nose at her. "You broke the rules." The rest of the girls let her down gently on the ground, stood around her and crossed their own arms. "So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Rikku's mouth opened and closed.

"We've discussed." Fariishta waved a hand at all of them. "And decided what your punishment will be."

Chaavi smiled. "And you're going to take this punishment without complaining."

Rikku looked from face to face, her stomach turning into knots.

Araxie hooded her eyes. "We felt that the punishment should fit the crime."

Laasya grinned. "We want details."

Rikku's eyes widened, mouth opening and closing again.

"All of them." Iola's lips twitched as she struggled not to laugh.

Araxie raised a finger off her arm. "And to be sure you can't go anywhere and escape-"

Sen rubbed her hands together. "You are getting the works."

"No!" The word exploded from Rikku's mouth.

Chaavi's eyebrows rose. "The punishment truly does fit the crime."

Fariishta waved a hand. "We know how much you hate to fuss, however-" She looked at Sen.

"You broke rule one, for which there is no loophole."

Rikku flushed.

"Hmm, guilty as charge it seems." Araxie sounded amused. "And, you're breaking rule two."

The tableau broke up. Sen stayed and watched Rikku, the others moved around the oasis talking quietly. Rikku sat up and began to take off her clothes. She piled them neatly beside her and as soon as she was nude Sen pointed towards the water. "In."

Rikku sighed and stood up. Her shoulders slumped. "Do-"

"Yes."

Rikku rolled her eyes and went. She was surrounded by girls by the time the water was up to her waist. They brandished sponges and bottles of soaps. They passed them around, commenting on scent.

"Too floral."

"Her base scent is rather biting."

"Spicy."

"Something that compliments that then."

"More spice or something sweet."

"Cinnamon doesn't exactly fall into the savory category."

Laaysa looked Rikku right in the eye. "Now start from the beginning and don't leave anything out."

"The beginning?" Rikku said.

"The beginning." Sen nodded.

"But-"

"Rule Four: When your fellow Tyibreha ask you to do something, you do it."

"Does that count in this situation?" Fariishta asked.

"Hush, Wolf. We want to hear the story, the full story. I say this one." A bottle passed around and was sniffed.

Votes were cast and Saffi began to gently wash Rikku's back. "Go on, Phoenix. Tell us."

She took a deep breath. "A group of girls at one of the camps were discussing the merits of body types and insinuated I was flat. I was close to the border and wasn't sure which oasis nearby the camp would keep them from following me."

Sen interrupted. "This isn't-"

"Thunderbird. It's her story. Let her tell it." Fariishta glared at Sen. Sen shut up, grabbed a sponge and started to work on one of Rikku's arms.

Rikku continued trying to ignore the feeling of different sponges on various places of her anatomy. "I knew there was an oasis, or several oasis in between the Thunderbird and Phoenix territories. I figured no one would follow me there and I needed time to work out… things." She swallowed and shook her head. "By the time I got there, I had calmed down a bit and was actually more angry than anything. I spent some time staring into the water, decided that the girls were just being bitchy for some reason and took a swim. At the time, I didn't know Gippal was there watching me." She paused and blushed.

Silence stretched for a few seconds. "Oh shit."

"You're kidding me."

"He was on patrol and saw me, but not my face. He went back to his camp from patrol and I went back to my camp. He stopped fucking other girls and um, well, I didn't have a guy to begin with." She took a deep breath. "He penetrated the Phoenix Territory later and brought me a copy of a scroll he'd found and needed a translation for."

"And you _liked_ what you saw." Iola grinned. "A sexy bad boy, all willing to break the rules."

Rikku flushed again.

"Hold still and close your eyes." Araxie advised. Rikku did as she was told and gasped as a basin of cold water was poured over her head. "So, you decided if he could break the rules to see you, you could break the rules to see him."

Rikku wiped water from her eyes. "Well, yeah. Couldn't let him have the upper hand. I needed help with my brothers stuff and there was still that scroll to consider." Araxie snorted. Rikku felt fingers massaging her scalp and the distinctive smell of shampoo. "That's when I gave him my commsphere frequency." She winced at the thought of it. "He called me within a few days and invited me on a swimming date. And that's what we did. We talked. He gave me a flower. We swam. We ate dinner. He sketched me. And then we kissed." She paused and shivered. She looked beyond them, remembering that first kiss.

"Rikku, come back and tell us." Laaysa whined.

"Close your eyes." Araxie dumped another basin of water over her head.

She sputtered, spitting water out of her mouth and wiping her eyes again. "It was amazing. I mean, he obviously knew what he was doing. Didn't make it any less perfect." She paused and stared into the distance. "It made my toes curl and all that romantic nonsense."

"Wow." Iola bit her lip. "Then what?"

Rikku blinked. "We agreed to meet in three days." She flushed. "I thought I'd done everything all wrong. Like, I'd been touching him and running off at the mouth." She pushed wet hair behind her ear. "You know how I am when I'm nervous."

There was a chorus of groans.

Rikku grimaced. "Thanks a lot. Anyways, I didn't know…" Her fingers met and she fiddled. "I didn't know if he liked me more than he liked any other girl, more than he liked Lynnia."

Sen snorted.

"What if he agreed to meet with me to humor me? I couldn't tell. I just couldn't. So, I called Sen."

"She called him adorable."

Rikku flushed. "He is! He's adorable, sexy and mine!" She glared at Sen as best she could.

The girls laughed.

Sen rolled her eyes. "I_advised_ that she decide what she wanted from this relationship early, because Gippal was absolutely dazed and out of it. I didn't have any doubts that he was interested. If he hadn't been interested he wouldn't have called in the first place."

Chaavi pushed Sen lightly. "Who is telling this story? You or Rikku?"

Sen shut up.

"I went back early. I needed to think without my brothers bursting in. If they saw me gazing into space and grinning insanely they'd set the Shaman on me." Rikku shuddered. "Or interrogate me themselves. And when he got there, I greeted him with a kiss."

"Ooooooh."

"And well, I was wet." Rikku bit her lip and let them drag her from the pool. "And it made him wet and I sort of told him I wanted him out of his clothes and well, I offered to help and that's when he sort of said he wanted to do it right. If I helped we'd have sex right then and he didn't want that. We weren't ready then." The girls rubbed oil onto her skin.

Sen pounced on it. "Wait, ready then?"

Rikku flushed. "Wehadsexlastweek."

"You what!" Sen screeched.

"I thought you'd be happy for us."

"I am but…" Sen glared. "Last week?"

"You're the one who's been pushing both of us. Have you had sex yet? Have you had sex yet?" Rikku parroted. "I was beginning to think _you_ needed to get laid." She crossed her arms.

"She probably did." Araxie muttered.

"Coeurl." Fariishta glared at her.

"But- but-" Sen sputtered.

"Get back to the story." Laaysa pushed Rikku down into a kneeling position and began to rub her hair dry.

"Ignore them." Chaavi grabbed another towel and helped Laaysa.

"He undressed, slowly and we swam again and that body is…" Rikku shuddered. "Anyways, he teased me into building a sand city with him. That body covered in sand." Her eyes closed. "Mmmm."

Iola and Laaysa giggled. "That good."

"That good."

"Better than Dachi?" Iola asked.

"I think so." Rikku tilted her head and looked at her. "Dachi is pretty cute though." She winked and Iola flushed.

Iola pushed her braids behind her shoulders. "He's too old for me anyways. Papa would have a fit and mama…" She shuddered.

Saffi cleared her throat.

"Sand city." Rikku pounced back on it. "After we built it, arguing about squares and triangles and where things should go. We jumped up and down on it. He has this thing about how the sand city represents the system and the rules." She made motions with her hands. "And how if we destroy the system we can replace it with a better one. You know."

"That sounds promising." Fariishta nodded.

The towels stopped patting and Rikku felt the teeth of a comb on her scalp. She half closed her eyes and relaxed.

Sen sighed. "He has his plans, which you are supposedly not part of."

Rikku blinked. "I'm not." She paused and looked up at the sky, frowning. Her face cleared. "Interesting. It fits with everything else he says and I'm getting to it. Well, big tribal event, had to get dressed up and attend so I couldn't make our next scheduled meeting. Soooo-"

"Oh, oh, I know. This was the girl's raid, right?"

The comb rasped as they gently pulled it through her hair, lifting it up so it wouldn't tug as they hit snarls.

Rikku flushed. "Yeah." She paused. "I still haven't come up with adequate revenge for that."

"It'll have to be something big."

"You'll have to have the cooperation of your tribe mates too."

Rikku looked away. "Yeah." She said softly. "I guess." There was a long silence as the other Tyibreha looked at each other and communicated with facial expressions. "After the raid well, the Phoenix had a raid."

The girls snorted. "Boys."

"They grabbed me and were taking me away when one of them said that they _had_ to take me now or Pops would get offended."

"They _what?!"_ Araxie straightened. The comb stopped.

Rikku's face crumpled. "I hadn't been taken on a raid before Gippal." She whispered. "I wasn't ever good enough for them. I wasn't ever female enough and then Gippal came and suddenly it was a point of honor or something."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Fariishta laid a hand on Rikku's shoulder.

"You always had so much fun on your raids and had fun telling your stories. I wasn't going to ruin it for you." Rikku bit her lip. "It was like I could share it a little and I mean, I'm supposed to be this ultimate role model but, but…"

"You shouldn't have to live through us." Chaavi ran a hand along her hair.

"We wouldn't have been so casual about it if we had known." Saffi said in her soft voice.

Araxie looked too offended on Rikku's behalf to say anything more.

"Rikku." Iola grabbed her hand. "I could have talked to Dachi and your brothers at least. Try to get them to see what this was doing to you."

"It's okay, Iola." Rikku looked at her toes. "It doesn't matter now."

"It does!" Iola stomped her foot. "This is important. You're important."

"There's more to the girl's raid than you being a role model and your standing. Every girl is supposed to be taken, not just the ones they consider female or 'the best.'" Saffi sounded contemptuous. She placed her hand on Rikku's other shoulder.

"I wouldn't want to be forced upon them." Rikku's head snapped up. "If they couldn't see it then they don't deserve it." She clenched her fists. "And I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. I ran. I beat them and shakyed shaked my way out of there. I'm not a trophy." Iola opened her mouth and Laasya slapped her hand over it. The other girls nodded in silent understanding. It was a common Tyibreha problem. The comb started again. It slid through Rikku's hair easily. "I went to the disputed territories and slept there. Gip-Gippal found me in the morning and we were able to spend a few minutes together before he went on patrol. He wasn't happy I was unarmed."

"You weren't armed. Rikku!"

"So, he offered me his gun and well. I couldn't use it so I couldn't take it."

"In the middle of nowhere, unarmed, bandits everywhere." Laaysa muttered.

"Hush Dragon." Fariishta began to separate Rikku's hair into little parts. The other girls began to help as well. They started to weave them into small braids.

"It sounds like something you would do anyways."

Laaysa blushed.

"But we got a few minutes to talk and hold each other and kiss." Rikku sighed. "I needed it." She flushed. "He called me sexy cute, a knock out and drop dead gorgeous."

"Awwww."

"He's so sweet."

"Sweet and adorable aren't two words I would normally associate with Gippal." Araxie said, her tone dry. "From what little I know of him."

Rikku grinned. "You don't know him very well then do you."

Araxie swatted her lightly. "Get on with the story."

"Yeah, we want to get to the sex sometime before we're done."

Rikku flushed, stuttered for a minute and then continued. "Nhadala wasn't happy when I returned. Pops was okay, worried over my safety and health, but okay otherwise. He didn't understand though why I had fought."

"Sounds like there hasn't been a boys raid in a long time."

"I don't remember." Rikku played with her fingers and didn't look at any of them. Her village hadn't done a boys raid since before she came of age. Since, it was an unspoken rule that the Tyibreha needed to be in charge. She couldn't remember the last time other village girls had raided any village. The boys weren't so timid about it. She pressed her lips together and continued with the story. "Gippal called me a few days later. He wanted a recipe I'd made him for dinner during the raid." She smiled. "He has a weakness for food."

"Way to a man's heart, definitely through the stomach."

"Stop being predictable."

"Shut up all of you." Rikku shouted. "Sands. All the interruptions."

Silence. Someone giggled.

"He wanted the recipe for his mother." Rikku continued, voice loud and fierce. "For all I know he had a nice family visit and gave it to her. I was happy to see his face and talk to him. The next date," She reached down and spun her bracelets about and smiled. "He gave me these, at sunset."

"Will you stop leaving things out?" Laaysa glared.

"Yeah, all this time you say that you've kissed him and he's kissed you and you won't tell us _how_ he kisses." Iola pouted as she braided.

"What does that have to do with this part of the story?"

"I'm just saying!"

Rikku decided it was better to just continue instead of actually responding. "He tormented me with them the entire date. In the beginning he showed them to me, said he made them out of defense against pesky girls and then he wouldn't let me have them. And then the entire time, I knew he'd hidden them somewhere and I couldn't find them. It was driving me nuts. He wanted to _ask_. Like he really had to ask and I told him this but nooooo he wanted to ask." She sighed. "I mean, forgone conclusion right. So, he tormented me and fulfilled his promise to teach me to shoot."

"Shoot?"

"A gun?"

"What else do you shoot?"

"Shut up!"

There was silence and then giggles.

"And we played a question game to learn things about each other. Because, we really didn't know that much about each other at all, favorite color, favorite food and I learned that he's turned on by machines."

"Ooooh." Lots of giggles.

Rikku flushed. "He was teaching me how to take apart and put the gun he made me back together and touching and licking and cuddling."

"He made you the gun."

"Well, yeah. It's not like I could go buy one. That would cause a lot of questions."

"You're a very dangerous woman now. Remind me not to cross you."

"Uh huh." Rikku tossed her hair. "The only reason he wanted me to learn was he didn't like the fact I was unprotected when I ran."

"True love and dedication."

Rikku grinned. "So, he distracted me through the entire lesson."

"A good distraction."

"And continued to distract me throughout making a sand city and then the cuddles that came afterwards. It was during the shooting that we discussed tradition and Tyibreha." She looked at her nails and smiled. "How marriages between tribes used to work and he told me that I wasn't a treaty pawn or a trophy to him. His birthday's coming up soon. I'll have to think of something to give him." Laaysa grabbed Rikku's hands and flattened them out, a bottle of nail polish nearby. Rikku blinked once. "Afterwards he kissed me. He always starts out the same, teasing my bottom lip, like he's exploring and discovering me for the first time all over again and then he forgets everything and I never know what's coming next." She grinned. "We were cuddling when the sun went down and he asked me to be his exclusive sweetheart."

"Awwww." Iola sighed. Rikku gave Iola a dirty look. Iola grinned. "That deserved an awww."

"That was the first time I thought that I might love him." There was a moment of silence. "I know I told Araxie before that I might, but that was her saying it and not me." Rikku watched as Laaysa layered color onto her nails. "That night was different. I felt different. Even though he was treating me the exact same way he'd been treating me before. It was real, you know. I had something around my wrists that said it was happening and when I was apart from him I could look at them at any time and _know._ And he put _effort_ into it, making sure they were perfect and the timing was perfect and it still wasn't extremely thought out. It was still spontaneous. He couldn't know what we'd talk about or exactly where we'd be at sunset. He was just being romantic. And if _any_ of you tell him that I told you that he'd so kill me and I'd come back from beyond and kill you!"

The girls eyes widened and they all looked at each other. "We won't."

"The next meeting," Rikku's eyelids drooped and she flushed. "Our hormones got a little out of control."

"Oohh sex?"

"No!" Sen and Rikku said at once.

"Not yet." Rikku added and glared at Sen.

"You see how_frustrating_ they are." Sen hissed. "All of this and still no sex."

"Sen, hush. Hormones are interesting."

"Must I explain hormones?"

"Everything."

"Toes." Laaysa ordered. Rikku shifted position and presented her toes for Laaysa to paint.

"I can't remember a play by play." Rikku felt hot. "I just remember stripping each other of clothes and touching and lots of friction that made my stomach curl and teaching each other what we liked."

"But no sex."

"Not real sex," Rikku sputtered. "Just some oral and well, umm." She couldn't look at them, "touching without entering."

"Steamy."

"We did do _some_ talking."

"Mostly 'ohhh Gippal, oohh Rikku.'"

"Not all of it was like that." Rikku tried to hide her face. It was hard when they surrounded her and had her hair trapped in their fingers. "We told each other we _cared_ for each other and, and he said he was_ready_ for a relationship like Saffi said."

"See, you _did_ break the rules!"

'And that's when I found out he'd seen me at that oasis." Rikku went quiet. "He called me beautiful and he meant it. Not that he hasn't called me beautiful before, just this time, I could tell, especially since he was half asleep at the time and I don't think he knew what he was saying. He invited me to help with his brother's birthday party."

"He's involving you with his family. Impressive. Did you go?" Fariishta glanced at Rikku sharply.

"Of course! I wanted to meet his mother. Anyone has to better than Nhadala." Rikku shuddered.

"You went." Araxie's tone was dry.

"There was little risk. Sen was there and I didn't go as a Tyibreha. I went as me. Gippal asked and Eli's a charmer and Calla was a doll. It was fun. Okay, so Aelwin knows I'm a Phoenix, but she doesn't hold it against me. Keon's not happy with his son's choice to date outside the camp. And Sennet… Sennet doesn't like me."

"Sennet's jealous." Sen rolled her eyes.

"I need to check up on Eli."

"He's fine. He approached the Shaman the other day and scared him by asking a deep not eleven year old question."

Rikku laughed. "Good on him. Anyways, they had fun. I had fun. I got to toss Gippal around in capture the flag."

Sen snorted. "He found out you're ticklish."

Rikku blushed. "Sen!" She shook her head. Her hair rattled as beads the girls were placing on the ends hit each other. "Anyways, I got to be Gippal's girlfriend and just myself for a day. Aelwin confronted me and I was scared she'd kick me out."

"She'd have every right."

"I know." Rikku whispered. "But, she asked me if I loved him and I told her I didn't know what else this could be. She thinks Gippal loves me too. Aelwin is very understanding." She paused. "The best nights are the nights I get to stay with him all night long. I love being curled up next to him. I feel safe. We touched and I messed up his hair. He looks so cute with his hair all in his eyes."

"Adorable."

"Adorable." Rikku grinned. "I-I took off his eye patch. It scared him. But without it, he's so beautiful, symmetrical. He doesn't have an eye there, just a lump of scar tissue. I haven't asked how he lost it."

"I'd wait on that one." Sen murmured. "He never tells the same story twice."

"I couldn't that night. He was to un-hinged that I took it off. I had to reassure him it didn't make a difference to me. And it doesn't, he's still the same person. And we talked. That's the other best thing about all night sleepovers. We can talk without fear of having to cut the commsphere off mid sentence." Rikku pouted. "Not that _that_ matters right now. Mine's broken."

"Ohh, commsphere conversations."

"We need to keep in contact somehow." Rikku straightened.

"You'd think there'd be more skullduggery to it though. Planted bottles with coded messages, more danger, more…" Iola waved her hands about. "What's the word I'm looking for?"

"Stealth." Chaavi rolled her eyes.

"That's the one."

"You can remember skullduggery but not stealth?"

"Rikku's telling her story. Shhhh." Saffi said.

"You were talking."

"We talked about kids and about my mother. Not really about us and kids but more about my desire for kids. I thought it was early too. I don't know if he wants kids, if anything, he'll want them to satisfy that thrice damned ego of his." Rikku rolled her eyes as the girls giggled. "Sennet woke us up in the morning."

"Poor boy, jealous and then to see that." Saffi shook her head. "He's probably all confused."

"He's something all right." Sen said. Sen gestured for Rikku to close her eyes.

"I didn't want to leave." Rikku said and felt tiny brush strokes across her eyelids.

"No one blames you."

"My hover broke down on the way to meet him and I barely got there." She opened her eyes and looked up and down as directed as Sen lined them with kohl.

Iola bounced. "This is the sex right?"

Laaysa reached over and slapped her hand over Iola's mouth. "Do continue."

"And I was dirty and my hover was broke and I felt like a total mess. He cleaned me up a little and said he'd help repair the hover. He can be very reassuring when he wants to be. We started work on the hover and pulling things out and we were both getting dirty and sweaty and one moment we were pulling on bad wiring and the next he'd reached over and it sort of just happened. He is _such_ a tease too. He took his time undressing me and then when, it was oh so slow. And he didn't want to stop kissing me." She flushed and felt hot. "It was intimate. I mean, it was sex, it was just intimate sex."

"Let me get this straight. You were working on the hover and you had sex-"

"Against the hover." Rikku confirmed.

Sen used another brush on Rikku's lips. "When you said turned on by machines, damn Rikku." She finished and eyed her work critically.

Rikku's toes curled. "Afterwards he did worry about impregnating me."

Araxie snorted. "Only afterwards."

"At least he thought about it." Rikku glared at her. She bit the inside of her lip as not to ruin Sen's handiwork. "Every time we had sex it was intimate. He held my hand or we kissed a lot."

"How many times?"

"Only three, I caught him drawing a picture of me."

"A post sex portrait." Saffi blinked. "Well, that's a new one." She clapped her hands. "Okay, up!"

The girls dressed her carefully.

"My hair feels heavy." Rikku reached up and patted it and grimaced as she felt a jeweled net over the braids and a long line of them in her center part so she knew there was one dangling over her forehead.

"No complaining." Iola reminded.

"The red goes so well with your skin tone." Saffi nodded. The girls stood back and appraised the final result. They all nodded.

"All right. Now close your eyes."

Rikku stared at them. "Close my eyes?"

"Do it." Iola raised a finger.

She sighed and closed her eyes. The girls draped themselves in lengths of fabric. Iola and Laaysa grabbed Rikku's arms. Sen led them out of the oasis and into the nearby desert. Punishment complete.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	27. Chapter 27

**Desert Rose  
Chapter Twenty-Seven: Glowing Declarations**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimer Apply: FFX-2 is Square Enix' Fanon Culture is mine.  
**Summary:** Love is like the rose, it only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Part Twenty-Seven: Sen's plot comes to fruition when Gippal arrives on the scene so he and Rikku can spend some safe time together.  
**A/N:** Extreme Alternate Universe. Fanon Culture Based. Shortly, the Al Bhed are a nomadic tribal people living on Bikanel without any contact with the rest of Spira. If you want to see the source document, email or comment. And thus ends the first 'book' of Desert Rose. Sadly to say, I'm taking a posting story hiatus. No. This doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing. It means I'm going to stop posting for a time. Personal stress, personal issues... I'll be back, eventually. I want to work on the next 'book' of Desert Rose and everything else that I have going (including reformatting here). Thanks for your understanding. (Even if you don't understand.)

Gippal stared at the note in his hand again. After reading it so many times and actually following through on what it said. He still didn't quite believe it.

_Gippal,_

_It would be to your benefit to be at these coordinates at the eighteenth hour of this day._

_Sen._

It was frustratingly cryptic and when he'd arrived all he had found was a tent. Assuming Sen was inside he'd entered and found it just as empty of people as the desert around it. He read the note. He was in the right place at the right time.

He sat heavily on the bed and stared at the door. What was Sen playing at?

As if to answer his questions, Sen pushed the door flaps aside and entered. She smiled at him. "Oh good, you came. I'd hate for all our hard work to go to waste." She paused and added under her breath. "Not that it matters now."

Gippal frowned. "What-"

Sen put a finger to her lips. "Shh." She moved around the tent lighting candles and turning on small lights. Gippal blinked as the tattoos on his arms stood out in bright relief from his skin, as did Sen's. He'd forgotten how many she had. She looked up and grinned at him. "Stay put." She almost bounced out the door.

Gippal blinked again. Sen rarely bounced.

The tent flaps opened again, pushed aside by two girls. His jaw dropped as Rikku was led into the room looking like a vision and led by two more girls. Sen followed them into the room. The two girls positioned Rikku exactly how they wanted her. They grinned at each other and let her go. They bowed to Gippal and they all backed out of the room giggling madly.

"Have fun now, the area is safe and secure until tomorrow." Sen said with smile. The tent flaps closed behind her.

Gippal's jaw seemed unhinged and he closed it with a snap. "Rikku." He whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open, deeper and more mysterious surrounded by the kohl. "Gippal!" She flushed. She looked down at her dress, short, red and fluttering at the hem. "This-this wasn't my idea."

"I think this has the plotting of Sen behind it." He held out his hand.

Rikku approached and took it. "She was pretty frustrated with us."

He brought it to his lips. "I think she's more frustrated than before." He brushed his lips across her knuckles. They'd said enough about Sen. "You look perfect." Her lips parted slightly and she looked at her feet. He wasn't sure if she was surprised, pleased, or embarrassed. He pulled her a little closer, bringing her hand closer to his chest. She stood between his legs. "You always look perfect." He added. No matter what she wore or how dirty she was or how messy her hair.

She swallowed and her eyes met his. "You always know what to say."

"And Sen was worried about my _meager_ charming skills." He tilted his head. "You inspire me."

"I don't know whether or not I should believe you now." Her eyes sparked, but her mouth was upturned into a smile.

His eyebrow rose. "If you can't believe the man who loves you, who can you believe?"

"I don-" She stopped mid-sentence. He began to rub his thumb along the side of her fingers. She blinked and for the first time he actually saw Rikku think. She stared at him, eyes not moving. She closed her mouth and then her eyes closed and opened slowly as she inhaled. "Gippal." She breathed on the exhale.

"Rikku, sweetheart. Kiss me."

She smiled and leaned down. Her hair fell over her shoulders and the beads on the ends clicked together as they swung and hit. Their lips touched and lingered. It warmed his stomach. He reached up and cupped her hip. She felt hot. It radiated through the fabric where he touched her. She pulled away and straightened up. Her lips still curved up into a smile.

He raised his eyebrow and ran his gaze along her dress. "It seems almost a shame to take you out of it."

She grinned. "Almost?"

He slid his hand around her back fingering her spine. "Well, you know-" He shrugged. "I feel underdressed. There's only one way to solve the problem." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Rikku blinked and then started to laugh. "With your face, who cares about your clothes?" She reached out put a finger under his chin tilting it up. "Though I must admit I am rather fond of what's underneath the clothes."

He blushed. How did she always do that to him? She closed down and pressed another kiss to his lips. Her lips parted and he slid his tongue past them into the warmth of her mouth. His fingers tightened on her back. She tasted sweet, like mint and cinnamon mixed with sugar. He moaned. She cupped his face. He broke the kiss and inhaled into her neck. Spice invaded his senses and he tried to separate them but all he could distinguish was cinnamon and ginger. Forget breakfast, she was dessert. She tilted her head back a little and he kissed her pulse point. She sighed and it ended in a moan. He looked up and her lips darkened by deep red color drawing his eyes were parted. Highlighted down the bridge her nose was a series of small organic designs, tiny flowers, leaves and swirls. The line skipped under her nose and her lips and continued down her chin where it disappeared into shadow. He kissed her pulse point again, mind churning. How many tattoos did his lover have? And why? He knew about the ones along her neck. Did they make her skin more sensitive? He smiled and nipped the skin under his teeth. She arched her body closer to him.

He surged to his feet. He looked into her face. Her lips curved into a smile and eyes partially closed. He leaned down and pressed his lips that smile, covering her bottom lip and as always amazed at how soft it was. She flicked her tongue across his lips. He sighed.

"Sands, I missed you." Gippal whispered. He slid his fingers upwards along her back. The tiny feathers on the tips of her braids tickled his skin. This being apart was hard, harder than he would admit aloud.

"Me too." She blinked. "It's all my fault. I had to break it or else… or else Pops would have known I was lying to him." She assumed he knew what she was talking about and it took a few seconds for him to remember, the commsphere, their primary means of communication.

He kissed her again. "I know." He inhaled. "I just missed you." He tangled one of the braids around his finger. "Missed this." He brushed his nose against hers. "Missed us." His voice turned husky.

"Yeah." She murmured and traced his cheekbone with the tips of her fingers as her lips brushed his. "Us." Their lips met and he closed his eye. She slid her fingers under his eye patch and slipped it off, tossing it away. He shuddered. Her hand returned, palm resting on his cheek, fingers stroking his eyebrow. He felt naked already without the patch. He'd worn it for so long it didn't seem right not to. His shoulders tensed slightly. He broke this kiss and opened his eye, unsure what Rikku was going to do now that she'd gotten rid of the patch. She smiled. "Sexy." She purred.

He smirked. "You know it." He searched her eyes again, looking for disgust or fear. He relaxed at her open smile. His heart pounded. She truly didn't care. He felt his breath quicken and he couldn't bear her eyes. He ducked his head, kissed her lips and moved behind her. She turned her head, eyebrow raised.

Gippal inhaled into the side of her neck again, cinnamon, ginger, cloves. He ran his palms the length of her back, his fingers curling around her sides, brushing her breasts, her stomach and hips. He pushed the mass of braids over her opposite shoulder. Her shoulder and upper back bare. He trailed his fingers along it, satiny and smooth. They glided over her shoulder blades. She sighed in pleasure, all soft. Swirls of leaves, flowers, and feathers curled above the nape of her neck in the hollows going up towards her skull, glowing, tiny birds with two heads hid among the designs. The lines were delicate and small, like her. He pressed his lips to her nape and edged his fingers under the neckline of the dress.

"Tease." She moaned.

He licked along one of the vines. Rikku shuddered. "You like it." He could feel his lips vibrating against her skin. He ran his finger back and forth, pulling the silk fabric away from her skin. He looked down at the row of tiny buckles holding the dress together off to one side. Yes, this was definitely something put together by Sen. Rikku might be able to reach those buckles, but she would have a hard time undoing them by herself.

He pulled on the little belt on the top buckle working it out from under the metal. The edges of the fabric parted slightly but didn't reveal anymore skin, not yet. He kissed the curve where her neck met her shoulder then darted his tongue out to taste her. The cinnamon had been worked into her skin for so long she always tasted like it, biting but warm. There wasn't enough to be hot. He set his teeth so he could worry that small patch of skin. She quivered.

He worked at the buckles by touch. He felt when the fabric pulled apart enough for skin to show. He kissed down her shoulder, to her shoulder bone. He gently blew along the exposed skin, making her stiffen. As the buckles came undone and exposed more of her back, Gippal knew what he would see and what he wouldn't. He parted the back of the dress with his hands and stared. Rikku raised her arm and pressed it across her breasts, holding the dress in place. His eyes trailed along her clean skin and he trailed fingers along her spine as best he could. There wasn't a single glowing line to mar the expanse of tan. He inhaled and it shook. This space, this space was _his._ It was his to design, his to fill in with glowing lines of red and gold.

He was going to marry this woman.

He felt the glow of possessiveness fill his eye. Her back was his canvas. _His._ He wanted a crowded public square where he could lay his hands along Rikku's back and cry out 'mine.'

His hands shook and he fumbled with the next few buckles revealing at last the small of her back. He ran his finger along her spine where the designs of their tribes would overlap and interact, the thunderbird for him, the phoenix for her. Her back arched trying to get away from his touch.

"Gippal." She gasped.

He kissed the nape of her neck, where the design would start. Then he licked it, rough against smooth. He spread his hands along her sides, holding her still. He kissed down her back, gentle over her spine, nipping along the sides, licking in places. She moaned and gasped.

"Gippal, I-" Rikku swayed back and forth.

He dropped to his knees and wrapped an arm around her thighs taking her weight against his chest. Her hand flailed and grabbed his shoulder. Her nails dug into his shirt, pinching his skin. He hummed in pleasure. She shuddered.

"Sands, shells and shit."

He paused, head resting against her back. She gulped air. He licked the base of her spine experimenting. She shivered, fingers flexing. He smirked and trailed a finger the length of her leg. There were more little buckles holding her shoes in place and he undid them, running his fingers along her toes to her ankles. They curled under his touch.

He stood, kissing up her back and returning to where he had started, the crook of her neck and shoulder. He picked her up. She squeaked. For all her strength, she didn't weigh much. Gippal turned her around. Her eyes were pools of glazed green, lips parted. He leaned down and licked the bottom lip. Her eyes closed and she moaned. Gippal smiled. He loved making her feel this way. Because she was his and he loved her.

He hooked an arm around her waist and under her knees, picking her up. Her shoes slipped off and thumped to the floor. He parted her lips and kissed her laying her down on the bed.

Rikku clawed at the buckles over his shirt. Her fingers fumbled in her desperation to get to his skin. He smirked in pride. He'd made his girl weak. She finally managed them and yanked on the material, pulling it up. Her nails nicked his skin and he shuddered. He broke the kiss and let her pull it over his head. It clung to his skin where sweat had built up. She moaned and trailed her fingers over the thunderbird across his chest, ending at his nipple. He growled and pulled on the hem of her dress. She smiled, arched her back and he tugged the dress down and off her legs.

The dress had been like a bow on a present, nothing more. He knelt at her feet and caressed her body with his eyes. The long line of her throat, elegant arms, the slight mounds of her breasts, nipples hard and ready pink jewels in tan flesh, the dip of her stomach to the expanse of skin between her thighs and the legs that didn't seem to end. She glowed with delicate traces of red and orange with hints of blue, green and bright white. He licked his lips, heat pooled in his stomach and his cock swelled pushing against his pants.

He lay down next to her and picked up her hand. He held it to the light. The designs edged into the tips of her fingers. They wrapped around them and covered her palms and back of her hands in swirls. He kissed the tip of her pinky.

She groaned. "Now, you're just being mean."

He widened his eye a little and sucked the pointer finger into his mouth.

"Gippal!"

He lapped at the finger and watched her writhe. He gently scraped up it with his teeth and let it go. He brushed his lips against her palm and licked it, tasting salt. He smiled and used his lips to follow swirls he remembered down her arm to the crook of her elbow. She gasped as he nipped the skin there with his teeth.

He traced the marques around her upper arms with a finger. "These I understand." He murmured. They were the marques that told of her heritage of the women she was descended from and he knew within the patterns were the special symbols indicating she was the head of her family, the matriarch. His eyebrow rose. "Is the other arm the same?" He set her arm down between them.

Her eyes narrowed. "Of course it is."

"Hmm," He picked up her other hand, admiring the red on her nails. "We'll just have to see." He turned it over and brought it to his mouth. He paused before his lips touched it. She stared at him waiting. He smirked and didn't do anything. Her other hand grabbed at the covers, brushed his thigh. He blew gently across the tips. She choked back a moan. He used his thumbnail to rub the center of her palm in a circle and watched her rub against the bed. She squeezed her eyes shut. He licked the dip of her elbow and then pinned her arm above her head.

He leaned down and ran his nose along her neck and brushed his lips on her collarbone. He remembered the designs here. He remembered the swirls and curly-cues. They'd made him nervous, made him sweat. He licked the line of her neck. Yes, he remembered them. He dragged his tongue over the designs.

Her hand curled over his. "Sexy." She arched towards him trying to create more contact.

He chuckled at the desperation in her voice. He sat up and watched as the designs reappeared, small flames from her cleavage spreading over the tops of her breasts and the firebird made of smaller designs curled underneath her belly button and along her hips.

He leaned back down and kissed the flames. He dragged his lips downwards and sucked her nipple into his mouth. She moaned and tossed her head back and forth. Her hair hit his arm where he held her down. Spice and warmth and he swallowed. She groaned. He swept his tongue over it. Rikku tried to brush up against him, and couldn't. She moaned. He took the bit of swollen flesh between his teeth and lapped at it.

"Gi-Gippal!"

He kissed down her stomach and plunged his tongue into the well of her belly button. He mimicked what he would be doing later, licking in circles around the rim and moving his tongue up and down in that little dip. Salt and a heavy dose of cinnamon coated his tongue. Rikku gasped, moaned and wiggled.

He teased his fingers over her hipbones, over the inked feathers.

He could smell her arousal, thick and warm and it was tempting to put his head between her thighs and give her what she wanted. Gippal didn't. He stroked the inner skin of her thighs and she opened her legs wider. She was swollen, pink and slick. He kissed over the pulse in her thigh, brushing the skin with his eyelashes. She writhed and growled in frustration. He teased the outside of her thighs with his fingers and wiggled down further, licking her knees and dipping his tongue in the hollows of her ankles.

He let her go to undo his boots and halfway sat up to undo his belt. Rikku's eyes caught him. He pushed his pants down and moaned as the tightness eased off his cock. She licked her lips. The glisten drew him over her. He ran his fingers along her legs, teased around her cunt and spread over her hips, holding her in place. He dipped his head down to press his lips to hers. Her mouth opened and he gladly deepened the kiss, curling his tongue around hers.

He slid his cock inside her slowly. She tilted her head back and almost screamed. "Ahhhh." Her hot walls embraced him, squeezed down upon him. He groaned. It was silk rubbing against velvet. He flexed his hips a short span not ready yet to do more than that. She moaned, locking her legs around him. She was already on the edge and he didn't want her to leave it yet. He kept his thrusts slow and short. The wetness made him gasp, and soaked him immediately.

"Ahhhh, oh sands." She rubbed against him seeking more friction. Her nipples scraped against his chest. He bit his lip. "Gippal." She moaned.

He flexed his hips a little more.

"Gippal."

He nuzzled her neck and pulled out as much as he could and thrust back into her, hard and deep. He could feel his balls pressed up against her.

"Ahhh."

Heat pulsed through him and he drew out and thrust in again. "Oh sands." He hissed as she half screamed again. She ground her hips in a little circle just before he pulled out. He groaned and almost choked as it varied the pressure around him. "Rikku."

"Gippal, ahhh, Gippal, oh shit," Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he continued to move inside her.

She screamed and she squeezed down him, bucking. Her fingernails bit into his skin, small pricks of pain. He continued thrusting, forcing her higher and higher until he couldn't bear the pressure and friction anymore and fell over the edge with her. He heard his scream and felt release, hazy pleasure.

He felt her fingers running through his hair, tingles ran over his skin. He blinked slowly. Vaguely aware he was using her chest like a pillow. And to think they had the entire rest of the evening and all night to spend like this. Her fingers slid down his shoulders and traced lines around his biceps, following the lightning that flashed from cloud to cloud in his own maternal lineage. He exhaled and brought his head up with an unconscious toss to get his sweat damp hair from his eyes.

She smiled at him, completely relaxed. He eased up to his elbows and her fingers took the opportunity to trail over his chest and the lines of ink embedded in his skin. She licked her lips. The little movement caught his eye and he groaned. The things that tongue could do. She laughed, a deep laugh that originated in her belly. He leaned down and kissed her, drinking the laughter up.

Her hand ended back up in his hair and her laugh changed into pleased little moans. She broke the kiss. "Sands, I love you." She whispered against his lips.

He ducked his head and his heart jumped. She loved him. He grinned and looked back up slowly. Her eyes shone. She loved him back. "See, I knew you were perfect." He peered at her between his lashes.

She bit her lip and shook with laughter.

"Which begs the question, am I perfect?" He tilted his head.

Her lip slid from between her teeth and she gasped as she started laughing more. "That- that- that sexy is a loaded question."

He snorted.

She leaned her head up and brushed her nosed against his. "You're perfect too, just the way you are."

"Well, I wouldn't want to be anyone else." His eyebrow rose. "Then I wouldn't have you."

She collapsed back onto the bed laughing. "You and your- your e-ego."

He snuck a swift light kiss and rolled off of her and to his feet. "You fed it." He found his pants. He looked over his shoulder at her. She'd rolled to her side and her true green eyes roamed his body. "Like you're doing right now."

She met his gaze. "It's rather impossible not too. Besides, I have every right to look." She stuck her tongue out at him and pushed a mass of braids behind her shoulder. The beads clacked together along her back.

"Rikku." The tongue thing was totally not fair. He stuffed his legs in his pants so he wouldn't have to look at her.

She wrinkled her nose. "What are you doing?"

He flushed. "I want to get some paper." He swallowed. "And um, not give the other Tyibreha a show. Do you all glow in the dark like that?" He didn't remember the other girls having quite as many marques as Rikku did, but he hadn't been paying that close of attention either. Rikku had been gorgeously distracting.

She shifted. "Just Saffi, she's a shaman." He nodded and headed towards the door. He brushed the curtain aside. He heard Rikku mutter. "And I don't glow in the dark."

He coughed and kept going.

"I don't!" She sulked. "Gippal!"

She did glow in the dark. He wasn't going to change his mind about it. His girl was absolutely beautiful, sexy cute and she had so many marques she glowed in the dark. That was all there was to it.

* * *

Rikku jutted out her bottom lip and collapsed back onto the bed. She didn't have _that_ many marques. She did _not_ glow in the dark. She stretched and then sighed collapsing in on her body.

All right, maybe she did. He didn't have to point it out though. He could be so mean, but he loved her. She wiggled into the bed and grinned. He _loved_ her. She'd hoped it was possible and he _did._ He was her lover. And she couldn't remain mad at him, even if she had been mad at him in the first place. She idly fingered her bracelets.

Sand shifted outside. She turned her head. His hand came through the crack indicating where the door was, encircled by his set of their bracelets. He pushed it aside, a pad of paper and sticks of charcoal in his other hand.

She smiled and he smiled back, eye warming. She glanced at the paper. She flicked her eyes back to his. She relaxed into the bed. It wouldn't be too long before he'd want her wrapped around him again and maybe, _maybe_ they'd stop to eat.

* * *

_feedback is love, love me?!  
_


	28. Chapter 28

**Desert Rose  
Chapter 28: Uncomfortable Authority**  
By PrettyGothGirl

All Standard Disclaimers apply, FFX-2 is Square Enix' and the fanon culture was compiled by me.  
**Summary: **Love is like the desert rose, it only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Part 28: Rikku returns to her village and begins to face her personal problems rather than running away.  
**Author's Note:** Welcome to "Book Two." Extreme Alternate Universe. Fanon Culture Based. Shortly, the Al Bhed are a nomadic tribal people living on Bikanel without any contact with the rest of Spira. If you want to see the source document, email or comment. It has been a long time since I posted this. Note: I respond well to begging, bribes and threats. :) Thank you Jezzi and Vegetasprincess for betaing.

_What Feels like a long time ago on Desert Rose; Gippal saw a mystery girl, found a scroll and met Rikku. Gippal and Rikku started dating and fell in love... how we doing so far? Last chapter they finally declared their love for each other, but life goes on..._

"I don't care how you do it, just do it." Rikku glared at her brother and wrung her hands together.

Anikki bit his lip. "It's impossible. I can't even tell you what you did to it." He glared at her.

"I need it."

Her commsphere lay on the table between them. It was a dull gray blue and wires stuck out everywhere from the bottom. Anikki poked it. "I don't know why."

"I just do." Rikku bit her lip. "Please Anikki." She looked down at it and the braids the other Tyibreha had put in her hair slid down and hid her features, a beaded curtain. "I need it working again."

"I don't know how." Anikki threw his arms into the air.

"You _said_ you did." Rikku curled her fists.

"It would be easier to get a new one." Anikki shook his head.

"I want this one."

"You are being stubborn." He stuck his finger in her face.

"You lied to me!"

"I did not lie to you. Maybe, maybe if the wires were crossed or just not touching something." Anikki pushed it towards her. "It's trashed."

Rikku licked her lips. "Could you at least try?"

He sighed. "I'm having a hard enough time fixing your hover, which is _also_ trashed." His eyes narrowed. "It would go faster if I had help." He added under his breath, low enough that she didn't hear. He needed her help to fix it. He never had understood her setup fully and if he screwed up... He winced. He'd be in quicksand without a rope.

"That's not my fault." Rikku pushed away from the table and began to pace. "It was working perfectly until I left the last village to go-" she gritted her teeth and lied. "-to come home." She spun on her heel and her hair fanned outwards. "And then, boom, all sorts of electrical problems and fire and-" She spun again. "And it was the middle of the desert and it was stop or die. I like living."

"We aren't going to get it fixed unless you stay here." Anikki picked the commsphere up and tried to figure out again exactly how the mess had been made. He couldn't see how this much damage could have happened unless she opened the back and deliberately mangled it. Which, unknown to him was pretty much what she had done.

"Then someone else is going to have to pick up the slack while I can't." Rikku scowled and kept walking. "Which isn't going to happen and you know it. So, I'll have to use a chocobo to get from place to place, which takes longer."

"You could ask-"

"Who, 'Nikki?" Rikku stopped and spun to glare at him hands on her hips. "Who?"

He shrugged.

She hissed. "Exactly."

Normally she'd reach up and take her ponytail out at the point so she could run her hand through her hair. The formal hairstyle of the Tyibreha made this gesture of frustration impossible and he watched out of the tops of his eyes as she made futile hand gestures. He grinned and quickly smoothed his face as she returned her attention to him. "They are only reports, they can wait a week while we fix your hover."

"Some of it, I agree. I don't _need_ to be out there almost everyday of the week, other things can't wait." She shook her head.

"Then let Pops take care of it."

"Oh and leave Nhadala in charge here?"

Anikki had the sense to blanch. "No, no, no, no, no." He shook his head. "We can handle things here."

"You'd be willing take on responsibility." She raised her eyebrow and pressed her lips together.

He didn't say anything. No, he wasn't really willing to take responsibility. He didn't want to lead and he and Pops had enough arguments about it that she knew and had heard it all. She had a good reason for her skepticism.

She snorted. "No. I would have to do it all." She sighed. "And deal with Nhadala."

"Keyakku would help."

"Hah." She stopped pacing and faced him again. "I need the commsphere."

"All right, all right. I'll try." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't make it any worse." He mumbled.

He looked up and she smiled at him, happy and sunny. "Thank you." She whispered and left. He looked back at the mess and sighed. She shouldn't start thanking him yet. Where was a certified genius when you needed one?

* * *

Rikku collapsed on her bed and put a hand over her eyes. There were things she should be doing and she didn't want to do anything. The memory of Gippal's hands burned her skin, the taste of his lips lingered on her tongue, and the sound of his voice whispering her name distracted her thoughts. She _should_ be working in her work tent on alchemy. She _should_ be going over the repairs needed to her hover with Keyakku. She _should_ and she wasn't. She wanted to lie there and revel in her memories that didn't add up to the real thing. The things she should be doing would give her the ability to see Gippal and while that was a good motivation to _do _them. She couldn't quite convince her body of that.

She groaned. For once in her life she wanted to be lazy, revel in the laziness and not have to worry about her next trip to the surrounding villages, or the orders waiting for her in her work tent, or her father's latest request.

She needed a vacation.

Preferably with Gippal to stroke and kiss and cuddle and have lots and lots of restful but energy wasting sex.

She snorted. Yeah, right. Like she would ever get one of those. She probably wouldn't be able to indulge in a break even if she got married. She snorted again. She had a point when she told her father there hadn't been a chance of her marrying before. So, her married? She tried to picture it.

Gippal sprang to mind immediately, rubbing her back and them working on things leaning against each other on a low couch or mound of pillows, eating together at night or talking to each other about inconsequential things.

She sat up and her eyes widened. "Married to Gippal?" She whispered. Her heart hammered against her rib cage. Would it even be possible? She licked her lips. Sure, there was tradition for it, really old tradition, but it was still tradition. Would Gippal want to marry her? He was ready for a relationship. It didn't mean he was ready for marriage! Would Pops be okay with her marrying someone outside the Phoenix tribe? It wasn't like it mattered in the long run. Their children would be Phoenix's, but maybe Aelwin and Keon wouldn't like it. Keon she was sure would object strongly to the idea of his grandchildren being of the Firebird and not the Thunderbird.

She bit her lip. It wasn't Keon's decision. It was Gippal's. Gippal was the one she should be worried about. What if she did want to marry him and he didn't want to marry her? She loved him. He loved her. It would be logical to marry. She chewed on her lip more. Just, it could upset the shaky balance that the tribes were in if she was to marry Gippal. Pops had worked _hard_ for that balance. It could be a good shift, showing the tribes they could work together. Or, it could start another war. Rikku swallowed. She didn't want that.

She tucked her knees under her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs. She _loved_ him though. She could be herself with him and not worry about stupid Phoenix beliefs. She shook her head. This was why she hadn't thought about it before. Hadn't tried to picture it. It hurt too much.

But now she had given into a flight of fancy and she _wanted._ She groaned. She wanted to be with Gippal, all the time. She enjoyed it. He was relaxing and not just because of the sex. He held her. He taught her things. He didn't put pressure on her to be anything but who she was.

Her heart latched onto the dream. She was going to marry Gippal. She was going to marry the man she loved. And if she was going to marry the man she loved. She had to get up and go and do the shit she was supposed to be doing. She slid her legs off the side of the bed and stood up. She would get her hover fixed, fulfill her orders, do her trips, do her duty and be an obedient daughter to her father. All so she could see Gippal, continue their relationship and hopefully marry him.

Rikku pushed her hair behind her shoulders and straightened them. She walked out her door. It was a good goal.

She just hoped Gippal felt the same way.

* * *

Rikku sighed and used her legs and a broken part under her hover to shove her body out from underneath it.

"It's bad isn't it." Keyakku said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"It's worse than bad." Rikku sat up and scrubbed her temples. "It's awful." She was trying really hard not to whimper for a variety of reasons. It started with 'my baby' and ended with 'Gippal.' There weren't any reasons in between.

"Just making sure. I didn't want to even touch anything until I knew for sure."

She whipped her head up and glared at him. "As well you shouldn't."

He jutted his lip out. "Don't be mad at me. I didn't do anything."

Rikku rolled her eyes and squeezed the top of her nose before putting her arms down. "There's so much carbonation." She bit her lip.

Keyakku squatted beside her. "You still think this was an assassination attempt." His yellow green eyes were concerned behind his goggles.

"Assassination is an ugly word." She muttered.

"It is, but accurate."

Rikku sighed. "Yeah. It shouldn't have exploded like it did." Rikku replayed the events in her mind and then shook her head. "I don't know what they could have done to _make_ it explode like that, except you know, strap a bomb to it someplace."

"Bombs are so unreliable."

"Plus, it wouldn't have been a fire, the hover would be spread in bits and pieces all over the sand. Me too." She shivered despite the midday heat.

"But who would want to kill you? You can't become a Tyibreha by killing the previous one. Plus, the punishment for murder is usually some restitution to the family and then exile." Keyakku made a face. "Maybe it was supposed to be a practical joke?"

Rikku hissed. "As a joke it's not funny. No. I don't think this was a joke. It isn't murder unless you can prove it and if my hover just exploded and I didn't survive. It was a machine error, simple. Would you think any different?"

"Given what I know about you, no. Not right off the bat."

Rikku turned her head and met his eyes in a long level look. "Thanks a lot." She scratched the skin on her arm. "Maybe this has nothing to do with me being Tyibreha."

"Then what? You as a girl? I'm sorry, Ri. That's not enough of a reason to kill you."

"Not because I'm a girl, dolt. I'm the matriarch of the family as well; the last living female in my bloodline."

"So, someone wants control of the bloodline." Keyakku blinked. "Umm…"

"Problem is, the whole status would be in limbo until say, Anikki had a daughter. Pops would act as a regent of sorts." Rikku glanced upwards, seeing the sun brightened clothe instead of sky. Anikki having kids was a scary thought. She didn't dwell on it long.

Keyakku tapped his chin. "I'm glad you know all these little rules of etiquette, because you were making it sound like mother was trying to kill you for a minute there."

"I wouldn't put it past Nhadala. However, if she wants to be a matriarch she needs to kill her own mother, not me."

"If Cid didn't know, he might give her some of the responsibilities."

"Pops is a bit too tradition bound for that." Rikku shook her head and the beads clacked. She reached up and grabbed her hair. "Be quiet." She muttered.

Keyakku grinned. "People might think you're beginning to go nuts if you talk to your own body parts."

"Think?"

Keyakku's grin broadened. "Well, most don't know you well enough to _know_."

She shoved at his arm. "Thanks so much." She looked past him out into the village. "It's nice to know my broth-" her voice trailed off as she saw a couple of the girls walking arm and arm through the village. She bit her lip. Half-formed plans she'd almost forgotten about sprung into the forefront her mind.

"Rikku? What's wrong?" He looked over his shoulder and didn't see anything unusual.

She blinked and started. "What? Oh, nothing, just something I forgot."

"You? Nooooo?"

"Aaaarrgh. You are so male at times."

"Me, male? I didn't know you knew the difference between male and female."

Rikku crossed her arms. "I'm not an innocent. I have breasts." Her eyes flashed. "And a sex life, which I am not discussing with you, ever."

"Damn it." Keyakku rocked back on his heels. "Fine. Given you have a sex life," He made a face. "I'll grant you do know the difference between boys and girls."

"Intimately." Rikku said soft enough that he could pretend not to hear her. He was inwardly rubbing his hands in anticipation of telling Anikki they were right. Rikku did have boy. Unless, she was just having lots of one night stands. Shit, never mind. Still no further with the investigation. However, Rikku and sex life in the same sentence was still something interesting to talk about.

Keyakku shifted his weight. "So, let's go back to this awful beast."

Rikku sighed. "Maybe it would be easier to start over."

"Cheaper too."

"Depends. I've been wanting to make improvements, but if I do-" She snapped her mouth shut as she was about to say 'Gippal would hurt me if he didn't see the original first.' Keyakku waited with an interested gleam in his eyes. She sought for another answer. It took several seconds as Keyakku became more and more amused. She was going to punch him if he didn't wipe that grin off his face. "It would cost more, and I don't have the money."

"Sure it would."

"Keyakku!"

"Hey, just saying. You were the indecisive one."

"I'm not indecisive. I just don't have blueprints of what I did last. That's all."

"Blueprints?" His brow furrowed. What did blueprints have to do with anything?

She flushed. "Oh never mind. It'll be cheaper anyways and we can make blueprints this time."

"Why are you so hung up over blueprints?"

"Because I am. Because maybe if I document what I do, I can figure out what went wrong on paper or ask someone else for their opinion. It's just a reasonable thing to do, okay?"

Keyakku raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. Didn't mean to push."

She huffed a breath out and blew on her bangs. "Fine."

"Fine."

"I need to get to work."

"Go. I'll see what's salvageable here."

She stood. "All right." She walked towards edge of the tent and paused. "Thanks."

Keyakku grinned. "Not a problem."

She grinned back, ducked her head and left. Keyakku turned towards the bike, stood up and rubbed his hands together.

"All right, let's see exactly how bad you are." He couldn't help but think this was going to be fun. Plus, a grand opportunity to discover whether or not Rikku had a boy, especially if she kept making slips of the tongue like she was. He grinned. Yeah. Fun.

* * *

Rikku's thoughts wandered as her hands worked. She didn't need to concentrate on what she was doing to get it right. She had done it so many times before. Which was good, since she just couldn't keep her mind on it. If it had been something difficult, she would have to give up in disgust. It was good that her body knew what it was doing since her mind was in such a jumble.

How could she have forgotten her plans to reach out to the girls? She leveled off a scoop of powder and added it to a bubbling green liquid. It had to be the stress. Between traveling on a chocobo from village to village, her hover burnt to a crisp and her commsphere broken. She sighed. It had to be the stress. It wasn't a good excuse though.

Of course, she hadn't ever done this before either. That could be a reason it had slipped her mind. No. She tapped the scoop on the rim. She had best not lie to herself. It was Gippal. He filled her thoughts and heart so much she forgot everything else. She was turning into one of _those_ girls. So focused on her lover that she abandoned all her friends. Not that she had any friends outside of her brothers' friends and the Tyibreha. She was friendly with the other Shamans, Alchemists, and Tribal leaders she had to deal with. It wasn't the same as being _friends._ There weren't confidences exchanged and giggles.

Her hand shook and she had to set the scoop down. Her eyes tingled and watered a little. She blinked to hold them back. It was funny. Being excluded had hurt but it hadn't hurt quite so much before she had Gippal. How did having a boy make her lonelier?

It would help if said boy was of the same tribe and she could see him more often. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and turned to another set of ingredients.

Maybe she'd been avoiding it. Her hands shook as she measured liquid and poured it into another bowl. She inhaled deeply and set the measuring cup down. Yeah. She'd been avoiding it. Her stomach tightened and her knees weakened. She leaned against the table. She hung her head. What the sands was she supposed to be doing? By the totems, how did the other females make it look so easy to be _friends?_

Of course, she was supposed to be a little more than a friend. She was supposed to be a role model, a confidant, and an authority. She bit her lip. There was no easy to this at all. She sighed from deep in her chest, loud and shaky.

And besides, what was she to do? Throw a party and sing campfire songs. They'd probably all have plans tonight. Maybe it didn't have to be tonight. Her fingers clenched the edge of the table and it dug into her flesh. No, it had to be tonight or she'd lose all her courage. She inhaled deep again.

A party might not be a bad idea, or maybe just a get together. There wasn't anything really to celebrate that she could think of. She racked her brain and pressed her lips together. Nothing. She nodded and stood up straight, a get together then, something small, friendly, with sweets, make-up and chatter or something. She had a lot of make-up she didn't use. She had lotions she'd made and never opened or sold. Bottles and bottles of nail polish. Shoopuf shit, she could _braid_ hair. It couldn't be that hard.

Her hands returned to her potion making and her mind churned with plans on how to make a relaxed atmosphere: tea and wine, candies and pastries, candles and incense, lots of pillows. She nodded. She could ask them at dinner.

Too bad she probably wouldn't be able to eat.

* * *

Rikku wiped her hands on her pants for a third time and swallowed. She did have most everything ready at her tent. She wasn't going to get her hopes up too high. She stiffened her shoulders to keep her muscles from trembling. She licked her lips to make them wet. They were dry, just like her mouth. She swallowed again to try and work up some moisture.

Why did girls have to eat in groups? She'd never quite understood the appeal. Of course, she tended to eat with groups of guys when she was around them. Then again, she often ended up eating alone. She eyed the group she'd chosen to speak to first. There were only six of them. Her palms shouldn't feel this damp. She wiped them on her pants again. Maybe, maybe if they said yes, she wouldn't feel quite so shaky approaching the next group.

She pushed her hair behind her back and steeled herself. She approached at an angle and tried to listen in on what they were saying. But she couldn't quite hear before she got there. They dissolved into stifled giggles just as she came up next to them.

Rikku swallowed again. Were they laughing at her? She bit the inside of her lip and clasped her hands in front of her. The back of her eyes tickled. Well, it didn't matter. She'd go through it anyways. The worst they could do is say no.

Her heart thudded in her chest and she waited for the giggles to die down. Sweat gathered in the small of her back, her armpits. Sands, she wished they would settle down so she could get it over with. It took her a few seconds to recognize the silence and notice six pairs of eyes looking up at her. "Hi." She said weakly. She licked her lips and tried to ignore the way the smiles faded. "I was wanting to throw a small get together tonight just girls." She swallowed and went on before they could say anything. "Not anything fancy, but I was hoping you would come." She stopped speaking. The eyes had widened and the smiles weren't returning. They looked at her like she had lost her mind or something. She waited. Their expressions didn't change as they looked at each other. Rikku felt as if someone had kicked her in the gut. They didn't want to come. They had plans, they didn't like her or she just wasn't cut out for this. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and her eyes watered. "If not, I guess-"

"Rikku!" Keyakku yelled, interrupting her.

Her shoulder's slumped and she spun. "Never mind." She murmured.

"Rikku!" Keyakku yelled again.

She sighed. "I'm coming." She walked away, so much for all her plans. "I'm coming." She said a second time softly. Didn't matter. They hadn't wanted to come anyways. They didn't want anything to do with her. She was too above them or too below them. She could never figure out exactly which. In a stupid way, having Gippal had made her hope that she was worthy of their friendship. Though why Gippal would matter made no logical sense. It was just stupid. She glanced over her shoulder. Their heads were together again. They were probably whispering to each other, whispering about her. The lump in her throat got a little larger.

Keyakku grabbed her arm. "Rikku, the Matriarchs are here."

Her head shot up and a tear she didn't know was in her eye streaked down her cheek. "What!" She wiped it away. "The other matriarchs?"

Keyakku frowned. "Are you okay?"

She tugged her arm from his grip. "It's nothing."

Keyakku lowered his voice. "You're crying." He knew how well voices carried at night.

She blinked. "It's nothing. Never mind. It was a stupid idea. Besides, the Matriarchs are here. It's probably about Nhadala and I have to attend. Excuse me."

"What was a stupid idea?" Keyakku grabbed at her again. She evaded him with a twitch of her shoulders. "Rikku."

"It's not your problem, brother. It's mine." She walked away from him quickly. She didn't dare look over her shoulder again. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. She had to get this under control before she came to the Matriarch gathering. She reached the tent far too soon and stood outside collecting her emotions and pushing them away. She had to deal with them later. With a final deep inhalation, she swept the door aside.

"Ladies." She nodded at them. They were all significantly older than her, blonde hair turning silver or gray. She tried not to feel intimidated by their age. "Nhadala." She looked at her father's second wife.

"Lady Rikku." Nhadala's mother responded.

Nhadala frowned and pressed her lips together. She refused to acknowledge Rikku.

Rikku locked her gaze with Nhadala's mother. "Thank you for coming."

"You're letter held serious issues. I wanted to deal with them in person." She folded her hands on her lap. "I felt that there should be witnesses."

Rikku chose an empty cushion and sat. She pushed her hair behind her back again, suddenly aware that she was still wearing her Tyibreha braids. "Of course, I understand." She adjusted her bracelets. "It was hard for me to write that letter. I should have written sooner." She kept eye contact with Nhadala's mother. It was important that the other woman know she was sincere. "For your guidance and advice."

"Perhaps." She looked over at Nhadala. "Perhaps, you would care to explain more thoroughly."

Rikku already knew what she was going to say. It made it easier. "Being the Elder's wife is not enough for Nhadala." Rikku flicked her gaze to Nhadala as she said this, saw the fury in Nhadala's eyes and flicked her eyes back to Nhadala's mother. "She's ambitious. She desires power over the Al Bhed. I have no problems with ambition, as long as it is within reason or ambition turns to abusive actions." Rikku raised a hand. "The Chieftain's and the Elder's spouse traditionally holds no more power than the power of suggestion over their spouse. The spouse has the option of turning to the other for advice, whether or not they take that advice is completely up to them." She dropped her hand. "This came to be after the Al Bhed became more gender equal and women were allowed to be Chieftains as well as men. Before, the spouse, always a wife, of a Chieftain was important because she held the position of Tyibreha and was the ruler of the women in the tribe. When this changed, the Tyibreha's duties were parceled out to the Matriarchs and to the new version of Tyibreha, the first daughters of the Chieftains. Nhadala desires the power of both the Matriarch and the Tyibreha."

Nhadala could no longer contain herself. "Well, you aren't doing anything with them."

Her mother spoke up instantly. "Be quiet, daughter."

Rikku stiffened and didn't look away from the other Matriarch. "As Tyibreha, I have little authority over Nhadala. As she is not my mother, she is not technically part of my family. She may be married to my father. This does not make our blood shared. I have been matriarch of my family unofficially before I even earned my marques and officially for three years. The idea that I am younger than her and have more power than her sways her actions towards me. I respect her as an older woman and a successful businesswoman. She does not respect me."

"Respect must be earned." Another matriarch said softly.

Rikku turned her head and met her gaze. She nodded. "I understand and agree. I am at a loss on _how_ to earn her respect. Nothing that I do, which are the duties my father has asked of me, the duties that I must perform to support myself and the duties as a Tyibreha have worked. She continues to insist that she has some control over my life and order me around as if I was a marqueless child. To worsen matters, she has exerted her non-existent authority over young men in other villages in order to have them 'abduct' me during girl's raids."

"I have not!"

"Nhadala." Her mother barked. "Be quiet or you will be removed."

Nhadala sank down into the couch. "When do I get my say?"

Her mother stared at her levelly. "You don't. You are here solely as a point of respect."

Rikku tried to suppress a smile. Her lips twitched and she ducked her head. She coughed and looked back up as soon as she had her expression under control. "I have talked with the shamans of the villages. They are disturbed by the influx of gil and goods coming into the hands of the young men. They say that these goods are from one vendor, Nhadala and are marked with her seal. I do not believe that my father is involved in any way. I trust my father. He does not understand _why_ I would fight such an 'abduction.' He refuses to interfere with my free will and also refuses to use his influence and intimidation as the Chieftain to have the boys accept me. It saddens father that Nhadala and I fight all the time and that young men within the tribe don't court me. Yet, he cannot stop it and _will not_ encourage or discourage it. His words to her about me being a grown competent woman falls on deaf ears." Rikku shook her head. "This cannot go on. There will be a time when I will have to give orders and those orders will have to be obeyed because I am the matriarch of my family. I cannot have the chance of those orders being contradicted or supplanted by a woman with ambitions. I do not want this to come to murder or exile. However, Nhadala is not my family. I cannot discipline her."

"You have a good grasp on the limits to your authority." A third matriarch spoke up. She sounded approving.

"Thank you. Father and the Shaman have worked hard with me." Rikku half-smiled. "They were afraid I would turn into a little tyrant."

The matriarchs chuckled. Nhadala did not.

"You have no problems with Keyakku."

Rikku shrugged. "Other than being a bit overprotective, none at all. But he takes it upon himself to act like a big brother and that is a big brother's privilege."

"If Nhadala acted more like a mother-"

"Would I accept her authority? No. I am an adult. I support myself. I sometimes wish for a mother's sympathetic ear. Yet, have come to learn that Nhadala hasn't a sympathetic anything for me. You grow out of a mother's orders and demands. Big brothers are big brothers for life." Rikku sighed. "Even if you don't want it." She smiled. "My mother died a long time ago and I had to take on her authority and her duties. I cannot regress to being a child again for the sake of Nhadala's ego."

"No. You are quite right. You grew up young."

"In some ways," Rikku shrugged. Her eyes and voice turned flat. "I want it understood that if Nhadala does harm me or my family. I will deal with her to the full extent of my authority as a Matriarch."

Nhadala's mother nodded. "That is reasonable. However, we are here to try and prevent that. You have valid reasons to be concerned. Name your wishes."

Rikku sat up straighter. "I wish that all bribery and goading of the tribe males to be ended. At this point, it will most likely do no good. They are insulted and angry."

"Weekly or monthly audits of her books and careful attention to trading should take care of that. Plus, we will monitor her commsphere usage."

"I wish for her to desist in giving me or Anikki orders or asking me or Anikki for unnecessary explanations for where we have been and who we have been with."

"Not Cid?"

"Father is an adult and her husband, he should have _some_ sway over her." Rikku twisted her lips and sounded sardonic.

The matriarchs laughed again. "Yes. Indeed, he should."

Nhadala seethed.

"I also wish, if she has accusations of me, that they be handled between the Matriarchs in a moderate manner. Instead of flinging them at me whenever she feels it is appropriate."

"She must also have proof of such accusations." Another matriarch said.

"Otherwise, I will continue to do all within my power to have nothing to do with her." Rikku finished. "Matriarchs, I _cannot_ have another stress on me that is needless, energy draining and honestly, a waste of my time. Especially when it turns my own peers against me. I cannot be effective this way."

The Matriarchs looked at each other, eyebrows raised and clearly quite startled. "Of course not." Nhadala's mother said. "Of course not. Thank you, Rikku. I will most assuredly handle this situation and if things do not improve. You are to contact me at once." She handed Rikku a sheet of paper. "My commsphere frequency."

Rikku accepted and nodded. "Thank you." She couldn't keep the sheer relief from her voice. She stood. "Good night Ladies."

"Good night Rikku."

She left and barely after the tent door swung shut she heard Nhadala shout. "Mother, it's not fair!"

"Not fair. Not fair? Nhadala, how old are you? Forty or four? I'm disappointed."

Rikku ducked her head and grinned. She walked quickly to her tent. She bounced a little. Justice was so sweet. Sure, it would turn Nhadala against her even more, but now she at least had a little recourse against her. Rikku unconsciously used the back ways among the tents to avoid people. She ducked inside her own. She sobered at the unused pillows and the spread out things. She bit her lip and started to pick things up. Well, at least something had gone well tonight. She knelt down to put extra bottles into a trunk and an orange glow caught her eye.

She grinned and fished out the sphere from her camera. She rolled it over in her hands. Well, if she couldn't be with Gippal she could see him in a way. She tossed it onto the bed and continued clearing up. She stood up and stretched, groaning. The bed looked inviting, more so with the movie sphere on her pillow. Being emotional was so tiring.

She groaned more as she pulled off her clothes. Her muscles stretched and cloth bunched around her joints. At last she was bare. She tossed the clothes in a basket and slipped a nightdress over her head. Crawling between the cool sheets felt like bliss. She wiggled against the mattress and cradled the sphere in her hands. She put in front of her eyes and gazed into it and let the magic that made it do what it did take over her mind.

Rikku was sure there was some scientific explanation for movie spheres working the way they did. However, she liked magic. It was simple and easy to say.

She smiled as the images played in her mind. The sand cities she and Gippal had built and movies of Gippal. His chest covered in sand. Him lounged on his chest making details in the sand, parts of her carrying water or laughing. Them jumping up and down on it and laughing like fools. She blushed, a few bits of them kissing. She hadn't realized the camera had caught those. The images ran down to the end. She sighed and set the sphere on her bedside table.

Her eyes closed and she fell asleep, thinking of Gippal, his hands, his lips, his taste, his warmth curled around her and she fell into dreams of his hands, his lips, his taste, his warmth and he wasn't curled around her.

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	29. Chapter 29

**Desert Rose  
Chapter Twenty-Nine: Ridiculous Obsessions**  
_By PrettyGothGirl_  
All Standard Disclaimers Apply, FFX-2 is owned by Square Enix, Desert Fanon was complied by me.  
**Summary:** Love is like the rose, it only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Part Twenty-Nine: Gippal receives an assignment from Rin that seems to have no purpose and Lynnia determines she has to get him back.  
**Author's Note:** Based off an Al Bhed Fanon Or in short, the Al Bhed are a nomadic tribal culture based in Bikanel with no contact with outsiders, for those who don't want to brave the 20 page document. Thank you to Jezzi for helping me come up with something silly for this chapter and for betaing. Thanks to Vegetasprincess for betaing and for Kylie for her wonderful review! Check out and consider nominating for Best of Rikku/Gippal 2008 at the QuiteTheCouple livejournal community. Thank you!

"I want you to make an inventory of tent flaps." Rin said and stared at Gippal between his two curtains of chin length hair. Gippal kept his immediate reaction to his latest assignment silent. The way the other man looked amused, the extra smoothness to his voice. Gippal knew that Rin wanted him to be mad. It was a stupid, ridiculous assignment. Chieftains did not _do_ stupid ridiculous things without reason. Gippal pounded his brain for a good enough reason to do this. It was like Rin asking to know how many grains of sand a particular oasis had or how many greens a chocobo ate. At least, with the chocobos there was some interest behind the answer.

All right, maybe there was a reason behind the assignment that he couldn't see or maybe the sky would turn green and ice would cover the sands of Sanubia. It was still stupid and ridiculous. Gippal kept his body relaxed and stared Rin in the eyes. Maybe Rin was doing this because Rin just didn't like him. "All right." Gippal replied, keeping his voice just as smooth and calmer than calm. "How soon would you like the results of this inventory?" Gippal found it hard to keep the contempt out of his voice. He managed, barely.

Rin put his fingertips together under his chin. "As soon as possible."

Which meant, start now and don't do anything else until it's done, which Rin well knew Gippal couldn't do because that would cut into his other responsibilities, which would lead to his dismissal as Heir, which wasn't going to happen over his dead body. Not that he could tell Rin such a thing out loud. Gippal nodded. "Understood." He stood up. "I'll go get to work on that."

Rin smiled pleasantly at him. Gippal smiled back. Conclusion, Rin was an asshole. Gippal left before he lost his temper and actually said so.

How was he supposed to do an inventory of all the tent flaps in the tribe when he had patrol to parcel out, patrol to carry out and a myriad of other tasks including work that _could_ _not_ wait because Rin all of a sudden wanted to know about tent flaps. Gippal rubbed the back of his neck. And how was he going to do it in such an anal-retentive way just to get back at his uncle? The man deserved it. Make him read tons of information and have to pretend it was important and smile oh so pleasantly.

Gippal blew out his breath. If this was supposed to be teaching him about being a Chieftain, it was only teaching him that chieftains did stupid and redundant tasks for no purpose, which went against all logic. Serve Rin right if he gave him a ream of material.

"You're scaring people away with that frown." Sen said gently from his elbow.

"Huh? Oh."

"What did he ask you to do?"

"It wasn't asking. It was telling. I'm just grateful he doesn't have an 'I am the Chieftain and because I say so' tone of voice."

"You don't ask why. It drives him nuts that you just go and do things without asking the reason."

"His answer would be aggravating. The tasks are usually aggravating enough without asking for a reason. Besides, if I can't figure out the reason for the task myself what was the point of the task?"

Sen laughed. "Logical, as usual."

Gippal grinned at her. "Uncle enjoys ruining my mornings. He doesn't like me."

"I wouldn't go as far as to say that."

Gippal shook his head. "No Sen. Sometimes he hates me, uncle or not."

"Maybe you could be a little less perfect." Sen smirked.

"And give him a _reason_ to get rid of me. Uh uh. I'm gonna be a burr in his butt until he gets tired of dealing with me and gives me the tribe to make me go away." He rubbed his hands together. "It'd be just revenge."

Sen laughed again. "It might work."

"Might? My plans always work. They're founded on luck and sound reasoning."

"Uh huh. Like your emotions _never_ get involved." Sen reached over and tugged on the chain wrapped around his wrist.

He flushed. "Well, not never."

"Heard anything recently?"

"No. You?"

"No and considering some of the things she said…"

Gippal's eyes narrowed. "Sen!"

"Rule one."

He growled. "That's not fair. If my girl is in trouble I want to know."

"It's nothing you can do anything about." Sen poked his chest. "You'll just aggravate the issue, and _do_ aggravate the issue. I'm just worried about her being without a commsphere for emergency talking."

"I just miss talking." Gippal muttered.

"And a bunch of other things."

He flushed again and squirmed. "Well yeah, she's my girlfriend." With all that implied.

Sen sighed. "You could've said something before-"

"You've been asking so regularly. I was just waiting for you to ask again. Nosy."

"I'm not nosy."

"You are. You stick your nose everywhere."

Sen stuck her nose in the air and sniffed. "See if I help you again."

"You'll do it for her sake."

"Hmph."

Gippal smirked. He knew she would. He dusted off his hands. "Well, I have to go apply logic to my latest pain in the ass project while doling out patrol. Ah, delegation." He paused, frowned, looked down at the ground and began to grin.

Sen's eyebrow rose. "You tend to look more evil if you rub your chin."

"That works better if you have hair there to rub." Gippal said without any attention to the words he was saying. His mind focused on the word delegation.

"You've just come up with a plan."

"The beginning. Yeah. Something Rikku said."

"What was she _doing_ when she said this?"

"Rubbing my back." His head tilted and he looked at the sky away from Sen. "Says I'm too tense and she can't get all the knots out without making me sick."

"That's true but not applicable to your current situation."

"You know Cid doesn't have an Heir right?"

Sen nodded, not sure where this was going.

"Because," Gippal continued, "he delegates all the Heir's work out to different people." Gippal added.

"A lot of it falls on Rikku." Sen said and she frowned.

"Which explains her stress. What's more important is the reasoning why. If he delegates it to more people, there's less stress upon all of them rather than dumping it on one person."

"You're getting to something."

"Rikku says I need less stress. So I should delegate more." Gippal rocked back on his heels and met her eyes.

Sen began to smile and then snicker. "Father's going to be furious."

Gippal smirked. "So, I think I shall go do as my lady wishes and delegate the problem away." He leaned over, kissed Sen's cheek and strutted away whistling. Sen's laughter rang in his ears and filled the morning air.

* * *

Lynnia watched Sen laugh. Her hands clenched at her sides and she ground her teeth. She, Lynnia, should be laughing with Gippal. She should be getting that kiss, but on the lips not the cheek. She didn't care if Gippal was Sen's cousin. Things had been going fine until Sen had introduced Gippal to his new girl. Lynnia sneered. Gippal had been perfectly happy in _her_ bed. She'd been taking care of him just fine. Sure, he'd had a few other lovers in other villages. Lynnia expected it. She had lovers in other villages as well. A passionate man like Gippal and a lusty woman like her couldn't be satisfied with _one_ person. They needed variety. Those girls didn't matter. They didn't live in the village. She did and Gippal, heir to the Thunderbird, sexy as sexy could be had been hers, until Sen.

She knew Sen knew whom Gippal was seeing. The girl he had tossed all his lovers aside for in an instant. Sen knew. It was in the amused look on her face during the idle speculative talks, in her superior body language. Sen knew and worse, she approved.

Before now Sen hadn't cared as long as Gippal was content. Now, she lavished approval upon him and he lapped it up like he was a- a- puppy. Lynnia sputtered to herself and stalked away before Sen could see her. Stupid Tyibreha, they thought they were so superior in their omnipresent braids, beads and feathers. Lynnia's fingers itched to grab those yellow tufts and pull them fom Sen's hair. She looked like a denuded chocobo when she wore that stupid Tyibreha hairstyle.

Lynnia strutted into her tent. She hated Sen. She _hated_ her for taking Gippal from her. Lynnia smiled and it felt nasty. Oh, but Sen would never know how much Lynnia despised her. She wouldn't let Sen see. Lynnia knew better than that. She could pretend to be nice. She paced back and forth.

As for the girl Gippal was seeing. As soon as Lynnia figured out who it was, she was going to rip her eyes out with a fork. Spoons were for sissies. She was going to scratch up her face she wouldn't be pretty anymore (because Gippal wouldn't be seen with an ugly girl) and Gippal would leave her ass in the sand and come back to Lynnia where he _belonged._

Lynnia stopped and looked into her mirror preening. Besides, no one, not even that bitch Sen could match her in looks or in body. Not in this tribe at least, that Aasta slut in the Phoenix maybe, and she had heard Araxie of the Couerl was considered exotically gorgeous, but she was another one of those stuck up Tyibreha, like that flat short Rikku girl. No matter what Gippal said, Gippal wouldn't ever have sex with a girl that looked like Rikku. Aasta's words had had the irrefutable ring of truth. Rikku was nothing. Gippal had just wanted the prestige of saying he had abducted the _Elder's_ daughter. The Tyibreha, the stuck up bitch of stuck up bitches. Lynnia smiled again, and even if Rikku was the Tyibreha she must have nil fighting skills to be caught by Gippal. So much for the rumors of them being highly trained. Of course, who wouldn't want to be abducted by Gippal? Especially, if the males in her own tribe didn't give a shit, the Tyibeha had just turned to the ignorant instead. Poor Gippal, how badly his plan had backfired. To take the most valuable only to find that there was no value because no one wanted her.

She leaned forward and critiqued her face and nodded in satisfaction. Small but full lips, almond eyes, defined cheekbones, long pale hair. She was the utmost of Thunderbird beauty. Now to figure out what other Thunderbird beauty had snared her Gippal away from her.

Undoubtedly, the girl was in another village. No one she had talked to had been able to conclusively tell her which one. They all assumed it was another village. Lynnia didn't know girls in _every_ village and none of her friends had been able to say that Gippal's new interest was in their village. Lynnia pouted. Gippal was doing this to frustrate her. She was sure of it.

They had all been keeping their eyes open and ears attuned. One of her friends heard that he had introduced her to his parents. Lynnia wasn't sure which village was Gippal's home village. _She _hadn't met his family. His other lovers hadn't met his family. She cocked her hips and turned away from the mirror. It wasn't fair.

Good thing Gippal was fickle. This affair wouldn't last and soon he'd be back to her. It had happened before. He'd been out of her bed for a few months before once again accepting her invitations. He'd be back.

Lynnia adjusted her clothes. She'd just have to give him a reason to come back sooner. Maybe be less discreet about her other liaisons in the village, throw them in his face a little. It would remind him of what he was missing. She twitched. Meanwhile, she could still search for the girl and then show her rival who Gippal's heart really belonged to.

* * *

The tip of Gippal's tongue was dry. It was the first indication that he knew his tongue was sticking out between his lips. He stuck it back in his mouth and glanced about to see if anyone had noticed.

He relaxed, still in his tent, still alone. None had seen his lack of dignity. He grinned. Not that his dignity was worth much in his opinion. There were just _some_ people who thought because he was Heir he should act dignified. Shoopuf shit, he was eighteen and if he was too focused on drawing to remember to keep his tongue in his mouth then who cared.

He glanced critically at the sketch and then at the drawing in front of him. It was difficult to keep the life, the energy in a drawing when he cleaned it up. Rikku had so much energy it was hard to contain on a piece of paper anyways. He didn't want to take it away. Energy was who she was. Sketching was loose. It didn't matter if he made mistakes. Drawing though, he always tensed. One mistake could ruin the picture. He rolled his shoulders and breathed out. Paper was too precious to waste and vellum was difficult to scrape clean to his satisfaction. He hoarded any paper he came across so he could grind it up, bleach it and press it into sheets. He didn't want to waste paper on a bad drawing. He eyed the drawing he working on more. So far, it wasn't bad. He grinned, though no picture of Rikku could be completely bad.

This one, this one was based on a sketch that caught her perfectly, the girl, the woman, the Tyibreha, everything he loved about her. He sighed. Damn it, he missed her. A drawing didn't compare to well, anything about being with her. Drawings didn't have a spicy scent or warm skin or silky hair or soft lips.

He started working on the drawing again, moving a line around from the sketch, thickening one for depth, eliminating others. So it would be clean but essentially still the same drawing with the same depth and clearer detail. The depth of focus required cleared his mind and blocked out externals including time.

Rin coughed outside the door

Gippal jumped, remembered to jerk his pencil up from the paper and swore under his breath. Damn it. Just when he was getting into the groove, interrupted.

He exhaled and gathered the papers. "Come in."

Rin ducked in his door and looked around. Gippal covered the pile of papers with a thin sheet of metal and sat up on the bed. Rin looked for a place to sit and gave up after a few seconds. Gippal kept his smirk under control. Sure, he could afford a bigger tent and more furniture if he went without the luxuries of paper and inks and all the mechanical bits he was so fond of. Since he didn't use the tent to do much more than sleep in on occasion Gippal didn't see the sense in getting a couch, a low table or even a chair.

Rin clasped his hands behind him. "How is the inventory coming?"

Gippal studied Rin closely before answering. His uncle almost radiated anticipation. He filed the thought away for future contemplation. "Well actually, better than I thought it would."

Rin blinked, but nodded. "Good."

Gippal held his muscles as still as possible to keep from laughing at Rin's show of surprise. Oh, it was going well because those who he had asked to get the information thought that while it was ridiculous and redundant, Rin deserved what Gippal was doing. "I should have all the information by the end of the week." And he'd have it compiled a few days after that. He bit the inside of his cheek.

Rin blinked again. "I look forward to seeing it."

Now _that_ was a blatant lie. Gippal was sure. "Great. I've been working hard on it," Hard enough at least. He _had_ done this village and his home village. "I'm sure you'll be pleased with the results."

Rin stiffened and Gippal stilled. Okay, that had been a little too insubordinate especially in his precarious position. "We shall see." Rin looked around one more time as if too see evidence of said work. He nodded stiffly. "Good night then."

"Good night uncle."

Rin left without another word.

Gippal waited a few minutes shaking his fingers to loosen them and rocking back and forth before he burst into laughter. He didn't want Rin to hear him. It would be disrespectful. Gippal wiped away the tears gathering in the corner of his eye and reached for the portfolio. He wanted to finish one drawing tonight. Just the look on Rin's face when he'd been told that it was going well, especially since Rin knew Gippal was completing his other duties. Gippal laughed some more.

This delegation idea was fun.

* * *

Patrol on the Phoenix side of the disputed territories had taken on a whole new meaning since he had taken up with Rikku. Gippal cruised through the wide-open areas of sand and around small bluffs and plateaus that dotted Sanubia's interior. Ever since he started dating Rikku he viewed the oasis and areas under dispute more and more as theirs as memories piled into them. They were more than sand, rocks and water. They were in one way home, places filled with laughter and love. Though they never had a tent or spent more than a single night in one place. It didn't matter. Those things were peripherals to the actions that happened in those places, the cuddling, the swimming, the playing, the talking, the eating, the laughing… the sex.

He approached the next oasis and slowed down before stopping completely. This oasis was extra special and it was a good place to stretch his legs. The vibration of the hover had his muscles feel dead. He got off the bike, groaned and stretched contorting in everyway it was possible for a body to bend.

He walked around the oasis hand on his weapon just in case he came across any surprises. The bandits hadn't been active around the Thunderbird lately, but it wouldn't do not to be cautious one never knew with bandits. Gippal's face twisted in disgust, worthless idiots. There would be fewer of them if they didn't "rescue" the exiled criminals.

They were a few bandits that were merely family who didn't want to live within the confines of a tribe. Some tribes would trade with them. Gippal couldn't support it since he wasn't sure how one could be positive of the difference. Trade with one tribeless person, trade with them all. He'd advocate more mercy if they weren't such a nuisance. There were far more advantages to living in a tribe than outside one in his opinion. Sure you were restricted to a certain part of the island, but a tribe offered protection, socialization, education and help if you were in trouble. He didn't think the bandits would be as reliable on those things.

Satisfied there were nothing or nobody around but the gulls. Gippal entered the oasis. He grinned at the expanse of water. This was where he'd first seen Rikku after all. He glanced at the sun. Maybe he had time of a quick swim. He weighed his options for a minute and then decided on the swim. He could hurry on the tail end of his patrol and still be on time as long as he didn't tarry too long here.

Shucking his clothes, he dived in, the cooler water making his skin pucker. He lapped the small pool twice and walked out shaking his head. The dry air leached the water off his skin almost immediately, but he felt cooler. He donned his clothes again and was walking out before he remembered the small crevice in the rock wall.

He turned around and ran his fingers along the wall watching the ground. He squatted down near where he thought he found it and looked around. A few feet down the shadows turned black. He grinned and this time unhooked his flashlight and shined it in the hole. His eyebrow rose. A wide mouth jar with a screw to sat in the crevice. He didn't see anything else, no snakes for instance. He grabbed the jar and twisted off the top. Inside was a roll of well-worn paper. He unfurled it and began to grin.

_Sexy,_

_I miss you terribly._

_I found this spot after swimming and wondered if this is where you were hiding during what feels so long ago. I thought the hole rather tiny myself. How did you fit?_

_I can check this spot twice a week. Once going out and once coming back, Chocobos take longer. I was wondering if we could meet at our favorite spot on our favorite day at our favorite time to do our favorite things. I will be waiting for you regardless. I love you._

_Your sweetheart._

There was room left at the bottom. He chuckled and shook his head. It was a perfect note. It had enough information for him to be certain it was her and it would tell anyone else who read absolutely nothing. It named no names, actual places or times. He was going to have to kiss Rikku especially well for this idea. He flattened the paper against his knee and pulled out a pencil, now to reply in the same manner. The tip of his tongue slipped out between his lips and he paused between sentences to think.

_Sweetheart,_

_Miss does not describe the depths of loneliness I feel without you. Mine, and others, attempts to keep me busy fail from keeping me of thinking about you. _

_Indeed, this is where I was. It was a tight squeeze. I had a hard time keeping quiet and still. You were so beautiful._

_I will be there with our favorite things and I hope I have not missed you at all._

_I love you._

_Your sexy lover forever._

He nodded, rolled the note up and stuck it back in the jar. He grinned. Sands, he'd be there before her if it meant he got to see her a moment longer. He sealed the jar and replaced it. He stood up. He'd have to hurry now.

But it'd been more than worth it.

* * *

Gippal checked over everything one last time to make sure it was flawless or at least, neat, presentable and used the least amount of paper possible. He nodded in satisfaction, gathered his report and headed to Rin's office. He had to stop the bounce in his step just before he entered. Rin looked up and frowned.

Gippal put the thin stack of paper in front to him. Rin looked at it, evidently not expecting quite so much. "What is this?" He asked. Or, Gippal amended, not expecting it at all.

"The inventory you requested."

Rin stared at it. "Oh."

"I just finished it."

Rin picked up the first sheet and frowned as he realized there was writing on the back. All the writing was in Gippal's neat compact print so tiny it was almost illegible. Gippal waited as Rin turned the pages. Where there could be charts, there were charts, there were tables and comparisons and data breakdown by specifics. It was pages and pages of information about absolutely nothing important. Gippal adored it. It was perhaps his finest accomplishment to date. Taking a close second place to having Rikku as a girlfriend/lover.

He had made a copy just for posterity, not a printed copy because he wasn't writing it twice but a nice videoed copy. Rin kept flipping through the pages and Gippal could see he was getting more and more irritated as the muscles in his face started to tic.

"There is a lot of information here."

Gippal pasted on his most earnest expression. "Yes. I wanted to thank you for the opportunity. Doing this project was enlightening. I learned a lot about management and statistics."

Rin's cheek twitched. "I see."

Gippal swallowed his grin. Evidently he had missed the point of the project. Perhaps, it was meant to be tedious and ruin his record so Rin could get rid of him? Well, Rin had failed. He couldn't stop the grin now. "I never tried to delegate on such a broad scale before now. It was interesting, a lot of communication and back and forth getting the same information from everyone. I truly learned quite a bit." He said and waited for the reaction. Rin's face blanked. Gippal decided it was time to leave before Rin started bellowing. Not that Rin bellowed but the idea was still there. "Well, I have to get to work. Good day, Chieftain." He nodded and promptly marched out the door and as soon as he was out of sight he started bouncing. Pissing off Rin could be such great fun and he did it so _well._

* * *

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	30. Chapter 30

**Desert Rose  
Chapter Thirty: Our Favorite Things**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

_All Disclaimers Apply. FFX-2 is Square Enix's. Fanon Culture is mine._  
**Summary:** Love is like the Desert Rose. It only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Part Thirty: Rikku and Gippal meet in their favorite place at their favorite time to do their favorite things.  
**Author's Note:** Extreme AU. The Al Bhed are a tribal culture cut off from the rest of Spira. Comment or Email if you would like to read the source document. **M for Mature. Mature Content!**

**Long Personal Author's Note:** Thank you to Jezzi and VegetasPr1ncess for betaing and to Mikazukino Hikari for her wonderful reviews that got me motivated again! I have been sporadically working on this chapter for ten months and it wasn't supposed to be so difficult! I finished on Sunday and my brain quite literally exploded. In some places it might be confusing so, if you have any questions, please email me or comment in your review with a way to get back to you. In order to finish, I reread the whole thing and I must apologize for the very rough draft quality of this story. Other Desert Rose news, I'm working on a wiki for the culture. It's harder than it sounds. There are pictures of some of Rikku's outfits at my deviantart. Lastly, when finishing this chapter I had Jack Mannequin's Dark Blue on repeat. Please, check out the song. It's amazing. :)

Rikku heard his hover rumbling closer. Well, she hoped it was Gippal's hover. Though it did sound like his, she wouldn't be sure until she left the oasis. But who else could it be? Her hands fumbled with the ties of her dress. Her heart started to beat faster and she inhaled to try and calm herself. The engine stopped. She ran her hands down her dress and headed towards the exit.

It was Gippal.

He watched her approach with a smile on his face as he unbuckled his gloves. He dismounted from the hover and rested against the seat. Rikku ducked her head and smiled back, his smile warming her insides. A breeze wrapped the ends of her dress around her legs and she had to push her hair behind her ear to keep it from blowing away. She covered the last of the distance at a fast walk. She leaned against him trapping the fabric of her dress, their heat and her breasts between him. He bent down and kissed her like he was reacquainting himself with her taste.

She melted against him as much as she could, sliding her hands along his arms. His hand slipped into her hair, cradling the back of her head. The crisp waves conformed around his fingers. He teased the seam of her lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth to him. She loved how he always asked first. She moaned sucking on his tongue like candy. Her body ached for him. She rubbed against him trying to cover herself with his scent, burrow into his heat, marking him with her scent as well. He groaned, his other hand rubbing her lower back. Tingles spread outward from his touch. She thrust up onto her tiptoes to respond better. There was something to be said about repetition. He broke the kiss slowly, tasting every bit of the inside of her mouth and spending as much time on only her lips as when they started.

He stroked the back of her neck as they looked at each other for a moment. He grinned. It blossomed across his face as some thought occurred to him. "The only girl who looks at me like that and makes me think stripping slowly would be fun."

She blinked and smiled. He constantly surprised her by remembering things like that. "I have no objections."

He chuckled. "Only if I get to strip you afterwards."

"Slowly?" She asked biting her lip and looking at him between her lashes. She rubbed his shirt with the palms of her hands.

"Slow is good." His voice turned husky and turned her knees to gelatin. She wobbled against him. Her fingers curled into his shirt. She kissed him.

"Then strip." She murmured. She couldn't help but smile. They didn't have anything to worry about now. They had already had sex and well, sex was bound to happen again today. Going slow and waiting for the right time was no longer an issue and so if she tackled him and molested him it wouldn't matter. "I think I can control myself."

"You think?" He asked and kissed her again, quickly. It was little more than a brush of their lips.

"It's hard. You have muscles." She kissed his chin. She liked this easy kissing between talking. He chuckled. She grinned. She was feeding his ego again. It was far too easy to do. "Maybe if I don't help." She said and tugged on his shirt. "If I don't touch you."

He slid his hand down her back and teased a finger under her bikini bottom. "You like touching me." He said and kissed her.

"Mmm, I do, as much as you like touching me." He was never going to get his clothes off at this rate. She dropped her hands and stepped back. His hand slipped off her body. She took another step away just to make it harder to touch her if the urge took her. She clenched her fingers into fists.

He reached for his belt and her eyes followed the motion. His hand stopped half way there. He blinked and frowned. "I almost forgot." He muttered and shook his head.

She tilted her head. "What?"

"You distracted me." He half turned.

"I'm good at it." She tried to look around him, leaning to the side. What had he forgotten? Her heart pounded.

"You are." He turned back with eight red desert roses in his hands. Her eyes widened. He grinned and held them out.

"A- A bouquet?" She carefully put her fingers under his, afraid she would drop them if she wasn't careful. She looked at him. "I- I- they're beautiful." Where had he found them? It wasn't flower season anymore. She buried her nose in them to inhale their sweet scent.

"Not as beautiful as you." He murmured. She almost didn't hear it. She beamed at him over the flowers.

"I should go put these in water." She bounced on her toes and turned. He coughed. She flushed. They had been in the middle of something. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Maybe we should continue inside the oasis." She grinned feeling full of mischief. "It'd be… safer."

"Safe? Since when was any of this in any way safe?" He took the ground between them in one long stride, his hand splaying across her back. The warmth of it and the heat of the day instantly created sweat between them. She didn't care.

She giggled up at him. "Never."

"Exactly."

She pursed her lips. "Well, inside isn't safer from me." She sniffed the flowers.

"Sweetheart, I'm never safe from you." His grin turned cocky.

"Which is just the way you like it." She stuck her tongue out at him and shimmied away. If she put the flowers in a cup near the edge of the water they'd be all right. She hummed a bit searching through her things for what she wanted. She felt his gaze burning into her back. She turned and met his searching and somewhat baffled look with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Well, something, but it can wait."

She couldn't raise her eyebrow any higher, so she raised the other one and tried to look as skeptical as possible. He grinned and reached for his belt again. She licked the inside of her teeth and wondered if she should sit on her hands. It wouldn't help with the temptation but might help with her not _doing_ anything about it. Then again, it would hurt. She chose not too.

He undid the belt with agonizing slowness. She curled her hands at her side. He didn't take the belt out but unbuttoned his pants underneath them. His eye remained on her, watching her. He unbuckled the over shirt and armor. It slipped down his arms and dangled at the end of his fingers before he let it drop to the ground. Her eyes glazed over. She remembered the next part. The part that always reminded her that this was naughty and bad. Her breath caught. He hooked his fingers under his shirt and pulled it over his head inch by inch, exposing more and more of his lean muscles and tanned skin. His muscles rippled creating shadows and creases. She shuddered a little remembering the salty taste of his skin, how smooth it was under the roughness of her tongue, the strange combination of soft and hard under her fingertips. The fabric stretched as he finished pulling it upward and then down his arms.

He caught the look in her eyes and his lips twitched. "Having trouble?"

She swallowed. "Yes. Keep going."

His thumbs hooked into his pants. She bit her lip. A burst of laughter escaped him in a single huff of expelled air. She squirmed in place. His chin dropped and he looked at her through his lashes. Heat rose under her skin. This was where she had to stop looking the first time he'd stripped. Maybe… maybe she should just tackle him, pin him down and have her way with him. He wouldn't mind after the first touch. She grinned, teeth still implanted in front of her lip. He paused and swallowed. Or maybe she would wait and torment him with smiles. She clasped her hands in front of her and tried to look innocent.

He pushed the pants downwards, exposing another inch or so of skin before the black line of his underwear appeared. He paused again, seemed to collect himself before pushing them down further. She inhaled. Black boxer briefs contrasted with his tanned skin and concealed and emphasized him all at the same time.

He let the pants drop the rest of the way. She glanced at his feet and noticed that he had already taken his boots off. When had _that_ happened? They started to move towards her and she looked up, eyes widening. He was still in his underwear. She whimpered. "You stopped."

He smirked and walked around behind her. "I didn't say I was going to do it all at once."

She turned her head to try and watch him. "But-"

"Besides, it's your turn." The tips of his fingers trailed down the exposed length of her spine. Her toes curled into the sand.

"But-"

He found a bow and pulled it out, fingers working out the knot as he kissed her shoulder. "You promised."

She tilted her head back. "You weren't finished." She jutted out her bottom lip and widened her eyes. He could be so mean! So, why did she like it?

He was unmoved by her pleading expression. Drat those younger brothers and puppy dogs. He pushed one shoulder of her dress off and pressed kisses up her neck. "Later." He slid his finger under the other shoulder strap and slipped it off, exposing the tops of her breasts and her bikini, the dress now being held up by the strap under her chest.

She relaxed against him. Tingles ran over her skin as his fingers teased the undersides of her breasts. He licked her pulse point. Her eyes half closed. This wasn't fair. She hadn't been allowed to touch him while he undressed. She should have thought of this _before_ they made the deal, but still, not fair. He brushed his thumbs over her nipples. She gasped as they hardened. Yeah, so not fair. He smirked against her neck. She could feel it. He pulled on the bow and the dress loosened more, fabric falling off her arms and dangling towards the ground.

"This would be easier to go slow, if you were wearing more." He murmured and ran his hands down her stomach. It tightened. She wasn't sure how to answer either. He nibbled her ear and pulled out the last bow, the dress pooling at her feet. He stroked the exposed skin of her hips, her thighs, and the bottom of her belly above the bathing suit. She relaxed further against him and ran her fingers along his arms trying to touch him more. He continued to touch her for a few minutes, idling kissing her neck, her ears or her shoulder. She sighed, enjoying it, just being with him, and the last of her tension from the past week slipped away under his fingers.

Which was when he chose to grab her around the waist. Her eyes flew open. He picked her up, swung her lower body and grabbed her legs. "Gippal!" She squealed and grabbed his shoulders.

"Rikku!" He mocked. He leaned his head down and devoured her lips. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, nibbling on it. His mouth opened and she slid her tongue inside, moving past his teeth to tangle her tongue with his. He started walking. Rikku didn't notice. she was too tied up in sliding her hands into his hair and the sensation of the kiss.

He let her go. Her hands not holding onto him, slipped away from his head. Her eyes widened as their mouths parted. She got a glimpse of his grin and heard his laugh. Then she hit the water. She went through the skin of warm water near the surface and the cooler water underneath it made her skin pucker. Water filled her mouth and she shut it quickly. Her hands flailed and she felt sand underneath her palms and she pushed upwards.

He was still laughing as she broke the surface. She stood and spat out the water, pushing her hair away from her eyes. She glared at him. "You. Are. So. Dead." She growled.

He took a deep breath and his shoulders shuddered. "You should've seen your face." He wiped his eye.

She lunged, hitting his shoulders and shoving him backwards. The sand shifted underneath made him lose his footing. He lost his balance. He grabbed her waist as he went down. He rolled them and pushed her down and then managed to dart away, skimming under the surface of the water and towards a deeper part of the pool. She twisted, hair occluding her vision and started after him. There was only so far he could go. He wasn't going to get away from _paying_ for being so _mean_ as to drop her into the water.

She got within reach of his foot, but couldn't quite grab it. Her fingers brushed the sole. His foot and leg twitched and he curled his legs underneath him, whirling about to glare at her. She grinned. Oh, someone had ticklish feet. Her eyes lit up and she dove to the bottom trying to get underneath him to grab at them. She flipped over and used the tips of her nails on the bottom of his feet, the only part of her that could reach as he broke for the surface and tried to get away.

She slipped into the shadow and watched as he came to a halt, probably searching for her. She grinned and moved behind him, coming upwards and breaking the surface with barely a ripple. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Got you." She whispered into his ear, and then licked it for good measure.

He thrashed. "You _tickled_ me."

"You threw me in. Fair revenge." She grinned and didn't let go. Gippal used his legs to keep them floating. He turned his head and met her eyes.

"You're mean."

"So are you." She stuck out her tongue.

He snapped his teeth and she jerked her head back. He snickered. "Dropping you in was fun."

"So is tickling you." She grinned. "So is this." She unwrapped her legs and shoved his shoulder's down with her hands. He went under. She paddled backwards and as he came up, turning around to face her, she flipped her feet splashing a large amount of water at him.

He shook his head, water dripping down his face and off his hair. It beaded on his chest and ran off his shoulders. She licked her lips. Sexy. He wiped his eyes and eyed her. She treaded water and waited, smiling.

He swam a foot forward. She moved a foot back. His eyebrow rose. "Afraid?" He asked. She shook her head, grinning, mouth closed. He repeated the action and she moved another foot back. "You sure?"

She nodded. Oh, she wasn't afraid. This was fun. It was his move. He locked eyes with her. The sun beat down on them and top of her head burned. He lunged. She dodged to the side laughing and splashed water at him as she moved. He spun and they were at a standoff. He didn't wait and using the bottom as a springboard rushed her. She flailed backwards, using her feet again to splash water. He went under and she backpedaled faster, misjudged the width of the oasis from where she started and ended up with her back to the rock wall. He broke water in front of her and trapped her to either side using his arms. She looked at each of them and bit her bottom lip.

"You're sure you aren't afraid? You keep running." He leaned forward.

She grabbed the wall, her eyes darting back and forth. "Yep." There was more room to the left, but his arm was in the way. So was his arm on the right, which left… She grinned and batted her eyelashes. Then pushed down with the wall and pushed off of it with her feet once she was underneath him. He whirled, pushed off the wall too and grabbed her about the middle, rolling them over.

"Got you this time, sweetheart."

She wiped her eyes. "So you do. Now what?"

"I think I'm just going to lay here awhile and enjoy it."

She giggled and laid her head on his chest. "All right."

"If you let me." He added.

She twisted her head to look at him. "I don't know. I owe you some kisses."

"In that case, carry on." He waved a hand and kicked to keep them afloat.

She put her head back down and sighed. "But I don't know, maybe I'll do those later." She said. He snorted and his belly rolled as he laughed. Rikku poked his chest. "It's a self control issue, if I start, I won't be able to stop."

"And this is bad, because?"

"I have no idea." She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of the sun soak into her back.

"I wouldn't want you to stop either."

"We would have to sometime, you know, to eat and stuff."

"How boring." He didn't say anything else. Rikku listened to his heart and the rippling of water hitting the shore whenever they moved. He finally broke the silence. "But it would depend on what you eat and how you eat it. It's the other boring things in life that would get you, like sleep and shit."

She giggled and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Sleeping wouldn't be so bad. I like sleeping with you."

"In all meanings of the word." He tugged on her hair.

"In all meanings of the word." She grinned.

"I should hope so." He sounded grumpy. She stroked his neck and turned her head so she could kiss his chest. Partly to make him less grumpy and partly just to prove she could kiss him and stop after just one. She glanced up as his nose wrinkled. "It's the other part that would be the problem."

"Practicality has no place in my romance." She nodded and laid her head back down.

"But it happens."

"Doesn't mean we have to like it."

"You can't hold the urge to piss forever. That hurts."

Rikku furrowed her brow realizing they'd wandered off the subject. Had there even been a subject? "Why are we talking about this again?"

"No clue." Gippal stroked up and down her back.

"I wonder if that means anything." She closed her eyes.

"It means that the last one to shore and piling sand is a rotten cactuar." He rolled over, and thus, rolling her into the water. For the second time that day, she ended up under the water without being prepared. Her eyes opened and she flailed, until she hit surface. She pushed her hair out of her eyes. Gippal was already dashing towards the shore.

"You didn't say go!" She shouted and kicked to try and catch up with him.

He laughed. "Go."

"You rotten dirty cheater!" She sped up.

He stood up and dashed to the shore, then turned and grinned at her. "So?"

She stood and wrung out her hair. "You cheated!"

"Which is how I won." His grin became bigger.

She stalked to the shore and glared up at him. "Which isn't fair."

"Fair." His eyebrow rose. "Love and war, gorgeous."

She sighed and then her eyes narrowed. She stalked around him. "I suppose." She said, dropping to her knees and shoving sand into a pile before her. He looked over his shoulder at her. "If you're a rotten cactuar," she finished.

His jaw dropped. "You- you-" He turned and shook his finger at her. She smirked up at him and then stuck out her tongue. He dropped to his knees beside her and hung his head. "You got me."

She grinned. "I know. That's why I'm so wonderful."

His head jerked up. "And you complain about _my_ ego."

She shaped her building, making sure it was triangular. "It's catching, like a disease."

He reached over and squashed the building. "Rectangles."

She hissed. "Triangles." She started to rebuild it.

He shoved her hand out of the way. "Rectangles."

She shoved back. "Don't be such a stick in the sand. Triangles."

He would have been hurt about her messing up his tradition if he wasn't having so much fun with their childish arguments. Plus, part of him knew that this is what happened when he let others into his games. "I'm not inflexible. The idea is to make the city inflexible so we have more fun smashing it. Rectangles."

"It doesn't matter what the shapes are. They're all destroyed just as easily. They're made of _sand._ Triangles." She rolled her eyes and used one hand to bat him away while the other made her house. It wasn't as easy as it sounded.

He pouted. "You're just being contrary."

She met his gaze. His pout didn't disappear. It was too much to resist. She leaned over and sucked it into his mouth, running the tip of her tongue across it before letting go. "Suck it up."

He sighed. "Since you're being so persuasive and all. I guess."

She fluttered her eyelashes. "I'll work harder at it then. So you can stop guessing and know."

He moved his legs back so he could rest on his stomach. "I thought it just came naturally." He shoved sand into the work area in front of them.

"To be this good, oh no, I have to practice and work at it."

He glared at her. "Just with me."

She grinned and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Just with you."

His eyelids drooped. "That's what I thought."

"Stop thinking and start building." She shoved more sand into a pile.

He grabbed half of it for himself. "I am building."

"Hey, that was mine."

"We're in the _desert_. It's not like there is a shortage of sand."

"And that bit was mine." She reached over and shoved it back into her space and immediately built a circular shape with it.

He rolled his eye and concentrated on his own buildings. "Remind me to never steal your food."

"You'll get stabbed if you do."

He shuddered. She stared at him for a moment. It had been so overdone she knew it was faked. She rolled her eyes. He looked up at her through his lashes and smirked. "You wouldn't hurt me, would you?"

"Only a little." She raised her hand and put her thumb and pointer fingers close together. His smirk turned into a grin. Then, he went still. His grin faded. He didn't say anything. Rikku's hand dropped and she licked her lips. She shifted on the sand and waited. "Gippal?" She asked after a few minutes.

"You could really hurt me." He murmured.

She blinked. Where had that come from? She looked down at her lap. Her hand idly made buildings, rectangles. Yeah, she could hurt him, but didn't it go both ways. He could hurt her too without even realizing it. She loved him and if- She didn't even want to think it. "No." It burst out her lips. He jerked. She swallowed. "I mean, yes, I could, but I don't want to. Just like I don't want you to hurt me."

He smiled. It started small and built slowly. He pushed up onto his hands and leaned forward over her lap. "I don't want to hurt you either." He murmured right before he kissed her, gentle, slow and warm. Her eyes closed and her hand came up to cup his cheek. She pulled her lips away a fraction.

"Gippal."

"Mmm?"

"Don't squash the city."

He chuckled. "I love you."

She touched her forehead to his. "Then love me as we destroy this city."

"But you told me not to squash it." He wrinkled his nose and mock whined.

She stood up and brushed off her knees. "Don't squash it lying down then."

He moved backwards over the city and pushed back to his heels. He tilted his head and looked at the city. "Picky, picky." He said without thinking too much about it. He didn't see her roll her eyes. He surged to his feet and grinned at her. "Ready?"

"Wait, the camera." She spun and dashed for the packs. He watched her, his mouth turned up in a grin as she bent over to retrieve the camera. He didn't know why she had an obsession with filming their destructive habits, but if it affording him good views of her body, he wouldn't complain.

She straightened and turned, camera cradled to her chest. She grinned down at it and then looked up, catching his smile. "What?"

"You."

"Me?" She strutted over, her brow furrowed. The camera was at the level of her chest and she had her hands wrapped around it.

He shook his head. Sometimes, she just didn't know how sexy she was. He struck a pose for the camera. "All for you."

She giggled. "On three."

"Three."

She laughed harder and jumped. He laughed with her and jumped in. The sand buildings crumbled underneath their feet. He looked up. Her eyes were bright and her smile huge as she caught his gaze. His breath caught. Something in his eyes must have warned her. Her lips parted.

He grabbed her waist, pulling her to him. Her eyes widened. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Her arms flailed, she lost hold of the camera and it fell to the side. She grabbed his biceps. She opened her mouth under his and let his tongue invade the heat of her mouth. His foot snuck between hers and latched behind her ankle. He jerked his foot forward, knocking her off balance. Her nails dug into his muscles as she started to fall backwards. The kiss broke. He fell with her, catching them with an arm a foot before they hit the sand.

They breathed heavily together for a moment, before Gippal lowered his head again and brushed his lips across hers. He'd lost all thought. His only goal was to be one with her. The one thought chanting her name over and over in his brain. She leaned her head up and returned the brush with one of her own as he gently lowered them the rest of the way down. She rubbed his skin with her fingers, reveling in the smoothness of it over the hardness of his muscles. He freed the hand trapped beneath her and cradled her face. Tingles ran along her body as his thumb caressed her cheekbone. She arched up towards him, longing to feel more of him and sighed in pleasure against his mouth as she felt him rub against her stomach.

She wanted to feel him, all of him without the barriers of cloth between them. She reached down and hooking her fingers in his underwear. She pushed it down as far as she could reach. He moaned. She hooked a leg around his, pushing farther and using the leverage to roll them over. Somehow, he managed to kick them off.

Rikku rubbed her stomach against his, straddling him and his hands returned to her waist. Their mouths met and parted, tongues at time brushing each other with elusive friction. Her hair tumbled around them creating a curtain of gold as the sun shone through it. Rikku felt her nipples harden under her bikini top and as if he was reading her mind, Gippal reached up and undid the bows holding it on. It fell off and she tossed it to the side. He cupped a breast with one hand, running his thumb over her nipple. She moaned. He smirked a bit and did it again. She slammed her lips down onto his, thrusting her tongue into his mouth.

His other hand hadn't idled, pulling the bow out on one side of her bottoms. He rubbed his tongue against hers, loving the friction and switched hands on her breasts. He fiddled with the ring in her nipple as he pulled on the other bow and then gentle pulled the fabric away, tossing it the same direction towards her top.

He then cupped both breasts, skin smooth as silk and slightly moist. She shifted her hips and lowered herself downwards onto him. Her eyes closed as he filled her. He groaned as his cock entered her tight warmth. He laved his tongue against hers more, silently begging, showing her with his tongue what he wanted their lower bodies to do.

She braced her hands on his chest and used her legs to help rock up and down. He grabbed her waist, holding on tightly and subtly helping her.

The wet friction caused an ache to explode between her legs. She lifted her head, "Gip-mmm."

He covered her mouth with his, thrusting his tongue in her, exploring the edges. Her hips rocked. Her stomach muscles clenched. Sweat formed over their skin. Her inner muscles tightened around him. He raised his hips to meet her in mid rock. The pace increased.

Rikku let go, the ache in her stomach exploding into tingles, her muscles squeezing down hard as she could. He thrust a few more times and exploded, heat filling her stomach.

The collapsed together and panted.

She recovered first pushing her hair behind her back she leaned down and kissed him gently. She broke it and grinned. "So much for slow."

He chuckled and rubbed her back. "I was just following orders."

Her eyebrow rose. "Oh."

"Loving you while destroying the city."

Her cheeks turned pink and she slapped his side. "That's not what I meant."

He laughed, his belly rippling. She huffed and stood up. He watched her stalk to her packs and rolled on his side as she shook out a blanket. His eyes roamed over the curves of her body. No. He was never safe from her.

She finished laying it out and turned to him. She stilled for a moment gauging his posture and his eyes. Then, she smiled and ran the tops of her palms starting at the bottom of the sides of her breasts to the top, and then back down the sides of her body, pushing her hands away from her body at her hips.

He swallowed. She lowered her lashes and the stretched, swinging her arms around until they met above her head and arching to her toes. Gippal growled and surged to his feet. She dropped down and laughed. She dove down onto the blanket before he could reach her. He fell to his knees beside her.

"I don't want to be safe from you." He said.

She curled up on her side and reached a hand out to him. "I know I said it, but I'm not sure I know what you mean."

He inhaled. He wasn't sure he understood entirely what he meant either, but he would try to explain. "Loving you isn't safe. Being around you, I never know what is going to happen, what I'll do or what you'll do and when I'll lose control. It's not safe either." He took her hand in one of his. "If being safe means losing this feeling and losing your love. I don't want to be safe, especially not from you."

She blinked, that was rather, deep, given the frivolity of the moment she had said it. She felt a tickle in the back of her eyes. "Safety's overrated." She whispered.

He kissed her palm. "Yeah."

She sniffled. "That's so sweet."

"Hey!" He reared back, but he was smiling.

Tears pricked her eyes. She tugged her hand away from his and rubbed her eyes with the back of it. "I don't know why I'm crying."

He softened. "Hey." He lay down beside her and gathered her to his chest wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay, sweetheart." He pressed his lips to her hair. She wiggled against him and listened to his heart, the tears slowly gliding down her cheeks.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said and cuddled with her for hours, not once letting go.

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	31. Chapter 31

**Desert Rose  
Chapter Thirty-One: Brotherhood**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimer Apply: FFX-2 is Square Enix' Fanon Culture is mine.  
**Summary:** Love is like the rose, it only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Part Thirty-One: Gippal goes home. Brothers will be brothers. Things still aren't going well for Eli and Gippal's father, Keon manages to push him into a rage.  
**A/N:** Extreme Alternate Universe. Fanon Culture Based. Shortly, the Al Bhed are a nomadic tribal people living on Bikanel without any contact with the rest of Spira. If you want to see the source document, email or comment.

"Hey now!" Sennet shouted, but he was grinning so Gippal knew he didn't mean it.

Gippal grinned at his brother as he pulled the machine into the shop on a platform behind his hover. He shut the hover down taking his brother's ragging on him as the ritual it was.

Sennet crossed his arms and cocked his hips. "Genius find its limitations?"

Keon stood up wiping his hands on a rag and shook his head. A smile played across his lips. Gippal jumped off the hover and ran fingers through his hair. He cocked his hip back at his brother in a conscious imitation. "I am still a genius, I already_ know _the answer, just not what it is."

"Your pretty face may fool girls brother, but we know that you aren't as smart as you look." Sennet smirked and looked down his nose at Gippal.

Keon wasn't sure how long the display of posturing and brotherly affection would have lasted without breaking out into a fistfight. He wiped his brow with the rag. He saw someone else had noticed Gippal's return. He ran with all his might and power through the village dodging people with Rivet on his heels barking merrily.

"Gippal! Gippal! Gippal!" Eli shouted and flung his body at his brother's legs. His arms wrapped around Gippal's waist and he clung to him. "I missed you."

Gippal ruffled his hair. "I missed you too, kiddo."

"Eli!" Eli scowled and looked up.

"Eli." Gippal grinned.

Eli looked over at the machine and back at Gippal. He made his eyes wide. "May I help?" He bit his bottom lip.

Keon tried to catch Gippal's eye and shake his head in the negative. Sennet winced across the hover. Gippal either didn't notice or didn't care.

"I don't see why not."

Eli's face lit up in a huge grin. "Yes!" He hissed. Sennet stifled a sigh. Eli squeezed Gippal's legs. "Lemme get my tools." He let go and dashed off back towards the tent. Rivet looked after him and then lay down by Gippal's side panting. Gippal looked down and frowned. Why wasn't Eli keeping his tools at the work tent?

"You notice you only show up when you want something." Sennet interrupted Gippal's train of thought as he watched Eli run.

Gippal snorted. "I do not."

Keon decided to change the subject before Gippal trotted out the many arguments in his favor and a real argument started. "The machine?"

"Yes, the machine." Gippal turned towards his father. "After his last failed attempt to run me out of camp, Rin shoved this at me. Recent excavation, no one knows what it does, could be important, make it important it. 'I want to see it work.'" Gippal waved his hand and ended up with it rubbing the back of his neck.

"In other words, Rin wants you away from him."

Gippal shrugged. "Basically. There is nothing sinister going on that I can see or anyone else can tell me. I checked. So… I saw so reason not to oblige him for the time being."

"And if he needs you?"

"I drop everything, make like a sandworm and haul ass." He pointed at Sennet. "And no snarky commentary from you."

Sennet stifled his chuckles. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Keon rolled his eyes.

"But Gippal the sandworm." Sennet burst into laughter.

"All right." Gippal grabbed his flailing brother around his neck and began to mess up his hair. Sennet tried to shove him away, his arms too weak from laughing to be of much use.

Eli dashed back in panting. "Did I miss anything?"

Keon shook his head. "Nope. Come on, you can work with me."

Eli looked over at Gippal a moment too long His shoulders drooped a little. "All right."

Gippal let Sennet go. "There are some interesting sprockets over here."

Sennet dragged his fingers through his hair in a vain attempt to put it in some sort of order, his face clearing. He joined them around the machine looking at all the interesting parts that Gippal had discovered. They battered around different ideas as to what it could be used for.

"Refrigeration?"

"Condensation."

"Distillation."

"Sennet!"

"Sorry, it fit."

"Not an engine."

"Needs an engine or maybe a crank."

Eli rested his chin on his hands. "It looks like junk."

"Eli!"

"All machines are junk. Dellia says so."

"Dellia-" Keon began.

"Has a point." Gippal muttered. "But never tell her I said that."

Eli grinned and refrained barely from sticking his tongue out at his father.

Keon glared at his oldest son. "And you're an engineer."

"Things break down and thus they are junk eventually Look at this." Gippal pointed a beam sphere at the interior of the machine.

"Huh."

"What?"

"I wonder where Rin actually found this." Gippal shared a long look with his father. "Traveling a bit too far on the other side of the borders perhaps."

"Because who would notice a few feet." Keon muttered.

Gippal snorted. "Bad idea. The Dragons aren't that oblivious. You'd be better off pushing the Phoenix, they are more likely to ask questions first."

Keon blinked. "Is that why-"

Gippal inferred the rest of the question before his father could finish. "There is a method to my madness." He paused. "Plus, their Tyibreha is of legal age, while the Dragon's isn't."

Sennet scowled. Eli grinned and squirmed. He knew it wasn't the only reason that Gippal had chosen the Phoenix rather than the Dragon tribe to raid. They flew side by side for a reason.

Gippal cleared his throat. "We've always had slightly better relationships with the Phoenix anyways, and provoking the Dragon is not wise."

"And provoking Elder Cid is?" Sennet rolled his eyes.

Gippal reached in and began to unscrew the plate in the back of the machine. "The Dragon tend to do the opposite of what you'd expect them to do. That's why I recommend always staying on our side of the border and being polite as possible if you meet one on patrol."

"That doesn't happen often."

Gippal pulled the plate out and tilted it towards the sunlight. "No, thank the Thunderbird."

Sennet's brow furrowed. "I don't get it." He wasn't quite old enough to be trusted to do a patrol path on his own.

Gippal grinned. "Usually, if you're lucky and they don't take objection to your handsome looks, they offer to share beer and fish with you. This tends to end either in drunken revelry or a duel. The chance is about equal. So, stay on our side of the border and remain polite."

"But they seem so harmless." Sennet looked down at the machine.

Eli snorted. "Air is far from harmless. It's everywhere and without it, we die."

"Not now, son."

Eli clamped his jaw shut.

"I think," Gippal put the plate down on the machine and stared at it. "I think, that this is a power loom. It needs an engine." He paused. "And a whole bunch of other parts, but, you think mother would like it?"

"She makes tapestries." Keon said.

"Just a thought. You know, as a gift."

"You shouldn't give Rin's machine away without consulting Rin." Eli said and it sounded quite snotty for an eleven year old.

Gippal looked at him, reared back a little and blinked. He restrained a grin. He couldn't help but be amused at his little brother giving him the high and mighty attitude. He decided to dish it right back and looked down his nose at Eli. "Well, I would ask. I don't know what Rin is going to do with a power loom. His wife isn't a weaver and neither is Sen."

Eli sniffed. "You should still ask."

"That is enough, Eli." Keon growled.

Eli drooped, his head hiding between his shoulders. "Yes, Pa."

Gippal looked at Eli and then at Keon. He wasn't sure what was going on between his youngest brother and his father. It wasn't adding up. Sure, Eli could be saying things a lot better. He was eleven years old for sands sake. He'd been making good points though and there wasn't any need to basically tell him to shut up. Gippal mentally sighed and tried to remember that while Eli might be his brother, his father did have a right in the way he raised him. Just, he'd brought Rikku in to stop this nonsense.

"You can help me start with an engine." Keon said.

Gippal hoped Keon had extended that offer because he realized he was being too harsh on Eli.

Eli perked up a little. "All right."

Sennet muttered something under his breath that no one understood. Gippal wished he could drag him aside and ask him what by the foul breath of a Zu was going on. He clenched his jaw. "I'm gonna start taking what we've got apart."

"I'll help you." Sennet said too loudly and too quickly.

Gippal pulled himself under the machine. "I wonder why they abandoned it."

Sennet leaned against the top. "Less speculation, more work."

"I could talk about Rikku instead."

"No." Sennet cut that off and jerked his head up to glance at their father. Keon was instructing Eli and hadn't heard it appeared. Sennet sighed in relief.

"Fine." Gippal tried not to pout. He finally had a girl to rave about to his brother and his brother wouldn't let him.

"I'm sure she has many charms brother, just not now."

Gippal leered. "Charms, what a nice way of putting it."

Sennet flushed. "Thunderbird, you're awful."

"I need a socket wrench."

"Got it."

Gippal and Sennet started to take the framework of the loom apart. Sennet handed Gippal tools as he called for them. Gippal kept an ear open towards Keon and Eli and tried to talk trivial things with Sennet. It wasn't as easy as it sounded. Things were not going well on Keon's end and Sennet kept trying to talk louder than the argument.

"No. You're putting it in backwards."

"I'm not, if it goes-"

"It's backwards Eli."

"If it goes this way it will-"

"It doesn't _work_ like that."

"But- but-" Eli gasped between words. Gippal frowned and came out from under the machine. He looked at Eli. Eli had his head between his shoulders. The part in his hands was halfway completed. Eli's face screwed up into a tight little knot and he looked on the verge of tears. "But- it-"

Gippal winced. It was past time for him to intervene. "Eli, let me see."

"Gippal." Keon growled.

Sennet decided that something near the floor needed to be worked on.

"I just wanna look." Gippal tried not to snap at his father. Eli walked over to him, hugging the part to his chest. Gippal pried it away from him and turned it over in his hands. "Now what are you trying to do?"

Eli sniffled and put the part in the way he wanted it.

Gippal blinked. Yeah, according to traditional thinking the way Eli was doing it was backwards, but it would work. In fact, if he understood what Eli was trying to do by looking at it, Gippal turned the part over in his hands again, it might just work better if, if you could work out the instability. Eli sniffled again. Gippal sat up and smiled at him. "You're right. It will work."

Eli straightened and his face lost that pinched look. "It will?"

Keon scowled and threw up his hands. He stomped out of the tent, face red.

Eli swallowed hard. "Pa is never happy."

Sennet almost choked on his tongue.

Gippal clenched his jaw. He forced it to relax and smiled at Eli again. "You're right. He's not. Now, it will work. But-"

"But?" Eli shoulder's slumped.

"There will be an instability here," Gippal pointed at one point on the part. "And you'll need to have it corrected. Run to Azzo, tell him in detail what you're trying to do and he'll teach you how to fix it."

Eli's eyes widened and he grinned grabbing the part from Gippal's hand and almost running he went out the door. It hugged, once again, to his chest.

"And say I sent you!" Gippal shouted after him. He hoped Eli heard him.

Eli dodged Keon and Keon half turned, shouting after him. Eli said something over his shoulder and kept going. Keon stomped back into the work tent. "Where did you send him?"

"To Azzo." Gippal said and leaned against the loom stretching his legs out.

"What does Azzo know about anything?" Keon snarled.

"Azzo knows how to fix electrical imbalances that could cause overloaded or short circuits." Gippal picked up a wrench off the floor and turned it over in his hands. "He'll know exactly what Eli is trying to do and how to work with it."

"Like I can't." Keon curled his fists.

"I didn't say that." Gippal stopped rotating the tool for a moment. "Eli did try to explain."

"Machines don't work that way.'

"Yes." Gippal almost spat out the words. "They obviously do. It's a different way, but it also works and in some cases works better. If you would just listen to him instead-"

"I am his father."

"There you go, interrupting me too." Gippal dropped the tool. "You shouldn't even be his Master or Sennet's as their _father._ You haven't the objectivity." Gippal stood up and continued to lean against the machine. "You need to teach them about why their ideas might not work instead of just constantly saying no. There are other ways."

Keon inhaled and started to shout. "That's right. Your generation knows everything. Your ways are better. Despite the fact that my ways have been proved for hundreds of years."

Gippal stiffened his shoulders. He could not back down. "There is no idea that is better than the other. They are different. And because they are different, doesn't mean they are _wrong._"

"Eli was fine. Then your girl comes in and he starts asking questions and-"

Oh no, Keon was not going to make this about Rikku. As much as he wanted his father's approval of Rikku, he knew he might not get it and in the end it didn't matter. Mother approved and that was enough for now. This was about Eli and Eli's life path. "Eli was _not_ fine." Gippal interrupted. "He was floundering. He was profoundly unhappy and he still is unhappy." Gippal pointed at his father. "You're making him unhappy. All he wants is your approval and to know that he's doing something right for once. So what if he's learning something that you don't approve of and is making mistakes. He's learning. We all make mistakes when we learn."

"And how do you know. You're never here to see him since you started this nonsense about being the Chieftain."

"Stop making this about everyone else but you and Eli!" Gippal said, his voice was quite calm, but inside he was quaking with rage.

"You're my sons!" Keon shouted.

"And we aren't carbon copies of you." Gippal clenched one fist at his side. "And don't even think about the 'I know what's best for you' argument, because that will not fly with me, never has and you know it."

"He is eleven years old."

"Past old enough to start thinking for himself." Gippal reminded him.

Keon kicked the ground. "I will never be right with you." He shook his fist at his son.

"This isn't about being right or wrong. This is about what is best for Eli."

"And you know what is best for him, when I don't."

"I don't presume to know what's best for Eli." Gippal loaded his voice with scorn. "I don't even presume to know what Eli _wants_ outside of what I can deduce from his actions."

"What Eli wants?" Keon asked. His lip curled.

"Stop it. He's eleven and what he wants is going to change everyday. That doesn't matter." Gippal sighed and rubbed his forehead. "If I'm right, by being an Alchemist, he can pretty much change his mind as much as he wants, as long as he keeps advancing as an _Alchemist_."

Sennet popped his head over the machine. He wasn't sure if it was safe to do so, but he had to say something before Gippal got too far. "Dellia says that she hasn't seen what Eli is doing ever and has no idea on how to help him and because of it, won't take him as an apprentice. She doesn't know what to do if he got into trouble."

Gippal batted a hand in his direction, trying to shove his voice away. "The Shaman and Dellia can deal with him for now." Plus, Rikku had taken him as an apprentice informally. And if she hadn't, he'd make sure she did, just to get Sennet and Keon off Eli's back. He wasn't sure how that would work with them being different tribes, but he'd better think it out before he tried to implement his grand scheme. Cross tribe apprenticeships would be a lot more common if he could get it worked out and it would be best to have some sort of procedure laid out in his head for the Matriarchs and Chieftains before it became a problem.

"But Dellia won't take him as an apprentice and the Shaman won't either." Sennet said. Wasn't Gippal listening?

"And he's at basics." Gippal turned and glared at his brother. "Anything he has problems with at this stage can be sorted out by Dellia, the Shaman or whatever job that has the branch of Alchemy he's studying at the moment."

Keon lost his temper again. "The Shaman! No son of mine is going to be involved with that quack. Alchemy and Shamanism."

There was a sob from the door. Gippal looked over in time to see the part in Eli's hand drop to the ground and Eli's back becoming smaller.

"Great." Gippal shoved away from the machine. "I give up. I'm going to mother." He walked out. He snapped his fingers. Rivet shoved up from his position and jogged after him.

"Gippal! Stop." Keon took off after him.

"No." Gippal lengthened his stride.

Keon increased his pace. "Don't bring Aelwyn into this."

Gippal gritted his teeth. "Why not? You're trying to bring everyone else into it. Mother can solve the problem or I can appeal to grandmother."

"You left this family to pursue your ambitions. Don't think to appeal to them now."

"That doesn't mean I don't want my brothers to be happy." Gippal shoved the tent door open.

Aelwyn looked up. "Half the camp can hear your roaring, Keon."

"I have good reason to roar." Keon shouted.

Gippal closed his eye and inhaled. He opened his eye and said. "Mother, Eli wants to be a Shamanic Alchemist."

"Shamanic Alchemy?" Aelwyn murmured, not entirely sure what Gippal was going on about.

"And I say-" Keon shouted.

"Keon, be quiet." Aelwyn said in a voice as calm as her son's as she interrupted him. "And sit down."

Keon sat.

Aelwyn turned her attention back to Gippal. "Go on."

"I'm requesting Eli's apprenticeship be terminated with Father." Gippal paused. "Sennet's too."

"Eli never had a formal apprenticeship with your father."

"Then I want the assumption terminated." Gippal paused. Damn it, wrong words. "I'm requesting the assumption be terminated."

Aelwyn nodded. Gippal had to be angry to make a slip of the tongue like that. "Reasons."

"Emotionally, Eli sobbing in whatever hiding place he's using this week." Gippal's mouth twisted into a frown. "Logically, he shouldn't have an apprenticeship with father. Parents are not objective enough past a certain stage of learning and they should be given to another Master of the trade as is traditional and in tune with the older ways, which I fully respect."

Keon bristled.

"And Sennet."

Gippal sighed. "He needs to broaden his horizons. Learn something different, if he wasn't such a homebody I'd recommend kicking him into another camp all together."

Aelwyn laced her fingers together and closed her eyes. "There aren't any Shamanic Alchemists in the camp and Eli is too young to leave."

"He can study under both the Shaman and the Alchemist, it's acceptable for the beginning stages of learning."

Aelwyn pressed her lips together. "I don't know. He has been happier." Aelwyn admitted.

"No." Keon chopped his hands together. "Absolutely not."

Gippal shifted on his feet. "The Shaman has more than enough power to contain him if something does go wrong on that front and Dellia can supervise the mundane Alchemy portion of his learning, because he will have to learn it."

"I want to talk to Eli." Aelwyn gestured. Eli would be able to answer her questions better and she didn't want to ask them of Gippal. "Go find him."

Gippal nodded. "Rivet, find Eli."

Rivet woofed. He sniffed the air and walked away. Gippal walked after him. Rivet took a winding path around the oasis and over the rocks to an out of the way spot facing away from the camp. Eli curled up in the shade, face streaked with tears.

"Hey, Eli."

Eli sniffled. "Pa won't let me be like Rikku. I want to be like Rikku!"

Gippal put an arm around Eli's shoulders. "It's not up to Pa. There are two people that are involved in this decision. One is you and the other is Ma."

Eli sniffled. "But-"

Gippal sighed and stretched his legs out. "You know, I was about your age when I started defying Pa."

Eli looked up and rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand. "What?"

"Some things he said and did never made sense to me, even back then. I knew there had to be a better way. I listened to the Shaman's stories. They mentioned stuff that we can't do today and I wanted to know why. 'Because we can't' wasn't the right answer. I started thinking, what if it was because we didn't have all the information and that the other tribes had it." He ruffled Eli's hair. "For a while there it made me pretty angry, how dare they keep it to themselves. It wasn't fair or right and they were going to kill us by doing so and that had to be what they wanted because they were another tribe and that is just the way things are."

"Like Pa says the Phoenix and Dragons hate us."

"Right. Then one day, I met a kid. He was with a trader family. I didn't know it but they were from a different tribe. We were playing and he showed me something mechanical that none of the machinists here at the camp knew. Then he left and the Shaman said they were going back to the Nightmare Tribe with their goods. I was pretty shocked. He'd been a Nightmare, but he'd been just like me. The other tribes were people. They had their own machinists and ways of doing things and they were probably pretty angry that we weren't sharing our information too."

Eli giggled. "Like Rikku is a person."

"Yeah, like Rikku is a person."

"Even though she's a Phoenix."

"Shh, not so loud."

Eli grinned.

Gippal grinned back. "Pa isn't always right, Eli."

Eli swallowed. "I want him to be proud of me."

"I want that too."

"He's not proud of you?" Eli scowled. "He should be proud of you."

"And I've been defying him for years, playing with that Nightmare boy, learning things he couldn't teach me, being ambitious enough to put myself forward to become Chieftain."

"But-"

"And I do those things because I have to stay true to me. And sometimes, it makes me miserable knowing that Pa doesn't approve of me and isn't proud of my achievements. But in here," Gippal thumped his chest. "I know what I'm doing needs to be done because out there, there is so much potential. So many things we could be doing and building if we could just work together."

"Like the totems creating the peoples."

"Well, yes, but hopefully without quite so much infighting."

Eli laughed. "That's a bad hope."

"Yeah, I can dream."

"It's the Commonality." Eli stared across the desert. "Inside we're all the same. We can all do the same things, but some elements are better at some things than others, but we are still connected and the same."

"If that's Shaman gooblygook for we're all people, yeah."

"Something like that, it's how magic works. All the elements working together."

"Well, I want all the Al Bhed to work together instead of whatever we're doing right now."

Eli nodded and sighed. "Do you think it could happen?"

"If I've got bright kids on my side like you, definitely."

Eli beamed.

"Now, Ma wants to talk to you about this Shamanistic Alchemy thing."

"Shamanic Alchemy." Eli corrected with a frown.

"Yeah, that. I think we're good. Since Pa's arguments boil down to he is your father and he knows what is best for you and the old ways are better."

Eli grimaced. "But Shamanic Alchemy _is_ the old ways."

Gippal nodded. "You can make him listen Eli, but you can't make him understand."

Eli sighed. "This is hard. Do you find it hard to stand up to father?"

"Yeah. But I'll make a horrible Chieftain if I can't when I feel I'm right on something." Gippal stopped and thought about it for a minute. "And if the other side has bad reasoning. Come on."

Eli's face crinkled in thought. He scrambled down the rocks and at the bottom looked back at Gippal. "Is Rikku stubborn like you?"

"Yes." Gippal grinned.

Eli nodded. "Then I'll be like you and be stubborn."

"Oh Thunderbird." Gippal muttered and jumped down after him.

"Pa's stubborn too." Eli bit his lip. "So, I'll be like him too?"

"Yeah, you will."

Eli didn't say anything else throughout the walk back to the tent. He seemed to be thinking about something and thinking about something hard. Inside the tent was silent and neither Keon nor Aelwyn were looking at each other.

Eli bit his lip and then crossed his arms, stiffening his spine. "Yes, Ma."

"I understand you want to be a Shamanic Alchemist."

Eli ducked his head and smiled. He nodded. "It's interesting and fun. I can talk to the Shaman now and, and everything." He inhaled.

"Eli, I need to know what a Shamanic Alchemist is." Aelwyn said.

Eli looked up at Gippal. "You didn't tell them?"

Gippal shook his head. "They didn't ask, I thought they knew."

"Oh." Eli rubbed the floor with the side of his shoe. "A Shamanic Alchemist is like an Alchemist because they make potions and things, but like a Shaman because they can infuse their potions with magic." His eyes began to sparkle. "We can't use magic directly, but we can use object to carry magic with rituals and prayers to the totems. It can be really difficult because it requires a lot of concentration but really easy too once you know what you're doing. And there are all sorts of applications. It's really useful once you know how to use it. Plus, according to the books, once you start learning you shouldn't stop because bad things can happen."

Gippal sat on the edge of the couch. "I did not know that." He muttered.

Aelwyn glanced at him and her eyes widened for a second. "Why is that?"

Eli's brow furrowed and he shifted back and forth on his feet, kicking the carpet. "Something about control, as you learn to use the magic, your power increases until your limit and you have to-" He stopped and seemed to think about it. "You have to contain that power all the time, and so you have to practice. If you don't, bad things happen, but the books won't specify what bad things. I think it was something about maintaining proper control over your abilities so there are no accidents. It's worse for full Shamans I guess." Eli shrugged.

"And you want to do this?" Aelwyn asked.

Eli stilled. "Part of it isn't want, part of me feels like I _have_ to do it." He looked down at his toes again and kicked the carpets. "Please understand. I can't explain why I have to, I just do."

Keon scowled.

"Eli, come here." Aelwyn ordered in her gentlest voice.

Eli stood in front of her. She reached out and held his arms, rubbing them up and down looking into his eyes, searching for something. "You believe that. You have to do this."

Eli nodded. "Yes." He clenched his fingers on his arms. "Maybe- maybe if Rikku hadn't shown me the answer things would have turned out differently."

"Rikku showed you the answer." Aelwyn's voice turned sharp. She looked at Gippal.

Gippal inhaled. "I mentioned and she volunteered."

"She volunteered." Aelwyn repeated.

"I didn't want her involved and she insisted. Have you ever tried to stop-" Gippal paused and changed his wording, "-a woman from doing what she wants?"

Aelwyn sighed. "I can see the difficulty." She turned back to Eli. "So, Rikku showed you the answer."

Eli gulped and looked at his brother with wide eyes full of apology. He hadn't meant to get Gippal in trouble. "Yes. She did. She tested me and everything, but I didn't know it was test. She's really good. She's a lot like me. She was a mechanic apprentice too. And-" Eli stopped and looked at his father and then bit his bottom lip. He didn't want to say anymore.

Aelwyn used a finger to turn her son's face back to her. "Are you happy being a Shamanic Alchemist?"

Tears pricked Eli's eyes and he nodded his head rapidly. "Yes. Please, Mama! I want to continue. It's important."

Aelwyn hugged Eli and looked at Gippal. "Are you sure that the Shaman and Dellia will be enough for now."

Gippal nodded. "Positive."

Eli pulled back. "Rikku said that if I had problems I was to go to both Dellia and the Shaman and ask questions of her. And I know how busy and important she is so I'm trying really hard not to need her answers."

"Hey now," Gippal crossed his arms. "If Rikku said that, she meant it. She wants you to be asking questions of her, how else will you learn?"

Eli flushed. "But she's-"

"Doesn't matter." Gippal waved his finger at him. "She gave you an order. She's been down this path before you and she knows what she's talking about."

Eli's shoulder's sagged. "Okay."

Gippal grinned at him. "Thanks for thinking about her though. She is busy, but _never_ too busy to talk to you."

Eli hid his head and smiled up at Gippal. "Except for the sex thing right."

Aelwyn gaped and Keon reared back, speechless. Gippal tilted his head. "Yeah, except for the sex thing, then she's totally mine, got it."

Eli grinned. "Got it."

Aelwyn managed to find her voice. "And we are going to have a talk about who has been telling you about sex."

Eli blinked. "Sex is a thing adults in love do. That's all."

Aelwyn blinked a few times. "Yes," she drew out. "Something like that."

Keon grumbled and stood up. "I guess my mind was made up for me." He walked out without looking at Gippal or Eli.

Gippal sighed and rubbed his temples. "I just made things worse." He muttered.

"He'll get over it. I'll talk more with him later."

"Maybe I should just punch him and give him the fist fight he wants." Gippal rubbed the back of his neck.

"That would be a bad idea, you'd almost kill him and he'd still be sure he was right." Aelwyn stroked Eli's hair. "You two go finish working on whatever you were doing. He's probably gone to grumble with his drinking buddies who will have little sympathy for him."

"Which will make him more grumpy and drunk." Gippal pointed out.

Eli wiggled out of Aelwyn's arms. "Use sex on him, mama. Maybe that will work."

"Eli!" Aelwyn gasped and then started to laugh.

Gippal held out his hand towards Eli. "Come on, kiddo before you give mother a heart attack."

They left the tent. Aelwyn kept laughing behind them. Up ahead at the work tent Keon stood in the open door, looking down. Gippal came up next to him. Keon held the part in his hands turning it over and over. He turned his head and looked at Gippal. He handed the part over and shook his head. Keon entered the workspace and went back to what he was doing.

Gippal looked at the part. He went and set it on the table and then turned to Eli. "You can help me."

Eli's eyes shone as he went and grabbed his tools.

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	32. Creation Story

**Desert Rose**  
**The Story of Creation**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimer Apply: FFX-2 is Square Enix' Fanon Culture is mine.  
**Summary:** In the beginning... enough said.  
**A/N:** I know I mentioned this last chapter. So, here it is, the Al Bhed story of creation. Try to imagine overt hand gestures and firelight and maybe magical auras. I couldn't figure out a good place to show and tell it all at the same time. Enjoy!

In the beginning there were four great spirits, Fire, Earth, Water and Air. The greatest of these was Fire. Everything burned. The other spirits feared for their existence. With great courage, Earth tackled fire and wrapped herself around it caging it in her womb. Fire raged. It beat upon its cage, melting the walls. Earth cried out in pain. Out of the melted earth a new spirit was born and she was Metal. Metal sensed her mother's distress and added her strength to the cage surrounding Fire.

Water heard her cries and wrapped his body around her, soothing and cooling her. He and Earth still feared that Fire would free itself from earth's womb. So, they mingled their spirits and out of them grew a vast Wood, his roots plunging deep into the earth binding fire and his head thrust upwards towards the void.

Seeing the steam rise from the waters and the green things growing, Air coiled himself around them tugging and playing with them and cooling things more. Water worried still that Fire would break its bonds and appealed to Air asking her to blow upon parts of him turning portions of himself solid, becoming Ice. Ice broke off from water as she locked Earth into place.

But Air realized that there would still be a need for Fire, so she went to Fire and asked for its power in exchange for some of her own spirit. Desperate to be freed even in a minor manner, Fire agreed. Taking Fire's power but unable to use it, Air strove upwards until her back rubbed against the void. Fire's power created heat and then a powerful crack rent across the heavens. Lightning's arms spread across the void creating the sun, the moon and the stars and his feet hit the ground taking the last of Fire's given power with him creating small fires quickly put out by Earth and Water.

Thus, the world was born.

Locked into place, unable to move across the void in a manner they were accustomed too and interact with each other. The great spirits became lonely and bored. They determined to create life on the face of the land. Earth offered of herself to create the flesh. Water offered of himself to create the fluids that carried nutrients in the flesh. Air offered of herself create the breath. And Fire offered of itself the spark to give it creativity and emotions, the fire to warm it and give it will. Metal offered of herself to create a foundational structure so the flesh could walk upright. Wood offered of himself to create the conduits so that the fluids could move in the flesh, and so that it could feel physical and emotional sensations. Ice offered of herself the intelligence to use the creativity and determination that Fire had given the life.

Lightning was about to offer of himself what he could to add to the work. Before he could, the great spirits argued. For they could not agree on the shape that life should take. They fought over the life that they had all created, tearing it into bits and pieces, hording sections for themselves. Their own personalities and desires shaped the pieces and bits of the life.

And as they finished, many forms of life walked, swam and flew over, under and upon the face of the land and sea.

Lightning's arms once again spread and as he flew across the land, he became distracted by all the new things. And his feet hit randomly onto the new life, giving of himself the spark of intelligence to the creatures he hit. These creatures became the dominant races upon Spira.

And thus life was created.

_reviews aren't really necessary for this bit really, but hey, if you wanna, I'm not gonna stop you. _


	33. CoA: Chapter One

**Coming of Age**  
**Chapter One: Accidentally Crushing Over You**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimer Apply: FFX-2 is Square Enix' Fanon Culture is mine.  
**Summary:** Growing up is hard work. Chapter One: Dachi is sexy and Iola wants some of that and Iola's friends are all about causing trouble.  
**A/N:** Dedicated to the random halloween fan at OU! You boggle my mind. Should I have stickers for a fanclub now? I'm really quite friendly. Anyways, I know it's not Desert Rose. Here is the thing, when I'm exploring parts of this setting, I tell stories and I had a story I wanted to tell, but to use Rikku I'd either have to go back and well, really go back or I could grab one of the characters I already have and another character that doesn't get enough love *coughs* Dachi (Buddy) and use them. I went for option two. I put it here to keep everything for this story in one place. I hope you enjoy this story as much as you like Desert Rose and I promise a new chapter of that, next week.  
**Setting Note:** The Nightmare are the most accepting of the tribes, seemingly nothing turns a hair for them. They aren't placid but they are what one would call urbane, if there were any cities on Bikanel, Nightmare's would fill them within a week and never look back at their wandering ways. They like being pampered in material ways and enjoy more relaxed forms of well, relaxing. When angered however, they do have a mighty 'kick'. And a Nightmare Tribesman that goes wrong, goes very wrong indeed. They have the best ability to work metals of all the tribes. Nightmare's in general have darker skin and darker eyes than other Al Bhed.

One moment, Iola was bouncing up and down with the rhythm of the chocobo's stride and the next, she wasn't sure what happened. The chocobo's rear end flung into the air as he tried to take flight and Iola, who had been sure her seat had been fine, lost her grip on the reins as she flew off the saddle and backwards.

In an instant, she accepted it and took the fall. She hit the sand on her back, wind knocked out of her, but no more hurt than that.

Squeezing her eyes shut, had just been reflex. Really.

She heard a deep rumbling chuckle over her.

Iola opened her eyes slowly. Dachi squatted by her head, his face leaning over hers and his eyes, his deep dark velvety almost black green eyes, looking straight into hers. Her heart instantly sped up. She turned slightly pink and hoped her skin hid it or he thought it was embarrassment. She knew he wasn't laughing at her. She did have to look pretty silly sprawled out on the sand.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just my pride."

He grinned, but he sobered quickly, looking away and nodding. "I think it was the blitz ball."

A blitz- Iola scowled. "You're playing blitz without me!" She crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Team practice."

The scowl turned into a pout. She wasn't on the team. So, she wouldn't have been able to play anyways. She lowered her eyes, hoping that it would help her look more pitiful and maybe he'd let her play anyways. She forgot it in an instant. Dachi wasn't wearing a shirt and he had a lot of muscles and slightly darker nipples that begged to be touched. She jerked her eyes back to his and kept her pout. It was easy, because she _couldn't_ touch. "That's not fair."

He leaned down and brushed his lips across her forehead. "Sorry Iola petal."

She flushed again and fervently hoped that once again he didn't see. She wasn't even sure what he was apologizing for, the blitzball or the practice. She sighed. "Yeah, yeah." She reached up and put a fingertip on the end of his nose, pushing him away. She vaulted off her back and into a sitting position. She looked over her shoulder at him. "When I'm older, you'll be begging me to play. Wait and see." She didn't think it was fair that you had to be sixteen to play on the blitz teams. She didn't think a lot of things were fair. But, as mama said, _life_ wasn't fair and she'd have to just wait until she could do what she wanted when she was _sixteen._

He grinned. "Just a few more months."

She stood and wiped her butt off, trying to look at her back to make sure she got all of it and ended up with more a view of Dachi than anything useful. "I hope so." She muttered. He stood and stretched. Iola paused to watch. Her mouth watered and she licked her lips.

He didn't notice. "It'll be here before you know it." He finished his stretch.

She rolled her eyes and tossed her hair. "That's what everybody says."

"When you're young, the time drags, minutes become days." He smirked. The words felt like a pat on the head.

She stomped her foot. "You aren't _that_ much older than me." He was only twenty and just turned at that. She grimaced. Twenty seemed decades further away than sixteen for her.

He chuckled.

"Yo, Dachi, you find the ball?" Judda shouted.

Dachi turned away and Iola sighed softly. "I'm on it!" He shouted back.

Iola turned and looked for the chocobo she was exercising. He stood not too far away, idly poking at the blitzball with his beak. "Silly bird." She muttered and went to gather the reins. She leaned down and picked the up the ball with her free hand. She tossed it to Dachi. "Be more careful."

He caught it at his chest. "You'll find something to fill your time with." He grinned then mock saluted her with the ball and ran back to the team.

She stared after him and sighed again. The chocobo leaned down and rubbed his beak against her cheek. She absently reached up and patted his neck. He disappeared over the dune. She finally looked up at the chocobo. "Come on, let's finish your exercise."

* * *

"Yo, Iola!"

Iola reined the chocobo to the stop, a grin formed on her lips. She knew that voice. "Dietre." She turned her head towards where she thought her friend stood. Of course, she wasn't there.

Dietre chuckled. Once again, she'd thrown her voice and fooled her friend.

Iola sighed and turned her head in the opposite direction. Dietre leaned against a palm, her arms and ankles crossed. "Good one." Iola said.

"Got you." Dietre shrugged. "You gonna exercise that chocobo all day."

"Well, not this same one." Iola patted the neck of her current ride. "Don't let Dietre get you down. You know I love you."

The chocobo kwehed and turned his head, his eyes bright.

Dietre snorted and tossed her cropped hair from her eyes. "Enough of the chocobos. I've got a brand new bottle of palm wine with our names on it and a fistful of gil to bet against the boys with."

"It is barely mid afternoon." Iola rolled her eyes.

"And I need your help to distract them."

"That isn't going to work for much longer." Iola nudged the chocobo closer to Dietre. She looked down at her. The chocobo lowered his head and nudged Dietre's shoulder with his beak.

Dietre absently reached up and scratched his head. "Sure it will. As long as you project sweet innocence, they won't be looking for me, especially with half a bottle in me." Dietre's teeth flashed in her dark face. "Plus, you know all the best chocobos, and can tell me which one to bet on."

Iola looked upwards for a moment, then her shoulder's sagged and she grinned. "All right, all right."

"See, I knew I could count on you." Dietre patted the chocobo on the head and pushed him away.

"Yeah, yeah. Give me a few minutes." Iola turned the chocobo towards the paddock. The chocobo's head raised up sensing it was time for his feed and he took off at a gallop towards home. Iola leaned down over his neck and laughed. He charged into the paddock and stopped in a cloud of dust flapping his wings. Iola sat up and giggled more. She tossed her hair and threw her leg over the chocobo's back.

Dachi stood next to the chocobo's side. She stopped and blinked. Where had he come from? He grabbed her waist and lifted her upwards. The nerves of her skin jumped under his hands, coming alive and all her brain could focus on was the feel of them. Her knees turned to rubber. The wind brought his scent to her nostrils, sand and some cologne she didn't know the name of. She grabbed his shoulders and her eyes caught on his. Her heart pounded and once again she felt blood rush to her face. The whole act wasn't intimate, but it was for some reason. She couldn't explain it. He set her on her feet. Her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. Her brain came to a decision. She wanted Dachi and she was going to have Dachi. "Th-thank you."

He grinned. "Some entrance, petal." He hadn't let her go.

She flushed harder. "Well-"

He let her go and she swayed backwards and grabbed the chocobo's saddle. He didn't seem to notice.

"Iola!" Mel squealed from across the paddock. She climbed over the fence and ran across to join them. "The boys are going to have a race." She tossed her hair and rubbed her fingernails on her clothes. "All because Del, the oaf, said something stupid to Judda again. And all the boys had to take sides." She sighed in faked exasperation. "Where's Dietre? She won't want to miss this."

Dachi chuckled.

Iola bit her bottom lip. "I don't know. She's probably coming." She flicked a glance at Dachi. He turned and walked away, his hips cocked a little forward. Iola tried not to sigh. Damn, why did he have to be so hot? She swallowed hard.

Her mother was going to have a heart attack. But she wanted those hands on other places of her anatomy than just her hips and waist and those lips more than brushed across her forehead.

Well, she'd found something to take up the time.

Mel waved her hand in front of Iola's face. "Helloooo. Spira to Iola."

Iola jumped. "Wha-?"

"Get your mind off Dachi's fine ass," Mel muttered. "And back to the race."

"I wasn't thinking about Dachi's ass." Iola hissed back and flushed.

"Oh come on. We all know Dachi has a fine ass." Mel reached over and brushed Iola's bangs back from her face. "He knows he has a fine ass."

Iola blew her bangs away messing up all of Mel's work. "Thanks Mel."

"For what?"

"For reminding me how impossible it is." Iola muttered.

"Impossible what is?"

"Nothing." Iola shook her head. The last person she wanted to know about her crush or any plan about Dachi was Mel. She'd tell anyone who'd stand, sit or lay still enough to listen.

"Uh uh, that isn't a nothing sort of thing." Mel dug her fingers into Iola's side.

Iola squealed and shied away. "It is so!" She darted around the chocobo.

Mel glared at her. "Come on. A nothing with you is never a _nothing._"

"He's Dachi, that's all. Impossible." Iola put her hands on her hips and tossed her hair. "Not as impossible I guess as Gippal, but impossible."

The tidbit of information threw Mel off track. "Gippal. Who is Gippal?"

Iola smiled at her and grabbed the chocobo's reins. "Or worse, Keyakku or Anikki." She tugged the chocobo away.

"Now, I've heard those names before, but who is Gippal? You're keeping all the best gossip from me and I want to know." Mel stomped her foot.

"There's nothing to tell." Iola said and put her nose into the air.

"Nothing again." Mel pouted.

Iola smiled at her over her shoulder and started to unharness the chocobo. "So, what did your brother say?"

"I don't know and I don't care. He's always doing this." Mel jutted her bottom lip out even farther. "He needs to learn to keep his big mouth shut."

"Oh please," Iola scratched above the chocobo's beak before finding it some greens. "Like that is ever going to happen."

"Well, he constantly gets into trouble and not the good kind either."

"He should ride Goldfeather."

"Which is a very generic name for a chocobo."

"You say that every time." Iola sighed.

"I know he's your _favorite_ chocobo, but still."

"I'm generously offering for your brother to ride on my chocobo."

"We are not taking his side." Mel turned her head away. "Because he's a stupid head and I'm sick of it."

"Hey." Dietre leaned up against the other side of the fence.

Mel brightened. "Are we ready?"

Iola looked between them. Ready. Ready for what? Her brow furrowed. This could not be good.

Dietre grinned. "All set."

"Uh, guys." Iola looked between them again.

"Now, remember all you have to do is make your eyes wide and look all innocent and excited."

"I know how a race works. No one is going to believe that." Iola crossed her arms.

"Just look sweet and innocent and you'll do fine." Dietre grinned and took a swig straight from the bottle of her wine. "Now, I believe a song is in order." She bellowed and started right into a very raucous song about a man and his shoopuf.

Iola covered her face with her hands and bit back a groan. Mel brightened and hooked her arm into Iola's. "Okay, time to join the rest of the audience."

"Oh just shoot me."

"Think of the gil." Mel muttered.

"Think of my dignity." Iola put her hands down and jabbed her elbow into Mel's side.

"You lost that when you started drooling over Dachi." Mel jabbed back.

"Everyone drools over Dachi."

Dietre's voice grew in volume during the refrain of her song.

"Hmph." Mel sniffed. "We should have at least patted you down, you're all dusty."

"Dust, where?" Iola looked down at her clothes and tried brushing them off with her free hand.

Mel shook her head. "Not gonna work." She let Iola go.

Iola sighed. "You could've said something sooner."

Mel turned her head and smiled at her. It was Iola's turn to pout. Sometimes, Mel could just be mean.

Del jogged up to them. "Iola, can I use Goldfeather? Please." He widened his eyes.

Mel shook her head vigorously. Iola smiled and ignored her. "Sure thing."

Del hooked his arm around her shoulders and dragged her away. "You are the best friend of a sister that a boy could have."

Iola smiled over her shoulder at Mel. Mel scowled at her. "I take it you harnessed him already."

Del ducked his head. "Just a little bit."

"It's okay. I was going to let you use him anyways."

Del grinned. "Geez, thanks Iola."

Iola lowered her voice. "I have been giving him some extra special training."

Del leaned in. "Really?"

Iola widened her eyes slightly and nodded her head, trying to look as earnest as possible. "If you shout 'roses' while you're riding, he'll go faster." In reality, he'd come to a dead stop and buck you off but Del didn't know that.

"Roses, huh." Del said and stroked his chin with his other hand. "Okay. Got it."

Iola bit back a giggle and nodded. Goldfeather kwehed from his place by the rope lying in the sand. Iola broke away from Del and wrapped her arms around Goldfeather's neck. "Hey boy, you ready to run." She covertly checked the straps. She trusted Del, but she didn't trust Del. She'd raised Goldfeather from an egg. Goldfeather tugged on one of the beads on her braids and she pushed him off. "He looks good."

Del rubbed his hands together. "Great. I'll win for sure."

"Gentlemen, mount your chocobos!" The arbitrator shouted.

Judda broke away from his group of friends and both he and Del mounted. Iola placed her hand on Del's leg. "Remember." She winked at him and grinned.

He winked back. "I will."

Judda shifted on his chocobo. "Ready to lose."

"I don't plan on losing."

Iola backed away. Boys. She bumped straight into Dachi. He grabbed her around the waist. She squeaked. She whipped her head around and seeing it was Dachi stopped her jump out of his arm.

"Easy, petal. Just me. You should watch where you're going." He chuckled.

"I don't have eyes in the back of my head."

Dachi chuckled more. He leaned his head down next to her ear. "What are you girls planning?"

"Nothing that I know of." Iola crossed her arms and pouted. She could hear Dietre making loud bets with some of the other boys. Her speech already sounded slurred and Iola couldn't tell if it was good playacting or the truth.

"Uh huh. Why don't I believe it? I think you should stay right here." He put pressure on his arm and Iola wiggled.

"Let me go." She hissed. "Dachi. I don't know anything."

"You may not know anything, but you are still up to something. Hold still. You're making a scene."

Iola slumped against him and pouted. She couldn't be any sort of distraction if Dachi was holding her. Well, she could, heat ran up her stomach to her face, if she did something really naughty to Dachi. She squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't. She couldn't. Not for something like this, whatever this was. Dang Dietre.

The arbitrator began speaking. "This is a one lap race. You will race to the painted stake and back. First one back across the rope will be the winner. There will be no shoving, no pushing, no smacking and no cheating."

Mel strutted out in front of the chocobos. She glared slightly at Iola. She held up a handkerchief and waved it in the air. "On my mark. One… Two… Three… Mark!" She dropped the handkerchief.

The chocobos took off.

Dietre began shouting more bets. The boys screamed on whomever they supported. Iola sagged against Dachi and pouted. She didn't even know whom she should be supporting and she couldn't be making wide eyes at people from Dachi's arms. She wouldn't be kissing Dachi either. Mama would kill her and then confine her for the rest of her life. And as much as kissing Dachi was a tempting idea, mama would probably kill him too. It wasn't that tempting. But Dachi- She shifted her weight.

The chocobos rounded the stake. The galloped neck in neck and Del must have seen an opportunity.

Everything happened at once.

Del shouted. "Roses!"

An explosion ripped open the ground before both chocobos.

Goldfeather stopped dead and Del went sailing off backwards. The other chocobo and Judda veered to the right and into the heart of the camp. The first thing they hit was a line of laundry. It smacked Judda under the arms and he was flung backwards. Frightened out of its wits, the chocobo kept running scattering people and pets in its path.

Dietre whooped and hollered. Mel jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

Iola groaned and turned, hiding her head in Dachi's chest.

"Ahem."

Everyone turned.

"Ch-chieftain."

Chieftain Raisa crossed her arms and lifted her chin. "I don't care who did it or why it happened. Clean this up."

"Yes, Chieftain." Everyone chorused, including a miserable Iola her head still hidden in Dachi's chest.

"Dachi, let my child go this instant. Iola, come with me."

Iola sighed. Dachi let her go. "Yes, mother." She walked off behind her mother, shoulders sagging. She looked over her shoulder.

Dietre shrugged. "Well, that could have been worse. Well, no one won, which means…" She lifted the bottle and was about to tilt it back. One of the boys swiped it from her.

"No one won because you cheated!" He crossed his arms.

Mel bristled. "You can't prove anything."

Iola and her mother passed out of earshot. Iola cringed.

"So, any explanations or excuses?"

"No, mother." Iola murmured. "I didn't know what Dietre planned."

"And yet you went along with it. And Dachi?"

"He grabbed me! He said he was trying to keep me out of trouble or something." Iola grimaced again.

Raisa dropped back to walk next to her. "That was noble of him. I'll have a word with him about his methods though."

Iola flushed. "Mo_ther."_

Raisa sighed. "You're fifteen years old now Iola. Almost sixteen, it's not appropriate of him to treat you like you are still ten when he could manhandle you without questions being raised."

"But- must you."

"Yes, I must. Now, you're late for your training with the weapons master."

"Yes mother."

"And I expect you home for dinner."

Iola wiggled her lips and exhaled. "Yes, mother."

Raisa smiled. "I know it's tough darling. You're growing up so fast."

Iola put a hand on her forehead. "Ugh, I'm going, I'm going." Before her mother started getting maudlin.

Raisa laughed as Iola ran to her weapons training.

* * *

Dietre belched and reached for the bottle. "Give that back." She reached from her back across several cushions.

Judda tugged it out of her reach. "I'm not done with it yet."

Dietre stretched. "Well, you can't hold your liquor."

"You already incited one riot today." Del scowled.

"It wasn't a riot and it was fun." Dietre rolled over. She grabbed the bottle. "It's mine anyways."

Dachi snatched it from. "Explosives Dietre." He took a swig and passed it to Del.

"I knew I should've asked Palla." Dietre muttered.

"Yeah, you're lucky no one got killed." Judda rubbed under his arms. "As it is, you owe me for some serious bruises."

"And your lucky Iola lied to me."

"Sweet little Iola, lying?" Dietre raised her eyebrows. "Are we talking the same Iola?"

"Sweet and little," Del snorted. "She lied."

"Iola wouldn't lie unless she was put up to it." Dachi said.

"I'm so gonna get her and Mel-bell back." Del muttered and took a swig.

"It's not nice to pick on the little girls." Dachi thumped Del on the back. Del choked.

"Yeah, cause your sister has a sweet little ass Del and we wouldn't want you to hurt it."

"She's sixteen. Gross." Del choked again. "Not to mention she's my sister."

Judda smirked. "I could train her up right."

Del made gagging noises and was turning a nice shade of green.

Dietre grinned. "You don't have to train her up right, I'm right here Judda." She purred and crawled towards him.

Judda shuddered. "Back, back you fiend." He raised a hand in front of her.

Dietre pouted and collapsed to her elbows. "Fine, who has my liquor. 'Fraidy cat." She blindly reached around her until her hand fell on the bottle. "Older women are where it's at, experience, skill and energy." Her lips turned up into a very knowing smile.

Judda scowled. "I like the idea of training up an innocent, being the teacher."

Del rolled his eyes. "Then you'd better get working on wooing her quickly. You know Mel has her own little entourage of guys willing to do her bidding."

"She needs a challenge, someone to stand up to her." Judda smirked.

"I don't want to know." Del said and rolled onto his toes to grab the bottle from Dietre. Dietre scowled and kept her grip on it. They engaged in a tug of war match. Del stopped, hand on the bottle and glared at Dietre. "Just wait until Iola figures out that you risked killing her favorite chocobo over gil."

Dietre let the bottle go. "Spoilsport."

Del humphed and sat back. "I'll stick to girls my own age, thank you. Equal experience, less chance of embarrassment." He turned his head to Dachi. "Well?"

Dachi shrugged. "They've all got their good and bad points."

"That's not an answer." Del scowled and took a swig.

"Okay," Dachi rubbed his chin. "Is the hypothetical girl of any age hot?"

Del frowned. "Yes."

"Then, I'll have sex with her."

"That's still not much of an answer." Del scowled. Dietre put her head in Del's lap. He jumped and dropped the bottle. She grabbed it.

She smiled at him and didn't move. "I'll make sure you would never be embarrassed."

"No, thanks." Del tried to sound firm, but his voice shook.

Dietre licked her teeth. "Come on, just once."

"Help."

Dachi chuckled and slapped his shoulder. "You're on your own. Night Dietre."

"Night Dachi." She purred.

"Don't hurt him too much."

"I'll only bite a little bit, I promise." Dietre fluttered her eyelashes.

"Help."

* * *

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	34. Chapter 32

**Desert Rose  
Chapter Thirty-Two:** **Interruptions of the Efficient and Timely Nature**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Standard Disclaimers Appy: FFX/2 is property Square Enix. Al Bhed fanon culture was compiled by me.  
**Summary:** Love is like the rose, it only thrives with tender care and a little adversity. Chapter Thirty-Two: Sen accidentally spills the beans which leads Gippal to take drastic action and interrupts Rikku versus a whole bunch of boys.  
**A/N:** Extreme Alternate Universe. Fanon Culture Based. Shortly, the Al Bhed are a nomadic tribal people living on Bikanel without any contact with the rest of Spira. If you want to see the source document, email or comment. Ahem, I wanted to write this chapter for a very long time. I really enjoy this chapter and I hope you all do too. Thank you XMisfitLeaderX for your lovely reviews! They are very much appreciated.  
**Setting Notes:** A Culture of Honor. The Al Bhed don't have laws so to speak. Their actions are governed by whether or not their deeds and words match up, their integrity and fidelity. One does not insult, take advantage, harm or kill another because it will harm ones honor as well as the honor of the person one has harmed.

Gippal tightened a screw on the loom's frame. The loom was coming together nicely and with Eli's help, it might work better than the original machine, which had been lost in all the 'improvements' he and his brothers had forced upon it. A shadow fell across his work.

"Tell me what you did to get father to banish you." Sen demanded from the nominal doorway.

Gippal ran his hand behind the frame to make sure the screw was through but not poking out the back. "I was efficient."

Sen walked around the machine and into his field of vision. She stomped her foot. "Damn it, Gippal. I can't do that!"

Gippal looked up and raised his eyebrow. "You want to be banished."

Sen crossed her arms. "He's even driving mother to distraction and mother is touched by the totems for putting up with him."

Gippal snickered. "Go visit your friends."

"I've tried that!" Sen flung her arms out in an overt gesture of annoyance. "It takes an hour, tops for him to find me. Sometimes, I'm halfway to another camp and bang."

"Go further." Gippal paused. "Go visit one of your Tyibreha friends, like Rikku."

Sen sighed. "I'd need Rikku's permission and her commsphere isn't receiving still."

"I know." Gippal muttered and frowned. He focused on the machine and couldn't look at her. His chest ached for a bit. Sands, he missed talking to his girl.

Sen sighed and leaned against the workbench. "I'm sorry, Gippal."

"It's not your fault."

"That was a sympathy sorry, not an expression of guilt sorry." She repressed a grin. He always got those two mixed up.

"Oh." Gippal rubbed the frame with his thumb for the lack of anything better to do. "I miss her."

"I'd be worried if you didn't."

Gippal half smiled. "I love her." He didn't look up at Sen. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be.

"I wondered when you would realize that." She said. He risked glancing up. Sen had her lips pressed together. She smiled a little. "In fact, I think you're a little obsessed with her."

"So?"

Sen shook her head. Then what he said sunk in. "You admit to it!" She pointed at him. "You admit to being obsessed with a _girl._"

Gippal blinked. He really couldn't see what the big deal was. "And I repeat, so?"

Sen laughed. She covered her eyes and sank down to the floor until her knees pressed her chin. She inhaled deep breaths between whoops. She spread her fingers to look at him and then close them again, laughing harder.

Gippal stared at her in bewilderment, mouth hanging slightly open. He finally snapped his mouth shut. "Sen." He whined, picked up the nearest screw and chucked it at her. It hit her on the top of the head. "Explain."

She looked up and tears were rolling out of her eyes. "I- I- can't."

Gippal rolled his eye, picked up another screw and threw it at her. "Sen!" He picked up another one.

"It's just not _you. _" She stopped laughing.

He paused mid throw. Sen peered through her fingers again. His jaw dropped and he stared at her. She started laughing again. His mouth opened and closed. "What?"

"You-" She pointed at him and shook her head. She laughed harder and couldn't continue. Her hand dropped. He really didn't get it. He didn't understand what other people thought or saw of him and his habits. And this obsession with Rikku, it was a huge one eighty. Maybe you did have to be on the outside to get the joke.

Gippal scowled and debated about pouting. He crossed his arms. He didn't see where being him had anything to do with being obsessed with Rikku. Rikku was very obsessive worthy. She was bright and funny and indulged his quirks. He pouted. She was amazing in bed. He had every reason to be obsessed.

Sen inhaled deeply and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Of all the girls you've been with, you fall in love with the virgin." She giggled. "That is so not your lady's man, sleep with the experienced style."

Gippal stilled. His brain stumbled. "Huh?" Rikku had been a virgin.

Sen didn't know what caused his incomprehension. So she tried to explain. "You're a lady's man, a regular charmer and _every_ girl you've ever been with has had experience. And not that Rikku doesn't have some experience just not-"

Gippal interrupted. "Rikku was a virgin?"

Sen stopped and stared. "You didn't know. She didn't tell you." She slapped her hand over her mouth.

Gippal wasn't really seeing Sen anymore. "That was her first time? She didn't act like it." His brow furrowed. "She didn't say anything. And isn't it supposed to hurt? She didn't act like it hurt at all."

Sen could see that he was thinking about doing something. He had that gleam in his eye. "Gippal, oh sands, I shouldn't have said anything. Look, she probably didn't want you to know and fighting, riding chocobos, sex toys, it could be anything, just not another man." He wasn't listening to her.

"I've got to go." He muttered and stood up.

"Gippal!" Sen rolled to her feet. She reached out after him.

He was already moving, walking away. "I've got to see her."

Sen stared after him. This might not end well. What had she just done?

* * *

Rikku turned in place, creating a small dip in the sand under her heels. Her hands curled around the hilts of her sai, as she tried to keep her eye on every male in the large and somewhat loose circle around her. The light of the moon reflected off their skin and hair. Outside the circle she could hear murmurs of the other villagers. Her heart pounded in her chest and she could feel her pulse in her fingers and in her ears.

This was not good.

One of the boys moved and she spun and caught his eyes. He eased back.

This was not good at all.

Another one moved, springing forward to try and grab her. Rikku danced out of the way, kicking him in the butt as he passed. The night breeze almost froze the sweat as soon as she made it on the back of her neck and under her armpits. She danced on the edge of a blade here.

A few of the villagers chuckled. Rikku wished they wouldn't. Yeah, it might be funny, but it also goaded the men on.

If one of them as much as touched her, she was going to have to kill him. She steadied her breathing. The boy shoved to his feet with his arms and retreated back to the circle. Her eyes darted between them, which one was going to try next. She knew some of them, knew their names, their occupations, had maybe shared a meal with them if their paths crossed on her journeys and their patrol routes. She knew them.

She didn't want to have to kill any of them.

So far, she hadn't had to do anything more drastic than a punch or a shove. They weren't working together. So far.

Her brain scrambled. Why were they doing this? Why all of a sudden was she the top prize in some game that she had never understood the rules of anyways? Had she become a challenge to them? She hoped the weapons master was taking notes.

Two rushed her.

Damn it, she had to maintain her central position. She sheathed her sai and flipped to her hands. She executed a rotating kick with both feet that managed to hit both of them. They stumbled back and still spinning she shifted down, swinging one leg out and catching one behind his ankles making him fall. The other recovered in time for her to swing up with both legs and use her feet to push him back in the chest.

She stood up and pulled her sai again and put them in a throwing position.

"You know," a familiar and welcome voice drawled from behind the circle. "I don't think she wants to be touched."

Rikku almost sobbed with relief. Gippal! She took a few steps back so she could keep her sai and her eyes on both downed boys. "Get back." She hissed.

"Gippal." Keyakku said loud enough for everyone to hear.

The boys scrambled to their feet and retreated back to the circle. Rikku flipped her blades to lie along her arms and spun slowly until she found him. She let out a long breath and nodded at him.

Gippal nodded back.

Leather creaked behind her, she spun, rotating one blade out and met the boy's eyes that had been trying to sneak up on her.

Gippal snorted. "Bad idea. Positively bad idea."

Rikku took a step backwards towards Gippal's voice.

"Stay out of this." One of the boys said, his voice low and filled with menace.

Rikku took another step back.

Gippal moved between the two boys in the circle. He looked around, mentally counting the boys and coming to a few conclusions that he didn't at all like. "I don't think so." He curled his lip. "Now I see why it was so easy for me to make it across the border. So many men leaving their duties to try and take one Tyibreha."

Silence fell over the village, and broke with Cid's quiet monologue of curses.

Rikku took another step back and his arm curled around her. Warmth radiated off him and she finally allowed herself to shiver because of the night's cold. If she was asked, that was the excuse she was going to maintain, never fear.

But what was Gippal doing here? "Gippal." She murmured. Maybe it didn't matter. She just wanted to go, to get away for the moment. Run away and not return for hours, days, years.

Some perverse sense of humor overtook him. He leaned his head down to the level of her ear. "I want to hear you say it." It was probably the only time he would be able to get her to say something so trashy and awful.

Her eyes widened. Say it? Say what? It didn't help that the timbre of his voice made tingles run down her spine to pool at the bottom of her back. "Wha-"

"Come on. Ta-"

Her brain switched gears before he could finish. And it automatically filled in the rest of the sentence. 'Take me, take me now.' Her inner voice moaned in seductive tones. Blood rushed to her cheeks and ears. "Gippal!" She hissed. She stomped on his foot and had the pleasure of hearing him yelp. "Now is not the time!"

He chuckled. "Sorry." He murmured.

"You are not." She murmured back.

He snorted and couldn't stop his snickers. "No. I'm really not."

"Can we just go?" She whispered. It came out faint even to her ears.

He sobered. "Yeah."

"You can't." One of the boys challenged him.

Gippal's gun was pointed at the nearest one. "I have one armful of very willing girl and a gun that says I absolutely positively can." He tilted his head. "Can you say that?"

Cid stepped in. "Let them go."

"But-" Anikki stepped in front of his father.

"Are you defying me son?" Cid's voice turned low.

Anikki took a step back, his eyes widening. "No."

Cid nodded. "They've won, now let them leave."

Rikku sagged in relief. Gippal nuzzled the top of her head, holstering his gun and she sheathed her sai. "Come on," he murmured and they turned. They walked out of the circle, Rikku tucked into Gippal's side, her head leaning against his shoulder. The boys and villagers parted to let them pass. They had no choice but to do otherwise.

Cid waited. He looked calm. Under the surface, he seethed. A hover started and took off. The boys started to move. "Sit down!" He shouted.

Everyone sat.

Satisfaction curled in Cid's chest. "Blappa, assign a guard to these brats and work up a patrol unit for the Thunderbird border. Send it out immediately. Everyone else, back to bed." He paused. "As for you boys, I'll deal with you in the morning." He turned on his heel and stomped away.

The boys stared at each other with wide eyes across their circle. It was going to be a long wait until dawn.

* * *

For the moment, Gippal reserved judgment of what had just happened until he knew the full story, logic. His gut churned under Rikku's clasped hands as she cuddled up against his back. Her head pressed against his neck and shoulder. She shivered against him. Whatever had happened scared his girl. People and things that scared his girl were to be killed by him. That was the way it worked. It was just the way it was supposed to be. His gut still churned though. His jaw tightened. Whoever had scared Rikku was going to pay.

He drove with careful precision to the nearest oasis and stopped the bike. He shut it off. Neither of them moved for several minutes.

Finally he moved. He twisted at the waist, pulled one leg over the side and lifted his arm so he could put it around her. "Come on, let's go inside sweetheart." He murmured. She nodded against his chest. He picked her up and walked them inside the oasis and sat down near the shore. Gippal wiped her tears away with his thumb. "What happened?"

She inhaled raggedly. "A girl's raid, I think," she looked up at him, her eyes too wide for her face, "But they came just for me."

He had never heard of a raid for just one person. It went against the entire spirit of those types of raids. He frowned and stroked her back. "I don't get it."

"I don't either." She shook her head. "I was never important to them before you." She said. Anger churned in his gut over that slight to his girl. "And I told Pops that the next time they tried to take me they'd be dead not in pain, just-"

He stilled and his voice turned low and calm. "You said what?"

She blinked and looked up at him. "I told you before, that I'd kill anyone who would try to take me."

His hand clenched on her back. "I didn't think you were serious."

"I meant it at the time, but I just didn't think-"

"That's right," he hissed. "You didn't think."

"I know that!" She shouted. She leaned back away from him.

"You set yourself up as a challenge, now every boy is going to try and take you every single raid." He wanted to shake her. "All because you opened your mouth and gave an ultimatum with deadly consequences. They'll try just to see if you go through with it."

"And I will. I don't want to and won't want to but I will." Tears pooled at the bottom of Rikku's eyes. "I didn't believe they'd try again." She finished in a whisper.

"You humiliated them." Gippal had a hard time talking through his clenched teeth. He wasn't sure how he was managing it.

"Of course I humiliated them. They humiliated me!" She shoved away from him and ended up on the sand. "Of course, you wouldn't understand that." Her voice tightened and she turned her head away, crossing her arms. "Maybe I reduced myself to their level. Tit for tat over and done with, but if stupid male pride is going to get in the way, if they manage to get a hold of me, I will kill them." She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'll regret it later. But I'll do it now." Her eyes flew open. "I hate that bitch." She whispered. "She turns me about and twists me all up forcing me to say things I don't mean and don't think the consequences through enough. And I can't afford that." She pounded her thigh with her fist. "Damn her."

Gippal stared at her. He'd been dating her for months and he still didn't really know her. He tried to think about it from her point of view. Every raid being left behind, staring after them as they ran away with all the other girls. It had to hurt and after a while, that hurt had to turn to anger, to a fierce pride that she was never taken and never would be taken by them because she was better than they were. Of course she'd fight, of course she'd spurn them and humiliate them. Because once they did start trying, it was for all the wrong reasons. He sighed and tried to relax everything. What she'd said was said, there was no taking it back. And in reality, there was nothing he could do about it. He wasn't a Phoenix. That bit of logic bled the last of his anger away. Besides, she'd be more pissed if he ever insinuated she couldn't take care of herself. "Nhadala?" He asked, hoping it was the right bitch.

"Yes."

"She pushed you."

Rikku nodded, still staring across the oasis. "After the last girl's raid, the one I ran away from."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap, back to his chest. "She has problems."

"And now I have problems." Rikku muttered and leaned her head back against his shoulder. She closed her eyes and reveled in his warmth.

He snorted. "I think Cid seemed pretty pissed about the whole thing."

"Oh disasterrific." Rikku muttered.

"He's right to be though. I'd be pretty pissed too if I was a Chieftain."

"About what?" Her lips curved up into a smile, but her eyes remained closed. It revealed her dimples and he wanted to kiss her.

"Oh everything. My daughter, the patrol, the stupidity of young men, the other girls, but primarily about my daughter." He rubbed his cheek on her hair.

Rikku giggled.

They sat like that for a while as the moon dipped lower in the sky, thinking separate thoughts. Gippal finally decided to broach the subject that had brought him there in the first place.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Her eyes opened. "What?"

He rubbed her stomach. "That it was your first time."

She sighed. "Gippal, you knew it was my first raid, Aasta opened her big mouth, remember."

"No. Not _that._ Our first time being your first time," He said. She still didn't look like she got it. "Having sex."

Her face cleared. "Oh."

"I would have been more gentle and romantic and-"

She raised a hand and put a finger on his lips silencing him. She turned. "I didn't want gentle at the time. I didn't want it planned or staged or any elaborate seduction. I wanted it to be real, passionate, just the two of us without control." Her lashes lowered. "You've made up for the lack of romance later."

"But-" He frowned. "Didn't it hurt?"

She lied with a straight face. "I fell on a fencepost as a child."

"Oh." He couldn't think of what else to say.

Rikku couldn't keep it up. She giggled. His brow furrowed and she broke into a fit of laughter, leaning her forehead against his chest. "You- believed me." Her shoulders shook.

He scowled. "Rikku." He poked her side.

She looked up and wiped her eyes. "I have sex toys." She smirked. "Though none as big as you." It was hard to tell in the moonlight, but color rose to her cheeks.

"Damn." He whispered. "Tyibreha are naughty."

Rikku flushed and batted at his shoulder. "I didn't let the other girls use them on me. Sands, Gippal."

Gippal groaned. "I wasn't thinking that, but-" He paused and leered at her. "You are naughtier than I am if you were."

"Why you!" She shoved his shoulders and pushed him back into the sand.

He grinned up at her. "No wonder you knew what I was going to say with the dirty talk. What type of books do _you_ read?"

"Evidently the same ones you do." Rikku said tartly. "You were the one who wanted me to say it in the first place." She made her voice breathy and as exaggerated seductive as possible. "Oh Gippal, take me, take me now."

He blinked. "That's just not right." He said. She laughed and it turned into a squeak as he rolled them over. "I won't let that stop me though." He said before he pressed his lips to hers.

She wrapped her hands around his head, sliding her fingers through his hair. Their lips met and parted over and over again. He moaned, pulling away slowly. "I missed you." He whispered.

"Me too." She cupped his cheek. He turned his head and kissed her palm. She blinked rapidly. "Gippal, did we just have our first fight?"

"Hmm," He stared down at her, why was this relevant now? "I think so."

"Wow. Weird." She propped her body up with her elbows and kissed his chin. "I'm sorry for making you mad."

He coughed and tried not to laugh. He straightened his face. "I'm sorry for not thinking about your side of it before I got mad." He brushed his lips across hers.

"Good. Can we get back to kissing and cuddling now?"

He grinned. "Absolutely, positively."

_reviews are love, love me?!_


End file.
